code almas y corazones
by draoptimusstar3
Summary: este fic es una mezcla entre code lyoko y kingdom hearts y todo se desarrollar tras la cuarta temporada, y tambien tratando de usa alguna otras ideas espero que les guste
1. el comienzo de un nuevo viaje

Code almas y corazones

La caída de un mundo y el comienzo de un nuevo camino.

En una noche en el bosque cercano a una academia dela ciudad de Francia 7 seres 6 encapuchados y una cobra cuyos colores son azules opacos con ligeros tonos plateados con los ojos amarillos, y todo el grupo observan toda la ciudad con la mirada de unos cazadores.

Y el que está en el medio y tiene a la cobra en el hombro izquierdo y dice lo siguiente sin dejar de ver a la ciudad:- así que este lugar es Francia no parece la gran cosa, y cuál es su otro nombre –

.Lo dice sin mucho interés. -La Ciudad del amor- responde uno de los encapuchados de la derecha.

\- La ciudad del amor? Por los abismos que horrible suena si mi maestra lo escuchara se enfermaría- dijo: una de las encapuchadas son un tono de desagrado y nuda por el nombre mencionado.

\- Ya ya recuerden a que venimos- dijo: la cobra con un todo frio en todos los sentidos. -bien entonces vamos a comenzar de una vez- dijo: otro del grupo con voz seria y un poco molesto

\- que curioso nosotras pensamos que aquí nuestro programa físico seria quien estaría molesto de regresar a este mundo-

Dijo: otra de las encapuchadas pero su voz suena como si 2 mujeres hablaran al mismo tiempo - No estoy de humor para que me recuerden ese detalle de mis asuntos- dijo: medio molesto el encapuchado mencionado.

\- ya ya todo ustedes sí que remos que la maestra y sus aliados de nuestra, brujita aquí presente nos ayude con nuestra meta debemos cumplí con nuestro parte del trabajo acuerdo- dijo: el del medio y Todos del grupo dijeron al unisonó. De acuerdo. Después de eso se separaron a los cuatros puntos cardinales.

Pero la cobra iba junto al encapuchado que estaba en el centro del grupo pero de repente mientras andaban

la cobra le hablo: - sabes creo que será mejor si voy a ver a los jóvenes que casi mataron a nuestro aliado y quizás los podemos usar a nuestro favor no crees-

el encapuchado respondió pensativo: –mmmmmm, si pueden ser nos de alguna utilidad ya que los ases son de mucha utilidad te dejare cerca de donde están pero no te voy a esperar ya que el tiempo apremia lo entiendes- dijo: el encapuchado.

La cobra asintió con la cabezas y dijo: - bien una vez que los muerda y los verifique iré por otro camino para encontrar nuestro blanco y nuestra segunda llave del plano inferior.-

\- Bueno espero buenas noticias- Dijo: el encapuchado

y Una vez dicho dejo a la cobra enfrente de una academia cuyo nombre es Kadic una instituto con unos pisos habitacionales.

Mientras la cobra recta en los pasillos en una de las habitaciones una chica de pelo rosa tenía un sueño muy peculiar ya que la mencionada se encontraba en un lugar llego de oscuridad y la única luz que hay había venia del piso y en donde pisaba parecía un triángulo que está rodeado por un circulo y hay en el piso veía la imagen de una joven que jamás ha vía visto pero lo que más destaca de aquel lugar era un altar con 3 objetos los cuales son una espada un libro y un escudo todos brillaban con una luz. única que cual quiere que ella vio antes y comenzó a acercarse al altar y cuando llego escucho una voz que sonaba de todas partes y a la vez de ninguna.

la cual dijo lo siguiente: -Aelita hija de la luz debes elegir uno de los 3 objetos que están ante ti para libera la fuerza de tu alma y el poder de tu corazón- dijo: la voz misteriosa.

-Como sabes mi nombre y que te refieres –dijo: Aelita con calmada y seria pero con un poco de miedo.

-Para poder entender mis palabras mi pequeña niña debes elegir uno de los objetos- Dijo: la voz con un tono maternal.

-Está bien- dijo: Aelita acercando se a los objetos y con algo de duda ella elige el escudo de repente y sin aviso una luz salió del escudo y el mismo se transformó tomando una apariencia de triangulo pero un poco más aun prisma.

-Que es este escudo- dijo: Aelita con un tono de voz sorprendida. Pero en eso momentos detrás de ella una sombra empezó a reunirse y a tomar forma de un ave de su tamaño con los ojos azules y con lo que parece un largo copete el cual está en su espalda, y cuando termino de formarse soltó un sonido el cual hiso que Aelita. se giró de golpe viendo a el ave grande y sin aviso el ave comenzó a elevarse y atacar a Aelita.

-que su sede porque me ataca- dijo: Aelita con voz confundida.

Y en eso momentos la voz dijo: con el mismo tono maternal -esta ave es una sombra de tus dudas y miedos pero también representa a un aliado de otro mundo pero cuando se te presente no tendrá la forma que veras y para que deje de atacar tienes que mostrarle que pueden ser como uno-

-¿Mostrarle que podemos ser uno? Y eso que significa- dijo: Aelita con voz de duda y algo de temor.

Pero la batalla continuo y el ave siguió con los ataques y Aelita solo esquivaba los ataques con barias complicaciones ya que algunas veces el ave lograba propinarle unos golpes , y en eso Aelita tuvo una idea que tal vez funcionaria y cuando el ave se dirigía a ella para una envestida Aelita levanta el escudo en el momento que el ave se acercaba , y al no poder frenar a tiempo y se estrella con el escudo, el impacto izo que Aelita se hiciera para atrás pero no cedió mucho y cuando ella dejo de sentir la fuerzas del golpe bajo el escudo y vio a el ave parada en el piso, y más calmado lo cual la sorprendió y el ave extendió las alas y luego hizo una reverencia y desapareció como apareció.

-Que fue lo que paso- dijo Aelita mas confundida que al principio.

-Felicidades hija de la luz lo has logrado la próxima vez que se vean será como amigos- dijo la voz con el mismo tono maternal.

-Ha que te refieres- dijo Aelita con la misma duda y mirando a todas partes.

-Descuida pequeña ya te lo explicare a su tiempo hija de la luz por ahora debes despertar- y después que la voz dijo: esas palabras todo el lugar se ilumino y la chica despertó al instante.

-Fue un sueño pero no sé porque se sintió tan real- dijo: Aelita quedándose pensando en ese sueño.

Sin dase cuenta que la cobra la miraba de forma analítica y después de un corto rato la cobra salió de la habitación dirigiendo se a la planta donde descansan los chicos y después de ver algunas habitaciones y sentir que alguna fuerza que no conoce estaba protegiendo a 3 jóvenes los cuales responden a los nombres de Jeremy, Ulrich, y Odd. Así que la cobra siguió buscando en las habitaciones al últimos de los jóvenes que le puede ser de utilidad y lo encontró después de un rato de búsqueda en una de las habitaciones encontró a un joven escoses de pelo negro cuyo nombres es William el cual está dormido y la cobre se le acerca.

\- vaya vaya joven puedo sentir una oscuridad fuerte en ti aunque algo débil en negatividad es posible que fuiste usado y luego escapaste jejejejeje lo bueno es que tengo la solución a ese detalle- dijo: la cobra y después de decirlo se acercó a él para morderlo y así poder manipular su corazón ya que el veneno de esta cobra corrompe la mente y el alma de la persona lo que la hace un títere de su voluntad aunque la victima sienta lo contrario.

Pero antes de que la cobra podría morderlo se escuchó una voz grabe y fuerte. que llena de furia y con dijo; - A LEJATE DE EL- Y en eso momento una esfera de energía negra golpeo a la cobra con tal fuerza que la saco del la habitación pero no hubo daños a la estructura ya que por el golpe hizo que la cobra tomara su forma de niebla y llego hasta las escaleras de las habitaciones.

y por unos momentos quedo atontado aunque muy breve. ya que vio a quien lo ataco, y es un fantasma de color negro con una especie de collar rojo en las manos solo tiene tres dedos en los hombros unas especies de un ondulaciones que asemejan mucho a una nube y en la cabezas una igual solo que de color blanco el cual el sirve como cabello y el mismo el cubre la cara y lo único que se ve de ella es un ojo azul claro con una pupila como la de un gato pero en negro.

-Pero tu qué haces aquí este no es tu mundo y como es que los humanos están tan tranquilos en los sueños si tu estas aquí- dijo: la cobra con un poco de confusión en sus palabras.

-Eso no ti importa ahora VETE DE AQUÍ - dijo: el fantasma y empezó a lanzar las esferas que asiendo que la cobra se retirara ya que en ese mundo no tiene la fuerza para pelear, después de eso el fantasma regreso a la habitación de William y dijo; lo siguiente

-ellos no te molestaran mi amigo- Después de decir eso se volvió a fundir con la sombras de la habitación.

Mientras con la cobra esta tratando de escupir algo y después de algunos es fuerzo logra sacar una especie de talismán el cual lo toma con la cola y empieza a hablar.

-Atención a todos tenemos un posible intruso en el mundo se trata de Darkrai está aquí repito Darkrai está aquí-

Tras un momento de silencio se escucha una voz femenina con un tono de muy enfadada.

-Pedazo de bolsa mal hecha, por que no lo eliminaste del tablero- dijo: la voz con un tono de mal humor.

-Te recuerdo aberración de la naturaleza mal formada que en este mundo no tengo el mismo poder que en otros que ya hemos estado ahora lo entiende aberración de naturaleza mal hecha- dijo: la cobra con el tono de voz muy malhumorado.

-A quien llamas aberración pedazo de piel inútil- dijo: la voz femenina más furiosa que antes. –

-SUFICIENTE LOS 2 – dijo: el que dejo a la cobra en la academia con el tono de su voz realmente molesto y gritándoles a la cobra y a la voz femenina. - pero el empezó- -ella empezó- dijeron: al unísono la cobra y la chica con la que empezó a discutir.

-Me importa un mundo quien empezó recuerden la misión en este punto no vamos a fallar así dejen esta riña para otra ocasión entendieron- dijo: el encapuchado principal, y la cobra y la chica dijeron: al unísono. –entendido-

-Bueno ahora continúen con la búsqueda y cobra apúrate ya que tu idea nos ha costado tiempo pero también nos ha dado información interesante- dijo: el aparentemente el líder del grupo.

-Que la cacería continúe – dijo: la chica antes de cortar su comunicación.

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres mi estimado Fantasma aunque la información que les di pronto será irrelevante cambio y corto- dijo: la cobra y antes de comenzar con la búsqueda se tragó el talismán.

Y mientras los 7 seres continúan su búsqueda, en frente de una fábrica abandonada se abre un portal de un color blanco y de él salieron 2, encapuchados pero se capuchas con de un color mármol blanco y al entran a la fábrica no usaron las cuerdas para bajar si no simple cayeron al suelo sin ningún tipo de daño y se dirigieron al ascensor abrieron el panel oculto y uno de ellos ingreso el código de activación del mismo, revelando que su mano es blanca como las perlas con una manga muy parecida a una armadura hecha de diamante, y los 2 bajaron hasta llegar a una habitación vacía pero al entre a ella una especie de máquina salió del suelo uno de los encapuchados regreso al ascensor

y el otro se quedó revisando la máquina y al descubrí donde se pone la fuente de poder la saco y la reviso y al segundo la dejo botada en una esquina de la habitación regresando a la maquina y viendo a donde estaba la batería dijo: lo siguiente rebelando que se trataba de una chica

-la energía nuclear no sirve para lo que necesitamos pero este súper ordenador tiene el potencial que requerimos y mas para proteger las almas y sobre todo ayudar a los que hemos elegido para usar las espadas de las leyendas de barios mundos-

y tras decir eso junta sus manos a manera de oración y hace un hechizó que suena a Una canción escrita por serafines y una vez acabado una esfera dorada apareció en sus manos, y la introdujo al súper ordenador y todo el sistema se reinicio mas haya de lo que antes podía, y al segundo siguiente el súper ordenador, tuvo una transformación interna asiendo es especie de conexión con alguna fuerza de luz y oscuridad que viven en equilibrio pleno.

Mientras con el otro encapuchado el entro a la sala de control donde espero a que el súper ordenador fuera encendido y cuando se en encendió se dirigió a la silla y al teclado lo que mas resalta cuando camina es que se un grillete tan negro como la obsidiana en el pie derecho y una vez que llego empezó a teclar unos comandos y luego medio un disco dorado el cual esta causando en el sistema sea capas de manejar el nuevo poder y también esta transformando un mundo virtual y creando algunas nuevas tierras en aquel mundo como si fue el que lo diseño desde el principio y también mejora los programas y los vehículos que hay se encontraban y mientras trabajaba el ascensor se abrió rebelando a la que estaba en el piso del súper ordenador.

-Como vas con eso, ya lo tienes listo- dijo: la chica con un tono de voz que raya entre ansiosa y temerosa

–aun no esto no es tan sencillo- dijo: el encapuchado que está sentado en la silla de mando, revelando que es un joven.

–¡que¡ tu dijiste que no tardarías nada- dijo la chica. Y el chico dejo de teclar y miro serio a su compañera –¿en serio creíste mi broma? no es tan fácil transformar una maquina terrenal en una trascendental y toda vía que sea capaz de servir como un corazón auxiliar para 2 planetas y todavía que crear la barrera de las almas de este mundo- dijo: el chico con tono serio.

–bueno, bueno y cuanto crees que tardaras- dijo la chica:

– si me apuro y me calmo lo tendré listo para la mañana- dijo: el chico regresando a su trabajo.

– esta bien ir a comenzar a reforzar las entradas de la fábrica para que no haya visitas indeseadas- dijo: la chica dirigiéndose al elevador. De repente el chico de dejo de teclar y la dijo: con voz calmada a su compañera.

-estas segura de que es una buena idea ya que por lo que se ellos no terminaron su guerra para entra en otra-.

\- tal vez tienes razón en ellos ya que derrotaron un mal para vivir en paz no para hacerle frente a otros 7 males pero del espejo dimensional son los más parecidos a los legendarios guardianes de Asmara y de Gaya – dijo la chica: mientras espera que la puerta se abra.

-sabes que no tenemos garantizado que vallamos a ascender tras cumplir esta encomienda y estas consiente de ellos verdad- dijo: el chico girando la silla para verla.

-si lo se pero eso no importa ahora algún día nos llegara la hora como a mi hermana algún día el creador nos libera de estos grilletes algún día mientras tanto seguiremos estes camino bueno tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo: la chica con un tono de voz triste mientras entra al elevador.

-Te recuerdo que son mortales ellos necesitan alimentarse de cosas materiales- dijo: el chico mas alegro de repente.

–así gracias por recordármelo entonces después de fortificar la fábrica iré hacer las compras solo espero que los centros de comercio tengan cambio de piedras amarillas- dijo: la chica mas alegra mientras la puerta se cierra y lego se oye que el elevador sube.

-cambio de piedras amarillas por lo que puedo adivinar se van a pelear por ellas, por que a los humanos les gustan esas cosas sin valor a bueno lo que es tener una mente mortal- dijo: el chico para si mismo y continuo con su trabajo.

La mañana llegaba. a la ciudad de Francia una joven de cabello rosa claro cuyo nombre es Taelia de unos 14 a 15 años de edad. y ellas caminaba por las calles con rumbo a su academia como todos los días. Pero sin darse cuenta que en uno de los techos unos se los 7 encapuchados la está observando detenidamente y bajo la túnica está sonriendo.

y no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a perseguir a la chica en cuestión y mientras la perseguía vio un lugar perfecto para su emboscada un callejón el en que Taelia no tardaría en llegar, así que se apresuró y una vez en posición para su trampa y espero a que la chica estuviera a su alcance, lo cual no fue mucho ya que como vio antes la chica pronto había de llegar a su alcance, y de las mangas de la encapuchada salieron barios tentáculos los cuales de un rápido movimiento tan rápido que si había alguien cerca no se dieron cuenta y la victima en cuestión mucho menos. ya cuando Taelia se percato había sido arrastrada al callejón con los tentáculos tapándole la boca y sujetando los brazos las piernas y el abdomen, pero Taelia lucho con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de su secuestrador.

-guarda tus fuerzas guardiana de la fe ya que tu vienes con nosotras- dijo: la encapuchada que al hablar se oyen como si fueran 2 personas las que hablan.

\- ¡ Mmmmphh! ¡Mmmmmphh!- es el único sonido que Taelia podía hacer, mientras lucha contra su secuestradora pero ella no entiende de que está hablando esta mujer.

-descuida guardiana de la fe mis compañeros y nosotras te necesitamos viva, oh sí que aquí tú no eres la guardiana de la fe, cierto sino otras alma o un tesoro del mictlan aunque debemos decir que vez linda llena de ira y confusión jajajajaja- dijo: la encapuchada mientras arrastra a la peli rosada más dentro del callejón.

De repente un portal se abre en el callejón y las 2 lo cruzan pero el portal no se cerró sino que estuvo abierto unos segundos y atrás solo la encapuchada salió y el portal se cerró de golpe, y saco su talismán y comenzó hablar.

-oigan todos ya encontré la llave del octavo plano- dijo: la encapuchada.

-buen trabajo Hipocresía – dijo: fantasma. –y en qué país estaba y donde estaba- pregunto la Cobra.

-estaba en Europa más precisamente Francia- dijo: hipocresía. –en serio el mundo si que es pequeño- dijo: otra chica del grupo. – bueno ya esta resuelto ese detalle del objetivo ahora debemos encontrar los puntos de energía astral de este mundo- dijo: fantasma.

-yo ya los encontré- dijo otro del grupo el que es posible que vino de este mundo en cuestión.

-como dicen algunos excelente reparte las coordenadas y empecemos al fase final- dijo: fantasma muy animado.

-Entendido les daré las coordenadas según las destrezas de cada uno de acuerdo- dijo: el que encontró los puntos de energía. –De acuerdo- dijeron todos al unisonó.

Y al recibir las coordenadas se dirigieron a ellas las cuales están en los 7 continentes para llevar a cabo su plan el cual es un misterio.

Mientras en la academia Kadic la gran mayoría de los alumnos se dirigían a sus clases mientras otros se dirigían a la cafetería para desayunar. Pero para la joven Aelita todo era confusión desde aquel sueño que tuvo ya que por alguna razón sentía que fue muy real y que algo caminaba junto a ella

-esa voz como sabía mi nombre y que fue ese sueño no es como los sueños que tenía cuando el súper ordenador estaba encendido- dijo: Aelita entre murmullos bajos mientras caminaba a si ala cafetería

\- Aelita buenos días- dijo: la voz de un chico el cual se dirigía a ella.

Y ella se volteo a ver a quien la llamaba – Jeremy buenos días- dijo: Aelita más animada.

-como estas que tal dormiste- dijo: Jeremy igual de animado que ella. –mas o menos- dijo: Aelita regresando a sus pensamientos.

-y eso a que se debe-dijo: Jeremy pregunto con un claro tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Tuve un sueño – dijo: Aelita confundida.

–un sueño y recuerdas de que se trataba- dijo: Jeremy con el mismo tono de preocupación.

–si pero puede que tal vez sea raro de explicar- dijo: Aelita con un tono de voz llena de duda.

-ya veo pero aquí estoy para escucharte- dijo: Jeremy con el tono de voz muy tranquilizador.

Pero antes que Aelita comenzara su explicación, se escucha una voz que dice.

-Buenos días Einstein, buenos días princesa- dijo: un joven de cabello marrillo con un curioso punto morado, y junto a el otro chico de cabello castaño de origen Alemán.

\- hola Jeremy, Aelita, - dijo: el Alemán. – Buenos días Ulrich, y Odd- dijeron: al unísono Jeremy y Aelita.

-Me debes un helado- dijo: Aelita a Jeremy con una ligera sonrisa.

\- de acuerdo después te lo pagare- dijo Jeremy un poco mas tranquilo por la chica a la que ama.

-y hablando de postres deberíamos ir a comer no les parece- dijo: Odd con el tono de voz calmado y despreocupado lo que mas lo caracteriza.

– esta bien- dijeron: Aelita, Ulrich, y Jeremy al unisonó. Pero antes de dirigirse a la cafetería Jeremy de tubo a Aelita sujetándole del hombro derecho con mucho cuidado.

–si aun quieres háblame del sueño tal vez así desaparezcan las dudas que tienes- dijo: Jeremy con el tono de voz calmado el típico tono de un enamorado,

\- después te lo diré y gracias Jeremy- dijo: Aelita un poco apenada. – de que hablarán- dijo: Ulrich preguntando a Odd, ya que los 2 se adelataron así que no pudieron escuchar lo que hablaron Aelita, y Jeremy.

-no tengo idea tal vez de algún deber- dijo: Odd calmado y llevando las 2 manos detrás de la cabezas. – oigan si no se apuran me quedare con sus partes- dijo: Odd medio gritando, Aelita, y Jeremy.

-ya vamos- dijeron: al unisonó Jeremy y Aelita, y luego se vieron. –ahora me debes 2 helados- dijo: Aelita sonriéndole a Jeremy. -veré cuando te los pagare- dijo: Jeremy también sonriéndole.

Y luego se reunieron con los demás. Dentro de la cafetería se formaron para tomar sus alimentos y todos juntos fueron a tomar asiento y mientras comían una chica de pelo negro corto y con facciones orientales se les acercó.

-hola- chicos- dijo: la chica, -hola Yumi- dijeron: todos los del grupo al mismo tiempo.

-¿como la llevas Yumi?- dijo: Ulrich curioso ya que la noto algo cansada.

–mas o menos- dijo Yumi.

\- y eso a que se debe- dijo: Ulrich con un tono de duda en su voz , -bueno verán tuve un sueño bastante raro- dijo: Yumi.

-así y de que fue- dijo: Odd preguntando y con el bocado en la boca.

-bueno lo explicare. estoy en una habitación muy oscura la única luz venia del piso el cual parecía tener la forma de un triangulo con un circulo y también tenia dibujado a una mujer que jamás había visto antes y en el centro de todo había- .dijo: Yumi

pero fue interrumpida en eso momento.

– un triple pedestal con 3 objetos-. Dijo: Aelita mas que sorprendida.

–asiese pero como lo supiste- dijo: Yumi igual de sorprendía.

-Bueno es que tuve el mismo sueño- dijo: Aelita algo confundida por lo que aquí está aconteciendo.

–eso si que es muy raro ya que Ulrich y yo tuvimos el mismo sueño- dijo: Odd también igual de confundido que las chicas.

– Ulrich ¿eso es cierto?- dijo: Yumi preguntándole a su amigo -si es cierto y fue muy raro- dijo: Ulrich con voz seria y preocupada a la vez.

–entonces todos tuvimos el mismo sueño. porque también tuve el mismo sueño- dijo: Jeremy con voz analítica.

– Jeremy crees que tuvimos sueños compartidos- dijo Aelita con un tono de voz que esta lleno de dudas.

–tal vez pero es posible que también sea otra cosa- dijo: Jeremy mas pensativo y analítico. – y cuales serian esa otra cosas Einstein- dijo: Odd con la mente mas perdida de lo normal.

–no lo se tal vez en el sueño estén la misma diferencia Yumi puedes seguir contándonos lo que viste si tu quieres continuar - dijo: Jeremy analítico.

-Esta bien por mi – dijo: Yumi con voz calmada y llena de confianza.

-bueno después de ver el pedestal escuche la voz de una mujer que por alguna razón me recordó a la de mi madre y me dijo que tenía que elegir uno los objetos. Y creo que hasta aquí todos vimos lo mismo- dijo: Yumi calmada y recordando lo que vio en el sueño.

Todos asintieron con las cabezas en forma positiva. – y que dijo la voz – pregunto: Aelita con mas calma en sus pensamientos.

– voy a repetir que me dijo la voz que fue. Yumi nacida de las flores debes elegir uno de los 3 objetos que están ante ti para libera la fuerza de tu alma y el poder de tu corazón eso fue lo que me dijo- dijo: Yumi.

–bueno hasta aquí vamos iguales ya que a mi me dijo lo mismo solo que se diferencia en que me llamo crecido entre bestias- dijo: Odd con toda la calma del planeta.

-el titulo que la voz nos dio en el los sueños en una diferencia claras lo que indica que no fueron sueños compartidos- dijo: Jeremy sin quitar la seriedad en su voz.

–entonces que puedo ser lo que soñamos Jeremy- dijo: Ulrich pensativo he igual de serio.

-no lo se pero es posible que tratan de decirnos algo como pasaba con Aelita antes- dijo: Jeremy analítico. – es muy posible pero que nos quiere decir- dijo: Aelita con dudas en su voz.

–tal vez no estoy seguro- dijo: Jeremy con la misma actitud.

-va ya que Einstein no esté seguro de algo es un poco raro y que no pasa muy a menudo, y eso bueno o malo en este caso- dijo: Odd con un tono burlesco pero con duda en su voz.

-en eso ya somos 2 los que opínanos igual- dijo: Ulrich apoyando a Odd. –y que títulos los toco a ustedes- pregunto de repente Odd con su clásica despreocupación y sonriendo.

–descendiente del fuego- : dijo Ulrich sin mucho interés, -hija de la luz- respondió: Aelita con la misma duda de que significa, -aprendiz del agua- dijo: Jeremy aun analítico. Por unos minutos hubo un silencio en el grupo hasta que.

-¿y cuales son los objetos que ustedes vieron, ya que supongo que todos vieron objetos diferentes?. Pregunto de repente: Yumi para tratar de romper el hielo de la tención el cual se esta manifestando en la mesa .

-bueno yo vio una lanza, un mazo, y un chakram- dijo: Ulrich serio. -a mi me toco una cuchillas, una garras de metal, y una ballesta-dijo: Odd un poco mas alegre. -yo vio una espada, un libro, y un escudo- dijo: Aelita un poco mas tranquila.

-lo que pude ver fue, uno sai, un pergamino, y un tridente- dijo: Jeremy algo tranquilo pero serio.

\- Yumi cuales viste en tu sueño y cual elegiste- dijo: Ulrich con un tono de voz mas tranquilo.

-yo vi un basculo, una hacha de mano, y un medallón- respondió: Yumi mas calmada.

–y ustedes cual eligieron yo me quede la ballesta- dijo: Odd total mente animado.

-el escudo-respondió: Aelita

-el tridente- respondió: Jeremy

-el chakram- respondió: Ulrich

\- basculo- respondió: Yumi. Todos dijeron en un estado.

-se que Nadia lo quiere decir pero en el sueño que fue lo que los ataco, tal vez asi el temor que todos tenemos desaparezcan- pregunto y dijo: Jeremy a todos. Y otro silencio llego a la mesa donde esta el grupo. Pero al igual que el otro silencio no tardo en romperse

-bueno fue una sombra de un ave de mi tamaño con un largo copete que estaba en su espalda –dijo: Aelita siendo la primera en hablar de esa sombra.

–a mi también me ataco una sombra pero en mi caso fue de una tortuga que caminaba sobre sus 2 patas traseras, y en su espalda sobre salían 2 cañones o mas precisamente por donde están los hombros y que dispara agua con tremenda fuerzas- dijo: Jeremy un poco mas tranquilo pero igual de serio.

–yo también vi la sombra, pero la que vi parecía un león de tamaño medio con una especie de estrella en la cola las orejas eran mas redondas al igual que su cabezas lo que mas resaltaba eran sus ojos amarillos con rojo- dijo: Odd fingiendo seriedad lo cual nadie le creyó.

-a mi me toco un dragón que se podía parar sobre sus patas traseras las delantera le servían como si fueran manos, era de tamaño mediado con una flama en la punta de la cola- dijo: Ulrich con su seriedad.

-yo vi una rana gigantes con unas orejas muy parecidas a un gato en lo triangular pero lo que más me llamaba la atención fue una flor en su lomo bastante grande- dijo: Yumi con la misma seriedad que la mayoría del grupo.

-ustedes también los atacaron esas sombras y también las pararon con el objeto que eligieron- dijo: Aelita con curiosidad en su voz.

Y todos los demás asintieron con la cabeza en positivo.

-lo que mas me intriga fue la reverencia- dijo: Yumi cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.

.Todo el grupo asintió a lo que dijo Yumi ya que esa era una de sus muchas dudas en este dia.

Bueno y si mejor lo olvidamos por ahora, no creo que la respuesta a estas dudas os llegue por los móviles- dijo: Odd sonriendo y tratando de alegrar mas al grupo para que no estén tan serios.

Tras decir eso los móviles de todos sonaron con un tono que jamás esperaban escuchar otra vez y al revisarlos todos recibieron el mismo mensaje que decía lo siguiente.

( hijos de los elementos, descendiente del fuego, aprendiz del agua, y nacida de las flores, criado entre bestias y sobre todo hija de la luz y el campeón de la oscuridad si desean saber del significado del sueño que tuvieron todos ustedes vengan a la fábrica abandonada donde todo comenzó y termino en el cual hay una maquina que vio nacer su alianzas y su amistad, los veremos en 2 horas después de sus primera clases).

-que decías Odd- dijo: Ulrich sonriendo y medio burlándose de su amigo.

-aunque hay que agradecer te ya que dijiste la respuesta nos llegaran- dijo: Yumi también sonriendo y medio burlándose de su amigo.

-Parece que el que mando este mensaje sabe lo que soñamos y también sobre lyoko- dijo: Jeremy completamente analítico y preguntándose como lo supo lo del tema de lyoko esta persona y que el súper ordenador esta en la fabrica.

-entonces crees que puede ser una trampa o algo parecido Jeremy- dijo: Aelita con preocupación en su voz.

-tal vez pero el como se enteraron es lo que mas me preocupa- dijo: Jeremy con el tono de voz claramente preocupado.

-bueno Einstein no tenemos muchas opciones.- dijo: Odd con su clásico carisma, por así decirlo.

\- Odd tiene algo de razón, ya que tenemos algo que ganar aunque reconozco que hay riesgo- dijo: Ulrich con algo mas de calma sin dejar su seriedad.

-eso si, y también debemos saber si no son una amenaza para nuestras familias- dijo: Yumi igual de seria pero apoyando sus 2 amigos del grupo.

\- Jeremy que piensas- dijo: Aelita un poco mas calmada.

-esta bien después de las primeras clases iremos a ver este asunto- dijo: Jeremy un poco mas tranquilo y confiando en sus amigos y para resolver este tema.

-genial aunque a quien se refirió el mensaje con el campeón de la oscuridad- dijo: Odd un poco mas perdido, en este asunto.

Y de repente se escucho una voz de un joven escoces que dijo.

-se refería a mi. bueno chicos y chicas los veré mas al rato- dijo: William retirándose de la cafetería.

-y por cierto si quieren mantener una conversación en secreto primero vean que no haya alguien en la mesa siguiente- dijo: William con una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo que aun hay una cierta distancia entre el y el grupo.

-saben William tiene razón con lo de la conversación- dijo Ulrich apoyando un poco a William.

-eso si, y bueno ya decidido sigamos comiendo- dijo: Odd regresando al ataque con la comida. Mientras los demás lo ven como comer su amigo y reírse a lo bajo.

Mientras tanto en una parte del bosque cercano a la academia Kadic un nuevo portal se abre y de el salieron 2 jóvenes ambos de las edades de William, y Yumi, siendo un chico y una chica, el chico vestía una especie de armadura futurista que tiene varios escudos señalando que es para uso de la policía y un casco que le cubre la cara el cual tiene una especie de aleta en el lado derecho y unos faros como los de las patrullas en la espalda por donde esta el cuello.

Y la chica también esa una armadura pero la suya esta hecha de diamantes de un color morado oscuro algo parecida a las de los caballeros de la edad media y su casco no le cubre la boca y también tiene 3 largas coletas en la espalda y lo que parece una mochila y cuando salieron se cayeron entre ellos.

-oye Echo te puedes quitar de mi espalda- dijo: el chico con un claro tono de queja.

-por favor Hyde si fui que las mas afectado fui yo, ya que tu armadura esta muy dura- dijo: Echo levantándose y sobándose el estomago.

-puede ser Echo pero tu estas ganando algo de peso y sabes lo que pasa cuando los metales chocan- dijo: Hyde levantándose solo para reciber un golpe en la cabeza.

-ayyyyyyyyyaaaay y eso por que fue ay- dijo: Hyde quejándose .

-¡POR DECIRME GORDA CEREBOR ATROFIADO!- dijo: Echo claramente molesta por el comentario de su compañero.

-esta bien esta bien me disculpo por lo que dije y entonces podemos comenzar a lo que venimos – dijo: Hyde mientras se sobándose la cabezas.

-esta bien comencemos luego veré si te perdono por el comentario- dijo : Echo aun un poco enojada y se pudo a meditar de pie concentrándose para buscar a algo.

-y la encontraste o a eso 7- dijo: Hyde curioso.

-no puedo sentir ninguna de sus presencias y ni de la princesa del mictlan- dijo: Echo con un voz que raya entre molesta y preocupada.

-tal vez te equivocaste de mundo- dijo: Hyde con duda en su voz.

-tal vez pero también que están escondiendo sus presencias- dijo: Echo cruzando los brazos y muy seria.

-entonces comencemos a explorar y buscar- dijo: Hyde un poco mas serio pero sin perder la calma que tiene.

-entonces a trabajar ya que no nos pagan horas extra-dijo: Echo un poco mas calmada y mas seria.

-oye pero nadie nos paga por el trabajo que asemos – dijo: Hyde algo despistado y con fundido.

Entonces los 2 comenzaron a caminar Asia la ciudad lo mas rápido posible pero tampoco demasiado para no llamar la atención.

Mientras en la fabrica la hora para el encuentro se acerca y los 2 encapuchados se encuentran trabajando en las cosas que pueden ser útiles para el grupo de los guerreros lyoko .

-campana sobre campana y sobre cantan- eso esta cantando el chico mientras instala unas antenas muy espéciales junto con una alarma de luz en la parte superior, la que se encuentra dentro de la fabrica.

-! EL BURITOSABANERO EN CAMINO DE BELEN¡- grito la chica con la intención de asustar y desconcentrar a su compañero lo cual consiguió.

-AAAAA HECHEN BAJA AAAAAAAAAAA- dijo: el chico mientras perdía el equilibrio y azotaba en suelo y con la caída dejo un pequeño cráter.

Y la chica se acerca a su compañero y se agacho para ver lo mejor.

-!POR TODAS LAS LUCES ME QUERÍAS MATAR¡- dijo: el chico bastante alterado y molesto.

-de eso no te tienes que preocupar ya estas muerto- dijo: la chica parándose y muy alegre al respecto .

-eso ya lo se pero es algo molesto que se aprovechen de esa condición- dijo: el chico sobándose el cráneo.

-Y ya pudiste, contactarlos- pregunto el chico.

-si ya pude y por lo que vi todos vendrán tal como lo planeamos- Dijo: la chica contenta.

-eso me quita una tristeza de enzima y creo que sentiste que los primeros elegidos ya están en el mundo- dijo el chico serio pero con gran alegría en su interior.

-Si los sentí y con su llegada podremos explicar mejor lo que- decía la chica antes de que sintiera otra fuerzas llega de odio avaricia y hambrienta de vida. Y no fue la única su compañero también lo sintió.

-por los arcángeles ya empezaron a moverse y más rápido de lo que esperamos- dijo el chico totalmente impactado por este movimiento.

-Ya la deben tener en su poder y eso significa que pronto, AY cielos eternos cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de que el planeta entre a la alineación maldita. Dijo la chica y al mismo tiempo le preguntaba a su compañero.

Y el sacando un mapa inter dimensional vio las alineaciones –tenemos como 2 horas a lo mucho solo en este continente, en los demás continentes tenemos menos tiempo- respondió el chico algo preocupado.

-2 horas los guerreros lyoko terminaron sus clases en una hora y los 2 portadores en una media hora si no encuentran o sienten a los 7 males- dijo la chica claramente preocupada.

-entonces hay que apurarnos tu ve a la academia ve como adelantar la salida y trata de guiar a los portadores aquí, yo terminare los últimos sellos y las ultimas cosas aquí- dijo el chico con un claro apuro en su voz.

-De acuerdo- dijo la chica y salió corriendo de la fábrica ya que el tiempo se ha convertido en su principal enemigo y su compañero comenzó a terminar todo lo que les falta aún por tener listo.

Mientras en América del Norte en una de sus reservas ecológicas que está en Canadá, un portal negro se abre en los cielos y de el salió un tótem con varios tallados que representaban varias criaturas del mal y algunos demonios, al terminar de salir el tótem cual cayo con gran fuerzas se estrelló clavándose en el suelo lo causa que la nieve y el polvo se levanten y tras unos segundos todo se despejo, y se puede ver a uno de los 7 encapuchados del mal y bajo sus pies algunos guardabosque que tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarse.

Hay y el encapuchado se acercó al tótem y sequito la capucha revelando que es un robot de forma humana con un ojo triangular en la cabeza y en la misma 3 picos se mostraba un en el frente y los otros a los lados el color del cuerpo es de un gris muy apagado en los hombro 2 pares de picos se asomaban en las manos tiene 3, dedos su altura es de 2 metros en la espalda tiene una especie de mochila que termina en una cola, pero lo que mas llama la atención en el pecho tiene un símbolo de un color rojo en forma de circulo con 3 leneas en la parte bajo colocados en el centro una y a los lados otras y una más arriba y en el centro de todo un prisma negro.

y cuando estuvo frente al tótem, de su ante brazo derecho salió una lanza y la metió en el tótem por una agujero que sirve como cerradura, y de su mano izquierda salieron varias dagas muy pequeñas y también las metió al tótem en otros agujeros mas pequeños y como si fueran unas llaves las giro y de repente una oscuridad en peso a salir del tótem y luego el robot hablo para si mismo.

-falle en conquistar este mundo y en matar a unos inútiles niños pero ahora tender el placer de verlos carbonizarse muy lento- dijo el robot y diendole otro giro libero el poder contenido el cuan se movía como si fuera agua.

\- yo soy XANA 3.0 el vengador libero la maldición de los primeros males a este mundo- dijo XANA y el poder se elevó a los cielos fundiéndose con el mismo y con la tierra transformando todo en oscuridad corrosión y piedra. XANA veía su trabajo con una cierta alegría interna aunque no la mostraba.

En América del sur para ser más preciso en las ruinas de la cuida de los incas un grupo de arqueólogos fueron trasformados en hielo por uno encapuchados, el cual veía a los cielos o mejor dicho al portal que dejaba caer el tótem ante el, y cuando cayo clavándose en el suelo el encapuchado. se quitó la capucha revelando a una chica de unos 29 a 31 años una de las cosas que mas destacan es que tiene un cuerdo en la frente como el de un unicornio su cabello es de un morado claro y en su cuerpo parece que tiene un pelaje como de los caballos solo que en su caso el pelaje es de un color verde negro, los rasgos de su cara con de una persona linda pero con los ojos amarillos con negro y sus ropas es una mezcla entre armadura y vestido.

las botas que usa cubren toda la pierna y el color de toda su vestimenta es negro con un verde mas claro contrastando con su pelaje y en sus manos tiene unos guantes y solo tiene 4 dedos, y en su mano izquierda tiene un bastón muy parecido al de maléfica. (quienes hayan visto la peli de la bella durmiente la animada ya saben mas o menos como se ve), solo que la única diferencia que es la gema es de color rojo que esta en la cabezas del bastón en el mismo tiene unas marcar que representa la vida la oscuridad el conocimiento y la creación.

Y cuando llega al tótem ella toma la gema de su bastón, y la coloca en el tótem como una llave y la gira y cuando lo hace para lo mismo que paso con XANA.

-yo soy Lagar al aprendiz del mal yo libero la maldición de los primeros males a este mundo- dijo: Lagar y como paso con XANA el poder de la maldición izo presencia en ese continente y a la vez comenzando una conexión con la parte que ya esta libre.

En el continente asiático en uno de los pocos templos de angkor wat que aun están custodiados por monjes pero este fue atacado por uno de los 7 el cual mato a la mayoría de los monjes y a otros solo los dejo inconscientes pero al borde de la muerte. y solo ataco para no tener estorbos y para esperar sentó en una piedra cercana a que el portal se abriera como los otro 2, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que el portal se abría y mientras veía como salía el tótem y caía. pensaba que los monjes no le duraron ni como calentamiento pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el impacto del tótem en sima de una estatua.

Así que se paro de la piedra en la que esperaba y camino al tótem donde se quito la capucha rebelando a un joven de unos 27 a 29 años, no se puede ver su cara por el casco que usa lo que mas destaca del mismo es que en la corona de la cabeza es rojo en donde esta el ojo derecho es blanco y donde esta el izquierdo es negro.

El traje que usa es de cuerpo completo de un color carmesí en el abdomen y el pecho tiene placas de colores negro y blanco con un cinturón unas fundas con 2 espadas cuyas hojas son de color carmesí al igual que sus fundas en los brazos tiene unos guantes con protectores también de colores blanco con negro en le brazo derecho esta el blanco y en el izquierdo negro y las botas que usa también son de eso colores el derecho es negro y el izquierdo es blanco y en la espalda tiene una especie de rifles modificados.

Y cuando llego al tótem saco una de sus espadas y la metió por un agujero que sirve como los otros y la giro para liberar el poder lo cual paso como los otros 2.

-soy Extinción el mensajero de la aniquilación y yo libero la maldición de los primeros males a este mundo- Sacando la espada del agujero asiendo que pasara lo mismo que con los otros.

En Australia en el lugar llamado el ombligo del mundo hipocresía contempla el paisaje mientras imagina que hacen los demás mientras espera que el portal termine de cerrarse y el tótem está en su lugar y caso un prisma que funciona como cronometro y se volteo a ver el tótem a comenzar con la fiesta.

-Vengan todos a jugar que la muerte Viena ya jajajajaja, el ultimo mundo y el pentagrama estará completo y tendremos mas poder- dijo: hipocresía y al mismo tiempo se quito la capucha.

revelando su apariencia la cual es de una mujer de unos 30 a 35 años, y el traje que usa es de un naranja oscuro con rayas grises en todo el cuerpo, la cara esta cubierta por el mismo traje y donde están los ojos hay una membrana muy delgada y fuerte de color rojo y eso le da la forma parece la mascara de spider man o venom y como el tiene la misma línea de la boca, su cabello también esta cubierta por el traje pero el cabello le llega hasta lo hombros y aunque sea de color naranja oscuro tiene unos puntas de color rosa claro.

Y al llegar con el tótem sus manos se convirtieron en garras y de la espalda salieron 50 tentáculos con puntas de flechas junto con las garras las metió en los mismos agujeros que los demás, y como los otros las giro a forma de llave liberando el poder.

-somos hipocresía las corrosivas y liberamos la maldición de los primeros males a este mundo-dijo: hipocresía riendo con gran alegría pero muy en el fondo de su ser esta llorando.

En la antárctica en su tundra fría la cobra podría sentir que los demás ya liberaron la maldición asi que la cobra creció de tamaño para la parte del poder que le toca liberar.

-ya es mi turno ha llegado el momento que tanto espera, y esta vez no esta el principito para estrofiara mi trabajo y mi placer esta vez nadie me detendrá y no estoy solo en esta meta de caos y destrucción- dijo la cobra.

Mientras con su punta abrió el serojo del tótem y paso lo mismo que con los otros tótems el poder esta liberado.

-soy la Cobra el corruptor y libero la maldición de los primeros males a este mundo-dijo: la cobra con el mismo tono de vez frio como su entorno.

Y el poder comenzó a fundirse con las demás partes liberadas de la maldición y empezó a tragándose el planeta de a poco.

En una de las planicies de África unos cazadores fueron desollados de formas que solo un psicópata podría imaginar regando los órganos y huesos. pero tuvieron la mala suerte de estar en el lugar y ver el portal en el cielo el tótem y a uno de los encapuchados el cual esta sentada en el pastizal y esta comiéndose los corazones de todos los cazadores, y de uno de sus bolsos sonó una alarma y se metió la mano en el bolso y saco lo que causo la alarma y lo apego.

Y Se levantó del pastizal y se dirigió al tótem y se quito la capucha revelando que es una chica puede ser la mas joven del grupo ya que tiene unos 25 a 27 años y su apariencia es muy peculiar ya parece una mutante una mezcla de humano, dragón, tiburón, y puma.

La forma de su cuerpo es de humano, en los brazos tiene las escamas de dragón en las manos tiene las garra de puma en donde están las uñas en tiene las alas de dragón y por las caderas tiene las 3 colas en el centro tiene la de tiburón, en la derecha la del dragón, las izquierda la de puma.

En las piernas es una combinación de todas las 4 especies, en la cara tiene los rasgos de una chica pero tiene los ojos y las orejas de un puma en la cabeza tiene los cuernos de dragón aunque el de la izquierda esta roto señal de barias batallas en el cuello tiene las agallas del tiburón, y en la boca hay una mescla de dientes de dragón con los de tiburón.

la armadura que usa tiene todo tipo de armas blancas y la misma parece una fusión de las armaduras romanas con la celtas, las hombreras están conectadas con las protecciones de los brazos asiendo una sola piezas, las botas que usa son sencillas solo cubren hasta las rodillas.

Y de su hombre derecho saco una daga y como los demás la metió en el tótem y cuando la giro y paso lo mismo que el resto del grupo.

-yo soy Alieon la cazadora de la oscuridad y la aniquilación y libero la maldición de los primeros males a este mundo- dijo: Alieon con voz clara y firme.

Y la parte de la maldición que se libero no tardo en conectarse con las del resto del planeta ya faltando una parte por liberar.

En algún lugar de Europa entre las fronteras entre Francia y Alemania hay se encuentra fantasma el ultimo de los 7 males, esperando que el polvo se disperse para hacer la parte que le corresponde. lo cual de tardo nada ya que una vez que todo se aclarado el comenzó a acercarse al tótem y mientras lo así se quitó la capucha revelando su apariencia.

La cual es muy parecida a la armadura de sauron las únicas diferencias son que para los ojo solo tiene un visor y que el metal del cual esta hecha la armadura es sangre de lo que el todo el pecho, el abdomen, la cintura, la cabeza y de lo que es las piernas y las rodillas, y las manos. Y el resto esta hecho de fuego o eso es lo que ese metal ase ver ya que es algo difícil de explicar lo que es en verdad, pero en la parte trasera de los hombros se ven 2 prótesis muy parecidas a pinzas de escorpión o cangrejo fuera de eso es parecido a sauron.

Y cuando llego al tótem coloco su mano en donde esta la cerradura y apretando un poco la izo girar y soltar el poder que resida en el tótem como los otros 6.

-soy fantasma guerrero caído penumbra de nivel 1 y fue el general supremo de los ejércitos shadow, aquí y ahora libero la maldición de los primeros males a este mundo- dijo: fantasma con voz fuerte y llena de odio y podredumbre.

Y la maldición se complete y el planeta se comenzó a trasformando en una esfera de oscuridad. y en cerrando a todos los seres vivo en piedra corrosiva ya serán plantas animales nadie se salvó de esta maldición

Pero unas horas antes en Francia. Hyde y Echo buscaban por las calles de la ciudad a pesar de su partículas vestimentas nadie los prestaba atención pensando que son algunos fan del anime y mientras miran por todos lados Hyde decio pregunta a la gente si han visto algo raro aparte de ellos.

-no tu ve suerte nadie ha visto nada y tu que tal Echo- dijo: Hyde con algo de calma.

Mientras Echo medita y responde. –ya los encontré están disperso en los demás continentes- dijo: Echo con voz dudosa.

-En los demás continentes que estarán asiendo- dijo: Hyde con mas dudas en la cabezas por lo que escucho.

-no lo se, y lo que me extraña es que puando llegamos no los pude encontrar y ahora si- dijo: Echo preguntándose cual fue la causa.

-bueno y cual es el mas secano para interrogarlo- pregunto: Hyde para dirigirse así haya.

-por haya en donde termina este país y comienza el otro- dijo: Echo con completa seguridad.

-pues como dicen pues vamos paya- dijo: Hyde confiando en su compañera.

Mientras con la encapuchada de la fábrica seguía buscando una buena razón para sacar antes alguno grupo de los guerreros lyoko ya que en esta caso solo sacar a 6 jóvenes no sería fácil sin levantar sospechas y para empeora las cosas podía sentir que 5 de los 7 putos de energía astral ya fueron contaminado.

-vamos piensa piensa una emergencia viral se preguntarían por que no hay mas equipos médicos, un incendio no se preguntarían donde esta el fuego y donde están los bomberos, vamos piensa piensa eso es un terremoto si eso funcionara- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al punto geográfico mas débil de la academia y una vez que lo encontró saco de sus capucha una mini bomba algo rara, y la coloco en el punto y volvió a sacar otra cosa de su capucha una especie de palo blanco y escribió otro mensaje para los guerreros lyoko y lo que escribió fue lo; (siguiente atención hijos de los elementos, descendiente del fuego, aprendiz del agua, y nacida de las flores, criado entre bestias, hija de la luz y el campeón de la oscuridad, por favor les pido que confíen en mi cuando sientan un sismo y todo salgan al patio ustedes vayan a la fabrica por favor) y se los mando de inmediato.

-Bueno espero que lo hagan muy bien aquí voy espero no a ver perdido el toque- dijo: la chica mientras con sus manos hacia unos movimientos y tras hacerlos golpeo la bomba y luego se alago corriendo de hay ya que una cuenta atrás se activo 5,4,3,2,1. Y la bomba exploto y aunque no izo gran daño si logro hacer su propicio causar un pequeño terremoto. Y toda la academia salieron dirigiéndose a los patios con alma como dicen los señalamientos, los que les hicieron caso ya que otros tras el sismo salieron como alma que lleva el diablo. Y la chica oculta a plana vista vio con alegro que el grupo de los guerreros hicieron caso a su petición y salió tras ellos lo malo es que se fueron por el camino panorámico, pero igual los siguió y mientras lo así sintió que el sesto punto de energía se contamino.

Mientras con Hyde y Echo los cuales sintieron el sismo y se detuvieron de golpe.

-oye ese terremoto no fue natural apenas tenia fuerza- dijo: Echo algo confundida.

-Tu crees la verdad yo no note la deferencia para ser sinceró- dijo: Hyde algo perdido en sus pensamiento.

Solo que antes de continuar con su conversación los 2 sintieron un tremendo escalofríos y vieron como los cielos esta siendo tragado por unas nubes negras y el suelo también mostrando la fuerzas de la maldición que fue liberado en este mundo.

-Echo creo que tenemos que correr o tienes energía para otro portal- dijo Hyde bastante preocupado por lo que viene.

-por desgracias no tengo la energía para abrí otro portal y correr es una buena idea pero a donde esa cosa transformara todo en este mundo-dijo: Echo completamente asustada de lo que ve.

Pero antes de que Echo digiera otra cosa en mensaje le llego a su cabezas el cual le daba unas coordenadas de donde deben ir ahora.

-sígueme a tu máxima velocidad y no te atrases ahora- dijo: Echo con tono de mando.

Hyde asintió positivamente y la siguió a toda la velocidad que su traje puede dar. Y con los guerreros llegaron a al puente que conecta con la fábrica y como los portadores sintieron un escalofrió y al voltearse vieron la nubes negras. y en eso mismos momentos los portadores llegaron como alma que lleva el diablo y los guerrero vieron llegar.

Pero Lo que Nadia vio fue a la encapuchada la cual saco un hilo delgado y trasparente en y lo enredo a ambos grupos lo que causo que ambos chocaran y con la fuerza del impacto se metieron a la fabrica y al entrar bajaron por una rampa. Y la chica los siguió a dentro al todos los jóvenes que quedaron un poco mareados, y en la sala de control el chico activo la barrera de luz justo a tiempo ya que la maldición llego con al fuerzas que parecía un tifón.

Ya en la hora actual fantasma el esta en el mismo lugar que llego por primera ver al mundo que ahora con todo ese silencio y oscuridad parecía un cementerio. Y lo que Asia es esperar a sus compañeros y mientras lo hace juega con unas llaves de modo de que hacen un ruido bajo de metales chocando.

-porque siempre haces eso- pregunto la cobra que apenas llegaba.

-es un viejo habito que tengo de mi vida anterior no recuerdo el por que lo tengo solo se que me relaja- dijo fantasma muy tranquilo.

-Tal vez a ti te relaje pero creo que hablo por los demás cuando dijo que eso no tiene sentido- dijo: Lagar llegando al lugar.

-puede que tengas razón joven estudiante del mal, pero eso a mi no me importa ya que me sirve es todo lo que necesito saber-dijo fantasma.

-análisis completo el planeta este en estado agonizante-dijo: XANA en cuanto llego al lugar.

-perfecto ahora si mi maestra y sus cómplices nos ayudaran con lo demás-dijo: Lagar con alegría cruel en su voz.

-eso es lo que estamos esperando atrás todo el trabajo que hemos hecho-dijo: hipocresía con el tono de voz ansiosa o en su caso ansiosas y apenas llegando al lugar.

-bueno entonces ya podemos empezar con la destrucción de todo ya que espero buenas batallas en el camino- dijo: Extinción apenas llegando y al mismo tiempo apérese Alieon.

-tu esperas batallas yo espero buenas presas para mi casería-dijo: Alieon con ansia en su voz por la cacería.

-tranquilos mis aliados todos tendrán lo que desean en esta gran misión y les puedo asegurar que nadie nos detendrá y tendremos nuestra victoria-dijo fantasma completamente confiado y muy seguro de que ganaran.

Y tras decir eso y ver el paisaje los 7 se fueron de ese mundo para realizar sus próximos movimientos.

Pero en la fabrica la barrera de luz que hay se levando oculta a todos los guerreros lyoko y a los 2 portadores y tras su golpe que se dieron y van hacer las preguntas de quienes son y por que no se fijan por donde corren.

Pero vieron todo lo paso a fuera y cielo es negro como la obsidiana y todo se ve casi muerto las personas los edificio todo y antes de que las preguntas se hagan presentes las vos de la chica se escucha con el tono maternal que los guerreros vieron en sus sueños.

-bienvenidos todos a la última defensa los hemos llamado para salvar a todos los mundos- dijo la chica con toda la calma que pueda mostrar, y en eso momento el elevador se abre mostrando al chico.

-el momento de las respuestas ha llegado- dijeron los 2 encapuchados al mismo tiempo.

Fin parte 1.

Bueno este es el segundo fic que escribo con los personajes de mis series favoritas espero que les guste de un fan para otros.


	2. La explicación el viajes un mundo muestr

**Code Almas y Corazones**

 **La explicación y el viaje a un mundo muerto**

Dentro de la fábrica, los guerreros lyoko junto con los llamados portadores, es donde todos se están recuperando del golpe que se dieron entre ellos. Mientras se recuperan el elevador se escucha como subía aunque el ruido es algo bajo, y antes de que las preguntas comenzaran a llegar todos ven por las ventanas y la entrada principal, el cielo tan negro como la obsidiana, los guerreros lyoko notaron que el interior esta cambiado y se levantaron, al segundo se dirigieron a la rampa la cual se transformo en una escalera en cuanto se acercaron a ella y al subir por las mismas vieron la ciudad toda negra como el cielo con algunas marcas de corrupción como el hongo y el óxido, la expresión en la cara de todos los guerreros es de miedo y confusión.

Y en donde están los guerreros también está la encapuchado la cual retiró lo que la escondía de las vistas mortal dejándose ver a todo el grupo y al mismo tiempo las puertas del elevador se abren revelando al otro encapuchado, lo que causo que todos el grupo de portadores y guerreros se voltearan a verlos.

-la hora de las respuestas ha llegado para todos ustedes- dijeron los encapuchados al mismo tiempo y con un tono de voz que es muy etéreo.

-¿y quién ere tú, o ustedes?- dijo Jeremy serio y robando la pregunta de la boca de todos.

-en breve responderemos sus dudas, y ¿les gustaría bajar con los otros 3 para poder explicarles todo?- dijo la encapuchada calmada.

Y los guerreros asintieron positiva mente con la cabeza, comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras.

-es bueno conocerlos de frente después de todo este tiempo portadores- dijo el encapuchado sereno y tranquilo.

-así que ¿ustedes son las voces que escuche en mis sueños y en mi mente?- dijo Echo, seria y algo molesta.

-si fuimos nosotros quienes te mostramos el camino en el que encontraste a Hyde- dijo la encapuchada calmada, mientras se acerca con los demás.

Echo frunció el ceño algo molesta aunque por el casco casi no se ve, cuando todo el grupo se juntó se dio comienzo a la explicación.

-primero deben de saber lo que le paso a este mundo fue la maldición de los primeros males y lo que hacen, bueno ya lo han visto- dijo la encapuchada seria y triste.

-esta maldición transforma todo el planeta en una zona muerta y eso incluye a las piedras, metales, plantas, animales, diamantes, nada se salva una vez que su poder se libera y también quema las almas lenta y muy dolorosa ya que esta maldición fue hecha por los primeros espirituoso malignos seres casi tan antiguos que los demonios- dijo el encapuchado serio.

-Entonces nuestras familias están atrapadas en un tormento de piedra- dijo Yumi seria pero muy angustiada por su padres y su hermano.

-exactamente, lo lamentamos por sus familias pero el tiempo no estaba a nuestro favor y apenas pudimos prepararnos para esta batalla o guerra- dijo el encapuchado algo dolido en su ser.

Todos los guerreros están muy dolidos y tristes por lo que le paso a su mundo.

-aún hay esperan para su mundo y los demás que están maldecidos- dijo la encapuchada con voz maternal.

-y cual es- dijo William pregunto serio a los 2 encapuchados.

-reparando el sendero de la luz- dijeron los encapuchados al unísono y con la voz etérea.

-¿el sendero de luz?, ¿Y qué es? Dijo Odd algo confundido.

-es el camino que conecta a todas las dimensiones, todos los planos y todas las realidades con la primera fuente o también se le conoce el gran arquitecto, el creador- dijo el encapuchado serio como un padre en una misa.

-o un poco más fácil de entender, el sendero de luz es un camino espiritual de los principales, y lo que hicieron los que soltaron esta maldición fue cortar de manera salvaje, la conexión con el sendero y con los demás caminos positivos- dijo la encapuchada.

-y entonces, ¿ustedes 2 lo pueden reparar?- pregunto Jeremy.

-aaaaaaaah me temo que no tenemos ese poder para ese deber- dijo la encapuchada y al mismo tiempo le baja una gota de nervio como en el anime.

-¿Y por qué no tiene el poder para deshacer la maldición, pero si para modificar la fábrica?- pregunto Ulrich confundido y algo molesto.

-veras descendiente del fuego en otras circunstancias lo podríamos hacer, pero esta es más complicada ya que como dijimos antes, éste mundo no es el único que ha sido maldecido, sino que también hay otros mundos que también están con esta maldición- dijo el encapuchado serio y molesto con la situación.

-¿Cuantos más están como nuestro planeta?- pregunto Yumi también seria.

-eso se los puede explicar los portadores aquí presentes- respondió la encapuchada señalando a los que tiene armaduras.

-25 mundos en total- dijo Echo seria e inexpresiva.

Y antes de que alguien les preguntara como lo sabían o el por qué lo saben, Hyde continuo.

-Verán, nosotros los hemos estado persiguiendo a los causantes de todo este gran problema, pero siempre hemos llegado tarde para detenerlos- dijo Hyde algo triste por su incapacidad de evitar esta tragedia.

-entonces son 26 mundos contando este- dijo William serio.

-de hecho con este mundo es el número 25- dijo el encapuchado con un todo de voz que raya mucho en lo cómico.

-y por el mismo número de mundos es por lo que no los pueden liberar- dijo Aelita, con muchas dudas y curiosidad por ver las apariencias de los encapuchados.

-bueno es algo más complicado ya que todos los mundos que está maldiciendo está formando un mándala

-¿un qué?, no entendí- dijo Odd oficialmente confundido por la palabra.

-los mándala son conexiones espirituales que crean energía para poder usarla en cualquier, cosa ya sea para despertar a los llamados dioses, o transformar una galaxia neutral en una de oscuridad, y recrear una dimensión de luz- dijo la encapuchada como una científica espiritual.

Pero todo el grupo puso cara de no entender bien esto, salvo por Yumi que conoce algo del tema pero no mucho y Echo que sabe algo también, pero eso no evita que ambas estén algo perdidas.

-creo que debemos empezar por explicar el triángulo dimensional – dijo el encapuchado a su compañera, al ver las caras de todos o la mayoría.

-si debemos explicarlo, tu primero- dijo la encapuchada algo nerviosa.

-está bien, verán según un grupo de protectores que se hacen llamar los buscadores de misterios, hay 3 tipos de dimensiones los de la luz, la oscuridad, y los neutrales con sus teorías-dijo el encapuchado.

-pero lo que para los buscadores es una teoría para nuestro pueblo es un hecho, ya que cuando los universos eran nuevos y la vida estaba en creación la luz y la oscuridad ya existían y por lo que nuestros escritos dicen la luz y la oscuridad tomaron algunas dimensiones para crear sus propios universos- dijo la encapuchada.

-y es en esta toma donde se decidió que debe existir un intermedio, un lugar llego de luz y oscuridad su universo es de los llamados neutrales ya que las estrellas crean la luz que todos las noches aparecen, pero no destruyen el básico de la oscuridad, y así se mantiene el equilibro entre las 2 fuerzas- dijo el encapuchado calmado.

-en los universos de luz hay muchos planetas cuyo paisaje se asemeja al que dicen las leyendas del paraíso, y algunos son como su ciudad pero en gran calma las especies que viven hoy son pacíficos, pero como nosotros , ya que cuando llega el peligro toman las armas para defenderse, y en los universos de oscuridad son un poco más conflictivos, bueno son el opuesto natural pero también hay planetas en donde puede reinar la calma y la paz, pero también hay algunos planetas en donde hay algo de lo neutral ya que hay oscuridad en la luz y luz en la oscuridad- dijo la encapuchada como una madre explicando a sus hijos.

-¿y como se llama su pueblo y como éste, él mándala, ayuda a nuestro enemigos?- dijo Echo seria.

-eso es lo que yo iba a preguntar- dijo Jeremy igual de serio y analizando cada palabra de los encapuchados.

-Nuestro pueblo se llama "Los Destellos" somos entidades que ustedes pueden llamar muertos, ya que no respiramos no comemos no nos reproducimos, seres hechos de luz que busca la redención y es lo que somos queridos aliados- dijo el encapuchado con toda la seriedad del planeta y más allá.

\- y él mándala les dará a nuestro enemigos un poder negativo más concentrado y a su vez está creando energía infinita ya que su forma es la del infinito, con 4 puntas en las esquinas de la curva encerrando a todos los sectores cercanos dentro de su barrera, y con la mismo se asegura que no llegue apoyo del mismo equilibro- dijo la encapuchada con voz molesta y seria.

-creo que pregunto esto por todos, ¿cuál es el objetivo de eso criminales?- dijo Hyde algo calmado.

-lo que sabemos es que están tratando de usar el poder de un plano inferior, o más sencillo de decir un inframundo, así que detenerlos es uno de nuestros planes en el cual hay otra parte- dijo la encapuchada.

-y la otra parte es como destruir él mándala y al mismo tiempo reparar el sendero de luz- dijo el encapuchado.

-y ¿cómo lo piensan hacer? - dijo Ulrich curioso.

-eso lo sabrán pronto, pero primero deben saber quiénes somos y nuestros nombres al igual que de los portadores- dijo el encapuchado con evidente alegría en su voz.

Una vez dicho eso la encapuchada fue la primera en quitarse la capucha y muestra su apariencia, la cual es de una chica de piel blanca de unos 15 a 18 años, su cabello son de un color amarillo al igual que sus ojos, viste una armadura hecha de diamante blanco de los pies al cuello pero más parece un traje ninja con un chaleco abierto de un color azul cielo, en su frente tiene una especie de banda con una placa de metal el cual tiene dibujado una estrella, y tiene un cinturón como el de Batman solo que a los lados tiene 2 navajas hechas del mismo metal que su traje, pero lo que más resalta de todo su traje es un grillete en el cuello tan negro como el carbón.

-yo soy Altaira destello de nivel Z1, es un placer conocerlos de frente- dijo Altaira con la voz maternal.

Y luego le siguió su compañero el cual se ve como un joven de 20 a 25 años,

El cual también tiene su cabello de color amarillo corto hasta los hombros, pero sus ojos son de un color verde diamante, la armadura que una es una mezcla de las armaduras egipcias como la de la edad media, en la sutura tiene un cinturón el cual lleva una espada y en la espalda otra espada pero esta es más del tipo egipcia, y el casco parece una diadema con un halcón en donde va la frente, pero como su compañera tiene un grillete en el tobillo derecho.

-soy lo que queda del príncipe de una tierra seca mi nombre es Atem destello de nivel X 21, y como a mi compañera, es un placer conocerlos al fin- dijo Atem serio y alegre.

Todos los guerreros lyoko se quedaron sorprendidos de ver la apariencia de sus anfitriones, no así los portadores que en su viaje han visto muchas apariencias.

-y por los grilletes ¿fueron prisioneros o algo perecido?- pregunto Odd con su particular forma de ser.

-veras, crecido entre bestias estos grilletes son la prueba de que aún no hemos dejado el plano material y que de cierta forma estamos encadena a las tierras- dijo Altaira calmada y triste.

-y es algo general todos los destellos tiene éste mismo grillete solo varía en que está en distintas parte del cuerpo, bueno eso se los explicaremos en otra ocasión ahora los portadores deben presentarse- dijo Atem completamente calmado y un poco alegre.

-eso me parece lo más apropiado- dijo Hyde contento y quitándose el casco, al hacerlo, un ligero hilo de aire sale, revelando que su cara tiene algunos rasgos de egipcios y su piel es de un color café claro, y sus ojos son de un peculiar azul claro metálico y su cabello de un azul oscuro.

-me llamo Hyde Prime puede llamarme Hyde o Prime como quieran- dijo Hyde cortés y sonriente.

-también puede llamarlo despistado o estorbo- dijo Echo mientras se quita el casco y se muestra su cara la cual tiene una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y los mismos de un color morado y el cabello de un tono plateado.

-oye no es para tanto- dijo Hyde algo ofendido y levantando una ceja.

-Para mí si lo es, y mi nombre es Echo y ahora que saben nuestro nombres les toca a ustedes- dijo Echo seria y molesta.

-es cierto bueno yo soy Aelita es un gusto conocerlos- dijo Aelita cordial.

\- me llamo Odd ¿cómo están? Y sus trajes ¿no les parecen un poco raros?- dijo Odd con su forma de seré y expresarse.

-mi nombre es Ulrich- dijo Ulrich distante pero amable.

\- yo soy Yumi es un gusto conocerlos- dijo Yumi de manera cordial.

-me llamo Jeremy es bueno conocerlos- dijo Jeremy serio y a la vez tranquilo.

\- yo soy William y ¿que cuentan?- dijo William cortes y algo burlón.

Tras las presentaciones de los guerreros , Hyde sonreía por conocer a los guerreros ya que en su mente son un grupo muy interesantes , pero Echo no sentía lo mismo, ella pensaba que son un grupo de payasos más el tal Odd.

-¡¿son armaduras o no distingues enano?! – dijo Echo con el claro tono de molestia en su voz.

\- Echo por favor se mas respetuosa, él solo tiene curiosidad nada mas- dijo Hyde calmado y tratando de que no haya una pelea innecesaria.

Pero antes de que esa plática continuara Altaira hablo.

-bueno, bueno ya hechas esas presentaciones mi compañero y yo tenemos que hacer una pregunta a los guerreros – dijo Altaira con la voz maternal.

-guerreros lyokos, elegidos de los elementos de la creación, ahora saben que le pasó a su mundo , les pedimos que nos ayudaran a parar a los 7 seres que están amenazando, nosotros 2 y ellos no podremos cumplí r éste deber sin su apoyo, los necesitamos para ésta misión- dijo Atem con voz calmada suplicante y también parecida a la de un padre.

-¡alto! ¡Alto! Paren los meteoros paren todo, ¿Por qué ellos precisamente?- dijo Echo exaltada incrédula y más que nada sorprendida.

-saben ella me saco la pregunta de mi cabezas- dijo William sorprendido mas por la reacción de la chica que por la pregunta.

William mencionó la pregunta que estaba en las mentes de los demás guerreros, y todos esperan la respuesta.

-porque mí estimada niña de la luna oscura, del espejo dimensional: ellos son los más parecidos a los guardianes de Asmara y a los de gaya – dijo Atem completamente clamado he ignorado la reacción de Echo.

-¿si son los que más se asemejan?, no ¡¿será mejor pedirles ayuda a los guardianes de Asmara?! deben ser más capaces que ellos- dijo Echo aun exaltada.

-tal vez, pero ellos están ocupados luchando contra Zeros y sus hermanos, también están el detalle que están fuera de la barrera, y creo que están en la búsqueda del quinto o el sexto talismán, Altaira ¿te acuerdas por qué talismán estaban? – dijo Atem calmado y preguntando a su compañera.

-me parece que están por el sexto no estoy segura tendremos que esperar a que Trix nos informe después de ésta misión- dijo Altaira completamente pensativa. Y luego vio al grupo el cual todos tienen caras de duda.

-es otro destello que está vigilando la situación en aquella dimensión- dijo Atem calmado y tratando de aclararles la duda a todos.

-está bien, está bien entonces a los de gaya, yo trabajo con ellos, y con su ejército, y no vi a ninguno que se pareciera a los que están aquí presentes, así que díganme ¿por qué no les piden ayuda?- dijo Echo con la misma actitud que antes.

-si has colaborado con ellos sabes que tienen sus propios males que detener y que siempre hay nuevos guardianes así que no podemos pedirles su ayudad y no porque estén fuera de barrera ya que uno de sus reflejos está a dentro, si no por se están recuperando de su última guerra- dijo Altaira tranquila y también ignorando la actitud de Echo.

-está bien, como dicen, me rindo- dijo Echo resignada y molesta, y se dirigió a donde esta uno de los pilares para sentarse.

-bueno ya resuelto esa duda ¿que nos responden jóvenes?,¿ nos ayudaran?- dijo Atem igual de calmado.

Tras unos minutos de debate entre los guerreros llegaron a uno conclusión.

-¡Lo haremos!- dijeron todos los guerreros al unísono.

-¡muchas gracias a todos!- dijo Altaira agradecía y muy amable.

-no tiene que agradecer- dijo Ulrich cordial. –¡sí! así salvamos a nuestro mundo y a nuestras familias, los ayudaremos- dijo Yumi respetuosa y cordial.

-bueno entonces podremos comenzar este camino- dijo Atem sonriendo.

-eso si ustedes 2 no tienen inconvenientes- dijo Altaira muy feliz y dirigiéndose a Hyde y a Echo, la cual solo refunfuñó a lo bajo.

-por mi será un placer llamarlos compañeros – dijo Hyde contento y saludando de forma militar a los guerreros.

-creo que podremos decir lo mismo- dijo Jeremy un poco más tranquilo.

-muy bien Altaira por favor procede- dijo Atem serio de repente sin perder su amabilidad.

-de acuerdo, por favor acérquense a mi guerreros lyoko, y tomen estas monedas hechas de plata y oro, excepto el campeón de la oscuridad- dijo Altaira con el mismo tono maternal que la empezaba a caracterizar.

Cada uno de los guerreros con la excepción de William, tomaron las monedas de las manos de Altaira, y sin saber cómo funcionan las miraron analíticamente.

-¿y qué hacemos con ellas?- dijo Odd con mucha duda. – Eso mismo es lo que iba a preguntar- dijo Ulrich secundando a su amigo

-yo también iba a preguntar eso, si son bonitas pero supongo que tiene otra función- dijo Yumi apoyando a sus 2 amigos.

-jajajajaja, disculpen nuestra falta de tacto, lo que tienen que hacer ahora es apretar la moneda concentrando sus deseos más fuertes aquellos que salen del corazón, aquellos deseos de proteger a alguien con su vida, o sus anhelos más puros y nobles- dijo Altaira tranquila y serena.

-de acuerdo- dijo Aelita confiada. y empezó a concentrarse mientras aprieta la moneda, y al segundo la moneda se destruyó liberando una luz muy especial, la cual tomó la forma de una espada pero una espada muy interesante ya que la misma se asemeja mucho a una llave.

El mango de la espada tiene la forma de un cuadrado de color blanco, el centro del cuadrado es para sujetar, la hoja es un poco circular y en la misma se hayan varias piedras de colores, y la punta de la espada está plana pero al lado está lo que parecen marcas para una cerradura en forma de corona de 3 picos, en la base del mango esta una pequeña cadena la cual tiene una estrella al final.

-¿Qué es esta espada- dijo Aelita mas que sorprendida.

-hija de la luz la espada que tienes en la mano es legendaria se llama llave espada, y la tuya es especial ya que es una espada de luz- dijo Altaira sonriendo.

-esta genial y mona- dijo Odd emocionado por ver la espada.

El siguiente en concentrarse fue Jeremy y paso lo mismo, pero su caso no solo apareció la luz solo si no también el agua, tomando una forma de una espada similar a la de Aelita, solo que es un poco diferencia en los colores en vez de blanco está el azul claro, el mango tiene la forma de un hexágono, la cual en su base tiene una cadena la cual lleva una ola como decoración, en la punta de la hoja tiene algunos remolinos colocados en formación triangular.

El que les siguió Odd aunque la concentración no era precisamente su fuerte pero lo consiguió y su espada apareció como un resplandor con multiplex rugidos de animales ya sean aves, felinos caninos, oso, peses, reptiles, bueno de todos los tipos, y la forma es como las 2 anteriores en lo de llave ya que en la figura cambia un poco, el mango es un circulo como si fuera la melena de un león, la hoja tiene en un lado las plumas de un ave y en el otro lado las escamas de un reptil, en lo que se puede llamar la punta una aleta de tiburón, y en el lugar de las cadena están varias figuras de anímeles hechas de metal, y sus colores son de un morado claro.

El que fue después fue Ulrich y al recordar su entrenamiento en artes marciales y poniendo uno de sus más fuertes sentimiento, ocasiono que la concentrarse sea más fácil, y su espada apareció con fuego y luz y en su forma es una llave como las demás, pero se diferencia en el color rojo claro, el mango parece un octágono con unos picos pequeños que asemejan muchos a las llamas, la hoja está ligeramente curvada pero muy leve, y en la lado de la punta esta una especie de corona de fuego, y en la cadena se encuentra un volcán como decoración.

La última fue Yumi, aunque su concentración fue relativamente más fácil que la de los demás, y su espada es como las otras con su forma de llave, las diferencias radican primero en su color el cual es un verde oscuro, el mango tiene la forma de un decágono con lo que parecen pétalos de un amarillo, la hoja tiene muchas marcas que asemejan a raíces, al lado de la punta esta lo que parece una hoja de un árbol, y en la cadena esta una rosa como decoración.

Los guerreros lyoko están muy sorprendidos de sus espadas ya que jamás habían visto este tipo de armas.

-como la espada de su amiga la hija de la luz, ustedes también tiene las espadas de las leyendas, las legendarias llaves espadas las armas que eligen a sus portadores los llamados elegidos de las llaves espadas- dijo Atem con voz paternal.

\- aprendiz del agua, descendiente del fuego, nacida de las flores, crecido entre bestias, las llave espada de cada uno es de un elemento en especial y como sus títulos las espadas son del agua, fuego, naturaleza, y bestias o animales- dijo Altaira con el tono maternal y sonriéndoles a los guerreros.

-son geniales sus espadas y ¿yo por qué no puedo tener una de esas?- pregunto William con un tono de voz que parecía mucho a un niño regañado.

-porque tu campeón de la oscuridad ya tienes la tuya, la has visto muchas veces en tu sueños, pero con otra apariencia- dijo Altaira muy alegre.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto William, seguido por los demás guerreros lyoko.

-ya puedes salir de tu escondite ser de la oscuridad que buscas la felicidad y el bien por donde vas, y también busca a quien puedas llamar amigo- dijo Atem con voz eteria.

de la sombra de William empezó a salir un ser fantasmal el mismo que lo protegió de la cobra, y tras hacerse presente miro a todos con su mirada fría pero a la vez trasmite calidez.

-¿Darkrai eres tú?- dijo William ente alegre y confundido.

-así es mi querido amigo, ¿y cómo supieron de mí, seres de luz que están incompletos?- respondió y pregunta Darkrai con su voz fantasmal a los 2 destellos.

\- Darkrai los seres de tu tipo no pueden escapar a nuestra visión- dijo Atem muy seguro.

-y también estuvimos investigando todo lo que pudimos sería un buen aliado- dijo Altaira con un tono de voz algo infantil.

Lo cual hace que todos los presentes se queden con la cara de duda más grande hasta ahora.

-dejémoslo con que ya sabíamos de la presencia de Darkrai en este mundo y dentro de la mente de William- dijo Atem tratando de despejar las dudas de todo el grupo.

-ok, entonces Darkrai puedes tomar la forma de una llave espada- pregunto William muy alegre por ver a su amigo de la niñez.

-puedo tomar la forma pero no tendré el mismo poder que una llave espada verdadera- dijo Darkrai respondiendo la pregunta a William.

-bueno nosotros tenemos la solución a ese detalle, Altaira por favor - dijo Atem dirigiéndose a los mencionados.

Y Altaira saco de uno de sus bolcillos unas 12 piedras brillantes y de varios colores, mostrándoselas a William y Darkrai.

-toma estas piedras Darkrai, y tras comértelas tendrás el mismo poder que la llave espada de la luz- dijo Altaira serena y amable.

-y si me las como tendré la fuerzas para ayudar a mi amigo- pregunto Darkrai con su voz fantasmal y tomando las piedras de las manos de Altaira.

-así es tendrás el poder que necesitaras noble legendario, pero recuerda tu poder vendrá de tu amigo, es decir del campeón de la oscuridad- respondió Altaira.

Darkrai no tardo mucho al comerse las piedras y pudo sentir el poder dentro de su ser, llenando cada partes de su cuerpo espectral.

\- William dame tu mano para revelar mi nueva forma- pidió Darkrai.

-de acuerdo mi viejo amigo-respondió William alegre y dándole la mano a Darkrai, y el mismo Darkrai con una de sus manos tomo la de William y al instante se transformó tomando la forma de la llave espada, pero más parecida a la de Aelita con sus diferencias en el color del mango en la parte superior es de un rojo fuerte, en el centro del mismo mango está el ojo azul, a lado de la punta esta la misma corona solo que de blanco humeante como el cabello del mismo Darkrai, la hoja es de color negro con las piedras, y en la cadena hay una estrella de color negra.

\- Darkrai te vez muy bien- dijo William a su amigo y mientras lo agita como en una práctica de esgrima.

Y los demás guerreros lyoko se ponen a medio partica con las espadas y así ven su fuerza su resistencia.

-¿y que pasa con ellos 2?- pregunto Yumi señalando a Hyde y Echo.

-descuiden ellos también tiene la suyas- dijo Atem.

-pueden mostrarles sus espadas y así ellos pueden saber el por qué los llamamos portadores- dijo Altaira sonriéndoles a los 2 mencionados.

-por mi está bien – dijo Hyde y de acuerdo, levantando y extendiendo su mano al frente, con un pequeño destello de luz se muestra la llave espada del Prime.

La cual es algo parecida a la de Ulrich, pero se diferencian más en el color la hoja y el mango, el mango es de un amarillo oscuro, el mango parece un sol con todo y los picos, la hoja esta derecha, y a lado de la punta esta la mitad de un sol, y en la cadena hay un pequeño sol.

-algo simple pero funciona bien- dijo Hyde alegro y humilde.

-pues yo diría que se ve muy bien, pero la mía es mejor- dijo Odd con su peculiar forma de ser y presumiendo.

Lo que ocasiona que la mayoría de sus amigo se lleven las manos a la cara, y dejando al mismo Odd se pregunte ahora que fue lo que dijo.

\- Echo te toca que vean tu espada- dijo Hyde calmado. Pero Echo lo está ignorándolo por completo.

\- vamos, cuando nos conocimos no dudaste en usar contra mí- dijo Hyde un poco incrédulo a su actitud.

-¿se pelearon cuando se conocieron?- pregunto Jeremy con algo de sarcasmo.

-esa es una historia para otro día- respondió Hyde con algo de pesar por el recuerdo.

Tras unos segundos de escucha las palabras de Hyde, Echo decidió mostrarles se llave espada, y levantando la mano y apareció su espada la cual es de un color azul claro, el mango es de una luna en cuarto creciente, en la hoja tiene muchas estrellas de color plateado, a lado de la punta también hay una luna en cuarto creciente, y en la cadena del mango hay varias estrellas y otra luna, la mayoría le gustó mucho el diseño de su espada, mi entras en su mente la palabra novatos resuena mucho.

-esto nos pone muy alegro, y aquí están 8 almas y corazones valientes, y desde ahora se les conocerán como los custodios de la VIDA- dijeron Atem y Altaira con la voz etaria la cual refleja su alegría de los 2 destellos.

Y tras una explicación de cómo invocar las llaves espadas la cual consistía en la concentración de las emociones que se usaron para liberarlas, se hizo la pregunta que nadie hasta eso momento se les ocurrió.

-y si la maldición convierte y pudre todo lo que toca como es que la fábrica está intacta- pregunto Jeremy a los 2 destellos.

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa creo que se nos pasó decirles ese detalle no te parece Atem- dijo Altaira algo nerviosa.

-si se nos pasó jajajaja, bueno comiénzales a explicar lo que hicimos para proteger este lugar- dijo Atem con su alegría.

-está bien, verán lo que hicimos fue, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! dijo Altaira comenzando su explicación, pero de repente un dolor enorme le llego, el cual se puede ver en algunas centellas rojas, lo causa que lleve sus manos a la cabeza.

Y también hace que todo el grupo, se le acercan para ver lo que le pasa esta Echo que estaba sentadas y se levantó para ver qué sucede.

-que le sucede- dijo Aelita claramente preocupada.

-has estado demasiado tiempo fuera del escudo debes ir al súper ordenador Altaira- dijo Atem preocupado por su compañera.

Debido al dolor Altaira solo asentir con la cabeza, y usando todas sus fuerzas se dirigió al elevador para ir al súper ordenador.

\- verán nuestra raza no puede estar mucho tiempo en un mundo desequilibrado ya que nuestros cuerpo necesitan la luz del equilibrio para poder mantener nuestras formas físicas en los mundo o planetas que estamos vigilando y cuidando, y sin ella nos destruimos y regresamos a nuestro planeta, lo cual no podemos darnos el lujo de hacer ahora- dijo Atem completamente serio sin mostrar señales de alegría.

-entonces a ti también te pasara lo mismo- pegunto Yumi.

-si- respondió Atem rápido y directo. –y como cuánto tiempo tienes antes de que eso pase- pegunto Ulrich.

-no lo sé, ya que cuando la maldición fue soltada, yo estaba aquí a diferencia de Altaira, ya que ella los fue a buscar a todos ustedes y eso ocasiono que estuviera más expuesta a la energía corrompida de la maldición- respondió Atem.

-y ahora que vamos hacer- pregunto Jeremy serio también.

-ahora tenemos que empezar con el plan, todos síganme al levador- dijo Atem.

Todo el grupo de custodios junto Atem se dirigían al el elevador y llegaron Atem presiono el botón de subir.

-nos puedes explicar lo que Altaira- dijo Odd al serio aunque es complicado tomarlo en serio por sus amigo.

-verán lo que protege a la fábrica es una barrera de luz, la cual está diseñada para detener a la maldición, como un castillo de diamante el cual se alimenta de la luz que instalamos en el súper ordenador.

Y en ese momento el elevador llega se abren las puertas y todos entren y lo sorprendente para los guerreros el interior del elevador es de un color blanco con varios rubís decorando las 4 paredes y algunos zafiros en el techo y el piso, y cuando bajaron a la sala de control pudieron ver otros cabios lo que parecen 4 estatuas en los puntos cardinales de la sala, el tecleado se hizo más grande así como el monitor aunque la silla no cambio, en el centro de la sala lo que muestra el mundo digital de lyoko también tuvo cambios estaba más pegado al suelo era un poco más grande y las imágenes que muestra son más claras.

-es idea mía o se tomaron muchas libertades – dijo Odd bastante sorprendido.

-se tomaron mucha libertades- respondieron los demás guerreros a lo que dijo su amigo.

Atem se dirijo al asiento en donde está el teclado, y tomo asiento comenzando a teclear y así les muestra a los custodios o más preciso a los guerreros lyoko que el mundo digital que conocían tiene algunos cambios el sector de las montañas tiene más zonas boscosas y por lo que se ve vientos con gran fuerza, en el sector del hielo hay una mescla de frio y calor ya que se pueden ver zonas de playa y algunas nubes que cocan en frio y calor, en el sector del desierto hay algunos colinas algo más pequeña, y el sector del bosque se ven más plantas flores, y entre comillas es el que menos tubo cambios y entre ellos está que hay 2 nuevos sectores, uno de ellos es de volcanes activos, y el otro parece un coliseo en el cielo del mundo digital y lo que en el pasado los sectores estaban en 4 esquinas del sector 5, pero ahora más parece un solo continente con el domo del sector 5 más cerca y más pegado a los demás sectores.

-A qué hora hicieron estos cambios?- pregunto Jeremy a Atem.

-mientras todos ustedes dormían y antes de que los custodios del sol y la luna llegaran- respondió Atem igual de serio.

-sí que no necesitan dormir- dijo Odd. –estoy muy de acuerdo- dijo William. –Bueno hay ventajas de estay muerto- dijo Hyde asiéndole platica a Odd y William.

-bueno ahora deben saber cómo funciona la barrera, en cada uno de los 5 los cuales son el desierto tierra, hielo agua, montañas aire, volcanes fuego, y el bosque naturaleza hay un gigante que por ahora no se ve en el holograma pero ahí esta y por ahora están inmóviles una vez que hayamos creado un enlace con el mundo que reviviremos los gigantas se moverán y con su caminar por sus dominios generaran energía perpetua que no solo alimentaran la barrera si no que a subes darán viva al mundo que reconstruiremos todos, pero si uno de los gigantes se detiene el flujo de la energía sea más lento y suave aquí la barrera sea más débil, y si lyoko es destruido antes que terminemos este deber los corazones de todo el planeta serán devorados por la maldición- dijo Atem serio.

-un segundo creí que la maldición quemaba las almas- dijo Ulrich exaltado. Y con el todo el grupo.

-veras custodio del fuego mientras el corazón este intacto el alma puede soportar cual quiere tormento espiritual, lo que a su vez no da tiempos para solucionar este problema, ahora todos a los escáneres iniciare la secuencia del camino dimensionar- respondo y pues dijo Atem a todos los custodios.

-otra vez no entendí!- afirmo Odd con dudas en su voz.

-eso se los mostrare en breve pero primero bajen todos a los escáneres- dijo Atem serio.

-Iseo incluye a Einstein- dijo Ulrich algo incrédulo.

-dijo todos- respondió Atem serio y un poco alegre.

-está bien- dijo Jeremy tranquilo pero en el fondo muy nerviosos.

-entonces a trabajar todos unidos- dijo Hyde mientras al mismo tiempo se ponía el casco, y al mismo tiempo Echo se ponía el suyo.

-A la carga- dijo William y tras decirlo todos los custodios se dirigieron al elevador, y entraron al mismo y bajaron a la sala de escáneres, y al salir vieron un total de 15 escáneres algunos pegados a las paredes y otros en el centro de la sala, la forma que tiene son de unos cilindros con una tabla en forma de una tablas electrónicas colocadas a lado de las puertas del escáner, en los colores que tiene son de oro plata y zafiro.

-sí que remodelaron!- dijo William, y todos los originales guerrero lyoko asintieron.

-ahora todos diríjanse a un escáner y en la tabla coloquen su mano la que sea para abrí las puertas y entren por favor- dijo Atem serio y se escuchó a través de los altavoces de la sala.

Todo obedecieron las indicaciones y una que entraron las puertas y comenzó camino dimensionar, en el cual todos los custodios se sienten como se fueran en un tobogán de agua y a su alrededor de ellos veían ondas de luz de todos los colores con pequeños rayos negros.

Y en un mundo muerto en el cual todo esta negro como la occidiana y el carbón, el sonido también está muerto y eso también incluye a los elementos y el sol y la lunas también están igual que su planeta, y es aquí donde los custodios llegaron y al aterrizar cayeron de pie del cielo negro, excepto el del agua que cayó de sentón (y los trajes que usan son los mismo que en la cuarta temporada de la serie pero con los colores de sus llaves espadas) y las armaduras de Hyde y Echo también tomaron el color de sus espadas, el único que tiene un nuevo traje Jeremy el cual consiste un traje azul completo con algunas pecheras hombreras de color blanco.

-haaaaay! eso dolió- dijo Jeremy quejándose. – Jeremy estas bien?- dijo Aelita claramente preocupada.

-creo que si Aelita! – dijo Jeremy levantándose ayudado por Aelita y quejándose. –que llorón- dijo Echo molesta.

–disculpa pero me parece que tienes que bajarle a tu arrogancia- dijo Yumi molesta y dirigiéndose a Echo.

-le bajera cuando me demuestren que se lo merecen- dijo Echo respondiéndolo a Yumi.

-chicas cálmense un poco- dijo William tratando de calmar los ánimos.

\- Yumi por favor ella no vale la pena pelear con ella- dijo Ulrich tratando de calmar a su amiga.

\- Hyde dime que no es así todo el tiempo?!- pregunto Odd en voz baja.

-quieres que te lo diga o prefieres averiguarlo tú mismo!- respondió Hyde bajándole una gota de nervios.

-perdonen la interrupción a su plática pero si ya terminaron de reñir pueden comenzar a caminar y custodia de la luna no se te olvido el regalo de los humametalix o si- dijo Atem y preguntando a la vez a través de un comunicador.

-por supuesto que no lo olvide lo tengo en mi mochila, no soy de olvidadiza que el prime- dijo Echo más calmada de repente.

-oye- dijo Hyde con queja en su voz. –bueno entonces les enviare esto para encontrar el camino a seguir su objetivo, y prepárense para todo- dijo Atem, y al mismo tiempo les mando una brújula la cual cayo a las manos de Jeremy.

-y como usar esta brújula- pregunto Odd. –Es una brújula así que solo hay que seguir la aguja a donde indica- respondió Jeremy.

-eso es lógico enano- dijo Echo -no soy enano bruja- dijo Odd dirigiéndose a Echo.

-como me llamaste fideo con pastas- dijo Echo realmente molestar por la palabra.

-ya, ya, todos tenemos trabajo y discutiendo no lo vamos a cumplir- dijo Hyde tratando de que las ganas de pelear se vayan.

-estoy de acuerdo con Hyde, Jeremy por donde- dijo Ulrich apoyando y preguntando.

-bien tenemos que ir al este- respondió Jeremy. –Muy bien vamos por la unidad, guíanos sabio compañero- dijo Hyde con voz de mando y dispuestos a la aventura.

-andando entonces- dijo Jeremy. Y todo el grupo salió corriendo hacia donde la brújula, pero Echo se quedó atrás.

-unidad, tú no sabes que es unidad prime- dijo Echo para sí misma, y tras decir eso fue alcanzar al grupo.

Mientras el grupo al completo corría hacia donde la brújula señalaba, Hyde les cuenta a sus compañeros de donde el venia, el cual es una tierra donde la humanidad sufrió una invasión de seré biomecánicos llamados mecas, y cuando la humanidad perdía las esperanzas un grupo de 6 seres guiados por un meca revelo a los suyos y tras traicionar a su pueblo creo junto a sus 5 compañeros un gran ejercito con el cual ganaron la guerra, y desde entonces se les conoció como los primeros primes, y todos los mecas que se rindieron encontraron compasión y se quedaron a vivir con la humanidad.

-entonces tu desciendes de eso primes- pregunto Aelita. –así es ellos son mis ancestros- respondió Hyde.

-vaya sí que tienes un peso muy grande en tus hombros- dijo William algo asombrado.

-ni que lo digas ha, bueno es el camino que nos toca- dijo Hyde.

-puede que así sea, pero si algo he sabido es que el destino puede cambiar- dijo Yumi.

-bueno el tiempo lo dirá- dijo Hyde. –oigan todos no nos está faltando uno- pregunto Echo a todo el grupo.

-oye es verdad, ¿dónde está Einstein?- afirmo y pregunto Odd rascándose la cabezas. Lo que a su vez hizo que todo el grupo se detuviera.

-hay viene- dijo Ulrich señalando a su amigo. El cual algo cansado pude alcanzarlos.

\- Jeremy estas bien?- dijo Aelita. –la verdad no Aelita, pensé que este crucé dimensional me daría la misma resistencia que en lyoko, pero me equivoque- dijo Jeremy claramente candado.

-grandioso, grandioso simplemente grandioso, ¿Qué más nos puede pasar?- dijo Echo quejándose.

Lo que ocasión que una especie de rugido el cual se escuchada por todo el lugar, y no se tardaron en escuchas otros por todos lados.

-eso contesta tu pregunta- dijo William burlón y sacando su espada, y al mismo tiempo todos se pusieron en guardia.

Y empezaron a llegar seres oscuros del tamaño de enanos con garras y los ojos morados y en la cabeza tienen lo que parecen coronas.

-y algún sabe que son estas cosas- dijo Odd mientas apunta con su brazo a los seres que los están rodeando.

-de todas las plagas de la oscuridad tenía que aparecer estos roba almas- dijo Echo reclamando, e invocando su llave espada.

-¿roba qué? Preguntó Yumi mientras saca de su espalda unos abanicos. –Después se los explicamos- respondió Hyde serio he invocado se llave espada.

La batalla comenzó y los primeros 2 portadores demostraron su gran destreza con las llaves espadas, pero los guerreros lyoko no se quedaron atrás mostrando de lo que pueden hacer en la batalla, Ulrich y William mostraban su destreza con la espada y kataras, por otro lado Aelita usando unas esferas de energía de sus manos acaba con algunos de estos seres, por otra parte Yumi usando sus abanicos para destruir algunos de estos seres y descubren que los cuerpos de estos seres desaparecen tras sufre daños grabes, con Odd el ase gala de su puntería ya que de sus la parte superior del puño dispara puntas de flechas y también usa sus garras para derivar algunos de sus atacantes, pero en al caso de Jeremy no era como los demás el sí que se le complicaba la pelea aunque usa una especie de dagas hechas de lo que parece agua y lograba derivar a unos no podía con mucho que iban, y al final Hyde junto a Aelita fueron a apoyar a su compañero y así termino la batalla.

-tal vez necesites un poco más de entrenamiento en combate, pero lo hiciste bien- dijo Hyde a Jeremy mientras lo ayuda a levantarse.

-si tienes razón prime- respondo Jeremy cortes. –a mi parecer lo hiciste mejor que en tu primera batalla en lyoko- dijo Odd sonriendo y recordando lo que paso en aquel día.

-sí, sí, sí, será una historia interesante pero ahora podemos concentrarnos en otro detalla, como en, el hecho de que aún no llegamos a donde debiéramos llegar- dijo Echo rompiendo la plática que estaba surgiendo.

-odio decir estoy pero Echo tiene razón, al paso al que vamos tardáramos varios días- dijo Jeremy concordando con Echo.

-descuiden el trasporte ya está en camino- dijo Atem más calmado y al mismo tiempo tecleando para mandar el trasporte.

-oye os has estado escuchando- pregunto William. Pero su pregunta fue interrumpida por el vehículo que llegaba o mejor dicho la nave, cuya forma es de un cohete un poco cuadrado con 2 juegos de alas un parte esecana a la punta, tomando la forma de una flecha, las otras alas son más derechas y con unos triángulos en cada punta de las alas, en la parte superior hay una figura en forma de una cabeza de dragón con los 2 cuernos, y en el centro de la cabeza una ventanilla, los colores de la nave es de un metal oscuro con algunas rayas amadillas. Y todo el grupo se sorprendió al ver la nave.

-más fuerte más rápido y más poderosa os presentó el Skidbladnir versión 2.0- dijo Atem muy orgulloso de su trabajo.

-hablando de reprogramar- dijo Odd muy emocionada. Pero antes de que alguien dijera otra cosa de la nave salió una luz que subió a todos los custodios a dentro de la misma, a dentro hay todo tipos de paneles de control, de navegación, armas, separación, proximidad, pilotaje, velocidad, escudos. Y cada uno de los custodios aparece en cada uno de los puestos. Echo y Jeremy están en navegación, Hyde y Odd en el de armas, Aelita en el de pilotaje, Ulrich en velocidad, William en los escudos, y Yumi está en proximidad. Para todos los guerreros lyoko los cámbienos son geniales, aunque para Echo es la primera vez que está en una nave así, aunque por el casco no se ve su emoción.

-esto está mejor- dijo Hyde robando la palabra de Ulrich y Odd. –Bien ahora por dónde? Jeremy- pregunto Aelita, -sigamos al este- Jeremy respondió a la pregunta. -De acuerdos todos sujétense- dijo Aelita. Arrancando los motores del Skid, así retomaron el camino, aunque en el trayecto tuvieron algunas batallas aérea aunque cortas, ya que los roba almas son de los débiles.

Mientras en la fábrica. Atem contempla en el monitor todo los que los custodios asen con seriedad y un poco de tranquilidad. –por ahora vamos bien AAhhh no ahora no, tengo que concentrarme, mi creador dame fuerzas- dijo Atem soportando el dolor.

De vuelta con los custodios están llegando a su objetivo, el lugar donde la brújula señalaba.

\- Aelita detén el Skid- dijo Jeremy serio y casi ordenando. Y Aelita siguió la petición. –Ya llegamos- pregunto William.

-no estoy seguro- respondió Jeremy. Lo que hizo que todos dijeran al unísono. ¡QUE!. –Oye Einstein estas usando esa cosa bien- pregunto Odd.

-si lo está usando bien, solo que ahora están señalando en el suelo- dijo Echo defendiendo a Jeremy, algo que sorprendió a todos. Y saliendo de la sorpresa.

-entonces hay que cavar- dijo Ulrich, a modo de pregunta general.

-perfecto y no traigo palas- dijo William algo burlón y molesto. –Bueno podríamos disparar al suelo para cavar- sugirió Hyde. –que buena idea y que aremos cuando se acabe la munición- dijo Echo molesta por la idea.

-esperen un momento, aquí hay uno solución- dijo Yumi tratando de terminar la discusión antes de que se prenda más.

-cual es- pregunto Echo. –una función de taladro- respondió Yumi. Por un segundo hubo un silencio.

-soy solo yo o alguien mas crees que es raro que la función de taladro este en donde nos avisan de amenazas- dijo Odd bastante confundido. Lo cual eso que todos estuvieran de acuerdo con él.

tras unos segundos más activaron el taladro y comenzaron a cavar y con la guía de la brújula llegaron a su objetivo el cual es una especie de caverna que está en el mismo centro del planeta, y con la misma luz que entraron salieron de la nave, comenzando la exploración.

-hola, hola- grito Odd al vacío de la caverna. Y se escuchó el eco del hola

-El vacío creo mucho espacio para el sonido, y eso me recuerda que la próxima vez que aparezcan los roma almas les sugiero a todos ustedes que usen la llave espada nos mas eficientes que las armas que usan- dijo Echo a sus nuevos compañeros.

-y a mí me recuerda el cómo sabes cómo se llaman y que son- pregunto Yumi a Echo.

-Si quieres aclara nos esa duda- secundo Ulrich. –bueno les roba almas son seres de oscuridad están entre los vivos y los muertos , no están vivos así que no pueden sentir pero tampoco están muertos ya que se pueden manifestar en las tierras neutrales, y en mundo como este, también son primos de los llamados sin corazones, lo que son más agresivos más fuetes y más fáciles de controlar, aunque solo en los mundos neutrales, ya que aquí son imposibles- respondió Echo al grupo.

-es bueno saberlo- dijo William. –estoy de acuerdo- dijo Jeremy. –y parece que aquí no hay nada- dijo Hyde tras analizar el lugar con su casco. –Entonces hagamos nuestro trabajo y regresemos- dijo Odd calmado como es su costumbre. Y al mismo tiempo se recarga en una roca cercana a él.

Pero la roca no es una roca si no es un roba alma, el cual al sentir las almas de los custodios comenzó a despertar y al sentir que se están recargando en el comenzó a levantarse con lo cual todos vieron su presencia y su tamaño fácil tiene 10 metros de altura, su forma es algo rara ya que tiene 4 brazos en cada mano tiene 4 dedos con garras, 3 colas en la espalda, las piernas parecen un t-rex , toda la cintura el pecho y el cuello es como un humano, y la cabezas es una fusión de lobo y caimán, el sonido que así es una especie de rugido bajo al cual es para amenazar, y al mostrar todo su tamaño Odd comenzó a alejarse despacio de él, pero el roba alma se agachaba para ver a su presa.

-hola pequeñito lindo y tierno- dijo Odd nervioso y muy asustado, al ya tener al roba alma frente a frente.

Y soltó el rugido más fuerte y al hacerlo por poco a Odd casi lo aplasta ya que levanto su mano en forma de peño. Pero William usando una técnica llama súper humo salvo a Odd jalándolo con los demás.

-eso estuvo cerca, gracias William- dijo Odd agradecido. –por nada Odd- dijo William.

–luego se abrazan de acuerdo , ahora hay que pelear- dijo Echo seria e invocando su llave espada seguida por todos los demás.

Comenzó la batalla los custodios atacan con todo lo que tiene pero es roba alma es más fuerte que los anteriores y más inteligente, bloqueando ataques y esquivarlo, Hyde en un momento cambia de mano su llave espada de la derecha a la izquierda para así poder sacar del ante brazo una pistola de 48 milímetros con 6 tiros y golpea con su llave espada, pero al disparar no causan mucho daño, y cada uno hace lo que puede para dañar más este gigante negro, Aelita toco una estrella en su mano y al hacerlo le aparecen unas alas de energía con las que ataca desde el aire con su espada y con las esferas de energía, Ulrich usa una súper velocidad para dar estocadas con una de sus katara y la lave espada, y cuando corre o evade deje una franja de fuego, con Yumi ella usa un de sus abanicos y su llave espada, y su telequinesis para dirigirlo Asia el roba almas los cuales al chocar dejan un rastro de energía verde como si fueran una espacie de hojas navajas, William el usa su espada y ataca en equipo con Darkrai dejando que el mismo lance sus esferas negras y tomando su forma de llave para que ataquen junto a William, en el caso de Odd el ataca con sus llamadas flechas láser y con esferas de energía de su llave espada, con Echo ella ataca mesclando la magia de su llave con la magia propia haciendo que sus energías tomen la forma de una luna y de notas musicales, lo único malo es que los dañas que llega a recibir el roba alma no son suficientes para derrotarlo y el contra ataca con sus propias esferas de energía o con sus garras o con sus colas o un poco más tradicional tratando de pisarlos o aplastarlos con el puño.

Hasta que Jeremy, en varios de sus atacas descubre una posible debilidad en aquel ser.

-prime puedes disparar en la base del cuello- pregunto Jeremy a Hyde. –si puedo solo necesito recargar, Odd puedes cubrirme- respondió Hyde y a la vez pregunta a Odd.

-dalo por hecho prime- dijo Odd confiado. Y cubriendo a su compañero con sus ataques. Hyde clava su espada en el suelo abre con van las balas y no tarda en recargar. Y asintiendo con la cabeza le indica a Odd que se separen, y cada uno se fue por lados diferentes, justo a tiempo porque la les estaba llegando un puñetazo. Y en un segundo de distracción por parte de Ulrich, William y Darkrai, Hyde pudo disparar a la base del cuello y acertó en el blanco, lo que causo 2 cosas una que Jeremy tenía razón y que el roba alma soltara un rugido de dolor como un animal herido.

-todos ataquen en la base del cuello hay esta su punto débil- grito Jeremy a todos el grupo. Como se esperaba todo el grupo le saco proveche al talón de Aqulex. Y usando todos sus energías y de sus espadas, al combinar los poderes cocinaban que la llave mostrara el poder de su elemento, los que tomaron la forma de rayos de fuego, agua, sol, luna, naturalezas, bestias, luz y oscuridad. Y el roma almas no pude defenderse de todos los ataque simultaneo y menos pudo por todos los golpes recibidos en su punto débil. Y para el golpe final los custodios concentraron sus energía en las puntas de sus llaves exención de Echo ya que ella puso su espada en la espalda, abrió las piernas, coloco los brazos en X y levantando las manos arriba sin romper la pose y comenzó a cantar, (la canción la dejo a su elección). Y mientras más canta más se armoniza y al llegar al punto máximo ella suelta la energía como su fuera un caño, el cual disparo al roma alma y al mismo tiempo todo el grupo, con una combinación de todas las energías destruyeron al roba alma, el cual se empezó a deshacer y una gema negro y morada apareció solo para destruirse también y convertirse en polvo negro, las lave espadas desaparecieron en un destello de luz así como aparecieron.

-ahora si puede decir casi nos morimos- dijo Odd cansado y tirándose al piso. –sabes Odd estoy de acuerdo contigo- secundo Jeremy. –y yo también- dijo Echo lo que sorprenden a todos.

-vaya ya van 2 veces este día en el que estás de acuerdo con alguien- dijo Hyde.

-por todos los astros del cielo estoy de acuerdo con el flacucho- dijo Echo incrédula.

-oye a quien le dices flacucho- dijo Odd. Todos los demás comenzaron a reír de esta escena.

-lamento interrumpir este agradable conversación, pero pueden comenzar con la parte final de la misión-dijo Atem en el comunicador y aguantando el dolor.

-de acuerdo- dijo Echo, y se queta su mochila y empieza a buscar algo. – Atem ¿cómo nos estas escuchado?- dijo William retomando la pregunta de ase rato.

-estoy usando el mismo sistema de comunicación que ustedes usaban antes- respondió Atem.

-lo encontré- dijo Echo sacando una esfera de metal y poniendo se la mochila de nuevo en la espalda.

-bien custodia de la luna, ahora inicia el proceso de arranque- dijo Atem.

Y Echo comenzó a apretar una serie de botones en la esfera y los demás veían el cómo aprieta los botones y ven que la esfera reacciona con cada botón a todos les entra la curiosidad del saber cómo los va ayudar esa esfera.

-escuchen una vez que Echo termine de iniciar el arranque y la arroje, ustedes con su llave espada tendrán que hacer un sellado y liberación de energía- indicó Atem a los demás.

-como lo haremos?- pregunto Aelita. –invoquen la espada y dejen que los guie para hacer los movimientos necesarios- respondió Atem cortes pero ocultando su dolor.

-ya está, listos o no ha ya van- dijo Echo y lanzó la esfera y al mismo tiempo todos los custodios invocaron su llaves espadas , al concentrase para librar y sellar la energía que la esfera está soltando, los custodios siguieron sus instintos que eran guiados por su llaves haciendo movimientos que parecen bailes con su espada pero a la vez asen figuras de su respectivo elemento y al terminar de la punta de todas las llaves salió una luz diferente a la que vieron en la batalla, una luz que mostro en la esfera 8 cerraduras para cada llave.

Una vez que las luces se fundieron con la esfera a través de las cerraduras, la misma esfera creció esta ocupar casi toda la caverna solo dejando donde están los custodios, y lo que paso después es algo que los sorprendió ya que caverna cambio de color de un negro carbón a varios colores sin dejar algo del negro.

-es muy hermoso!- dijo Yumi admirando todas las luces que veían. –concuerdo contigo Yumi es hermoso!- dijo Aelita también maravillada.

-sí que lo es y alguien sabe lo que significa- pregunto Ulrich a todos y a la vez a nadie.

-lo que hicimos fue darle a este mundo un nuevo corazón, o lo pueden ver como marcapasos gigante, y seguramente el destello ya conecto esta energía con la que está en su mundo- respondió Echo sin mucho interés pero alegre.

-así es estas 2 energías darán brillo a la sombras que en ambos mundos están y trairan la vida una vez más- dijo Atem.

-sí que es fascinante- dijo Jeremy. –Lo que quiere decir que tenemos nuestra primera victoria- dijo Odd alegre.

-si dame ese puño hermano- dijo Hyde igual de alegre y levantando el brazo con el puño cerrado. Y aunque Odd no entendió bien el porqué de esta acción no le dio importancia y colocó su puño con el de Hyde, y entre los 2 comenzaron a chocar los puños con el resto del grupo.

\- Echo vamos chócalas!- dijo William con el puño cerrado.

-les recuerdo que aún no empezamos bien con esta guerra así que es muy pronto para celebrar- dijo Echo recuperando su seriedad y haciendo que William baje el puño.

-sabes? estoy comenzando a pensar que eres una aguafiestas!- dijo Odd serio.

-por desgracia esta luz que están viento no es capaz de cuidarse a sí misma, me temo que hasta que encontremos una solución uno de usted tendrá que hacer guardia y después otro- dijo Atem serio y más calmado pero aun ocultando su dolor.

-yo tomo la primera guardia- dijo Echo totalmente fría. –muy bien y creo que nadie tiene objeción- dijo Atem.

Y nadie dijo nada encontrar o algún pero. Que hizo que Atem iniciara el proceso de recuperación de los 7 miembros del equipo y también apago el comunicador a petición de Echo hasta que la releven. Tras regresar aparecieron en la sala de escáneres todos se dirigieron al elevador y mientras lo hacen hablaron entre ellos de la misión cumplida y de cómo se sintieron al usar sus llaves espadas, incluso dentro del elevador y una vez que llegaron a la sala de control la encontraron vacía Atem no está en la silla.

\- Atem donde estas- pregunto Odd al aire. Y de la pantalla se escuchó una voz.

-tranquilos mis jóvenes amigos Atem está conmigo- dijo Altaira muy contenta desde la pantalla.

Lo que causó que todos se acercaran a la misma y que Jeremy tomara su viejo lugar.

-estas bien? como te sientes?- pregunto Yumi junto a Aelita.

-si estoy bien agracias por su interés y Atem algo cansado ya que estar fuera de nuestro sendero es algo muy doloroso para nuestras espacie- dijo Altaira.

-vaya quien lo diría- dijo William. –sí que lo es- dijo Hyde. –Bueno todos tenemos alguna desventaja- dijo Odd

-bueno el me pido que los mostrara el nuevo mapa de la fábrica en donde se ven sus habitaciones la cocina, el comedor, baños regaderas, recreación, y algunas en que pueden arreglar, y una sala de meditación, un gimnasio, y sala de sanación, pero lo principal que debo decirles el coliseo en los cielos de lyoko, nosotros lo llamamos el domo celestial en el cual pueden entrenar, en el cual se pueden crear fantasmas de los oponentes que ustedes recuerden ya sea de su presente o del pasado, solo tiene entre por la puerta principal colocar la mano en uno de 2 tableros y así cuando entren a la arena de combata, y también hay agradas para ver el entrenamiento de otros- dijo Altaira terminando su explicación con una sonrisa.

-sí que parece que pensaron en todo- dijo Ulrich. -tal vez pero saben qué tipo de inframundo están intentando usar- pregunto Jeremy a Altaira.

-no estamos seguros como se los hemos dicho antes, ya que muchos inframundo de que requieres tesoros, doncellas, y guardianes, por eso no sabemos cuál intenten usar- respondió Altaira.

Y en eso momento se escuchó un gruñido de estómago del cual todos vieron a Odd.

-disculpen pero ya tengo hambre- dijo Odd con pena, y todos sus compañeros se rieron a lo bajo.

-vamos entonces les preparare algo muy bueno- dijo Hyde. Y todos asintieron positivamente, y Jeremy imprimió un mapa el cual todos siguieron al dirigirse al elevado, bueno casi todos.

\- Jeremy no vienes?- pregunto Aelita. –en breve los alcanzo creo que puede hacer algunos ajustes al sistema- respondió Jeremy sonriéndole a Aelita.

-descuida si se atrasa demasiado te lo mando, después de todo aquí le puedo ayudar- dijo Altaira sonriéndole a Aelita y ella subió con los demás.

Mientras con Echo la que hacia guardia y cantaba para sentirse mejor y tratando de olvidar un sentimiento que una vez más llega a su corazón.

-¡!"Cruzando el cielo solo el halcón, nadie sabrá como es mi corazón, eterna tristeza en soledad el halcón…"!,hacía tiempo que no recordaba su frialdad, creo que es un poco mejor que estar con los de otras especie de las que aún hay muchas en el multiuniverso, aaaaaahhhhh! debo reportarme ya casi lo olvidada- dijo Echo sacando de su bolsillo un triángulo el cual al dibujar un símbolo lo puso en el suelo y al mismo tiempo ella se quita el casco.

En el triángulo aparece un holograma de un hombre mayor tamaño real, tiene entre 50 o 60 años, una barba muy larga que le llega a la cintura de un color gris neutral, y esta vestido de una túnica de cuerpo completo de un color azul marino, en la cabeza usa un sombrero de punta con varias estrellas y lunas de color amarillo y el sombrero de un azul claro, su cara es de un hombre muy serio de lo que no pueden expresar nada al igual que su mirada.

-maestro- dijo Echo completamente sumisa. –mmmm Echo ya me estabas preocupando tu ultimo informa fue hace un mes en esta parte de las dimensiones- dijo el maestro con voz grave y seria.

-lamento la tardanza maestro he tenido algunos dolores de cabeza- dijo Echo igual de sumisa.

-lo que importa esta estas comunicándote después de un tiempo, el prime te los sigue provocando según tu- dijo el maestro mientras a la vez preguntaba.

-de hecho maestro mis dolor se han aumento ya que ahora tengo nuevos polizontes o compañeros, y tenía razón los que me mostraron esas visiones son destellos- dijo Echo algo molesta y sumisa.

-mmmmmm, ya veo, pero no debes molestarte si los destellos los eligieron es que tiene la fuerzas para cumplir el deber- dijo el maestro.

-con todo el respecto que le tengo y más allá de eso maestro, usted sabe que como ellos hay mucho y como yo ya no queda nadie- dijo Echo y una lagrima salió de su ojo rasgado.

-entiendo tu dolor, pero para que puedas cumplir con tu misión debes confiar más en ellos y no tener miedo de abrir tu corazón- dijo el maestro un poco más amable.

-lo, lo intentare maestro- dijo Echo con mas sumisión. –bien el intentar puede ser una parte del hacer- dijo el maestro cortes.

Y así siguieron hablando de todo un poco y de lo que les paso en su separación…

Mientras tanto en otro mundo en lo que parece las ruinas de una fortaleza, en una de los cuartos hay una especie de laboratorio con todo tipo de seres oscuros algunos en pedazos y otros más completos en lo que parecen tubos de vidrio y en la mismo laboratorio se encuentra Lagar con una libreta en sus manos y escribe los progresos de cada uno de sus experimentos, pero un golpe leve llama su atención ,y se dirigió a donde fue el golpe llega a un lugar con varios altares con una placa que dice experimentos exitosos con un número, y arriba de cada uno de ellos esta una gema como la que el roba alma tenía en si interior solo que todas están brillando con odio, rencor y oscuridad, con la excepción de una gema la cual cayo de su altar, Lagar la toma y la revisa.

-muéstrame que paso- dijo Lagar seria y carente de emoción. Cuando vio las imágenes que le mostro la gema se molestó, dejo su libreta en una de las mesas tomo su bastón y se dirigió con sus demás compañeros a toda prisa.

Mientras en lo que parece un salón de guerra los otro 6 tratan de descifrar algunos libros y pergaminos lo cual no es tan fácil como pensaron.

-aaaaassssshhhh! ya estoy harta esta cosa no se le entiende nada de nada escomo si solo fueran mugre- dijo Alieon claramente molesta.

-parece que la aberración no tiene la inteligencia para el trabajo- dijo la cobra burlándose de Alieon.

-y lo dice la bolsa que no ha encontrado nada- dijo Alieon burlándose de la cobra. Lo que coacciona que los 2 se ven enfadados otra vez.

-por los abismos! no empiecen otra vez- dijo Extinción fastidiado de sus peleas inútiles.

-aunque Alieon tiene razón esto está complicado de entender, nosotras no le encontramos pies y ni manos- dijo Hipocresía con su doble tono de voz.

-tal vez si no estuvieras de cabeza tal vez lo entenderías mejor- dijo XANA con el tono frio.

-perdona nos XANA pero nos pusimos de cabeza para entender estos textos- dijeron Hipocresía.

-y está funcionando?- pregunto XANA. –tu qué crees!- respondió Hipocresía.

-tranquilos mis compañeros, es lógico que no sería fácil entender los textos de los pueblos extintos, si quieren que cual quiere entendiera la forma de conseguir un gran poder lo hubiera puesto más simple, véanlo como una prueba más- dijo Fantasma tranquilo y jugando con las llaves.

-pues para algunos sería más fácil concentrase si no hicieras ese ruido- dijo la cobra.

-es mi forma de concentrarme- respondió Fantasma tranquilo. –tal vez pero no encuentro sentido a esa acción- dijo XANA.

-bueno no esperes entender todas las emociones-dijo Fantasma. – XANA tu traductor universal que ha revelado- dijeron Hipocresía.

-no mucho, solo que cada casa del tormento tiene su cello, más aun no puedo saber de sus formas o en donde están- respondió XANA.

-bueno al menos ya sabemos algo- dijo Extinción serio. –puede ser, pero donde esta Lagar ella debe saber entender esto- dijo Alieon seria y retomando su parte de la investigación.

-ella tenía que entregar a la princesita con su maestra para así forjar nuestra alianzas, lo que me recuerda Hipocresía no pudieron meterla inconsciente- dijo y pregunto Fantasma.

-perdonemos líder temerario pero teníamos prisa ya que si no lo hacíamos así tendríamos que esperar a otro mundo que entrara en la alineación, y esperar no era opción- dijeron Hipocresía.

-bueno lo que importa es que la encontraste- dijo Fantasma.

Pero la conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de Lagar a la sala.

-y hablando de la reina de roma- dijo la cobra. –a mí también me alegra verlos mis compañeros de obras- dijo Lagar seria.

-y como te fue con tu maestra- pregunta XANA. –me fue bien y todos recuerdan al experimento 172]?- respondió Lagar y pregunto. Todos dijeron que sí. –es para nosotras es nuestro favorito dijo Hipocresía.

-el mío también tal vez es el más débil de tus experimentos pero es el más capas-dijo Extinción

-fue derrotado- dijo Lagar molesta. Lo que causo que todos los preguntes se exaltaran. –Por quién?-pregunto Fantasma con voz demoniaca y dejando de jugar con las llaves.

Y hay Lagar les muestra a todos sus compañeros lo que ella vio con la gena, vieron toda la batalla contra los custodios todo hasta que fue destruido y se sorprendieron más al ver que los guerreros del ultimo mundo maldecido escaparon de la maldición.

\- XANA dijiste que nadie se salvó de nuestra obra- dijo Extinción molesto. –y así fue mi sistema de vida no los detecto, es posible que hayan encontrado algún refugio que pudiera con la maldición-dijo XANA a modo de defensa.

-eso no nos quita a los paracitos de enzima- dijo Alieon también molesta.

-suficiente, tal vez podemos sacar provecho de esta situación, si tal vez nos convengan- dijo Fantasma y retomando el juego con sus llaves.

-así y cuál puede ser terrible líder?- pregunto la cobra. –todo a su tiempo mis hermanos y hermanos de sangre, todo a su tiempo, y Lagar que dijo tu maestra de nuestro presente –dijo Fantasma tranquilo nuevamente y preguntando.

-ella dijo que esta complacida de que hayamos cumplido con nuestra parte, y también agradeció por la segunda princesa y me parece que le gusto que se la llevara envuelta como momia- dijo Lagar. Fue interrumpida por. –Que gusto esa fue nuestra idea- dijeron Hipocresía alegre.

-me alegro por ustedes, pero me dijo que para convencer a sus amigos para unirse a nuestra misión necesita una llave más o princesa, eso me dijo- dijo Lagar cansada y Tras escuchar eso 4 de los presentes se exaltaron de molestia con el clásico QUEEEEEEEEE!.

-tu maestra sabe cuánto tiempo nos llevó encontrar a la primera- dijo Alieon molesta. –Como dicen los humanos pretextos busca el dominio cuando el trato no puede cumplir- dijo XANA indignado. Pero antes de que la pelea continúe una voz se hoyo.

-tranquilos mis compañeros tranquilos, si es lo que la maestra pide lo aremos y en el camino nos aremos más fuertes, encontraremos a las princesas de los 9 planos y a los tesoros de la casas del castigo cuando termine este camino nosotros seremos quienes tengamos todo el poder la venganza todo el caos, toda la sangre, toda la vida y nosotros cumpliremos nuestras metas- dijo Fantasma como un entrenador animando a su equipo…

Fin cap2 este proyecto es de fan para fans espero les guste.

Y gracias por toda su atención y unos agradecimientos especiales Smaryt 26, codelyokofan210399 ya Alejito 480 por su atención y su compañerismos.

Y a unas primas por su apoyo y ayuda. ; )


	3. el primer encuentro

**Code almas y corazones**

 **El primer encuentro y el nacimiento de los dioses.**

Una semana ha pasado desde que los custodios se unieron y que comenzaron a reparar los 2 mundos de la maldición, también en ese tiempo se han conocido un poco más o por lo menos lo intentan ya que Echo sigue con la misma personalidad aunque en menor medida, y también en el tiempo trascurrido estando de guardias del corazón del mundo que resguardan se han enfrentado a los roba almas ya que la luz que genera los atrae como tiburones a la sangre, han aprovechado el tiempo de descanso para entrenar, tanto en la fábrica como en el domo celestial, mejorando el manejo de sus llaves espadas y también explorando el nuevo lyoko así vieron que las torres habían desaparecido solo pensaron en una suposición que después se confirmó: los gigantes que caminan por los sectores están hechos de las torres.

Y en la sala de control están Jeremy y Aelita trabajando en otras mejoras para el equipo junto a Atem y Altaira los 2 destellos, que están dentro del súper ordenador.

-bueno el control central se ve bien, Aelita ¿Cómo van los parámetros del sistema?- dijo Jeremy y a la vez pregunta cordial.

-están algo lentos pero están estables en el 50- respondió Aelita tranquila mientras teclea en una computadora portátil.

-aquí también lo estamos- dijo Altaira tranquila. –a ver si cambiamos el calculo "x" por "y" - dijo Jeremy mientras tecleaba.

-está funcionando el sistema está tomando mas forma- dijo Atem tranquilo.

-¡listo el sistema! está tomando el 100 % - dijo Aelita contenta mientras ve el monitor.

-parece que los 3 hacen buen equipo en la programación- dijo Altaira contenta.

-eso parece- dijo Atem concordando. En eso la puerta del elevador se abre revelando a Hyde y William ellos platicaban de el mundo de ambos.

-Entonces tienes 5 compañeros con tu título- dijo William a Hyde. –Si en ocasiones son relajados y en otras muy serios- dijo Hyde a William.

-entonces ¿son como tu?- pregunto William. –No, son diferentes cada uno de ellos, aunque cuando nos ponemos en modo de pelea si que nos parecemos- Hyde respondió a William.

-¿y en tu país los hombre usan falda?- pregunto Hyde. –se llama Kilt hay diferencia- respondió William algo molesto por la pregunta.

-ya veo, bueno, hola hermanos ¿cómo van?- dijo Hyde a los demás.

-vamos bien gracias por preguntar- dijo Jeremy cortes.

-¿y han visto a Ulrich, Yumi o a la amargada de Echo?- pregunto William a los genios del grupo.

-bueno Yumi está explorando el sector de volcanes, Ulrich esta en el domo celestial, y de Echo no la hemos visto desde el desayuno- dijo Aelita calmada.

-aunque tal vez está escondida- dijo Jeremy calmado y serio. –conociéndola es más que posible- dijo Hyde con algo de molestia.

Y en ese momento se escucha una canción de una ocarina la cual suena muy hermoso y tranquilo irradiando calma paz y amor por toda la sala y por toda la fábrica.

-escuchan esa música- dijo Aelita con mucha calma en voz por la música.

–si es muy linda, aunque esta es la veintidoseaba vez en esta semana que escuchamos música ya sea una ocarina o una mujer cantando- dijo y pregunto Hyde admirando la canción y con dudas de quien es la que está tocando la ocarina.

-eso es uno muy buena pregunta y nuestros destellos ¿saben quién es?- respondió y preguntó William.

-si sabemos quien es pero es mejor que ustedes lo descubran- respondió Altaira sonriendo.

-si ustedes lo dicen- dijo Jeremy con dudas en su voz.

\- Jeremy me escuchas- dijo Yumi a través del comunicado.

-si te escucho Yumi ¿qué sucede?- dijo Jeremy.

-nada es que encontré al gigante y no deja de sorprenderme su forma- dijo Yumi.

La forma del gigante parece un volcán humanoide, con las fumarolas en la espalda y la cabeza con varias marcas de lava corriendo por todo su cuerpo y en su cara tiene 3 ojos.

-es entendible- dijo Aelita dejando de teclear y cerrando la computadora portátil.

-si, bueno en la exploración no vi nada nuevo, necesito regresar- dijo Yumi.

-de acuerdo, materializar Yumi- dijo Jeremy mientras tecleaba.

Y Yumi apareció en uno de los scaners y al salir se dirigió al elevador.

-y ¿podemos ver lo que Ulrich está usando como saco de golpeo?- pregunto Hyde a los destellos.

-si pueden- dijo Atem a través de la pantalla y mostro en el holograma central en el cual muestra a Ulrich luchando con la sombra el roba almas gigante que se encontraron en su primer viaje.

y se puede ver como Ulrich intenta darle al punto débil del roba almas pero no es tan fácil darle ya que como está hecho de los recuerdos de la primera vez que lo vieron su fuerza y velocidad son superiores para uno solo de ellos.

Pero con algunos problemas más pudo darle una estocada en su punto débil y se destruyó como si alguien rompiera un cristal y tras ganar en el cielos apareció unas letras y números que dicen.

Batalla 15: duración 100:522 horas. En la sala de control los demás veían los resultados del entrenamiento de su compañero y al segundo se dejó de escuchar la música.

De vuelta en el domo Ulrich veía sus últimos resultados -rayos tardé más tiempo que en la última batalla- dijo Ulrich algo frustrado. En la sala de control. –vaya, si que está esforzando- dijo Hyde sorprendido.

-el siempre entregado en los deportes y en la batalla- dijo Yumi saliendo del elevador y entrando a la sala de control.

-eso es digno de un Prime- dijo Hyde contento. En el comunicador se escuchó la voz de Ulrich.

-Jeremy me puedes materializar- dijo Ulrich algo cansado.

-¡dalo por hecho!- dijo Jeremy. Y repitiendo el mismo comando que con Yumi. Tras unos segundos Ulrich apareció en los escáneres y se dirijo al elevador.

-y ¿cómo va el enano que está en guardia?- dijo Echo asustando a todos en la sala ya que apareció de repente.

-oye ¿acaso pretendes matarnos del susto?- dijo William agitado por el susto

-eso mismo es lo que iba a preguntar- dijo Hyde igual de agitado. –Echo ¿acaso eres una ninja o algo parecido?- preguntó Yumi también agitada.

-no es mi culpa que no estén atentos en la base- dijo Echo defendiéndose.

-aun así no deberías asustar a tus compañeros- dijo Aelita recuperando la respiración.

-vale, vale lo siento chaparrita- dijo Echo sin mucho interés, por lo que dijo hizo que Aelita hiciera un puchero muy leve.

-deja que ve que están haciendo- dijo Jeremy mientras tecleaba.

\- Odd ¿me escuchas?, responde- dijo Jeremy a través del comunicador. –hola Einstein ¿cómo estás? ¿Ya es hora de que me releven?- respondió y pregunto Odd.

-no toda vía no, solo queremos saber si hay alguna novedad- dijo Jeremy tranquilo.

-bueno tal vez hay algún cambio aquí- dijo Odd muy calmado. – ¿Qué tipo de cambios en el núcleo del planeta?- pregunto Jeremy.

-bueno el cambio no es en el núcleo precisamente- dijo Odd calmado.

-¿En donde estás?- preguntó Echo algo molesta. –bueno digamos que estaba algo aburrido y salí a pasear- respondió Odd.

-¿QQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEETTTTTEEEEEOOOOOOOOROOOOOOSSSSS CCCCCCCCRRRRRREEEEEEEEESSSSSSS QUE ESSTTTTTAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS HAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNDDDDDOOOOOOOO?- dijo Echo realmente molesta.

-¿oye qué pretendes dejarme sordo?- dijo Odd

-¿y a los todos nosotros también?- dijo Ulrich llegando a la sala de control.

-esta aquí la escuche- dijo Darkrai que está en la mente de William.

-aunque hay que reconocer una cosa Darkrai ella tiene buenos pulmones- dijo William a Darkrai.

-Echo ¿no crees que exageraste un poco con el grito?- dijo Hyde algo chocado del grito.

-estoy mas que de acuerdo con Prime- dijo Jeremy algo sordo del grito.

-me permito recordarles que si el núcleo de génesis es destruido perderemos el poder de liberar las dimensiones de la maldición- dijo Echo a modo de defensa.

-en eso tienes razón custodia de la luna, pero deben ver lo que el custodio de las bestias encontró- dijo Atem calmado con voz paternal.

-bueno vamos a ver qué fue lo que Odd encontró- dijo Aelita mientras sus oídos se terminan de recupera.

-vamos entonces- apoyo Jeremy a lo que Aelita. –lo siento custodió de agua pero tú no puedes ir, necesitamos que te quedes aquí para lo que se necesite- dijo Altaira con voz maternal.

-además tus capacidades de batalla aún necesita pulirse- dijo Hyde amable.

Tras escuchar esas palabras los demás custodios se dirigieron a los scaners y al poner sus manos en las tablas se abren las puertas y entraron a los scaners, en la sala de control Jeremy inició el programa del cruce de dimensión, el cual manda a los demás al mundo en reparación.

Y en donde está el corazón, es en donde aparecen cayendo y aterrizando en sus pies.

-Bienvenidos a primitis- dijo Hyde a sus compañeros. –Pensé que lo llamamos génesis- dijo Echo con mucha duda.

-yo pensé que lo llámanos nueva tierra- dijo William igual de dudoso.

-aun no nos ponemos de acuerdo con el nombre para este mundo- dijo Ulrich.

-bueno no nos hemos puesto realmente a discutirlo- dijo Yumi tranquila.

-en otro momento lo hablamos, Odd los está esperando- dijo Jeremy por el comunicador.

Y al escucharlo todo se dirigían a una plataforma que sirve como elevador, hasta que Echo los detuvo.

-esperen un segundo si todos vamos ¿quién cuidara el corazón?- Echo pregunto a todos.

-descuida custodia de la luna en el tiempo que han estado en guardia, hemos estado trabajando junto a los custodios de agua y luz, custodio agua inicia el programa cerberuz- dijo Altaira a todo el grupo.

-recibido y aquí va- respondió Jeremy. Y comenzó a teclear. En la cámara del corazón y del corazón mismo comenzó a salir formando 3 seres de luz, tomando la apariencia de perros de diferentes tamaños: un chico, un mediado y otro grande aunque para ser más precisos, el grande de un oso pardo, el mediano es del tamaño de un león de montaña o puma, el pequeño es de un lobo.

La apariencia entre ellos tiene las mismas características: sus pelajes de un blanco con armadura negra la que cubre las patas el pecho y la cabeza, parecen husky siberiano.

-dejen que les presente a Beta, Delta, y a Gama, ellos los ayudaran a cuidar del corazón cuando están y no estén- dijo Atem con el tono paternal.

-se ven lindos a pesar del tamaño de ese grandote- dijo William sorprendido.

-el grande se llama Gama, el pequeño es llama Beta, el mediano es Delta- dijo Aelita acercándose a cada uno de los perros y acariciando a cada uno de los mencionados, y los perros hicieron los sonidos de amistosos.

-Bueno ya aclarada esa duda vamos a ver que descubrió el flacucho- dijo Echo comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

-los veremos después perritos- dijo Yumi sonriendo. Y todo subieron a la plataforma cuando subían, otra plataforma bajando.

-y tu decías que construir ésto era una mala idea- dijo Hyde orgulloso. –no te auto apoyes Prime- dijo Echo con su todo seria.

-sabes, tienes que hacer algo para controlar tu estrés- dijo William algo burlón.

-tal vez tu y yo debamos hacer yoga para mejorar tu calma- dijo Yumi a Echo.

-o tal vez debas practicar esgrima conmigo para desestresarte- dijo Ulrich a Echo.

-ya lo veré después, gracias por las ofertas- dijo Echo agradecida. Y mientras hablaban, la plataforma terminaba de subír.

En cuanto llegaron a la superficie caminaron a donde esta Odd guiados por Jeremy, caminaron hasta llegar a un lugar en donde aparecen destellos de varios colores.

-Bienvenidos al mundo renacido- dijo Odd sonriendo. Y al segundo recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Echo.

-¡ay, ay! y eso ¿por qué fue?- dijo Odd quejándose por el golpe.

-por abandonar su puesto flacucho- dijo Echo, caminando a donde se ven los destellos el cual está rodeado de árboles muertos.

-si que duele- dijo Odd sobándose la cabeza. –sabes, pues te fue bien, en una ocasión que la hice enfadar me rompió todo mi brazo izquierdo- dijo Hyde recordando esa ocasión.

Los demás se adentraron al bosque y se maravillaron de lo que encontraron y lo que vieron, muchos árboles brillando de varios colores, cuando se acercaron vieron algunas raíces de circuitos pero sin dejar de sentir la corteza de madera y en las ramas se puede ver una especie de frutos, y Aelita le mando a Jeremy un visual de lo que están viendo en ese lugar como antes en el viejo lyoko.

-y ¿qué opinas?, no es genial-dijo Odd y pregunto a todo el grupo.

-si que lo es- dijo Ulrich sorprendido y mirando a todos los árboles.

-son muy hermoso, y ¿qué significa estos símbolo?- dijo Aelita mientras se acerca a un árbol.

-aquí también hay uno- dijo Yumi. –aquí igual- dijo Ulrich. –y ¿alguien sabe que significan?- preguntó William.

Echo se acercó al árbol en el que esta Yumi. Y trás al analizarla cuidadosamente.

-son símbolos Origenes, esta significa fuego, ese otro significa naturaleza- dijo Echo algo emocionada y un poco triste en su voz.

-¿y cómo sabes qué son?- pregunto Odd. –he estudiado algo de ellos- respondió Echo con voz que esconde algo.

-¿y entonces de que son los demás símbolos?- pregunto Hyde a Echo.

Echo se puso a ver todos los símbolos y dijo en voz alta rayo, luna, sol, velocidad, casería, vientos, agua, forja, tierra, cielos, guerra, música, muerte, sabiduría, amor, magia, y por más que lo intento esconder, la tristeza en su voz.

-oigan este árbol tiene 2 símbolos- dijo Odd a todos.

-estos significan tiempo y espacio- dijo Echo al acercarse.

-es bueno que sepas lo que significa los símbolos- dijo Ulrich.

-entonces ¿creen que algo saldrá de esos frutos de los arboles?- dijo Hyde con curiosidad por los frutos.

-no lo sé solo esperemos que sean amistoso- dijo Yumi tranquila.

-lo que a mi me sorprende que los roba almas no destrozaron este lugar- dijo William casual.

-creo que lo han intentado, chicos ¡vengan a ver!- dijo Aelita a todos los demás. Y todos se acercaron a ver lo que su amiga vio.

-¿qué vista Aelita?- pregunto Yumi. –Este árbol- respondió Aelita. El árbol que todos miraban el cual esta con varias rasgaduras y ramas rotas.

-vaya ¿qué le paso a este árbol?- pregunto Odd. –los roba almas lo intentaron tirar- dijo Hyde al ver las huellas en el suelo y los arañazos en el árbol.

-¿por qué solo lo han dejado con los arañazos?- dijo William con duda en su voz. –Este árbol se ha estado defendido y en su defensa ha estado protegiendo a los demás arboles- dijo Yumi.

-y ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Odd a Yumi. –no lo sé, solo lo sé- respondí Yumi.

-tal vez eso se deba al poder de tu llave espada- dijo Hyde pensativos. –Eso es posible- dijo Yumi.

-y el símbolo ¿Qué significa?- preguntó Ulrich a Echo. –éste significa omega oscuridad- respondió Echo.

-gracias por responder- dijo Ulrich. –oigan si hay un omega ¿ en dónde está el alpha?- pregunto Odd.

-creo que es el que está al otro lado- respondió William, señalando al otro lado del lugar. Y todo el grupo fue a ver a donde William dijo, así confirmaron que en la otra pinta del lugar se encuentra el árbol de alpha luz.

-oigan esto es raro, si el núcleo fue construido por los humametalix, ¿Por qué están los símbolos de otra cultura?- preguntó Odd muy confundido.

-en eso tienes razón, Echo nos puedes explicar- dijo Hyde serio y dirigiéndose a Echo.

-bueno el núcleo que estamos usando es un trabajo en conjunto de los humametalix y los orígenes, y por lo que se, solo se pudieron construir 6 de ellos.- respondió Echo a todos los demás.

-y nos puedes decir ¿cómo son los orígenes?- dijo Yumi. –lo único que les puedo decir es que están extintos, eso es lo único que les diré- dijo Echo a la defensiva.

-bueno es mas que evidente que necesitamos poner alguna guardia aquí también- dijo Jeremy a través del comunicador.

-eso es muy evidente, y creo- decía Echo antes de que se paralizara y sus ojos se pusieran negros cual carbón.

-¡ah! Echo ¿estás bien?- pregunto Odd mientras agita la mano enfrente de su cara.

\- Hyde ¿Qué le pasa? - pregunto Aelita algo nerviosa de su repentino parálisis de Echo.

-¡tranquilos, denle un segundo!- dijo Hyde muy tranquilo.

-lo que les iba a decir, tendrán que esperar en otra ocasión… Ya los encontré- dijo Echo recuperando el acento en su ser.

-espera ¿Que quieres decir con que los encontraste?- preguntó William con muchas dudas en su voz.

-verán Echo tiene una gema que le permite encontrar esencias oscuras- dijo Hyde respondiendo la pregunta, y tras decirlo recibió un golpe en el estómago de Echo.

-¡¿quién te dijo que revelaras los secretos de otros?!- dijo Echo molesta.

-perdona estamos en el mismo equipo ellos también tiene el derecho a saber- dijo Hyde recuperándose del golpe.

-bueno, ya está dicho, no es necesario que comiencen a discutir- dijo Ulrich tratando de no haya una pelea.

-y ahora ¿qué hacemos?- dijo Odd. –si podemos detenerlos ahora y hacer que deshagan su maldición debemos ir tras ellos- dijo Yumi seria.

-entonces vamos por ellos- dijo William concordando. – Jeremy crees que puedas mandar a uno de los perros a este lugar- pregunto Aelita a Jeremy.

-dame un momento, solo tengo que mandarle una señal- dijo Jeremy. –oye Jeremy mientras estas con eso ¿puedes abrirnos una grieta de energía? la necesitamos para cruzar entre las dimensiones- pregunto Echo un poco más calmada.

-ah… no sé si pueda- dijo Jeremy con mucha duda en su voz. –claro que puedes solo tienes que colocar esta clave custodio de agua- dijo Atem calmado y con su tono paternal.

En el monitor apareció una secuencia de código, entonces Jeremy comenzó a teclear el comando y con los demás apareció un pequeño rayo de energía.

-¿Qué es esa luz?- pregunto Odd. –eso pequeño es una grita de energía- dijo Echo respondiendo la pregunta.

-vaya, ¿y como lo vamos usar?- pregunto Ulrich. –así es como lo usaremos- dijo Echo y al segundo invoco su llave espada. Al hacer unos movimientos con sus llave un rayo de luz salió a la grieta y se crea un portal.

-¡ya está listo para cruzar!- dijo Echo. –bueno todos listos para cruzar- dijo Hyde a todos. En el segundo se escucha un aullido y todos vieron a uno de los perros.

-hola delta, así que a ti te pidieron, venir a cuidar el lugar- dijo Aelita mientras acaricia al perro.

-bueno, si el cuida el lugar, estamos listos para ir por eso criminales- dijo Hyde contento.

Tras decirlo todos los custodios presentes en el lugar cruzaron por el portal, el camino que vieron es muy parecido a su primer cruce entre dimensiones, y en un bosque que está cerca de un claro el portal se abre y el grupo sale pero esta vez todos se cayeron entre ellos.

-ay, ay, saben tenemos que ver el cambio de velocidad- dijo Odd quejándose y levantándose.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Odd- dijo Ulrich sobándose la cabeza.

-viendo el lado positivo hemos llegado, a donde sea que llegamos- dijo Yumi a todos.

-es un lugar lindo, y está tranquilo- dijo Aelita admirando el paisaje.

\- Echo ¿estas segura de que están aquí? es decir, este lugar no se ve como si alguien fuera a planear la destrucción de todo- pregunto William.

-si aquí están o por lo menos uno de ellos, solo que perdí la señal- respondió Echo

-¿cómo que perdiste la señal?- pregunto Odd con toda la duda del planeta.

-Veras Odd en ocasiones esos criminales esconden su presencia- dijo Hyde respondiendo la pregunta.

-¿y cómo hacen eso?- pregunto William. –¿no crees que si supiéramos como lo hacen ya habríamos hecho algo para contrarrestarlo?- dijo Echo seria.

-bueno ¿y ahora a dónde vamos?- pregunto Aelita a todos el grupo.

-tenemos que ir al último lugar en donde la sintió, en esta mundo- dijo Yumi tranquila.

-bueno vamos, es por aquí- dijo Echo tranquila y caminando así el claro del lugar.

-vamos entonces- dijo Ulrich, comenzando a caminar. Y todo el grupo también

-oigan Hyde Echo ahora que me acuerdo, les quería preguntar ¿no les molesta usar armadura todo el tiempo?- preguntó Odd mientras caminaba.

-Los Prime en tiempos de guerra siempre usamos las armaduras, es una ley y tradición- respondió Hyde tranquilo.

-¡eso no es de tu incumbencia enano!- respondí Echo molesta y siguiendo caminando.

-oye ¡no soy enano!- grito Odd a Echo claramente molesto por el comentario.

-espera custodia de la luz, necesitaras esto, para que puedes recoger la luz de ese mundo- dijo Atem dirigiéndose a Aelita a través del comunicador, y en el cielo apareció una lámpara la que cayó en sus manos de Aelita.

-no entiendo a qué te refieres, y ¿esta lámpara para que es? - dijo Aelita pregunto muy confundida.

-lo entenderás en su momento custodia de luz, ahora ve con los demás- dijo Atem con el tono paternal.

Aelita trato de entender las palabras y la lámpara la cual la puso en su espalda, continúa su camino con los demás, mientras caminaban miraban el paisaje y vieron un lago que conecta al océano, o eso parece en la distancia.

Y en otro lado se puede ver un castillo, y en él se puede ver señales de batalla.

-¿Y qué está pasando por allá?- pregunto Ulrich al ver el humo. –No tengo idea, pero debemos ir- dijo Hyde.

-estoy de acuerdo, parece que tiene problemas- dijo William seguro.

-entonces vamos no perdamos tiempo- dijo Echo más seria de repente y en su mente piensa que algo malo les va a pasar.

Mientras en el castillo se puede ver una batalla, entre los guardias del castillo que visten armaduras simples hechas de tela y algunos cascos de metal, los cuales se enfrentan a los roba almas algo diferente a lo que los custodios han visto antes ya que estos visten armaduras romanas de los mismos colores de las legiones romanas incluso tiene las mismas espadas escudos y lanzas, pero tiene un escudo en sus armaduras la cual es una esfera partida haciendo parecer una boca de color morado claro con una X blanco y en la puntas superiores se puede ver como unas especie de flamas de color claro.

Pero los roba almas superan en número a los guardias pero a pesar de eso los guardias pueden enfrentar a ellos ya que al cortarle la cabeza ocasiona que se destruya y desaparecen, y en una de las parte altas un hombre macizo de cabello naranja con una barba blanca y algo corta el cual viste un traje escoses de batalla, un casco de metal y tiene una pierna la izquierda de madera, en las manos tenía 2 espadas, con ella se enfrenta a 20 roba almas o 17 ya que de una estocada rápida despacho a 3 roba almas.

-¡vamos bestias asquerosas! ¿Quién sigue?- el hombre les grita a los roba almas desafiante. Los roba almas se lanzaron al aceptar el desafío.

El hombre con gran maestría en las espadas ya que con ellas se protege y ataca a los roba almas que lo atacan, el hombre es más rápido y fuerte ya que les corto las cabezas sin oportunidad de defenderse, pero no se da cuenta que hay otro 3 roba almas listos para un ataque por la espalda.

Un guardia se da cuanta – Rey Fergus cuidado atrás- gritó el guardia algo tarde ya que los roba alma ya están a un centímetro de su rey, pero 3 flechas atraviesan las cabezas de los roba almas y estos intentan quitárselas, pero al bajar sus defensas son decapitados rápidamente por el rey y él se voltea a una torre donde ve a una chica de unos 20 años que usa un vestido verde oscuro, su cabellos de un naranja rojizo, en su espalda tiene un portador de flechas y un arco en sus manos y cuando Rey Fergus la vió, la saludo con una gran sonrisa.

-grandes tiros Mérida- dijo Rey Fergus felicitando a la chica. –de nada Papá- dijo Merida.

Y continuaron con la batalla. El Rey los decapita y la princesa les tira flechas con mucha maestría.

En la entrada del castillo están siendo superados en número y cuando están a punto de ser derrotados, los custodios llegaron justo a tiempo con unos ataques a distancia y los roba almas fueron destruidos.

-todos ustedes ¿están bien?- dijo Aelita muy preocupada por los guardias. –¡estamos bien!, gracias- dijo uno de los guardias.

-vaya como diría ultra Prime: ¡esto si es una fiesta!- dijo Hyde algo sorprendido. –bueno ¿como vamos a actuar?- pregunto William.

-sugiero que cada uno de nosotros debe encargarse de una parte del castillo- dijo Echo muy pensativa.

-eso puede funcionar pero ¿no nos exponemos a que nos ataquen por detrás?- dijo Ulrich.

-creo que les puede avisar de algún ataque por la espalda- dijo Jeremy a través del comunicador.

-Jeremy ¿cómo nos vas a avisar?- pregunto Odd. –Bueno por alguna razón que trato de entender los puede ver por el monitor como si estuvieran en lyoko- respondo Jeremy.

-eso es muy bueno- dijo William. –¿Entonces vamos a la batalla?- pregunto Yumi. –si venimos ayudar- dijo Ulrich.

-entonces ¡vamos a ayudar hermanos, por la unidad!- dijo Hyde a todos y liberando su llave espada.

-muy bien tomen distintas áreas estén atentos a las indicaciones de Jeremy, y Jeremy infórmanos de donde hay más roba almas- dijo Echo como una estratega o una veterana.

-dalo por hecho- dijo Jeremy seguro de lo que hace.

Y los custodios entrado al castillo, Echo y William se dirigieron a uno de los patios y al llamar a sus llaves espada comenzaron a ayudar a los guardias, Echo, de un salto llego a los techos de las distintas casas que se encuentran dentro del castillo con la guía de Jeremy, se encargó de la mayoría de los roba almas en el lugar, con William muestra sus mejoras con su llave espada y con su espada normal y para más fuerzas hace que Darkrai retome su forma fantasmal.

Aelita entró por el salón del trono y sube las habitaciones con sus alas y su llave y con sus esferas de energía, destrozo a cada roba alma que se encontró en el piso superior. Jeremy le aviso de otros roba almas.

Con Odd entra a todos los pasillos inferiores y al entrar a la cocina no pude evitar probar la comida y luchando con los roba almas, ya sea destruirlos con sus flecha laser o con su llave espada, mientras al mismo tiempo come unos pasteles, pero es interrumpido por Jeremy para que salga de la cocina y se dirija a los demás pasillos y salió con un pequeño puchero.

Ulrich y Yumi se dirigieron a los establos con sus llaves espadas en mano y con sus armas anteriores el abanico y la katára destrozando a cada roba alma que se les cruzara con movimientos rápidos y de alguna manera muy coordinados casi pareciendo uno.

Hyde está en los puestos de vigilancia y a fuera del castillo con su llave espada dispara esferas de energía muy parecidas a pequeños soles y dándole apoyo a los guardias de afuera y en cuanto a los roba almas que lo quieren atacar por detrás.

\- gracias Jeremy puede girarse justo a tiempo y regresar el intento de favor.

De vuelta en las habitaciones superiores Aelita acababa de destruir a los roba almas de algunas habitación -bien creo que ya casi terminamos- dijo Aelita un poco más tranquila.

\- Aelita algunos roba almas se están juntando en una habitación del sur de tu posición- dijo Jeremy.

-voy para allá- Aelita dijo seria, y dirigiéndose a esa habitación guardando sus alas ya que el pasillo no tiene el espacio para volar.

En la habitación donde los roba almas están juntándose y en esa habitación esta la princesa, junto a una mujer mayor de 39 años está vestida con un vestido verde oscuro y su cabello café claro con algunas canas y con ellas están 3 niños d años que visten unos trajes verde claro con el caballo rojo naranjado, y con ellos también hay nos guardias, en la puerta de la habitación se puede escuchar el intento de los roba almas por entrar.

-majestad están intentando entrar- dijo un guardia. –Prepárese- dijo la Reina. Mientras a fuera de la habitación los que ya están listos para el último golpe a la puerta pero algunos de ellos recibieron unas esferas de energía rosada y blanca. Lo que causa que el resto de los roba almas se giraron y vieron a Aelita con caras molestas.

-lo lamento pero ustedes no van a entrar ahí- dijo Aelita seria. Tras escucharla los roba almas se la aventaron para la batalla y ella igual, mitras en la habitación se puede escuchar la pelea y cuando parece que se calmó la puerta cayo con Aelita y un roba alma arriba de ella pero con golpe rápido de su llave Aelita derrota al roba alma.

\- Aelita ¿estás bien?- dijo Jeremy. –si estoy bien Jeremy algo cansada, pero bien, algo asi- respondió Aelita mientras ve unas espadas apuntando a ella y le sus manos.

-Reina Elinor ¿que hacemos con esta intrusa?- pregunto uno los guardias. La reina se quedó pensando mientras veía el pasillo tan lleno de señales de pelea. Pero en eso la princesa se le acerca a Aelita y con una mirada rapidez le pregunta.

-oye ¿estás bien?- dijo Mérida muy curiosa por la vestimenta de Aelita y por la forma de pelear con los invasores.

-si estoy bien- respondió Aelita algo nerviosa por las espadas que apuntan a su cara y cuello.

Mérida se voltea a ver a su madre y asintiendo con la cabeza de manera positiva le indica que ella no es una amenaza.

-guardias guarden sus espadas y ayuden a la chica a levantarse- ordeno la Reina Elinor, y los guardias obedecieron la orden y ayudaron a Aelita de la puerta.

-gracias- dijo Aelita a los guardias. –y ahora pregunto ¿a quien le debo agradecer por proteger a mis hijos y a mi?- pregunto la Reina Elinor con solemnidad en su voz. –me llamo Aelita su majestad- respondió Aelita algo nerviosa pero cortes e inclinado la cabeza.

-bueno Aelita, yo me llamo Mérida, y ella es mi madre Elinor, y mis 3 hermanos menores Harris, Hubert y Hamish- dijo Mérida, presentando a su familia. Mientras afuera del castillo Hyde terminó de limpiar el terreno y se dirige con los demás adentro para darles apoyo, y después de trepar y llegar a la cima pudo ver a todos sus compañeros, y pude ver que Odd necesita algo de ayuda así que saca su pistola apunta con la pistola y su llave a todos los roba almas y dispara sin fallar un tiro.

-vaya, ¡ gracias Prime!- dijo Odd mientras ve a Hyde acercando se. –no hay de que hermano- dijo Hyde ya junto a los demás, y dando le final a la batalla.

-debo reconocer que han mejorado en su manejo de la llave espada- dijo Echo a los nuevos portadores.

-gracias Echo, creo que viniendo de ti ese comentario es lo más cercano a un cumplido- dijo Ulrich algo extrañado.

-estoy de acuerdo con Echo, y como dicen todo entrenamiento tiene sus frutos- dijo Hyde sonriendo bajo el casco.

-pues gracias Hyde por el cumplido, y a ti Jeremy por los datos en la batalla- dijo Yumi agradecida.

-no hay de que- respondió Jeremy. –ah, ¿saben chicos? tengo la sospecha que tenemos que bajar nuestras llaves y levantar las manos- dijo William de repente y algo nervioso. –Y ¿por qué crees?- decía Odd antes de ver a todos los guardias del castillo rodeándolos, y como sugirió su amigo todos los custodios ahí presentes desaparecieron sus llaves espadas y levantaron las manos.

-ya tenía el presentimiento de que esto iba a pasar- dijo Echo para si misma. Y en unos segundos después el rey Fergus a los custodios.

-primero que nada guerreros gracias por ayudarnos, pero ¿quiénes son?, ¿que quieren aquí?, ¿de qué clan son ustedes?- dijo el rey Fergus y a la vez les preguntó a todos los custodios.

-Somos del clan de los custodios de la vida, estamos buscando a unos seres malvados que atacaron nuestras tierras, y creímos que aquí estaban, pero parece que debería decir aquí estuvieron- dijo William tratando de sonar solemne y lo más creíble posible.

-ya veo, mmmmmm tal vez no sean una amenaza- dijo el rey Fergus. –quien lo diría, eso funcionó- dijo Odd en voz baja y más tranquilo.

-lo bueno que estamos en un lugar muy parecido al de nuestro escosés- dijo Hyde también es voz baja.

En ese momento el Rey Fergus con un movimiento de su mano ordenó a los guardias que bajaran las lanzas y guardaran las espadas.

-bueno todos ustedes acompáñenme vamos a la sala del trono para que me expliquen mas de los seres que buscan- dijo el Rey Fergus serio pero cortés.

-de acuerdo su majestad- dijo Echo haciendo una reverencia y tratando de sonar solemne.

Todos fueron al salón del trono y medio se sorprendieron al ver a Aelita ya en el lugar junto a otras personas.

-Elinor mi amor que bueno que están bien- dijo Fergus muy alegre de verla a ella y a sus hijos a salvo.

-Fergus yo también estoy feliz de verte, pero compórtate- dijo Elinor. –ah, si tienes razón- dijo Fergus recuperando la compostura mientras su hija mayor se reía a lo bajo.

-¿Y ella quién es?- pregunto Fergus a su reina. –Papá ella es Aelita, ella nos protegió de los invasores- respondió Mérida por su madre y sus hermanos asintieron positivamente.

-ya veo, bueno te doy infinitas gracias Aelita- dijo Fergus muy agradecido. Y los demás custodias se le acercaron felicitándola.

-eso fue muy bueno Aelita digno de un prima- dijo Hyde con orgullo por su amiga. -vaya chaparrita si que supiste actuar en una verdadera situación- dijo Echo a Aelita. Lo que causa que sus compañeros se molesten con ella otra vez.

-traigan mesas celebremos al clan custodio y a su guerrera Aelita por proteger a mi familia- dijo el Rey Fergus con mucha alegría en su voz.

-majestad está hablando mi idioma- dijo Odd pensando en el banquete. Lo que a su vez causa que la mayoría de sus compañeros suspiren mientras que Echo se lleva una de sus manos a la cara.

-pero antes nos pueden decir ¿que son las cosas que invadieron el castillo?- dijo Elinor algo seria.

-eso si, y entonces pueden comenzar la explicación- dijo Mérida algo seria y viendo a los custodios.

-en eso tienes razón majestad, William comienza a explicar lo básico- dijo Echo a William.

-espera un segundo yo ¿Por qué? si se puede saber-preguntó William algo intrigado por el comentario.

-porque tu eres el que más sabe de estas tierras- respondió Echo algo amenazante.

-vale, vale no tienes que sacar el hacha de batalla- dijo William aun un poco molesto.

-ustedes 2 ¿son novios o algo así?- les pregunto Mérida muy curiosa por la forma en la que se comportan.

-yo con el, ella, nunca ni loco, loca- dijeron al unisonó William y Echo, y poniendo las caras de asco. Mientras sus compañeros se reían a lo bajo.

Mientras en la entrada del castillo los guardias están recuperándose de la batalla y platicaban por lo que vieron de los custodios, pero sin darse cuenta, se acercaba una encapuchada con un bastón en la mano derecha, y cuando los guardias se dieron cuenta de su presencia e intentaron detenerla, con una onda mágica los estrelló a las puertas.

-no se levanten conozco la entrada- dijo la encapuchada pero por la capucha no se ve una sonrisa diabólica, mientras entró al castillo y se dirigió a la sala del trono.

Y en la sala del trono las explicaciones básicas de los custodios a la familia real.

-ya veo, entonces estos roba almas necesitan un hechizo de invocación para que se mantengan en nuestra tierra- dijo Elinor tratando de entender lo que escucho.

-así es para que puedan entrar a esta tierras- dijo Hyde sereno. –y ¿cómo se ven estos brujos?- pregunto Fergus.

-eso mismo es lo que iba a preguntarles- dijo Mérida a los custodios. –la verdad no sabemos como se ven- dijo Odd con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-de lo que si estamos seguros es que tiene una capucha, un símbolo un poco peculiar y serpiente de colores muy inusuales- dijo Echo a la familia real, y haciendo que sus compañeros pusieran unas caras de duda pero está esforzándose por esconderla y que los reyes no lo vean.

De repente las puertas fueron abiertas de súbito como si alguien hubiera puesto una bomba, causando que los custodios se volteen a ver y la familia real dirija la mirada a donde fue el golpe tras disiparse el humo pudieron ver a la encapuchada caminando, así ellos con toda la tranquilidad del planeta.

-hola a todos yo soy una simple viajera que trae grandes noticias para esta reino, se cómo hacer que los invasores se vayan a su tierra de origen y que los dejen en paz- dijo la encapuchada.

-¿qué invasores?- pregunto Mérida, tras escuchar la pregunta la encapuchada golpea el piso con su bastón y aparecen 15 roba almas, al ver los custodios invocaron sus llaves espadas.

-bueno ya apareció uno de ellos- dijo Odd algo burlón. Comenzó la batalla los custodios y los roba almas solo que la diferencia de los últimos que aparición es que están mejor entrenados que los otros.

Mientras la familia real es resguardada de la batalla, la encapuchada esta observado todo el lugar enfocada en los custodios.

-¡qué lindo espectáculo! pero me parece que tenemos que discutir algunos asuntos no majestades-dijo la encapuchada seria y tranquila y haciendo una reverencia.

-guarda tu lengua serpiente rastrera, ¡¿que buscan en nuestro reino?!- exigió el Rey Fergus sacando su espada.

-habla bruja mientras tenemos paciencia- exigió la reina Elinor con una evidente ira en su voz.

-tranquilícense no hay necesidad de violencia lo que pedimos mis compañeros no presentes y yo, es muy simple y es que su hija mayor venga conmigo, eso es todo solo así los ataques cederán-dijo la encapuchada muy tranquila y confiada de su respuesta.

-Que acaso ¡¿estás loca?!, ¿Por qué dejaríamos que nuestras hija te acompañe, bruja maldecida- grito el Rey Fergus mas que exaltado.

-la razón es opacada por la emociones, tienes más herederos a su trono, y lo que ofrezco es paz ¿que no se supone que los reyes ven primero por su pueblo?- la encapuchada algo molesta ya que no era la respuesta que deseaba.

-lo que tu dices no es mas que chantaje, ¡guardias! ¡Mátenla!- grito el Rey Fergus. Los guardias comenzaron a acercarse a la encapuchada, ¡listos para matarla!.

-que siempre termino haciéndoles caso el estilo de hipocresía- dijo la encapuchada en voz baja y para si misma. Y levanta su bastón con las 2 manos, se pude escuchar como dice un hechizo. Mientras los custodios terminan su batalla con los roba almas.

-listo esa era el último- dijo William. –Entonces como dicen "a por ella" - dijo Hyde a todos sus compañeros y todos los custodios se dirigieron a la encapuchada.

Pero en cuanto la encapuchada termino de preparar su hechizo golpea el piso con el bastón el cual crea una ola de energía que se estrella con todos en la sala y los manda a volar con tremenda fuerzas y lo que paso después es algo que a nadie deseo o imagino, las personas en la sala se convirtieron en pierda y no solo en la sala del trono sino también en todo el castillo dejando solo a la princesa intacta.

-ay mi cabeza, ¿Qué fue eso?, Mamá Papá Harris Hubert Hamish- dijo Mérida claramente perturbada.

-bueno ya que los reyes no quisieron escuchar razones- dijo la encapuchada. –

¿Qué les hiciste bruja? -dijo Mérida más que enojada.

-tranquila princesita aun esta vivos, solo están atrapados en las piedras, nada más ahora escúchame, tu vendrás conmigo si lo haces te prometo que los liberaré en cuanto nos hayamos ido de estas tierras, pero si no aceptas podrás aprender lo que es vivir sola con piedras-dijo la encapuchada con un tono que denota malicia. Lo que no se hadado cuenta es que los custodios solo se estrellaron con la pared en cuanto los mandaron a volar pero nada más los únicos presentes libres del hechizo fueron ellos.

-de acuerdo ¿alguien sabe qué fue lo que nos golpeó?- pregunto Yumi a todos sus compañeros.

-fue la ola mística de un hechizo básico de captura- dijo Echo levantándose y con una mano en su cabeza.

-ah, oye Echo ya que pareces saber algo de esto, ¿Por qué nosotros no somos decoraciones de jardín?- pregunto William a Echo.

-por nuestras llaves espadas, su poder nos protegió de este hechizo- respondió Echo.

-es bueno saberlo- dijo Odd ya levantado. –estoy de acuerdo contigo Odd- dijo Aelita. –bueno, si, nuestras llaves nos protegieron , ¿quién protegerá a la encapuchada?- dijo Hyde listo para el combate.

-¡nosotros no!, eso es seguro- dijo Ulrich lanzándose al ataque. Mientras la encapuchada puede ver como Mérida está apunto de ceder a sus exigencias.

-bueno princesa, te voy a dar hasta la cuenta de 5, para que me des tu respuesta,1,2, 3,4, ay, ay -decía la encapuchada hasta que fue interrumpida por los golpes de Ulrich y Odd. Y antes de que se recuperaba Yumi y Aelita le dieron otros golpes con sus llaves espadas y para rematar Echo dispara una esfera de energía de su llave espada lo que también ocasiona que la encapuchada se estrelle con una de las paredes. Mientras Hyde y William resguardan a Mérida de cual quiere otro ataque por la espalda.

-ay, ay, ay, bueno eso si que no me lo esperaba- dijo la encapuchada recuperando el aliento, de repente se le ocurrió una idea para cambiar las cosas a su favor.

-y entonces, dinos ¿quieres más? porque tenemos muchos golpes para repartir- dijo Odd muy confiado.

-por ahora no, pero descuiden ya nos veremos pronto, y en cuanto a ti princesa tienes hasta la puesta de sol para que me des tu si o adiós familia de carne y hola familia de piedra- dijo la encapuchada antes de que un portal se abriera detrás de ella, y lo cruzara viendo como 2 custodios la intentaban detener, pero ya era tarde. Hyde y William se detuvieron a tiempo antes de chocar con la pared.

-¡por mi sangreaceitosa se escapó! dijo Hyde algo molesto. Y se voltearon a ver a Mérida y su familia petrificada.

-Madre, Padre-dijo Mérida en susurros. –lo lamento- dijo Aelita poniendo su mano en el hombro de Mérida y recordando la perdida de sus padres.

\- ¿Mérida dónde está el lugar más místico cercano a este castillo?- pregunto Echo seria y sonriendo algo que a sus compañeros les parece extraño.

-hay unas piedras gigantes en pie no muy lejos de aquí-respondió Mérida algo confundida.

-majestad tiene ante usted a una hechicera del bien- dijo Echo inclinándose. –en serio por la forma en la que te comportas con nosotros, pensé que eras una del mal- dijo Odd algo burlón.

-tu cállate flacucho- dijo Echo. –que soy esbelto- replico Odd. –bueno, bueno, calmemos los ánimos tenemos una misión en manos- dijo Hyde tratando de que aquí no haya más peleas.

-bien vamos, pero primero necesito mi arco y flechas- dijo Mérida con tono de mando.

-de acuerdo, Ulrich, de nosotros eres el más rápido, así ve por el arco- dijo Echo seria.

Y antes de que Ulrich pudiera objetar, Jeremy le hablo por el comunicador dándole las indicaciones de donde está el arco y las flechas. Sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a la habitaciones donde están las cosas, al usar la súper velocidad deja una estela de fuego que no tarda en apagarse, y como dicen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos regreso con las flechas y el arco, y se las entregó a su dueña.

Al salir de la sala del trono fueron a los establos en donde todos los custodios se sorprendieron o la mayoría al ver a los caballos normales sin señales del hechizo.

-Angus, me alegro que estas bien- dijo Mérida muy alegre y abrazando a su caballo negro con blanco y los ojos azules.

-¿y alguien sabe por qué los caballos están normales?-dijo William un poco confundido.

-veras William el hechizo que se lanzó al Castillo solo funciona en los humanos no en otras especies- respondió Echo dirigiéndose a uno de los caballos y montándolo.

-¿ Echo tu sabes montar?- pregunto Yumi. –si es algo que aprendí en mis tiempo, más tranquilidad- respondió Echo.

-bueno ¿van a montar o van a correr hasta el lugar?- dijo Mérida a los demás custodios que aún no habian montando. Los demás se vieron entre ellos y se dirigieron a los caballos

Con algunas complicaciones y algunas caídas lograron montar en los caballos, mostrando a la vez que es su primera vez en montar a caballo.

-bueno esto es algo que jamás pensé montaríamos caballos de verdad- dijo Aelita algo nerviosa por su primera vez montando.

-bueno esto es una de las muchas cosas que creo que nos pasara- dijo Hyde nerviosos y ansioso.

-caballitos sean amables es nuestra primera vez- dijo Odd al caballo que monta y a los otros también.

\- Odd no creo que te pueden entender lo que dices- dijo Ulrich algo dudoso

Pero los caballos relincharon afirmativos. –oigan si me entendieron y yo los entendí- dijo Odd muy contento.

-y yo que pensaba que no podías ser más extraño- dijo William burlón. –lo más seguro es que se debe a su llave espada, como con Yumi - dijo Hyde.

-es interesante de saber, pero el tiempo es valioso, así que princesa nos puede guiar- dijo Echo un poco más seria.

-de acuerdo, Angus a correr- dijo Mérida a su caballo si salieron del castillo como el viento y detrás de ellos los custodios, corrieron por el bosque hasta llegar a un claro donde hay unas rocas colocadas alrededor del lugar y de forma muy especial también son enormes.

-vaya eso me recuerda stonehenge- dijo William algo sorprendido.

-bueno este es el lugar es el místico que conozco- dijo Mérida sin bajar de su caballo.

-mmmmm, si puedo sentir la energía mística de este lugar, pero necesito un poco más de la que este lugar posee- dijo Echo seria y sin bajar del caballo como el resto de los custodios.

-genial y ¿Dónde vamos a encontrar otro lugar encantado Echo?- dijo Ulrich algo quejoso.

-si supiera donde hay otro, no estaría pensando a donde ir Ulrich- dijo Echo seria y algo molesta para variar.

-bueno solo tenemos que comenzar a buscar ya que el tiempo que tenemos está a la mitad- dijo Yumi seria y analítica.

Sin que los demás se dieran cuanta, los ojos de Aelita brillaron en color blanco y tuvo una visión o una respuesta a su problema, y la luz en sus ojos se fue tras mostrar otro lugar.

-oigan hay otro lugar no muy lejos de aquí- dijo Aelita muy segura, llamando la atención del grupo.

-¿estas segura princesa? dijo Odd. –Completamente, al sur de nuestra posición, hay un castillo en ruinas- dijo Aelita aún muy segura de lo que dice. -princesa, ¿entonces Aelita es la líder de su clan?- pregunto Mérida a los custodios.

-ah, no majestad es solo un apodo de cariño que Odd le dio- respondiendo William a la pregunta de Mérida.

-¿Estas completamente segura de lo que dices chaparrita?- pregunto Echo a Aelita.

-si lo estoy, ¿y Echo sería mucho pedir que me llames por mi nombre?- respondió y pregunto Aelita.

-cuando me demuestres que vale la pena lo haré, mientras confórmate con ese apodo chaparrita- dijo Echo sin mucho interés.

-ya, por ahora tenemos otros asuntó, que atender, pero después tendremos una conversación Echo- dijo Yumi seria y algo molesta por la actitud de Echo hacia Aelita.

Cuando Yumi se acercó a donde señalaba Aelita, y al tocar uno de las hojas de las plantas, por error sus ojos brillaron en verde jade, tuvo una visión del castillo del cómo se veía el estado actual, las paredes casi llenas de enredaderas, fue una visión tan fugaz que apenas recuerda todo lo que vio, que se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

\- Yumi, ¿estas bien?- pegunto Ulrich algo preocupado y tratando de que no se vea mucho.

–¿todo en orden?- Hyde pregunto un poco preocupado.

-si estoy bien, no se preocupen, y Aelita tiene razón hay un castillo por allá- respondió Yumi y corroborando lo que Aelita menciono.

-bueno si 2 del grupo están seguras pues entonces ¿que esperamos?- dijo Odd. –estoy contigo, vamos hermanos y hermanas tenemos una misión que cumplir- dijo Hyde.

-si que son un clan muy singular- dijo Mérida contenta y llena de esperanza.

-si que lo somos- dijo William. –bueno ya no perdamos mas tiempo, así que guíenos por favor-dijo Echo.

Tanto Yumi y Aelita asintieron con la cabeza y nuevamente cabalgaron por el bosque y tras unos minutos llegaron a las ruinas del castillo el cual a pesar de los años aún se impone, y por lo que se ve en algún tiempo debió ser un gran reino, en cuanto salieron, y de la impresión todos bajaron de los caballos dejándolos amarrados en un árbol y tras hacerlo entraron a las ruinas por una de las enormes grietas del muro exterior.

-vaya, menudo lujo de lugar debió haber sido- dijo Odd, -estoy muy de acuerdo contigo hermano- dijo Hyde concordando con Odd.

-¿y bien Echo, este lugar te sirve mejor?- pregunto William. –mmmm, si este lugar es perfecto, su energía dará más fuerza a la mía, y puede sentir una concentración mas grande, por ese lugar- dijo Echo algo contenta. Y señalando a lo que parece el centro de todo el castillo.

Al llegar al centro del lugar tuvieron un pequeño problema, el cual es que no hay entrada visible.

-bueno, ¿alguien tiene un martillo para tirar esta pared?- pregunto Odd algo burlón.

-no creo que un martillo nos sirva, este muro se ve muy resistente, y más si tomamos los años en pie- dijo Mérida algo analítica.

-entonces tenemos que pensar en una forma de entrar- dijo William pensativo.

Pero sin que nadie se dieron cuenta, Ulrich se alejó como si algo lo llamara del otro lado, como paso con sus compañeras sus ojos brillaron en fuego y tomando una de sus kataras e invoco a su llave espada y al estrellarlas a la pared, al segundo una puerta gigante se abrió al instante, he hizo un ruido que todos escucharon y se dirigieron a ver lo que fue. Lo ve vieron los sorprendió.

-¿y esta entrada nos puede servir?- pregunto Ulrich algo burlón y sonriendo.

-si que nos puede servir- dijo Echo tranquila. –muy buen trabajo Ulrich- dijo Hyde orgulloso de su compañero.

-un maravilloso trabajo- dijo Yumi. El grupo entro al interior y lo que vieron fue algo muy parecido a un trono de algún antiguo rey y en donde estaba el asiento está vacío y su altura es de 12 escalones en forma circular.

-genial- dijeron Odd Ulrich y Hyde muy sorprendidos. Y Ulrich vio lo que lo llamaba era una flama mágica que servía como cerradura para aquella puerta.

-bueno Mérida tu y yo iremos a donde parece que está el asiento del trono, ahí conjurare mi hechizo, y tú lo lanzaras, ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto Echo a Mérida.

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo Mérida esperanzada en que su familia será liberada.

–bueno y nosotros solo tenemos que sentarnos y ver es espectáculo de magia- dijo Odd muy tranquilo.

-o pueden darnos la bienvenida a estas ruinas- dijo una voz que suena heterea. Lo que causo que todo el grupo se voltee a ver quién fue el que hablo.

Y lo que vieron fue a 6 encapuchados y a una cobra en el hombro izquierdo de la que está en medio, y a la encapuchada de antes.

-les dije que nos veríamos de nuevo, nunca dije que sería otro día- dijo la encapuchada anterior.

-solo que esta vez no vino sola- dijo otro encapuchado cuya voz suena mecánica.

-y no sabemos ustedes compañeros pero nosotras ya queríamos conocer a quien nos ha estado siguiendo como moscas- dijo otra encapuchada que habla con voz de 2 mujeres a la vez.

-lo mismo digo criminales- dijo Hyde molesto he invocado a su llave espada, e imitándolo los demás custodios excepto Echo.

-ok, un cambio ligero en el plan, todo ustedes encárguense de ellos-dijo Echo con voz de mando.

-perdona ¿pero quién murió y te dejo a cargo?- dijo Odd con serias dudas.

\- flacucho ¿algún otro del grupo sabe usar la magia?, entonces- dijo Echo.

-bueno ya que lo pones así, creo que tienes razón- dijo Odd nervioso.

-por favor si siguen hablando así me van a enfermar- dijo la cobra bastante asqueado.

Lo que sorprendió a la mayoría de los custodios.

-¿acaso esa serpiente hablo?- dijo Mérida robando la pregunta de todos los sorprendidos.

-y puedo hacer mas que solo hablar princesita, sabes mis infernales compañeros, la batalla está algo dispareja, ellos son 6 y nosotros 7, así que los dejo por unos horas- dijo la cobra a sus compañeros encapuchados.

-has lo que quieras mi hermano de sangre helada- dijo el encapuchado central.

-vaya, que amable, ¿y piensas llamar a los roba almas?- pregunto William serio.

-¡oh no!, como diría nuestro compañero aquí presente, no sería digno para conocer guerreros, es mejor enfrentarlos, si no me equivoco- dijo el encapuchado central.

-ya veo, ¿bueno si nos van a enfrentar entonces nos dirán quiénes son ustedes?- dijo Hyde molesto.

-de acuerdo, nosotros somos el anillo infernal, y ahora mis compañeros se presentaran- dijo el encapuchado central.

-ustedes ya me conocen y no saben las ganas que tengo por ver su sangre correr, pero para que se les aclare la memoria soy XANA 3.0- dijo XANA quitándose la capucha rebelando su cuerpo metálico.

-Ya me vieron en el castillo, y me llamo Lagar aprendiz del mal y bruja de la creación-dijo Lagar quitándose la capucha.

-Yo soy Extinción, el guerrero vacio y el buscador de desafíos- dijo Extinción quitándose la capucha y con voz fría.

-Nosotras somos hipocresía las maestras de las mentiras y los engaños- dijo Hipocresía con su doble tono de voz y quitándose la capucha.

-Y yo soy las más grande cazadora del multi universo la única Alieon- dijo Alieon retirándose la capucha y muy confiada en sus palabras.

-Y yo soy el mayor de todos, me pueden llamar fantasma penumbra de nivel 1-dijo fantasma quitándose la capucha.

A los custodios les impresionó las apariencias de los adversarios, y para los anteriores guerreros lyoko aun mas, al ver que a quien esperaban, mas nunca ver otra vez al enemigo que pensaron que murió. Y el anillo infernal se da cuenta muy fácil de su impresión.

-¡Creo que ahora comprendo más la emoción de la alegría y la sorpresa!- dijo XANA con algo de emoción en su voz ya que piensa que su venganza está cerca.

-La primera impresión es la importante, y antes de que lo pregunten o piensen la cobra es nuestro miembro también así formamos 7 en total, y ya hechas las presentaciones que empiece el baile- dijo fantasma con su voz más siniestra y venenosa.

Y la batalla comenzó, el anillo tomo a cada uno de los custodios en peleas individuales mientras Echo se queda atrás de Mérida a unos pasos de subir a donde estaba el trono.

\- Mérida vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder- dijo Echo seria. – ¿Pero y tus compañeros?- pregunto Mérida.

-ellos nos están dando algo de espacio, vamos tu familia te necesita- respondió Echo mas amable algo que no les ha mostrado a sus compañeros, Mérida asintió con la cabeza en positivo y las 2 subieron y una vez ahí Echo comenzó hacer su encantamiento y una esfera azul cielo las cubre a las 2 chicas.

Mientras con los demás custodios la pelea se ve muy pareja, pero lo que no saben es que sus oponentes están usando solo una pequeña parte de su fuerza para medír las habilidades de los custodios.

En la batalla de Hyde contra fantasma, el primero no usa ninguna arma mientras Hyde demuestra su destreza con su llave espada.

-buenos movimientos Prime se ve que naciste para el combate sin tregua- dijo fantasma a Hyde.

-¿Cómo sabes de mi título, criminal?- pregunto Hyde algo molesto.

-Veras pequeño como penumbra que soy tengo acceso a la información de los mundos y eso incluye al tuyo, remedo de policía- respondió fantasma sin interés y claramente burlándose de la familia de Hyde. Lo que ocasiona que el mismo Hyde ataque con más furia al fantasma pero sucede algo que Hyde jamás esperó, fantasma no esquiva la estocada si no que sujeta la hoja de la llave y se puede ver algo de humo saliendo de la mano de fantasma pero él no le toma importancia.

-Tienes suerte de que no puede tocar tu espadita por mucho tiempo, pero el juego terminó para ti Prime- dijo fantasma serio pero se ve un poco aburrido y con su mano libre le da a Hyde mandándolo a volar y agitando su armadura lo que lo sorprende más, pero no tuvo tiempo para defenderse ya que en cuanto se puso en pie empezó a recibir golpes y patadas a uno velocidad que nadie puede ver.

Con Ulrich él se enfrenta a Extinción el cual solo se limitaba a esquivar los ataques de Ulrich ya sean con una de sus kataras o con la llave espada, en el último ataque que Ulrich lanzó, Extinción simplemente de un salto se alejó de el .

-tienes espíritu muchacho, y es algo que respeto- dijo Extinción serio casi como si estuviera entrenando a un aprendiz.

-ah gracias, supongo- dijo Ulrich algo confundido. –pero te falta más entrenamiento, fortalecer más tus destrezas y fuerzas, déjame mostrarte con esta mano lo que te falta- dijo Extinción sin rodeos y con una velocidad que Ulrich jamás vio en una persona normal y que no está siendo manipulada por XANA, recibió un golpe en la cara y luego en el estómago, y aunque Ulrich trato de defenderse con sus espadas Extinción es más rápido más fuerte y sus habilidades son superiores al custodios de fuego.

En el caso Odd esta contra Alieon ella lo tomó enserio desde el principio cada ataque que le lanza a Odd tiene tremenda fuerzas y con la gracia de una serpiente ella esquiva los ataques del custodio de las bestias, pero en ocasiones ella recibió algunos golpes ya sea por la llave espada o por las flechas.

-peleas bien para ser un mocoso que un disfraz- dijo Alieon seria y con un tono de voz fría.

-mejor usar un traje que ser un fenómeno de la naturaleza-dijo Odd algo burlón. Lo que provoca en Alieon que su cara se ponga de un semblante oscuro.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- preguntó Alieon con ira acumulada en su voz. - fenómeno de la naturaleza-dijo Odd algo temeroso.

-¡tu te lo buscaste ahora te voy a desollar vivo!-dijo Alieon bastante furibunda. Y se lanzó a Odd con una furia digna de una bestia y sin darle oportunidad a responder o defenderse el custodio de las bestias ya parecía muñeco de trapo.

Con Aelita se puede decir que le toco la peor parte ya que se enfrenta a XANA y él tiene miles de razones para odiar al grupo original de guerreros lyoko, a cada ataque que Aelita le lanza a XANA pasan 2 cosas una que se la regrese con el doble de fuerza o que simplemente XANA no sufre daños y el disfruta mas el dolor que le infringe a Aelita.

-no sabes cuantas veces desee esto en todo este tiempo aunque solo tengo una pregunta ¿Dónde esta Jeremy ?- pregunta XANA con cierto interés.

Pero como única respuesta de Aelita fue un campo de energía de su llave espada.

–bueno si esa tu respuesta, está bien por mi, así que continuemos la batalla, ¿quieres?-dijo XANA y comenzó a dar golpes con sus puños de metal o con las armas incorporadas a su cuerpo mas rápido que han antes.

En la pelea de William contra Hipocresía, el primero ya está desesperándose ya que Hipocresía se la pasa saltando a su alrededor y haciéndole cortes poco profundos y aunque el quiere que Darkrai tomara su forma de fantasma el mismo Darkrai le decía que no ya que ella no es como los oponentes anteriores y separarse no es una buena idea.

-que ¿ya te aburriste? Muchachito ¿quieres que juguemos otra cosa?- dijeron Hipocresía.

-tal vez pero si te quedaras quieta y pelearas como se debe tal vez no nos cansaríamos de tu juego-dijo William algo molesto.

-mmmm tal vez tengas razón, nuestros compañeros ya empezaron a tomar las cosas en serio, así que nosotras debemos ponernos las pilas jajajajaja-dijeron Hipocresía y comenzando a atacar a William con más velocidad y brutalidad, y haciendo que William en su mente se maldijera por darle ideas a esta loca, que ya lo está tomando como juguete para destrozar.

En la batalla de Yumi vs Lagar las cosas estan algo calmadas ya que las 2 golpean y defienden a la vez, Lagar con sus bastón y Yumi con su llave espada y los abanicos aunque mas su llave espada.

-¿Así que esta es la legendaria llave espada?, lástima que su portadora sea una perdedora incapaz de usarla a todo su poder-dijo Lagar burlándose de la custodia de la naturaleza.

-¡cállate bruja con cuerno!- dijo Yumi molesta pero tratando de que no se vea su molestia.

-bueno el calentamiento ya termino es hora de que veas poder real en las manos adecuadas-dijo Lagar con voz siniestra.

Cosa que confundió a Yumi y los ataque fueron más rápidos que antes complicando su capacidad de defenderse de los mismos ataques y Lagar al usar su magia oscura solo le complica más las cosas a Yumi al punto que la atacan por todas partes.

Mientras todo eso pasa con los demás custodios, Echo por fin termina su hechizo creando una esfera de energía.

-ya quedo, ahora Mérida debes meter una de tus flechas en la esfera y lanzarla al castillo para deshacer la maldición, pero recuerda debes tener tus emociones más fuertes de amor y compasión, entendido- dijo Echo tranquila y un poco cansada.

-Lo entiendo, ¿y tus compañeros?, no les está yendo nada bien- dijo Mérida.

-Descuida yo los ayudaré,¡ AAAAAAAAAHH!- dijo Echo o trato de terminar su palabras ya que ninguna de las 2 vio a la cobra que apareció sin previo aviso y jalando a Echo de una de sus piernas y arrojándola lejos de Mérida.

-¡ay,ay, infeliz reptil! Mérida dispara rápido, antes que, ¡ah ah ah!- Echo trato de decir antes de la cobra se enroscara en el cuello de Echo, haciendo que ella pierda el aire.

-creo que hasta que llego todo un pueblo- dijo la Cobra con una voz fría.

Mérida, hizo lo que Echo le indico, todo una de sus flechas de su portador y metió la flecha a la esfera y de repente se vio una luz azul cielo que hizo que el anillo dejara de pelear dejando a la mayoría de los custodios muy apaleados y vieron como esa luz fue disparada al techo del salón y atravesó la pared con gran fuerza y una vez afuera se cambió de azul a rosa con gran velocidad y contra todo posibilidad llega al castillo en cuanto tocó el piso del castillo su luz se expandió a todos los rincones del mismo liberado a todas las personas de su prisión de piedra.

De vuelta a las ruinas el anillo sintió como el hechizo fue destruido sin molestarse ni nada parecido.

-Oye Lagar ese si es un buen cantico de anulación- dijo Alieon. –estoy de acuerdo- respondió Lagar.

-Muy efectivo- dijo la Cobra en eso esquivo una flecha lanzada por Mérida.

-suéltala ahora y ustedes déjenlos ahora- dijo Mérida demandando al anillo infernal.

-Ternura de princesita- dijo la cobra a Mérida, y le escupió una sustancia a la cara de Mérida lo que provoco que ella sintiera cansancio y un sueño que no puede controlar y al final Mérida se desmalla, y al mismo tiempo el anillo se ponen a reír, y al ver a los custodios en pie de nuevo no les dan importancia y continuaron con la paliza y el estrangulamiento de Echo.

-Así que ¿ésta es la fuerza de uno de los Prime?, los héroes legendarios que salvaron a 2 razas de la aniquilación, ¡qué gran pena!- dijo fantasma a Hyde y dirigiéndose a él, Hyde cambio de mano su espada y sacando su pistola la disparó pero no funciono y se le terminó la munición, Fantasma le dio otro golpe a Hyde destrozando el visor mostrando su ojo izquierdo y cayendo al suelo otra vez, al verlo en el suelo fantasma pensó que no tuvo necesidad de usar su espada y sus pinzas.

Mientras con XANA sonreía al ver todas las heridas de Aelita y al acercarse a ella le da otro golpe al estómago y tras eso la toma de los cabellos solo para levantarla y estrangulárla con sus manos de metal.

-No sabes cuantas veces desee esto desde el día que nos conocimos- dijo XANA contento y viendo como Aelita trata de liberarse.

Con Alieon ya estaba encima de Odd haciendo sonidos de un tigre apunto de devorar a su presa.

-ah, ¿Qué estas esperando?- dijo Odd quejándose de todos los golpes y de que ella está encima.

-estoy esperando memorizar bien tu cara antes de que comience mi último juego- dijo Alieon ansiosa.

Hipocresía manda al suelo a William, con otro golpe le quitó su llave espada y la atrapo en una pared con una espacie de telaraña la que salió de su mano derecha.

-¡Tu no te meterás más en esto! remedo de fantasma, aunque debemos decir que tu poder es más grande Darkrai, lástima que tu portador sea tan débil- dijeron Hipocresía sonriendo con sadismo.

-Si vas a hacerlo solo hazlo, pero no esperes escuchar suplicas-dijo William tratando de sonar lo más valiente posible, mientras veía las garras que salían de la mano de Hipocresía, y los tentáculos con hachas que salían de su espalda.

Mientras Lagar clavó a Yumi a la pared con una esfera mística, y con otro hechizo hizo que la pared no la soltara y sujetándola de los brazos las piernas la cintura y el cuello.

-bueno tu utilidad ha terminado, lastima en verdad fue divertido, pero ahora vamos a ver qué tal se te da jugar a los dardos solo que con mi bastón jijijijij-dijo Lagar mientas en la parte superior de su bastón apareció una daga gigante como una lanza.

Extinción tras derivar a Ulrich otra vez, pudo ver cómo se gira e intenta arrastrase lejos de el.

Al principio pensó que es por cobardía, pero luego vio a donde su oponente veía y entendió lo que era, pero no lo dejo poniendo su pie izquierdo sobre su espalda.

-Ahora entiendo que es esa otra cosa que vi en tus ojos lo que causaba tu distracción en algunos momentos de nuestro combate, tu amor a esa chica. Si que te tengo una mala noticia Lagar la va a torturar hasta que ya no tenga sangre en su cuerpo, pero te mostrare piedad morirás antes que ella. No veras ni escucharas su dolor, de un guerrero a otro te matare con tu katara-dijo Extinción tomando la katara de Ulrich mientras veía como intentaba liberarse.

La cobra solo aumentaba su agarre en el cuello de Echo mientras ella intentaba quitárselo y también intentaba estrangularlo.

-nada mortal me puede lastimar, solo la magia o seres sagrados del otro mundo o algún fantasma lo pueden hacer, y como te falta el aire no creo que puede usar tu magia jajaja- dijo la cobra fría mente y riéndose a lo bajo.

Mientras en la fábrica Jeremy ya entro en desesperación al ver en los monitores las señales de vida de sus amigos bajar y bajar.

-¡Suficiente voy para allá!- dijo Jeremy saliendo de su silla y corriendo al elevador.

-no puedes ir custodio del agua te necesitamos aquí-dijo Altaira a través del monitor y del comunicador.

-!Que mis amigos necesitan mi ayuda no los puede dejar así¡-dijo Jeremy mas que exaltado y molesto.

-Sé que es difícil ver esto y no hacer nada, pero Jeremy debes saber esto si nos descuidamos ellos tomaran ventaja, y no tiene que preocuparte, para nosotros todos ustedes son como nuestros hijos- dijo Altaira calmada y con el tono maternal.

-Pero si no voy ellos, morirán- dijo Jeremy ya casi a punto de soltar lágrimas. –descuida pequeño amigo nuestro hijo de la creación, Atem ya va a llegar y te puedo asegurar que el los va a salvar y a desquitarse de lo que les hicieron-dijo Altaira con todo la calma del mundo.

Mientras en las ruinas, los custodios están a punto de entrar al otro mundo algunos antes que otros.

La cobra se reirá aún más a lo bajo, hasta que una mano lo comenzó a estrangular con gran fuerza, ahora a la cobra se le iba el aire y al mismo tiempo sentía que lo quemaban del cuello, en su dolor soltó a Echo ella pudo recuperar el aire y la cobra fue lanzado a una pared.

Echo no pudo ver a quien le ayudo ya que la persona se movía mas rápido que la luz, y esa persona saco una espada egipcia y con tremenda maestría conto los brazo de XANA y con el mango propició varios golpes a la máquina y con un golpe su puño libre mando a XANA a la misma pared que a la cobra, de inmediato le quito del cuello de Aelita las manos y ella recupero el aire perdido.

Al segundo siguiente Hipocresía esta ya apunto de destazar a William, pero sintió una patada en el estómago y otro en la cabeza luego sintió que sujetaban su brazo y la mandaron a volar con sus 2 compañeros la cobra y XANA, con un corte al aire de la persona Darkrai fue liberado de la pared y fue con su amigo.

Odd ya habia cerrado los ojos sabiendo lo que venía, pero antes de que Alieon comenzara la persona tomo su mano la torció y con varios golpes la mando con los demás de su grupo en la misma pared.

Extinción ya estaba a un centímetro de matar a Ulrich con su katara, pero en su pecho sintió un gran golpe como si un elefante muy enojado lo hubiera golpeado, y al segundo sintió otros golpes iguales y como los otro anillos salió volando estrellándose con los demás que apenas se recuperaban, todo está pasando tan rápido que apenes se dan cuanta que les pasó.

La persona guardo su espada y levanto a Ulrich y lo llevó con él a parar a Lagar la cual ya estaba a punto de atravesar a Yumi pero antes de que eso pasara la persona tomo la lanza la quito de las manos de su dueña y la golpeo con ella alejándola de Yumi, al voltearse a verla dejo a Ulrich aun lado de la pared la persona tomo sus espadas una era de la edad media y la otra egipcia cortó con extremo cuidado la piedra que sujetaba a Yumi y cuando caía la atrapo dejándola junto a Ulrich, y antes de que Lagar reaccionara a lo que pasó, recibió el mismo trato que sus demás compañeros y como ellos salió volando.

Todo fue tan rápido que los custodios apenas notaban que alguien las ayudo excepto Hyde, ya que podía ver cómo Fantasma llenaba de fuego su puño derecho y lo levantaba contra él, pero Fantasma se dio la vuelta saco su espada y se defendió del que ataco a sus compañeros, y en eso momento los custodios vieron a quien los ayudo es Atem lo cual los sorprendió un poco ya que jamás lo vieron en combate, pero también se puede ver una mirada llena de rencor contra Fantasma. El mismo Fantasma también mostro esa misma emoción a pesar del que tiene casco.

Los 2 seres se cubrieron de luz y oscuridad, como dragones se enfrentaron en el cielo de la sala del trono destrozando lo que se les cruce, afortunadamente no se cayó nada encima de nadie. Pero Fantasma quiere terminar esta combate antes de que se trasforme en una batalla eterna, así que ve a los custodios que se están reuniendo y les manda una esfera de fuego negro que parece infernal, Atem al ver eso se lanza a protegerlos descuidando por completo a Mérida lo que Fantasma aprovecha y toma a la princesa inconsciente y se reunió con su grupo.

Los custodios ya esperaban el golpe que no podrían parar debido a sus heridas y Echo aún no se recupera de su intento de estrangulamiento, pero Atem llego a tiempo detener el golpe.

-¿Están todos bien?-pregunta Atem a todos los custodios, lo que ocasiona que lo vean con cara de "no ves cómo estamos"

-Ah si disculpen- dijo Atem. –con que así escaparon de la maldición, por no me extraña ver a una asquerosa plaga blanca metida en esto-dijo Fantasma claramente molesto y asqueado.

-y ¿Por qué a mi no me sorprende ver a un parasito negro manipulando a todos eso mortales y seres del caos?- dijo Atem más enojado que antes.

-Bueno un misterio ya se resolvió- dijo Fantasma molesto y sonriendo.

-Lo mismo digo de ustedes así que ahora, luz del equilibro curación celestial, están listos para la segundo batalla-dijo Atem molesto y salió una luz de su cuerpo curando a los custodios de todos las heridas en la batalla anterior y dándoles un poco más de fuerzas.

-genial me siento muy genial- dijo Odd muy feliz y mucho mejor. –estoy de acuerdo Odd. Custodios prepárense para la batalla- dijo Hyde.

-Los custodios, es un nombre interesante- dijo la cobra. –tal vez esta pelea sea interesante pero no se olvidan de la princesa- dijo Alieon sonriendo.

-Suéltenla ahora- dijo Yumi demandando. –yo estaba a punto de decir eso- dijo Atem concordando.

-Saben, en otro momento veremos esa batalla pero hoy no, ya que ahora se ve algo dispareja, así que nos vamos con la princesa del mictlan- dijo XANA.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Lagar, llámalo ahora- dijo Fantasma concordando y ordenado a su compañera.

-Entendido, ven a mi experimento 105- dijo Lagar golpeando el suelo con su bastón, y abriendo un portal oscuro y saliendo un oso gigante que apenas si cabe en el salón, de un pelaje negro, 6 patas 3 ojos, y dientes como el de tigre dientes de sable.

-Encárgate de ellos- ordenó Lagar, mientras otro portal se abre permitiendo al anillo infernal escapar.

-!Que no escapen¡-grito Echo. Pero el oso los ataco con unas espinas que salieron de su pelaje obligando a los custodios y Atem a cubrirse, dando más tiempo al anillo infernal a escapar con su premio.

-Hasta luego custodios- grito hipocresía antes de que el portal se cerrara. Dejando a los custodios con el oso el cual ya empezaba a tirar el lugar encima de ellos, ahora los obliga a salir del salón depuro churro.

-¿Sabes? estoy comenzando a odiar a los roba almas- dijo Ulrich a todo el grupo.

-Entonces ya somos 2- dijo Echo concordando. –vamos entonces ¡aaaayyyy!- trato de decir Atem pero fue interrumpido por un dolor que se muestra con unos rayos como la otra vez en casa.

\- Atem ¿estás bien?-pregunto Aelita preocupada. –esa criatura no es común algo le hicieron, AAAAHHH, lo lamento pero no puede estar cerca de el-dijo Atem.

-Descuida nosotros nos encargamos de ese feo- dijo Odd confiado. – ¿Están seguros?- pregunto Atem.

-Si estamos seguros, retírate con eso rayos no vas a poder ayudarnos bien-dijo Yumi.

-Está bien los veré después- Atem asintió y se fue. –es la hora del desquite- dijo Echo.

-Todos preparados- dijo Hyde. – Darkrai ¿preparado?- pregunto William a su compañero y espada.

-Yo siempre estoy listo- respondió Darkrai. –aquí viene- dijo Ulrich a todos. El oso comenzó su ataque con zarpazos esferas negras espinas y descargas electicas. Los custodios atacaron la parte inferior del oso pero los daños no eran visible o no le hacian nada y los problemas parecen aumentar ya que el mismo oso aumenta de tamaño y de sus ojos que petrifican o desintegran, por suerte los ataque no han golpeado en donde están los caballos.

-Rayos, rayos, esa cosa tiene una piel muy dura- dijo Echo molesta y frustrada. – Echo muévete-grito Hyde a la vez empuja a Echo sacandola del peligro.

\- Yumi, ¡tengo una idea!, ¿me acompañas?- pregunto Ulrich. –dalo por hecho-respondio Yumi con una sonrisa y confiando en el plan de Ulrich. Al cual es atacar desde las alturas. Mientras ellos 2 trepan desde las torres cercanas para saltar sobre el oso. Mientras Darkrai tiene otro plan que se lo dice a William a través de la conexión que tiene.

\- Aelita, Darkrai tiene una buena idea- dijo William. -¿Cuál es?- preguntó Aelita curiosa. –Que combínenos poderes- respondió William. –puede funcionar ¡hagámoslo!- respondió Aelita. Y los 2 comenzaron a concentrarse. Hyde al ver lo que planeaban sus compañeros o como les dije de cariño sus hermanos decidió darles tiempo.

\- Odd, listo para disparar-pregunto Hyde. –listo a tu orden Prime- respondió Odd

-Bien, ataca ahora- dijo Hyde disparando esferas solares de su llave espada. Odd igual, solo que sus esferas parecen cabezas de lobos y también usa sus flechas laser solo que se le acabaron muy rápido.

La distracción que Hyde y Odd crean también le da tiempo a Echo de cantar su ataque más fuerte y el oso ya estaba harto de todos ellos los iba a atacar con golpe de energía oscura muy fuerte pero al lanzar su ataque, Aelita y William ya están listos para lanzar el suyo y así lo hicieron. Las fuerzas combinadas de luz y oscuridad destruyeron la energía del oso, y lo lastimaron mucho, en ese momento Ulrich y Yumi saltaron sobre el oso y clavándole las hojas de sus llaves espadas que brilla con el color que cada uno posee y eso ocasiona que el dolor sea peor, y no conformes con eso corrieron las hojas de las espadas por toda la espalda de la bestia, cuando vieron a Echo apunto de soltar toda la fuerza de su cañón se alagaron antes de que fuera daño colateral.

Al ver que se fueron, Echo soltó el disparó y el golpe tan fuerte que levanto al oso a pesar de que lo volteó,no fue suficiente para matarlo.

-Es oficial esa cosa es más fuerte que el otro roba almas que enfrentamos- dijo Hyde algo fastidiado.

-Tengo una idea que tal vez se vea como locura- dijo Odd, extrañando al resto del grupo. Y antes de que les diera explicaciones Odd corrió contra al oso que ya recupera su anterior pose antes del golpazo, y al ver al custodio de las bestias abrió la boca y se lo comió, lo que causo que los demás se sobre salten excepto, Echo ya que ella se puso a contar y antes que los otros le pudieran preguntar el ¿por qué lo hace?, el mismo comenzó a quejarse del dolor, los gemidos que soltaba parecía como si alguien estuviera torturando a un perro, y del cuerpo del oso empezaron a salir rayos de energía morada, hasta que la bestia cayó. Y de uno de las heridas salió Odd algo babeado.

-bueno eso es algo que no pienso hacer otra vez- dijo tratándose de limpiarse.

-¡ODD!- dijeron al unísono, Aelita Ulrich Hyde Yumi William. Se dirigieron con él.

-Buen trabajo hermano- dijo Hyde muy feliz. –Si así soy de bueno y ya ganamos verdad- dijo Odd y pregunto, ya que el oso aún no ha desaparecido, pero antes de que la bestia se levantara Echo la remato al córtarle el cuello separando la cabeza y haciendo que se desintegrara y como el otro tiene una gema negra morada que se hizo polvo como la otra.

-Ahora si ganamos- dijo Echo sin mucho interés. –no se ustedes pero si que destrozamos el lugar- dijo Hyde. –la ventaja es que ya eran ruinas así que no hubo daño colateral- dijo William y haciendo que su llave desapareciera e imitándolo los demás.

-Ahora solo tenemos un problema, ¿Quién le dirá a los reyes que su hija fue secuestrada?-dijo Yumi haciendo la pregunta que nadie se quería hacer en eso momento.

-Yo se las diré, soy un prime, dar este tipo de noticias es parte de mi trabajo-respondió Hyde sin muchas ganas. Una vez aclarado eso todos fueron a donde dejaron los caballos. Una cierta alegría se mostró en sus caras al verlo sin daño. Odd se acercó a Angus y le explico lo sucedido el caballo sintió tristeza y con el corazón dolido regresaron todos al castillo, y si al principio hubo jubiló no tardó en convertiste en tristeza. Y peor lo sintieron el rey y la reina al ver a los custodios sin su hija, Echo les entregó el arco destrozado de Mérida, y como lo dijo Hyde les explicó todo lo acontecido incluso a oportuna aparición de Atem a la batalla, y lo que nadie se da cuenta es de la presencia de Atem en el castillo gracias a su capucha y con su presencia trasmite energía cálida que evita que los reyes se quieran desquitar con los custodios.

-Eso fue todo lo que paso, majestades, lamento mucho está pérdida- dijo Hyde muy herido en el corazón.

-¿Saben? me gustaría mucho acompañarlos en su viaje, mis mejores guerreros para recuperar a mi hija y cortarles la cabeza a esos monstruos- dijo el Rey Fergus, más que furioso por lo acontecido.

-Lamentablemente majestad a donde ellos fueron solo nosotros los podemos alcanzar-dijo Echo seria pero sentida.

-Entonces díganos ¿traerán a nuestra hija de vuelta a casa? -preguntó la Reina Elinor tratando de ser fuerte en esos momentos.

-Majestad lo intentaremos o moriremos en el intento-dijo William.

-¿Entonces lo juran?- pregunto el Rey Fergus a los custodios. Hyde se quita el casco revelando su cara a los reyes. - el Rey Fergus, la Reina Elinor, los juro por mi sangre y por todos los prime anteriores a mi que traeremos a su hija de vuelta a casa sana y salva, lo juramos por nuestras llaves espadas-dijo Hyde con una seriedad que ninguno de su compañeros ha visto antes.

-Tus palabras me han convencido joven guerrero- dijo Rey Fergus un poco mas calmado.

\- Aelita, por favor acércate -dijo la Reina Elinor, Aelita se acercó a la reina, en inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-diga majestad- dijo Aelita lo más respetuosa que podía. –toma esta moneda tallada con el símbolo de mi clan, para que la suerte le sonría en su viaje y traigan a mi hija a casa- dijo la Reina Elinor, dando la moneda en su mano la cual tiene tallado la cabeza de un oso con 2 hachas a los lados.

-gracias majestad- dijo Aelita muy agradecida, en el momento que cerro la mano, una luz se hizo presente y lanzo un rayo al techo del salón del trono, y por instinto Echo invoco su llave espada y al hacer algunos movimientos la luz de su espada se mezcló con la de la moneda creando una cerradura en el techo, Aelita sin saber el porqué toma la lámpara de su espalda la señalo a la luz y de alguna manera la lámpara tomo un poco de esa luz y la guardo en su interior, y la luz como apareció desapareció y la lámpara que Aelita saco la vuelve a guardar en su espalda.

-¿Y eso que fue?-pregunto el Rey Fergus. –es nuestra hora, debemos irnos-dijo Hyde muy sereno. Y los custodios se dirigieron a la salida, tras un último adiós a los reyes, una grieta de energía se creó ante los custodios y nuevamente usando la magia de Echo un nuevo portal se abrió ante ellos sin saber que Atem ya regreso antes que todos, aunque tampoco sabían que el los acompaño en el castillo. Al cruzar el portal aparecieron en los escáneres, donde Jeremy ya los esperaba. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, todos salieron algo cansados, Jeremy se alegró que todos están bien y que Atem los curo y al ver Aelita algo triste y dolida Jeremy se le acercó.

\- Aelita, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Jeremy a Aelita, y la única respuesta de la chica pelirosada fue abrazar al chico y llorar a lo bajo.

-Lo siento, debí estar ahí contigo y los demás- dijo Jeremy abrazando a Aelita, y tratando de calmarla.

-Con todo el respeto que puedo da, tu ayuda nos habría estorbado-dijo Echo sin rodeos.

-Saben que odio estar de acuerdo con Echo, pero tiene razón-dijo Odd.

-Bueno les parece si lo discutimos en la sala de control, así podemos ver a quien le toca ir a hacer guardia-dijo Hyde algo cansado y viendo todos los daños a su armadura.

En la sala de control todos hablaron de la misión que tuvieron las bueno experiencias y la cercanía a la muerte, las diferencias de poder, el roba almas oso a comparación al primero que enfrentaron en el nuevo mundo.

-Esa Hipocresía está bien loca habla como si fueran 2 personas-dijo William fastidiado.

-Al menos, a ti te toco una que no te humilla en la pelea- dijo Ulrich recordando todos los golpes que Extinción propicio.

-Bueno dejémoslo conque a nadie le fue bien-dijo Yumi y recordando la risas de Lagar.

-Pero a Echo le fue bien, a ella no la agarraron como muñeco de trapo-dijo recodando lo loca que Alieon se puso cuando mencionó su apariencia.

-Si claro, porque es genial que una serpiente te esté estrangulando sin que puedas quitártela de encima, es lo más genial que le puede tocar a uno- dijo Echo claramente enojada por el recuerdo.

Antes de que la conversación continúe una alerta sonó y Atem hablo. –custodios se que este no es el mejor momento para nadie por delta está avisando de que en el bosque de la creación está pasando algo, así que, custodio del agua prepara el programa del cruce dimensional, para otra visita al mundo en reparacion- dijo Atem con voz paternal.

-Estoy en eso- dijo Jeremy. Los demás bajaron a los escáneres y entraron como hace unas horas.

Llegaron al corazón del mundo tomaron la plataforma con las pocas fuerzas que les queda corrieron al bosque y al ver al perro feliz por verlos y por los frutos de los árboles que están a punto de germinar, y Aelita le manda visual a Jeremy.

Al segundo cada fruto cayo de sus ramas con una luz que los cubría y tras tocar el suelo tomaron forma humana pero algunos tienen diferencias, cuando la luz se fue de sus cuerpos se muestran aun más las diferencias ya sean en el color de la piel o en lo que parecen partes de animales y vestían unas túnicas que cubren lo esencial de sus cuerpos. Los ojos de todos son de un azul neutro casi parecidos a maquinas pero su apariencia es más orgánica en otras palabras son como Hyde pero más avanzados y poderosos. Los custodios se les acercaron y antes de que alguien del grupo les pudiera preguntar algo a los nuevos seres, del perro delta se escuchó la voz cálida y amable de Altaira.

-Seres de la creación: guardianes de este mundo, os pido que nos digan sus nombres para así conocerlos, yo soy Altaira una destello y hablo a través de este ser de luz- pregunto Altaira amablemente.

-Oigan ¿Cómo está haciendo eso de hablar a través del perro?- pregunto Odd. –bueno los 3 perros tiene un sistema de alerta que funciona como un comunicador- respondió Aelita.

-Entiendo y como ellos no tienen un comunicador incorporado ésta es la mejor manera-dijo Hyde algo tranquilo.

Los custodios guardaron silencio al ver que una de los nuevos seres va hablar y es el que nació primero.

-Yo soy ANUBIS vengo del árbol de la muerte-dijo ANUBIS el cual tiene una cabeza de chacal.

-Yo soy Zeus y vengo del árbol del rayo- dijo Zeus cuyo cabello es blanco y de piel amarillo.

-Yo soy Odín provengo del árbol de la magia- dijo Odín cuya piel es gris lacio y el cabello negro.

-Llámame Tonacatecutli nací del árbol del viento-dijo Tonacatecutli su piel oscura y de cabello negro.

\- PACHACÁMAC, es mi nombre y soy del árbol de los cielos -dijo PACHACÁMAC su piel es morada y cabello negro.

-Me llamo ALA y el árbol de la tierra me dio la vida-dijo ALA siendo su piel café oscuro su cabellos negro.

-Yo soy RA y vengo del árbol del sol- dijo RA tiene el cuerpo humano pero su cabeza es de un halcón.

-Me llamoMAMA QUILLA, el árbol de la luna es de donde salí- dijo MAMA QUILLA su piel es igual a ALA pero su cabello es plateado.

-Heh es mi nombre y el árbol del espacio es mi fuente, como la de mi hermano-dijo Heh, de piel azulado y su cabello es de un gris claro.

-Cronos es mi nombre y del árbol del tiempo obtengo la vida y el poder-dijo Cronos, es de piel negra con su cabello gris.

-Me pueden llamar PACHA MAMA, el árbol de la naturaleza medio fuerza de vida- dijo PACHA MAMA, es de piel clara con algunas rayas verdes, su cabello es negro con algunas rayas café claro.

-Han Sing Tsu es mi nombre y el árbol de la música mi inspiración-dijo Han Sing Tsu sonriendo, su piel y su cabello es igual al de Yumi solo que uno es hombre y el cabello es un poco más claro.

-Mi nombre es AMA-TSU-MARA y el árbol de la forja me dio la vida, o también le pueden llamar árbol de los metales- dijo AMA-TSU-MARA se parece en color de piel a Han Sing Tsu, pero AMA-TSU-MARA es mas robusto y el cabello es rojo.

-Yo soy GANESHA, el árbol de la sabiduría fue de donde naci-dijo GANESHA y su apariencia es de humano con 4 brazos y la cabeza de un elefante con cabello negro y su piel es blanco aperlado.

Otros más se presentaron al grupo de custodios y a Altaira. – ¡Sí que son varios!-dijo Odd sorprendido.

-Es un placer conocerlos, este mundo en el que están, está muerto como resultado de miles de eventos que sus habitantes originales no pudieron preveer, pero ahora están dentro de una maldición antigua y la misma está formando un mándala de energía negativa, y este mundo está en el centro de todo el sistema, pero deban saber que la luz fue traída de vuelta por ellos, los custodios de la vida Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Hyde, William, Echo, Hay otro que no está presente ahora pero también ayudo, la luz que les dio la vida a sus árboles y a su vez a todos ustedes. Reside en un corazón de metal y magia, pero eso no es suficiente para liberar este mundo y los otros de la maldición, necesitamos su ayuda para reparar este mundo y destruir la maldición- dijo Altaira lo más sumisa que puede.

-¿Y por que no los ayudamos a derrotar a quien lanzo esta maldición?-dijo Odin listo para la batalla.

-Me temo que no es posible ya que este mundo no está conectado con la primera fuente, el poder que todos ustedes tienen es la mitad del que deberían tener y en consecuencia no pueden cruzar entre las dimensiones, a pesar de que entre ustedes hay uno con esa habilidad-respondió Altaira algo triste.

-Y ese corazón, si es dañado, corrompido, o destruido ¿nosotros desapareceremos, cierto?-dijo ANUBIS.

-Así es- dijo Altaira. -entonces yo me ofrezco a cuidar del corazón hasta el fin de mis días- dijo ANUBIS a modo de juramento.

-gracias ANUBIS, ¿y el resto de ustedes que harán, nos ayudaran o nos dejaran? pregunto Altaira a los demás seres, los cuales se pusieron a deliberar entre ellos, por unos pocos minutos hasta que uno de ellos hablo por los demás.

-Los ayudaremos en toda forma que podamos, nosotros construiremos en la nada y sembraremos la vida en este mundo una vez más, y la cuidaremos hasta el final- dijo Zeus con gran fuerza en su voz. Lo que hizo que los custodios y Altaira se alegraran y agradecieran su ayuda. Las horas pasaron por primera vez en eso mundo después de incontables años en la oscuridad y también el planeta obtuvo un nuevo nombre para un nuevo comienzo lo llamaron ANEXO, Odd dijo en broma que los dioses los apoyan, pero Altaira le dijo que para la nueva humanidad que nacerá ellos serán sus dioses sus guardianes eternos, por así decirlo.

Mientras tanto en un mundo neutral en un castillo en una montaña el cual tiene cientos de duendes malvados, roba almas básicos y algunos trolls los cuales sirven de guardias en todo el castillo cada entrada y ventanas en el interior del mismo una junta muy peculiar se lleva acabo, no se distinguen bien los que asisten a esta junta ya que las sombras los cubren, pero en el centro de la reunión esta inconsciente la princesa Mérida y arriba de ella las últimas imágenes que vio el roba almas oso, entre la oscuridad se escuchan voces que preguntan ¿quiénes son estos niños? porque tiene las llaves espadas en sus manos, que rayos es el tipo de armadura de diamantes que parece herido, pero entre las voces se escucha una familiar y al mostrarse bien, es Lagar diciéndoles a los mayores que los niños se hacen llamar custodios y que no son una amenaza para sus planes y para la alianza que si lo aceptan será una realidad, algunos tiene dudas pero otra voz sobre salió del grupo la de una mujer de piel verde oscuro mayor entre 40 o 50 años viste una túnica gris oscuro en su mano derecha un bastón como el de Lagar solo que más grande y más fuerte y en su cabeza una especie de sombrero de 3 picos de color negro, al hablar parece calmar los temores de sus compañeros y diciendo que el anillo infernal ha cumplido con su parte del trato el mándala fue creado y ya tiene en su poder a 3 de las nueva 9 llaves o princesas, así que es hora de cumplir con su parte, diciéndole algunas palabras a Lagar ella se inclinó por respeto a su maestra y salió de la junta y al salir abrió un portal en cual la llevo con su propio grupo, el cual está en el salón de guerra nuevamente ocupado con los textos antiguos.

-Hola Lagar nos alegramos de verte-dijeron Hipocresía. –Lo mismo digo compañeros- dijo Lagar.

-Y ¿ahora que excusa nos puso tu maestra?-pregunto Alieon. –ninguna mi maestra dijo que aceptan la alianza y que comenzaran con las búsqueda de las 6 restantes- dijo Lagar

-Esas son buenas noticias-dijo Extinción sin mucho interés. –estoy de acuerdo a pesar de que los custodios siguen vivos todo está saliendo bien-dijo la cobra.

-Bueno por ahora nos conviene que sigan vivos así nos quitaran la competencia de encima, lo que me recuerda, Lagar ¿no le dijiste nada a tu maestra de los tesoros del Xibalba?-pregunto Fantasma a Lagar.

-Claro que no, esa parte del plan es solo para nosotros nada mas- respondió Lagar.

-Eso es bueno, ya que no necesitamos más competencia por el poder- dijo XANA.

-En eso si, por cierto XANA no te molesta el hecho de que no tienes brazos-dijo Extinción.

-Bueno si me hacen el fa… -decía XANA, antes de que todos sus compañeros le dispararon destruyendo a su compañero en el proceso, dejando solo chatarra de lo que fue un robot. Y en las sombras salió otro robot pero esta es más como un esqueleto mecánico con el mismo símbolo de XANA.

-Que lastima este fue mi mejor diseño, ah bueno solo tengo que reforzarlo- dijo XANA.

-Si tanto te molesta que nosotros destrúyanos a tus cuerpos, entonces ¿por qué nos pides que lo hagamos?-dijo y pregunto Alieon.

-El reparar cuerpos es una pérdida de tiempo, es mejor reciclar y construir uno nuevo-dijo XANA sin rodeos.

-Aun estas molesta por que te dijeron la verdad de tu aspecto jajajajaja-dijo la Cobra mientras se reía.

-Cállate lombriz-dijo Alieon molesta. –por favor no empiecen los 2, ya que todos estamos de buen humor como para soportar sus discusiones-dijo Extinción serio.

-Estoy de acuerdo, y si tienen energía pónganse a buscar las ubicaciones de los tesoros- dijo fantasma tranquilo y jugando con su llaves.

Mientras buscan las pistas a los poderes más grandes hasta ahora jamás despertados sus pláticas y estrategias futuras se están armando en la oscuridad más negra y podrida.

Fin cap 3

Cielos esto ya es un logro para mi en una solo historia escrita he puesto 3 capítulos de alguna extraña manera estoy un poco orgulloso de mi y gracias por su atención y recuerdan esto es un proyecto de un fan para fans sin buscar lucro o ganancias y gracias por su atención espero les guste.

Y gracias por toda su atención y unos agradecimientos especiales Smaryt 26, codelyokofan210399 ya Alejito 480 por su atención y sus compañerismos.


	4. el valor mas haya de lo que se ve

**Code almas y corazones**

 **El valor más allá de lo que se ve, tiene grandes recompensas**

Una semana ha pasado desde el primer encuentro con el anillo infernal y el nacimiento de los dioses, ese tiempo los custodios han aumentado sus entrenamientos y también Atem y Altaira les explicaron sobre el mictlan, uno de los inframundos más temidos e inexplorados por los destellos en el cual las almas tienen que pasar por sus 9 planos para encontrar el descanso. En algunos textos se ha dicho que su poder es inmenso por todos los años que tiene y por todas las batallas de la humanidad de ciertos mundos, pero su poder es neutral no sirve al mal ni al bien y para poder liberar el poder que está latente en su interior se necesitan 9 almas de 9 doncellas o princesas para abrir cada una de las puertas, en la explicación Echo metió su granito de arena ya que ella sabe más del tema y en la parte de la que hablo dijo que el alma y el corazón deben estar intactos sin ningún tipo de corrupción o trauma para que el poder fluya más rápido y fuerte, hubo una pequeña ventaja de que el anillo infernal mencionara el mictlan tras la batalla, así las dudas se despejaron y se comprobaron las sospechas.

Y también los custodios han estado supervisando el trabajo de sus nuevos aliados ya que cada uno de los dioses han estado dando fuerza de vida a los elementos que representan, pero también han tenido algunos problemas con los roba almas ya que destruyeron el trabajo de los dioses, y como no tienen el poder que deben tener por la falta de la energía de la primera fuente, no son capaces de mantener lejos a los roba almas, han podido con algunos grupos pero tienen complicaciones con las legiones lo bueno es que custodios han llegado a tiempo para ayudar a la situación, y las cosas parecen mejorar, ya que una nueva generación ha nacido y entre ellos nacieron un alpha y un omega.

Y la primera generación de dioses dejaron su forma de adolescencia y tomaron unas formas más adultas, una de las ventajas de que el tiempo regreso al mundo, los custodios no son los únicos que han entrenado también los dioses de ANEXO, para mejorar el manejo de sus poderes y con las habilidades de los dioses se han construido armas y armaduras para los demás dioses y en ese tiempo Zeus se corono así mismo como el comandante supremo de todos los dioses o como se suele decir el rey de todos ello, por ahora no hay objeción.

En ANEXO, en el bosque de la creación ahí esta Echo viendo los frutos de la tercera generación, que a su parecer pronto nacerán, pero no está sola en ese lugar ya que 2 diosas están cuidando el lugar, las cuales se ofrecieron como Anubis. El que protege el corazón del mundo.

-custodia de la luna ¿algo te está preocupando o molestando?- pregunto una mujer de unos 30 a 35, piel blanca, ojos azules como todos los demás dioses, cabello negro con ligeros tonos de gris, viste una armadura la cual parece un oso pardo de un color café claro.

-muchas cosas me molestan y otras más me preocupan, es algo de lo que ustedes no se tienen que preocupar -dijo Echo lo más tranquila que puede sonar.

-pequeña Echo, claro que nos preocupa, ya que somos más que aliados, somos una familia-dijo Pacha mama, con voz maternal, la cual viste una armadura con forma de un vestido inca de color blanco.

-es muy posible que seamos eso, pero ahora solo me pregunto ¿cuándo nacerán los nuevos dioses?-dijo Echo un poco más tranquila.

-ah, Echo, la nueva generación no nacerá, hasta ver completado el tiempo de incubación-dijo Pacha mama, suspirando y acercándose a Echo.

-hay que darles tiempo a Cronos y Dialzer, ya que el trabajo de ellos es que el tiempo corra-dijo Andarta tranquila con una sonrisa y también acercándose a Echo

-darle al tiempo, tiempo sí que es una frase vieja-dijo Echo algo tranquila pero algo triste en el interior ya que recordó un detalle de su vida.

-custodia de la luna, Echo ¿estás bien?-dijo Andarta.

-que!, que!, si estoy bien, bueno las veré después- dijo Echo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-está bien cuídate pequeña, y dale los saludos a los demás custodios- dijo Pacha mama sonriendo y viendo como Echo se aleja.

Al hacer un movimiento con la mano Echo termino de despedirse, una vez fuera del bosque Echo vio las estrellas que los dioses del sol y luna traían de vuelta y pensaba en todo lo que le paso en su vida.

\- Jeremy me escuchas?, necesito regresar- dijo Echo a través del comunicador.

-lo lamentamos Einstein, no está disponible desea dejar algún recado-dijo Odd a través del comunicador sonriendo.

-enano!, ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo en la sala de control?-pregunto Echo algo sorprendida.

-bueno los demás están entrenando en el domo celestial, y Einstein fue con ellos, pero al recordar que tu están en ANEXO me pidieron que me quedara aquí a esperar tu llamada, y sería mucho que dejaras de ponerme esos apodos tan bajos-respondió Odd un poco aburrido de la rutina de aguantar los apodos de Echo

-por mi magia, solo tráeme de vuelta a la tierra, por fa y dejare de ponerte eso 2 apodos cuando me demuestres que te lo ganaste-dijo Echo un poco preocupada.

-bueno ya cambiara tu mal humor, y tu tranquila que soy un experto en esto-dijo Odd un poco más tranquilo.

-¿Por qué eso, no me da confianza?-dijo Echo en voz baja y para si misma.

Tras unos segundos de que Odd se puso a teclear, Echo aparece en uno de los escáneres, y ella se puso a revisar su cuerpo para comprobar que todo está en su lugar, con un poco de su magia termina de revisar sus órganos que están en su lugar y sin daños, y al caminar al elevador se pregunta ¿qué clase de familia tiene que soportar a un payaso como Odd?, al llegar al elevador las puertas se abren y ella entra para subir a la sala de control. En cuanto llego vio a Odd jugando con la silla.

-¿nunca te han dicho que jugar con la silla, es una cosa de niños?-dijo Echo.

-no se me ocurre otra cosa que hacer para esperar tu llamada, y a los demás-dijo Odd serio, aunque Echo no ve esa seriedad. Y ella se acercó al holograma de lyoko o más precisó para ver el domo.

-¿sabes con que están entrenado los demás?-pregunto Echo con algo de sarcasmo.

-lo mismo desde nuestro primer encuentro con el anillo infernal-dijo Odd algo intranquilo por el recuerdo de la paliza recibida, y los 2 ven el holograma.

Mientras en el domo los demás custodios se encuentran peleando con las sombras del anillo infernal que están hechos de los recuerdos de los custodios, tratando de encontrar un patrón en su forma de combatir de cada anillo que se enfrentaron aquel día, con la excepción de Jeremy ya que el pelea con las sombras de los monstruos del pasado de lyoko.

Y en las gradas son observados por Altaira la que nota el cansancio y el miedo en sus jóvenes custodios.

-¿están mejorando en sus estilo de pelea, no te parece?-dijo Atem llegando con su compañeras.

-un poco, supongo pero quizás no lo suficiente ya que el enemigo es más peligroso de lo que pensamos-dijo Altaira algo preocupada.

-tal vez así sean, pero tengo fe en ellos su valor están grande que casi me recuerdan a los arcángeles-dijo Atem confiando en los custodios y recordando a los arcángeles de los destellos más viejos siempre les cuentan a los nuevos.

-eso sí, pero eso no me quita la preocupación-dijo Altaira aun preocupa y viendo a los custodios en espacial a Hyde que en su entrenamiento se le traba el brazo derecho y con algunos problemas esquiva un ataque, le da tiempo de golpear en su hombro para así hacer que el brazo se mueva otra vez.

-es momento de que conozcan a los seres de los sueños una vez más-dijo Atem.

-si tienes razón, ya es el momento- dijo Altaira un poco más alegre.

En ese momento el entrenamiento termino en derrota para algunos, empate para otros, y una victoria para uno, y aparecieron en los escáneres en distintos momentos pero se esperaron para subir al cuarto de control y ver a Echo ella les dio el mensaje de saludos de sus aliados en ANEXO, fuera de eso no hubo mucho de qué hablar así que todos subieron a la parte superior en donde está la fábrica y todas las habitaciones.

En una de las partes del pasillo central esta Hyde y ahí trata de reparar su armadura ya que tras la batalla con los verdaderos anillo infernal quedo más dañada de lo que se ve.

-hola Hyde, ¿cómo vas con tu armadura?-pregunto Aelita y junto a ella Jeremy.

-hola voy bien, hasta donde se puede-respondió Hyde

Está vistiendo una camisa amarillo oscuro, una chaqueta de color dorado y un pantalón azul metálico junto unos zapatos del mismo tono, y una caja de herramientas tamaño mediano, sacando las herramientas para reparar su armadura.

\- Hyde con respeto, ¿no has considerado buscar otra armadura?, esa parece lista para el depósito de chatarra- dijo Jeremy serio y tranquilo.

-aún no se, ésta armadura tiene algo más quedar-respondió Hyde

-creo que está bien entonces, aunque pudiste pedirle algunos de los dioses de la forja que la repararan-dijo Aelita tranquila.

-lo intente y la solución que me dieron no me agrado-dijo Hyde un poco triste.

-¿y eso a que se debió?-pregunto Jeremy. – lo que sugirieron fue derretirla para rehacerla, ya que según me dijeron el daño es estructural- respondió Hyde entre serio y triste.

-creo que entiendo tu punto-dijo Jeremy. –mi pueblo tiene muchas tradiciones y entre ellas esta que las armaduras solo se pueden desplazar o se nos pueden entregar una nueva armadura si un maestro nos considera listos para ascender de rango-dijo Hyde.

-¿Entonces los primes tiene rangos?-pregunto Odd sonriendo y llegan al lugar.

-si, 3 en total- respondió Hyde. Guardando sus herramientas y poniéndose la armadura.

-¿Y cuál sería tu rango prime?- pregunto Echo llegando al lugar con el resto del grupo y con una charola con algunos vasos.

-en otra ocasión se los digo, ¿y Echo se puede saber que tienes en esa charola? Dijo y pregunto Hyde.

-esto solo son una bebidas energéticas que prepare para todos ustedes- dijo Echo tratando de sonar amable y tranquila.

Lo que para los demás es un poco rayo ya que general mente ella es un poco distante por así decirlo.

-ah gracias Echo- dijo Ulrich aun un poco confundido y tomando el vaso de la charola, al igual que él, los demás del grupo al ver su contenido de los vasos las confusión aumento ya que las bebidas es de color negro algo parecido a la brea.

-¿Y esto es seguro?- pregunto Odd muy confundido de las intenciones de su compañera.

-es muy seguro, si quiera matarlos lo haría en combate, en venerar a las personas no es mi estilo- dijo Echo recuperando un poco de su seriedad.

\- Echo ¿sabes que tus palabras nos ponen más nerviosos?-pregunto William no mas dudas en las palabras compañeras.

-Está bien, confiare en tu palabra- dijo Hyde confiado y bebiendo la bebida de su compañera.

Los demás vieron como Hyde bebida que Echo preparo, y lo que paso no fue lo que esperaban ya que la cara de Hyde fue de delicia, los demás lo imitaron y se sorprendieron del sabor el cual contradice su aspecto.

-vaya esta bueno esta bendita- dijo Ulrich sorprendido. -¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?- pregunto Yumi a Echo.

-en uno de mis viajes en solitaria, ahhh que buenos días-dijo Echo recordando algunas cosas.

-sabes estoy realmente pensando que no nos quieres cerca- dijo Odd con la ceja levantada.

-¿y que mundos viste en eso momentos?-pregunto William. – eso es un secreto-respondió Echo sonriendo un poco.

-por eso no es de extrañar-dijo Jeremy con algo de sarcasmo.

-hay cosas que ustedes deben aprender por su propio camino, y algunas personas les cuesta expresar sus emociones, ya sea por miedo al dolor o por dudas del que son- dijo Altaira apareciendo de repente con los custodios.

-hola Altaira-dijo Yumi cordial. -a que debemos tu visita en la fábrica- dijo Hyde sonriendo.

-bueno Atem y yo hemos estado hablando, y hemos decidido que es hora de que conozcan a sus aliado de. Las luces- decía Altaira cuando vio a Echo lo que a su vez hace que todos los demás también la vean para describir sus ojos negro como oxidiana señal inequívoca de que el anillo infernal fue encontrado.

-lo lamento, pero lo que nos ibas a decirnos tendrá que ser en otro momento ya los encontré- dijo Echo seria.

-bueno en mancha, tenemos trabajo que realizar- dijo Hyde caminando al elevador. Pero se detuvo al sentir las dudas sus compañero más nuevos de batalla, y Echo también lo ve y solo suspira.

-si tiene miedo quédese aquí, como los cobardes que imagine- dijo Echo caminando al elevado y apretando el botón para subir.

-cobardes, es hora de probar lo contrario, gruñona- dijo William algo molesto y caminando al elevador.

-estoy contigo, Echo espero que estés lista para tragarte tus palabras- dijo Odd desafiante y caminando al elevador.

Y los demás también se digirieron al elevados el cual ya llego a donde están los demás y las puertas se abren.

-bien es la hora- dijo Jeremy dirigiéndose con los demás, pero una mano lo sujeta del hombro.

-lo lamento custodio del agua, pero por ahora tú no puedes ir-dijo Altaira con voz maternal.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Jeremy. –por el momento estamos jugando a la defensiva así que necesitamos que te quedes, pero no te preocupes tu momento de viajar ya llegara- respondió Altaira viendo como los demás entran al elevador y bajan.

En cuanto llegaron a la sala de control Echo salió del elevador, y en cuanto ella llegao al teclado y escribe las coordenadas dimensionales regreso al elevador y todos bajaron a los escáneres y entraron a la sala y a cada escáner, y mientras los demás entran a los escáner Jeremy junto Altaira bajan a la sala de control, con los otros el viaje es el mismo de todas las ocasiones.

En un bosque muy parecido a los de centro américa con Varios árboles y con el sol brillando en el cielo es donde el portal se abre y los custodios llegan esta vez aterrizando como se debe, bueno para la mayoría ya que Hyde se estrelló con un árbol pasándose a llevar a Ulrich.

\- Ulrich ¿estás bien?- pregunto Yumi acercándose a su compañero. –si estoy bien, gracias Yumi- respondió Ulrich.

\- ¿Hyde estas bien?- pregunto Aelita, acercándose a su compañero algo preocupada.

-no exactamente Aelita, ya que el golpe si me dolió pero no sufrí mayores daños, aayy!, necesito algo de ayuda estoy clavado al árbol- dijo Hyde quejándose y tratando de liberarse del árbol.

-estás bien, Odd William, por favor una ayuda-dijo Aelita a los mencionados.

Y los 3 juntos con algo de esfuerzo lograron liberar a su amigo, solo que del esfuerzo los 4 se cayeron al suelo.

-si ya terminaron de jugar, tenemos que buscar a la princesa y al anillo-dijo Echo seria como de costumbre.

-tal vez si nos ayudaras mas no estaríamos perdiendo el tiempo-dijo William algo molesto.

\- William tiene razón Echo. ¿ Y esta gema?-dijo y pregunto Ulrich, al ver una gema en su muñeca derecha.

En eso todos los demás vieron la misma gema en el mismo lugar, lo que también causa que tengan la misma duda ya que en sus viajes de la tierra a anexo no aparecieron y menos en su último viaje al otro mundo.

-estas gemas son para alguna emergencia, si las rompen regresaran de inmediato a la fábrica, y la razón por que no la vieron antes es que hay una conexión de la tierra y anexo, y también debido a que usaron una ruta para un portal no se pueden colocar- dijo Altaira otra vez del comunicador.

-es bueno saberlo- dijo Odd tranquilo.

Y ya aclarado eso todo el grupo comenzó a caminar sonriéndose por toda la naturaleza, algo que me sorprende es el camino de tierra el cual están usando ya que parece una mezcla hecha por las personas y la misma naturaleza.

-es lindo el lugar- dijo Odd. -¿ya los encontraste Echo?- preguntó Ulrich. – por ahora no, siempre me molesta que escondan sus presencias- respondió Echo.

-ay, chicos alguien se acerca- dijo Yumi de repente, ya que al pasar por una flor y tocarla paso lo mismo que en la misión anterior.

Lo que pone a los demás en guardia y también provoca que Ulrich se acerque a Yumi para ver como esta.

-¿y por dónde vienen?- pregunto Hyde viendo para todos lados. Rediente y sin previo aviso algo golpeo a William lo que provoca que el mismo William de unas vuelta saliéndose del camino, y los demás fueron por ser amigo para ver si está bien, y se sorprendieron por lo que vieron.

Y lo que fue es que vieron a una chica de un año menor que cual quiera de ellos de cabello negro con algunas rayas en verde, su piel es neutro entre el blanco y el moreno, la vestimenta es una túnica de los olmecas de color blanco y en la misma tiene algunas joyas amarillas, en la cintura tiene una especie de bolsa de color gris, también no tiene zapatos o cualquier cosa que cubra los pies, aunque su forma de vestir no es lo que más los sorprendió sino fue el hecho de que los 2 se besan y que William tiene una mano en el busto de la chica.

En cuanto William se dio cuanta se alejó de la chica como de rayo, la chica está muy confundida por lo que paso, en eso los demás también se acercan tanto con su amigo como con la chica desconocida.

-sabes en otra caso te arrestaría por intento de violación, pero creo que esta caso es más accidente que a propósito-dijo Hyde mientras ayuda a William a levantarse.

-yo lo fusilaría-dijo Echo molesta. Mientras ve que Yumi ayuda a la chica a levantarse.

Pero antes de que comenzaron las explicaciones, aparecieron varias personas en total 30 todas armados con lanzas, escudos redondas, espadas que parecen mazos, y todos estas personas visten armaduras que parecen estar hechas de metales y pieles de animales, y en sus caras tiene varias pinturas triviales pero uno de ellos tiene un casco con forma de jaguar o más preciso la cabeza con la boca abierta.

-hola, ¿cómo están todos?, escuchen no buscamos problemas, y tiene algún problema con la chica estoy seguro de que podemos arreglarlo- dijo Odd tratando de calmar la situación.

-captúrenlos a todos- dijo el aparentemente el líder del grupo de hombres.

Y todos los hombres con las armaduras se abalanzaron a los custodios y la chica fueron capturados más por temor de herí a los hombres que por otra cosa, aunque en el caso de Echo Hyde tuvo que señalar que no los lastimara y que no lo intentara, con algunas ataduras simples se los llevan a quien sabe dónde, a la chica le quitaron su bolsa.

-¿bueno alguien tiene alguna idea para salir de esto?- pregunto William a sus compañeros.

-por ahora no-dijo Ulrich. –y si usamos nuestros poderes, a lo mejor nos creen dioses, y nos libera- dijo Odd confiado de su idea.

–es una buena idea, pero no estamos seguros si creen en los dioses-dijo Aelita algo dudosa.

-¡cierren la boca, traidores!- dijo uno de los hombres. –que genio, como si con una gruñona no tuvieras suficiente- dijo William.

-" como esos cuadros que aún están por colgar, como el mantel de la señal de ayer, siempre esperando que me digan algo más, y mis sentidas las palabras no quieren volar, lo nunca dicho se disuelve en te, como el infiel dice nunca lo hare, siento que estoy en una cárcel de amor, me olvidaras si no firmo mi declaración, me abrazaría el diablo sin dudar por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar"-cantaba Echo en voz alta aunque su voz es distinta a la que sus compañeros escucharon en batalla.

Sus compañeros se preguntan la razón de su cantar y que los hombres que los atraparon la van a callar, pero les sorprendió que no le decían nada y hasta todos se detuvieron como si estuvieran hipnotizados o algo muy parecido.

-"no tengo miedo al fuego eterno, tampoco a sus cuentos amargos, pero el silencio es algo frio, y los inviernos son helados, y a tu regreso estaré lejos, entre los versos de algún tango porque este corazón, sincero juro ser muñeca de trapo-termino de cantar Echo y una sonrisa se ve en sus labios.

El líder de los guerreros se le acerco y se inclinó ante ella algo parecido a como uno se inclina a una reina. – dígame lo que desea mi señora- dijo el líder de los guerreros lo que sorprende más a sus compañeros y a la chica que los acompaña.

-primero libérenos a todos nosotros, segundo devuélvanle a la chica su bolsa, y por ultimo piérdanse en el bosque por un año entero y olvidaran todo esto- dijo Echo con voz de mando.

El líder asintió con la cabezas y los guerreros hicieron lo que se les ordeno, los liberaron devolvieron lo que le quitaron a la chica y se fueron del lugar dejando a los custodios solo con la misteriosa chica.

-tal vez escarmienten con eso-dijo Echo tranquila. –tal vez, y nos puede ¿explicar que les hiciste?-pregunto Yumi por los demás.

-verán mis compañeros por obligación, puede usar mi voz de otras maneras distintas a combate, también puedo controlar a las personas simples, se puede decir que soy una sirena-respondió Echo sin mucho interés.

-¿eso significa que puedes controlar a Odd?-pregunto Ulrich burlón. –Oye- dijo Odd molesto.

-si pudiera lo intentaría, pero tengo ciertos límites, no puedo controlar a portadores de la llave espada, no puedo manipular a quienes tengan un poder mayor al mío, no puedo mandar a los que tengan voluntades o almas fuertes, y tampoco puedo controlar a bestias oscuras-respondió Echo sin interés.

-es bueno saberlo, así estamos conscientes de que no intentaras nada raro-dijo Hyde un poco molesto.

-disculpen, ¿quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto la chica a los custodios. Lo que hace que los custodios se acuerden de ella.

-es verdad no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente jajaja- dijo Hyde algo nervioso.

-bueno primero somos de otras tierras- dijo Aelita tratando de sonar creíble y en cierto modo dice la verdad.

-ya veo, eso explica sus ropas, y me llamo Nikte del árbol lagarto, y ustedes son-dijo Nikte presentándose.

-yo me llamo Aelita y ellos son. Odd. Hyde. Ulrich. Yumi. William. Y Echo-dijo Aelita presentándose y a sus compañeros.

-es un honor conocerlos, ¿y de que árbol son?-pregunto Nikte. – bueno no somos de ninguno ya que de dónde venimos no se usa eso-dijo Odd tratando de sonar convincente.

-sí que son un poco raros-dijo Nikte refiriéndose a todos ellos. –¿ y si nos vamos de aquí, ya te tenemos unos plagas que buscar y llevar a la chica a otro lugar-dijo Echo.

-estoy de acuerdo, es hora de irnos- dijo Ulrich tranquilo. –Si lo último que necesitamos, es que nos ataquen-dijo Odd tranquilo y sonriendo.

Y como si los invocaron los roba almas aparecieron en el lugar, con una nueva forma muy parecida a la humana con armaduras verde oscuro y el casco en forma de cabeza de caimanes, con la boca abierta, como arma el mismo tipo de espada que los guerreros anteriores con el símbolo en el pecho, y la estatura de los custodios.

Al ver los, los custodios invocaron a sus llaves espadas listos para la batalla, lo cual no se hizo esperar ya se lanzaron entre los 2 grupos, solo que uno de los custodios se queda cerca de Nikte y es lo que llamas la atención de los custodios ya que los raba almas más van por ella, con un pequeño cambio en la estratega pudieron ganar la batalla con sus poderes antiguos o de sus llave.

-bueno creo que nos desahogamos de la experiencia pasada-dijo Odd tranquilo y algo agitado.

-te doy la razón Odd- dijo Hyde. -¿Nikte estas bien?- pregunto Yumi cordial. –Si estoy bien gracias-respondió Nikte.

-lo mejor será que te acompañemos hasta encontrar un lugar seguro-dijo Echo lo más cordial que puede sonar.

-¿están seguros no quiero ser una carga?-pregunto Nikte. –descuida no es molestia, será un honor-dijo Hyde cortes.

-¿y creo que William gusto te cuidara el frente, jajajaja, AAAAAYYYYY- dijo Odd y al decirlo recibió un golpe de William más que molesto por lo ocurrido.

-eso fue un accidente- dijo William. -Eso lo ya no es gracioso Odd, vámonos tenemos mucho que caminar- dijo Ulrich.

Comenzaron a caminar a donde Nikte conocía una ciudad. Mientras en la fábrica o más precisó en la sala de control, Jeremy escucho toda la conversación que en ese lugar se está gestando.

-qué bueno que ya paso el peligró, pero Echo ¿quién eres en realidad?, por lo que he visto el poder que tienes no es normal- dijo Jeremy para sí mismo ya que esta solo en la sala, por cuestión de tiempo Altaira tuvo que regresar a lyoko.

Devuelta con los demás mientras se alejan del lugar don fue la batalla, una sombra en el suelo los ver algo molesto y se fue por otro lado con gran velocidad llego a un claro en donde 6 encapuchados lo esperan.

-qué bueno que llegaste cobra- dijo fantasma. –¿y bien encontraste la parte del tesoro?-pregunto Lagar.

-si lo encontré la pista en los textos es correcto, es este mundo-dijo la cobra.

-la primera mitad del tesoro de la casa del fuego esta donde el pasado de mezcla con el futuro-dijo Extinción.

-¿y lo tienes contigo?-preguntaron hipocresía. –mucho me temo que no, ya que los custodios están aquí-respondió cobra.

-otra vez eso perdedores, parece que no aprendieron de la última vez- dijo Alieon sin mucho interés.

-bueno es algo que queríamos no es así-dijo XANA. –en parte es así, bueno vamos a la ciudad ya que es seguro que la niña los llevara a ese lugar, pero Lagar ve con tu maestra ayúdala en la búsqueda de las princesas así no sospechara nada de nuestro plan- dijo fantasma.

-de acuerdo los veré en el escondite, y suerte con el tesoro, y ya saben si lo necesitan úsenlo-dijo Lagar abriendo un portal y cruzándolo. Y al mismo tiempo los demás anillo se fueron a la ciudad rápido y dentro de la oscuridad.

Mientras con los custodios y Nikte caminaron por algunas horas, y entre conversaciones entre ellos han llegar a la ciudad la cual es una maravilla, los edificios junto con las casa tiene una apariencia tribal pero están hechas de metal y concreto, los caminos hechos con brea piedras y arena, en los caminos para los peatones son de tierra con pasto, los edificios más importantes tiene la forma de pirámides.

La geste viste como los olmecas tiene algunas aparatos eléctricos, este pueblo a alcanzado la armonía de la tecnología y la naturaleza, lo que causa en la mayoría de los custodios un gran asombró.

-impresionante, en casa no tenemos nada de esto-dijo Hyde sonriendo.

-cierto, es muy impresionante ver lo que han logrado- dijo Odd.

-debió cortarles varios cientos de años-dijo Aelita muy sorprendida por los avances que tiene en la ciudad.

-¿varios cientos de años?, no por lo que se los dioses nos dieron los conocimientos en el momento de más necesidad- Nikte muy tranquila.

-vaya, eso es muy intrigante- dijo Yumi. -¿ Nikte adónde vamos?- pregunto Ulrich cordial.

-bueno yo pienso ir al templo principal ya que tengo un deber el cual cumplir, ¿les gustara acompañarme?-dijo y pregunto Nikte.

Tras escuchar la pregunta la mayoría de los custodios se juntaron en bola como equipo de fútbol americano, con exención de Echo, pero Hyde la jala del brazo para que escuche y de su opinión.

-te acompañaremos-dijo Aelita por todos sonriendo. -¡ qué bueno, me alegro mucho!-dijo Nikte muy alegre.

-nos ayudara a conocer más el lugar y no es como si nos fueran a atacar-dijo Odd con mucha confianza.

En eso Echo tira a Odd al suelo con mucha fuerza y antes de que Odd por el trato tan brusco puede ver una daga negra clavada en el suelo si no lo tira Echo él ahora tendría una daga en la cabeza, de los roba almas iguales a los que vieron en el bosque solo que esta vez son un total de 30.

-tenías que decirlo-dijo Ulrich levantando a su amigo y quejándose de que los invoco por así decirlo.

-luego nos quejaremos, por ahora hay que pelear- dijo Hyde invocando a su llave espada.

Y con el los demás comenzando otra batalla, solo que esta pelea es un poco más complicada que las anteriores ya que esta vez hay civiles y son de los que no saben pelear, así que tiene que protegerlos tanto de los roba almas como de ellos, y como la otra vez la mayoría de los roba almas van por Nikte.

Los que no saben que son observados por un guerrero con el mismo tipo de armadura que los que Echo ordeno perderse en el bosque y por uno del anillo infernal, los cuales tras un rato se fueron dejan que la batalla continúe.

-oigan es ¿idea mi o la policía se está tomando su tiempo para llegar?-dijo William quejando se y destrozando algunos roba alma.

-concuerdo contigo William, a esta altura ya era para que vinieran o algo parecido-dijo Ulrich esquivando y atacando.

-¿Nikte nos puedes decir a que se debe este retraso?-pregunto Yumi mientras decapita a 3 atacantes.

-no lo sé, por lo general siempre hay guardias imperiales en las calles-respondió Nikte, muy confundida.

-genial eso simplemente genial, ¿Hyde en tu mundo la seguridad es igual que aquí-dijo y pregunto Ulrich un poco molesto y protegiendo a una familia que aún no sale de la zona, y de una estocada rápida destruye a los roba alma que lo atacan.

-por fortuna no, mi mundo la seguridad es inmediata, y más cuando hay un prime en la zona-respondió Hyde esquivando y atacando.

-es bueno saberlo, ¡campo de energías!, lo bueno es que no son muy fuertes-dijo Aelita atacando a los roba alma sin alegarse de Nikte.

-¡ Hyde cuidado atrás de ti!- dijo Jeremy a través del comunicador.

Al escuchar esa alerta Hyde esquiva el ataque pero eso provoca que la columna de la armadura se trabe y eso causa que toda la armadura se paralice, al ver esto los roba almas intentan destruirlo pero en eso Echo con gran velocidad ayuda a su compañero y luego golpea la columna de Hyde para destrabarla.

-tienes que hacer algo con ese pedazo de metal que llamas armadura, ya que la próxima podrías perder la vida-dijo Echo con su clásico tono de molestia.

-en eso te doy la razón-dijo Hyde resignado. En eso continuaron la batalla y por fin lograron derrota a los roba almas, y pudieron reagruparse un poco alejados de donde fue la batalla, y las sospechas de que ellos quieren a Nikte solo se centran más.

-bueno una batalla terminada- dijo William un poco más calmado. –eso sí y parece que todos estamos en una pieza-dijo Hyde.

-hogar ¿Dónde este Odd?-pregunto Aelita a todos sus compañeros.

-yo lo vi en la batalla, pero después lo perdí de vista-dijo Ulrich recordando la batalla anterior.

-genial, genial, ahora hay que buscar al enano-dijo Echo molesta y comenzando a caminar.

-lo lamento-dijo Nikte arrepentida. –tranquila Nikte, es algo que suele pasar-dijo Yumi tranquila.

En eso todos comenzaron a caminar para buscar a su amigo, 3 de los roba alma que estaban en la batalla de hace unos minutos los Cuale son perseguidos por Odd el cual ha podido eliminarlos uno por uno, y al llegar a un callejón logro eliminar al último de ellos.

-listo a ver si Echo me sigue diciendo diminutivos, bueno a alcanzas a los demás, ¿¡y esas voces!?- dijo Odd, has que le pareció escucha voces muy familiares, así que se quedó para ver qué es y para comprobar los sonidos, escondido tras una pared medio caída.

-parece que otra vez nos fallaron los roba almas simples-dijo una de las voces.

-bueno que esperaban son simples leones, debimos mandar a los alfiles-dijo otra de las voces.

-el anillo infernal-dijo Odd en voz baja y alarmado. –aun esta con el objetivó pero no importa mientras no sepan que buscamos tendremos la ventaja-dijo XANA.

-si mientras no sepan del tesoro del Xibalba, tenemos todas las cartas-dijo hipocresía.

-¿Xibalba tesoros?, los demás tienes que saber, vamos con mucho cuidado-dijo Odd muy nervioso y alejándose lo más rápido y silencioso, lo cual sorprendentemente logra casi como si fuera un ratón u otro animal pequeño.

-bien ahora hay que, sssshhh, esperen un momento-dijo Alieon de repente y como un animal en casería.

-¿Qué sucede Alieon?-dijo Extinción serio. En eso Alieon guele más detenimiento el lugar y llega a donde estaba Odd, y al llegar termina de tirar la pared al hacerlo y no ver a nadie olfatea el piso y entre en ira.

-el custodio morado estuvo aquí-dijo Alieon casi rugiendo. -¿y cuánto tiempo estaba oculto?-pregunto Extinción.

-entonces no escucho toda nuestras conversación-dijo la cobra confiado.

-así es, el olor es reciento no tuvo mucho tiempo, aquí-dijo Alieon sin mucho interés.

-la emboscada sigue con la sorpresa-dijeron hipocresía. –Eso es una gran ventaja-dijo XANA.

-solo para hacer las cosas más interesante, XANA puedes iniciar la otra parte de nuestra jugada-dijo fantasma sonriendo.

-de acuerdo, iniciar la conexión…, conexión completa, que raro no puede fijar las torres-dijo XANA confundido.

-entonces solo fija una señal y actúa-dijo Extinción. –Está bien, iniciando control-dijo XANA.

Mientras el anillo infernal se prepara para hacer su movimiento el buen Odd busca a sus compañeros lo más rápido que puede, y al encontrarlos se les acercó agitado pero antes de que pudiera decirles lo que encontró y escucho Echo de un puñetazo lo tira al suelo asiendo que se le olvida lo que les iba a decir, y lo único que dijo Echo en su defensa es que fue por hacerles perder el tiempo tras eso todo el grupo continuo su camino templo principal acompañando a Nikte con la sospecha de lo que quieren de ella.

Mientras en la fábrica, Jeremy escucha y observa las situación a través del monitor sin entender al 100 el por qué los puede seguir a sus amigos, pero ahora la duda que más tiene es quien es Echo el poder que tiene y el conocimiento.

-por ahora estamos bien, ¿pero esta sensación es de intriga que será?-dijo Jeremy para sí mismo.

En eso una alarma suena en la sala de control que saca a uno de los genios del grupo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué está pasando-pregunto Jeremy. En eso Atem aparece en el monitor muy alterado.

-custodio del agua uno de los gigantes se ha detenido-dijo Atem. -¿Qué, pero por que se detuvo-_pregunto Jeremy

-es por XANA, el tomo el control del gigante-respondió Atem serio y un poco molesto.

-¿pero pensé que él no puede manipular este nuevo lyoko?-pregunto Jeremy un poco agitado y molesto.

-por desgracias custodio de agua, XANA es una parte de lyoko aun de esta nueva versión, y por lo que vieron nuestro compañeros, el también evoluciono, pero nuestra ventaja en estos momentos es el control que tiene es menor a como fue antes-dijo Atem.

-es una pequeña ayuda, bueno quería luchar el momento ha llegado-dijo Jeremy un poco más calmado y escribiendo una virtualización retardada al sector de agua y hielo que es donde el gigante se detuvo. Tras a ver escrito el programa Jeremy bajo a los escáner y entro a una para arreglar el problema.

De regreso con los demás custodios están a una cuantas calles del templo principal, pero un sonido de alerta los detuvo de golpe.

-¿y eso sonido?-pregunto Ulrich. –viene de las gemas-respondió William. –¡Alerta! Custodios, la fábrica y lyoko están comprometidos-dijo Altaira agitada.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Odd. –XANA detuvo a uno de los gigantes, y el escudo que protege la fábrica está débil no podrá detener la entrada de los roba almas, y los destruirán todo el custodio del agua está en camino a despertar al gigante y como esta en lyoko no hay otras defensas-dijo Altaira muy seria.

-lo que también quiere decir que uno de nosotros tiene que regresar-dijo Yumi igual de seria.

-la pregunta ¿es quién?-dijo Aelita. –yo iré-dijo Hyde serio. -¿estás seguro prime?-preguntó Echo.

-si ya que es muy posible que nos encontremos a anillo infernal, y mi armadura no me servirá contra alguno de ellos-dijo Hyde un poco resinado.

-está bien, y suerte entonces-dijo Ulrich. –Gracias los veré después-dijo Hyde sonriendo.

Tras decir eso Hyde toma la gema y al destruirla se tele-trasportó de regreso a la fábrica apareciendo en uno de los escáneres, y al salir fue al elevador para subir a la fábrica y esperar en el puente a que lleguen sus visitas no deseadas, con los demás se les olvido un pequeño detalle otra vez.

-¿me pueden explicar que paso aquí, que le paso a Hyde, de donde son todos ustedes y quien es la chica con la que hablaron?-pregunto Nikte ya apunto de entran en pánico.

-saben creo que tenemos que ser más cuidadosos en estos viajes-dijo William un poco nervioso.

-si tienes razón-dijo Echo. –bueno veras somos de otra dimensión-dijo Odd

Y al continuar su camino comenzaron las explicaciones de donde son y quien está detrás para detenerlos. Y en lyoko Jeremy está por llegar a lugar para despertar al gigante cuya apariencia es parecida al de fuego, pero en los brazos están formados de agua y hiela que están alternadas es decir una parte es hielo y otra agua también las piernas, el pecho está formado por una fusión perfecta del agua en sus estados sólido y liquido como la cabeza el cuello y la cintura, el único problema es que el mismo gigante no está solo, es vigilado por algunos monstruos del pasado solo que de color negro todos ellos.

Mientras con Hyde él ya está esperando en el puente a que llegue los roba almas, lo cual no tiene que esperar mucho ya que se están acercando como mujeres en rebajas el único inconveniente es que por el mismo terreno no se puede ver el número exacto.

Devuelta con los demás lograron explicar una parte de su misión a Nikte el único detalla es que ella no entendió la mitad de las cosas que se le explicaron ya que no es algo que en ese mundo se hable.

-entonces, ¿Hyde ya no está en esta tierras, él está el mundo de los muertos?-pregunto Nikte.

-él no está muerto solo regreso a nuestro mundo-respondió William cortes.

-¿pero su mundo esta consumido por la oscuridad?- pregunto Nikte más confundida.

-bueno es algo parecido pero no es así precisamente-dijo William cortes.

-Nikte mejor dejémoslo así, ya que no lo puede ver cómo te lo explicamos-dijo Echo.

-está bien-dijo Nikte concordando. –Parece que ya llegamos-dijo Aelita señalando a la pirámide, la cual tiene a su alrededor una enorme barda de piedra y metal a todo lo largo.

-si aquí es el templo principal-dijo Nikte sonriendo. -¿y que tienes que hacer aquí?-pregunto Ulrich.

-bueno entregare mí servidos a los dioses-respondió Nikte. –Entonces serás una sacerdotisa-pregunto Yumi.

-si bueno por ahora comenzare un entrenamiento para ser uno dama de templo, de ahí estudiare para ser sacerdotisa y espero con el tiempo ser una doncella-dijo Nikte.

-vaya siento un poco de lastima por los jóvenes que te pretendían-dijo Odd burlón.

-si con lo bella que es- dijo William concordando. En eso el custodio de la oscuridad se llevó las manos a la como tan rápido como pudo, mientras su compañeros lo miran con picardía, con la excepción de Echo que lo mira con ojos de asesinos ya que en su mente pasa que es un pervertido, y en el caso de Nikte no sabe que pensar ya que para ella fue su primera vez en todos los sentidos.

En eso un señor de unos 40 años, de piel morena cabello negro y viste una túnica negra con algunas joyas rojas, el cual ve a Nikte ya llama y todos voltean a verlo.

-Obulbala, gran señor de las 7 puertas-dijo Nikte haciendo una reverencia, eh imitándola los custodios.

-Nikte gracias a los dioses, has llegado, ven conmigo y también pueden venir tus invitados-dijo Obulbala muy tranquilo y caminando hacia uno de las entradas, y siguiéndole todo el grupo.

-oigan, soy solo yo o algún más tiene un mal presentimiento de ese tipo-dijo Odd a lo bajo a sus compañeros.

-odio decir estoy enano, pero tienes razón, él no se inmuto de nuestra presencia-dijo Echo concordando.

-¿nos preparamos para lo que sea?-pregunto William en voz baja y listo para invocar su llave espada o como todos los custodios lo conoces Darkrai.

-como diría Hyde, exactamente-dijo Echo en voz baja.

-bueno veamos que pasara-dijo Ulrich en voz baja y en alerta.

Al llegar a la entrada los custodios se sorprendieron por la decoración en el marco, el cual tiene varios anímales y plantes de la región pero en ningún momento bajaron la guardia, ya que confían en los presentimientos que pueden tener en esos casos.

Durante unos 10 minutos caminaron hasta llegar a un jardín que parece una arena de batalla, con algunos alteres para el sacrificios, lo cual aumentas la intranquilidad de los custodios y sus sospechas.

-perdona la pregunta Obulbala, ¿pero porque nos trajiste a una campo de batalla de los dioses, hoy no es un día de ofrendas para los dioses?-pregunto Nikte muy confundida.

-veras pequeña Nikte, siento decir que tus deseos de ser una doncella de tempo, se terminara aquí, juntos con los custodios-respondió Obulbala con un tono sombrío.

Tras decir esas palabras varios guerreros salieron de sus escondites los cuales visten igual que los que se encontraron en el bosque, todos rodeando a los custodios y a Nikte, listos para matarlos en más de un sentido.

-bueno creo que esta vez no abra objeción, si los mato o les rompo todos los huesos-dijo Echo seria he invocando su llave espada.

-solo no los mates, por lo demás adelante-dijo Yumi también invocando a su llave. E imitándola los demás custodios.

-no entiendo ¿Obulbala, porque nos quieres matar?-pregunto Nikte temerosa y confundida.

-por el poder que ellos me mostraron, y que me ofrecieron- respondió Obulbala muy confiado.

-¿de quienes estás hablando?- pregunto Odd sonando como un león.

-¿creo que se refiere a nosotros?-dijo una voz que los custodio reconocieron al instante la cual también los hizo mirar a una de las bardas para ver al anillo infernal, he invocado a los roba almas iguales a los de las batallas anteriores de este día, solo que estoy se ven mejores.

-eso contesta, tu pregunta Odd-dijo Ulrich un poco moleste.

-que, ¿acaso no nos extrañaron, pequeños?-preguntó la cobra burlón, -y parece, que les falta uno-dijo XANA igual de burlón.

-ustedes saben la razón de ello, y lo que pensamos de todos ustedes-dijo Echo muy enfadada.

-concuerdo con Echo, y además parece que a ustedes también les falta una-dijo William entre enojado y burlón.

-qué lindo, al que casi destazamos, tiene valor ciego-dijeron hipocresía burlándose abiertamente.

-bueno ya que terminamos, con la conversación, vigilante si deseas el poder para cambiar el mundo ya sabes que hacer-dijo fantasma a modo de juramente.

-si lo sé, guerreros y roba almas, a ellos y traigan a la chica-dijo Obulbala mandando.

A lo que todos los guerreros y los roba almas se abalanzaron contra los custodios y así la batalla comenzó los custodios se las ingenian para dejar inconsciente a los guerreros y destruir a los roba almas, y también en otros lado comenzó la batalla.

En la fábrica o más preciso en lyoko, Jeremy analiza la situación ya son 30 contra 1, eso causa que extreme precauciones, y más por el detalle que no tendrá refuerzos inmediatos.

-bueno veamos que podemos usar a mi favor, el terreno para poco estable, es hora no se qué dirá Odd pero a la carga-dijo Jeremy invocando a su llave espada, y lanzando se al ataque con la mayor precaución que puede tener, con algunos golpes al suelo hacer que algunos monstruos caigan al agua, y con la llave puede manipular el agua del todo el terreno, y en su mente le agrádese a XANA que invadiera en este sector que lo puede ayudar mucho.

Mientras en el puente de la fábrica, Hyde puede ver como los roba almas comunes se acercan como si fuera una tormenta en el mar.

-aquí vienen, creo es este día veré si honro a mis antecesores, o tal vez será mi caída-dijo Hyde poniéndose en pose de batalla, para comenzar con la misma, con gran esfuerzo puede destruir a los roba almas ya que la armadura se está trabando demasiadas veces, pero no lo detiene ya que por ahora él es la única línea de defensa para la fábrica y los corazones que están en lyoko.

De vuelta con los demás custodios las cosas están más o menos ya que noquear a los guerreros pero cando llegan junto a los roba almas es un poco complicado ya que hay que cambiar el nivel del golpe para la mayoría, aunque a Echo no le importa en lo más mínimo que sean humanos o roba almas, aunque los humanos solo terminan con la mitad de los huesos rotos y los órganos muy dañados, mientras que los roba almas se desintegran como siempre.

Aunque los custodios, pelean por separado a la vez están bien coordinados tal vez por los entrenamientos o por el instinto, o tal vez por el laso que los une, en las parte de Odd el hace algunas bromas con cada oponente derrotado o con los que se le echan en bola haciendo el típico truco de escabullirse dejando que golpeen a uno de los suyos y con unos cuantos disparos de su llave destruye a los roba almas, con William es el que más está protegiendo a Nikte, mostrando su habilidad con 2 espadas pero decide que necesita más fuerzas así que has que su llave espada tome su forma verdadera, al hacerlo causa que la mitad de los guerreros que lo atacaban se paralicen, ya que curiosamente Darkrai aparece en las leyendas de eso mundo como un mensajero de la muerte, y aunque para los roba almas es igual que cualquier presa para los guerreros es mejor decir aquí corrió que aquí quedo, aunque no todos salen corriendo por más miedo a sus oscuros aliados en esta batalla, los que intentan atacar a Darkrai terminan electrocutados, enterrados, congelados, con quemadoras leves de primer grado, con las pesadillas que el mismo Darkrai puede crear a los que ataca con sus esfera negras, mientras con Yumi, Aelita y Ulrich destruyen a los raba almas y a los guerreros los dejan muy inconscientes, aunque en una abertura Ulrich se separa del grupo para enfrentar al anillo infernal o más preciso busca una revancha derivando a los guerreros y roba almas que se cruza en su camino, a lo que el anillo infernal solo ve la batalla sin interés de entrar en ella.

-¡ Extinción ven aquí, tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes!-grito Ulrich, apuntando con su katara a Extinción.

-ah, que fastidio, ustedes que dicen le debo conceder su deseo-dijo Extinción a sus compañeros sin interés.

-si así quiere morí, concédele su último deseo- dijo fantasma sin interés. A lo que Extinción baja de la muralla de un salto dejando un pequeño cráter y levantándose se quite la capucha, y hace un pequeño estiramiento.

-bien veamos cuanto duras esta vez-dijo Extinción terminando de prepárese para la batalla.

Atrás decir esa palabras comenzó la batalla entre Extinción y Ulrich en esta ocasión en el custodio del fuego está esquivando los golpes, parándoles y hasta regresándolos, aunque como la última vez que se vieron Extinción no está peleando con seriedad pero esta vez está siendo obligado a usar los 2 brazos, y una sonrisa se esconde detrás del casco de Extinción ya que está sintiendo algo que pocas veces puede sentir, pero para Ulrich el sentimiento que le está llegando es auto mejoramiento, ya que está logrando más que la última vez, pero también ve que su ponente esta como la otra vez y también ve el aumento gradual que Extinción usa en su fuerza y velocidad.

Mientras en otra parte de la batalla Echo deriva a 15 atacantes más, pero al ver a los oponentes a los demás enemigos en pie solo provoca en su interior más ira y en su molestia decide usar algo que ha estado guardando en el centro de su pecho o más precisó en su pechera el cual tiene un estuche que no se ve a simple vista.

-ya me tiene harta, por el cristal de la sombra destrucción-dijo Echo levantando el brazo derecho el cual tiene el estuche y el mismo se abre mostrando por unos momentos una gema de color morado oscuro, y la misma gema suelte una luz que a la vez es oscura el cual deja segados a la mayoría de los combatientes con la excepción del William y Aelita al ser ellos 2 los custodios de la oscuridad y la luz respetivamente pueden ver dentro de sus elementos.

Y lo que ven es que la armadura de Echo esta remplazado por otro traje el cual está siendo creado por cintas de energía que parecen fuego agua tierra aire corazones relámpagos, tomando la forma de un traje de marinero, con unas botas que llegan hasta las rodillas, unos guantes que cubren por arriba de los codos, una falda corta, en el centro de su nuevo traje está el estuche escondiendo la gema y como decoración un moño rojo, y una tiara pequeña decorada con una joya roja y está colocada en donde está el sexto chakra, el color que tiene su nuevo traje es negro con un poco de blanco y rojo.

-bien ahora vamos a terminar con esto-dijo Echo con un poco de malicia en su voz. Y lanzándose al ataque, destrozando muchas cosas del lugar y a su vez causa que sus compañeros se pongan a cubierto para no ser daño colateral, ya que parece que Echo no tiene buena puntería con esos poderes.

Al atacar no usa su llave espada, en su lugar usa otros poderes los cuales están ligados a los elementos, o para ser más especificó, 3 de sus ataques tiene forma de esferas de colores azul oscuro que se asemeja a un maremoto, café naranjado el cual causa que la tierra tiemble como un terremoto, y la última esfera es de un color morado oscuro con algunas energías en rojo las cual causa fuertes ráfagas de viento, los otras 3 ataques restantes tiene la forma de energías más naturales, un trueno salvaje como en las tormentas, uno fuego con gran fuerza como en las ojeras o como un volcán, una corriente agua como la los rápidos más fuertes.

Y los últimos 2 son más energía que los demás ya que uno puede ser usado como un rayo láser de un color naranjado, él es disparado desde 2 dedos, y el otro a través de la tiara como si fueras una sierra de un color gris oscuro el cual al ser lanzado, regresa como un bumerang.

Tras todo el humo de los atraques que Echo empezó el despejarse se puede ver todos los destrozos que causo, muchos altares destruidos varios piedras desprendidas por varios lugares, grandes daños a las pirámides cercanas de puro milagro no se han caído en podados, y las murallas están totalmente destruidas y algunas casas también están dañadas con su no hay nadie lastimado, con la excepción de los roba almas y los guerreros de Obulbala, los cuales quedaron en coma con múltiple heridas de todo tipo, pero los roba almas solo se desintegraron como siempre.

-aaa, ese tiempo que no uso eso poderes, ya había olvidado lo bien que se siente usarlos-dijo Echo alegro y estirándose un poco.

-qué bueno por ti, pero la próxima, ¿!Puedes apuntar mejor¡?, casi nos vuelas las cabezas-dijo Odd quejándose y casi gritando.

-estoy más que de acuerdo con Odd-dijo Ulrich igual de molesto. –ellos tiene razón, Echo estamos en el mismo equipo, es algo que no deber olvidar- dijo Yumi igual de molesta como sus amigos.

-¿William estas bien?- pregunto Darkrai con clara preocupación por su amigo, el cual protegió a William y Nikte de todos los ataque de Echo.

-si estoy bien Darkrai, ¿Nikte estas bien?- dijo y pregunto William. –si estoy bien, gracias-respondió Nikte, un poco sorprendida por el poder que tiene Echo.

-oigan todos, donde está el anillo- dijo Aelita miraron para todos lados.

\- Aelita tienes razón, en donde están-dijo Yumi viento también para todos lados.

-no creen que se fueron por miedo o ¿sí?-dijo Odd pidiéndose en defensa.

-yo no lo creo, están por aquí-dijo Echo poniéndose en guardia.

Por unos breves minutos no hubo señal del anillo infernal, hicieron una entrada dramática cayendo a la batalla, ya que subieron a la pirámide más alta de la zona, a lo que los custodios tardaron en ver.

-Ulrich cuidado arriba de ti-grito Yumi al ver a Extinción y a sus compañeros caer.

A lo que Ulrich se quitó del camino antes de que Extinción callera en el lugar creando otro cráter del cual se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado.

En cuanto a Ulrich él se puso en defensa con su katara y su llave espada en alto, y Echo vio a Extinción intento ir a donde estaban su compañero y uno de sus enemigos, pero al igual que Extinción les demás cayeron dejando cráteres todos rodeando a Echo sin dejar ruta de escape.

-creo que hablo por todos mis compañeros que nos has sorprendido, y queremos ver hasta dónde llega tu poder, y para hacerlo interesante, tus compañeros no intervendrán-dijo fantasma levantando la mano y chasqueando los dedos lo que causa que los roba almas reaparecieron en mayor número que en todas las beses anteriores en este mundo.

Creando una especie de barda entre los custodios causando una separación dejando solos a William con Darkrai y Nikte. Por un lado, por otro a Yumi con Aelita y Odd, y por los últimos lados a Ulrich y Echo con el anillo infernal lo cual no es nada bueno.

-parece que mis compañeros se aburrieron de observar-dijo Extinción sin mucho interés.

-eso parece, y que son cobardes 5 contra 1 no es nada justo-dijo Ulrich serio y aun en guardia.

-puede ser, pero como la ultimas vez el resto de tus compañeros no les dieron mucho batalla no les toma nada de importancia, pero debe decir que has mejorado desde nuestro último encuentro, aunque aún te falta mucho por aprender, así que te voy a mostrar lo que te falta solo que con mis espadas-dijo Extinción desenvainando sus espadas y ataco al custodio del fuego con más fuerza que muy parecida a la última vez.

Y al mismo tiempo los roba almas y el resto del anillo infernal comenzó el combate, para los custodios es un poco más complicado ya que sus cuerpo están sintiendo el desgaste de todo esta batalla la cual ya tiene más tiempo que las anteriores de esta día, pero para Ulrich y Echo las cosas están peor tal vez más para Echo ya que 5 contra 1 no es nada justo y más cuando la superen en poder, y por mas intentos que hace para derivarlos no lo consigue e es ella la que termina en el suelo con múltiples heridas y escupiendo sangra, la cual es de un color azul.

Aunque Ulrich no está precisamente en un tranquilo paseo en el jardín, ya que Extinción nuevamente le está dando una paliza con sus espadas provocando múltiples cortes que por fortuna no son mortales pero también está perdiendo sangre ya sea por tratar de defenderse o tratar de atacar, sin mucho éxito en ambos sentidos.

-!Grito mortal¡-dijo Echo lanzando uno de sus ataque, el cual por desgracias no funciono ya que el anillo lo esquivaron.

-¿qué pasa, sailor scout, ya se terminó la fuerza?-preguntaron hipocresía burlándose, y disparando cuchillas de los ante brazos, a los que Echo apenas puede esquivar.

-parece que ha perdido entrenamiento con eso poderes, tan destructivos-dijo XANA transformando su brazo en un cañón el cual dispara una lluvia de laser contra Echo, la cual apenas pudo defenderse con un muro de energía.

-interesante, parece que el poder que estamos viendo no es todo el que tiene, esta niña-dijo la Cobra escupiendo una especie de ácido, el cual Echo pudo parar con unas rocas levantadas del lugar.

-un sello interno encierra sus poderes más grandes, es algo que puede ver, bueno no importa terminen con ella mientras atiendo otros asuntos-dijo fantasma alegando se de esa batalla.

Echo intento detener a fantasma pero Alieon la intercepto y la estrelló contra una pared la cual se terminó de caerse sobre la custodia de la luna, mientras William y Darkrai intentan destruir a los roba almas pero no es tan fácil ya que destruyen algunos siguen apareciendo más y más complicando las cosas y las energías del custodio de la oscuridad y su compañero espectral, pero en cuanto fantasma se acerca los roba almas se detiene y abren paso a uno de sus invocadores como un ejército leal.

-fantasma, Darkrai ven a-intento decir William, ya que fantasma lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que se estrelló contra una de las paredes de la pirámides.

-¡RETROCEDE BESTIA CAIDA!-dijo Darkrai y lanzando sus esferas negras hacia fantasma.

Pero fantasma no sufre daños de los ataque del espectro leyendario.

-me estorbas oscuridad inservible- dijo fantasma y con una esfera de su propia energía lanzando a Darkrai al otro lado y también se estrella.

Y con Darkrai fuera del camino de fantasma él se acerca a Nikte como un león sobre su presa.

-¡ Nikte!, haya vamos-dijo Odd tratando de llegar pero con los roba almas le estorban a él y a sus amigas, con lo cual no puede llegar, pero en la mente de Yumi hay otra preocupaciones ya que Ulrich ha caído ante Extinción.

-¿Por qué me quieres a mí?- pregunto Nikte con mucho miedo en su voz.

-no te queremos a ti, si no a lo que llevas contigo-dijo fantasma serio y quitándole a Nikte su bolsa de una manera muy brusca, y metiendo su mano saco una joya de color naranja como el fuego, y aunque no se puede ver su cara por el casco se puede sentir que está sonriendo.

-tenemos lo que queríamos, mis compañeros es hora de terminar con el sufrimiento de los que ya no pueden defenderse-dijo fantasma muy tranquilo.

-bien, bueno esta vez no vas a sobrevivir, y como no puedo destruir tu lleva espada, pero si puedo destruir tu katara-dijo Extinción rompiendo la katara con sus manos, y sacando sus espadas del suelo ya que estaban muy clavadas en el suelo.

Yumi al ver eso, intento llegar Asia pero con los roba almas no puede llegar.

-bueno es hora de darte el honor de morí, por un arma enemiga-dijo Extinción levantando se brazo con su espada.

Y con Echo logro salir de los escombros solo para caer por sus heridas, lo que hace que el anillo discuta el quien le dará el golpe de gracia, pero antes de que fueran al otro mundo varias bolas blancas fueron lanzadas por todo el campo de batalla, las cuales explotaron en una gran cortina de humo blanco la cual no permite la vista al anillo infernal, a los roba almas y a los custodios, pero este humo en los roba almas tiene un efecto de envenenamiento que los mata o simplemente los desintegra como todos los demás de su especié, y para fantasma y la cobra también les causa lo mismo que a sus peones, solo que ellos no se desintegran pero si pierden fuerza.

Entre la cortina de humo una figura se mueva a gran velocidad, el cual recoge a Echo llevándosela de donde sería su muerte segura, y la dejo junto a sus compañeros, o más preciso con Aelita, y con esa misma velocidad se dirigió con Ulrich pero antes de recogerlo, la figura ataco a Extinción por la espalda y aunque los golpes no lo mandaría a volar el daño ya está hecho, y tomo a Ulrich y lo dejo con Yumi la cual tardo un poco en sentir que tenía a su compañero al igual que Aelita con Echo.

La figura con su misma velocidad, tomo a Nikte la cual se acercó a ver a William para saber el como estaba antes de que este humo se esparciera por todo el lugar, pero cuando la figura tomo a Nikte lo hizo con gran delicadeza y cuando Nikte se percató de que se la habían llevado a otro lugar y aunque no puede ver la cara de la figura misteriosa puede decir que es una chica por su voz y por la silueta que la luz muestra, la cual con voz materna le dijo que sé que hay hasta que todo pase, y con la misma velocidad regreso con los custodios.

-técnica de tierra, luz sanadora-dijo la chica con voz seria, y al poner sus manos en Ulrich y Echo, sus heridas comenzaron a sanar, y a recuperar la sangra pérdida.

Mientras Darkrai regreso el vuelo no programado, y cuando vio la cortina de humo él se fundió con las sombras para llegan con su portador, cuando llego con él lo levanto y con algunas complicaciones se reunieron con los demás.

\- XANA quieres de una maltita vez, encargarte de este humo-dijo la cobra tosiendo como si no hubiera mañana.

-de acuerdo-dijo XANA muy tranquilo y transformando su mano en un ventilador el cual despejo todo el humo lo que a su vez deja a fantasma y la cobra respirar un poco mejor.

-creo que ustedes 2 son un par de exagerados, si eso humo opaco la visión y mi olfato, fuera de eso no hace nada-dijo Alieon seria y sin mucho interés.

-abominación de la naturaleza, ese humo está lleno de energía pura, y otras energías asquerosamente buenas-dijo la cobra muy molesto.

-antes de que usted continúen con su conversación retiraría, ¿Dónde está la sailor scout?-preguntaron hipocresía.

-¿y el joven guerrero mediocre?-pregunto Extinción. –si donde están- dijo fantasma mirando para todos lados.

-ahí están, ¿y de donde salió esa chica?-pregunto XANA. –No puede ser otra plaga blanca-dijo fantasma bastante chocado y molesto.

Y para los custodios se alegran y se sorprenden al ver a Altaira, solo que tiene una mascarilla en la parte inferior de cara, dejando sus ojo al descubierto.

-hola mis custodios, sentí que necesitaban ayuda, y disculpen la demora pero el portal me dejo en otra lugar-dijo Altaira tranquila y seria.

-por todos los infiernos, pues cuantas plagas blancas, con esos mocosos-dijo fantasma muy irritado

-y yo estoy molesta de ver a tora paracito negro en este lugar-dijo Altaira molesta sin perder su tranquilidad y sin girarse a verlo.

-bueno ya tenemos los que necesita, ¿qué infiernos la joya dónde está?- dijo fantasma muy confundido.

-lo que necesitas, no podemos dejar que lo tengan, y como dicen los hijos de la creación, si lo quieren vengan por el-dijo Altaira mostrando la joya en su mano.

-¡que esperan ATAQUENLA ¡-grito la cobra a sus compañeros, lanzando de su boca un esfera oscura, he imitándolo los demás atacaron con sus armas de distancia, XANA una su cañón de brazo, Extinción usa pistola, hipocresía lanza sus dagas de su cuerpo, Alieon crea una esferas de energía que al segundo se transformó en fuego y lo lanzo, fantasma solo usa un rayo negro, pero antes de que todos los ataques alcanzaron su blanco, Altaira hace un movimiento muy rápidos con sus manos y una pared de tierra se levantó del suelo protegiendo a ella y a los custodios.

-bien eso nos dará algo de tiempo, ahora ustedes, necesitan recuperar fuerzas-dijo Altaira a los custodios.

-¿y la bufanda Altaira?-pregunto Odd. –es una mascada, y soy una ninja así que cuando entro en combate, bueno a lo que voy, estilo de tierra luz del refuerzo- dijo Altaira muy tranquila, y hace unos movimientos con su manos el cual da una formas que son difícil de entender, pero como los hace a mucha velocidad menos se entiende, pero una vez que los términos golpeo muy suavemente a los custodios, en puntos cercanos al corazón los pulmones y el estómago, por algunos segundos no pasa nada pero después todos los custodios sintieron más energía que antes, tanto así que Echo apaga sus poderes de la gema oscura y regresa a su armadura la cual se ve muy dañada.

-genial, ahora podemos terminar la batalla-dijo William muy impresionada. –estoy de acuerdo-dijo Odd muy contento.

\- Altaira, esto es muy bueno-dijo Aelita igual de impresionada que los demás.

-creo que es hora de la revancha-dijo Ulrich un poco molesto y ansioso.

-estoy contigo Ulrich, vamos a desquitarnos-dijo Echo con ganas de destrozar cabezas, e invocando su lleva espada.

Y tras esa corta conversación el muro cayo sin dejar rastro del mismo, pero el anillo finge sorpresa al ver a los custodios listos para otra batalla y a la destello lista también, ya que sentían que no escaparon, y parece que tiene más fuerza que en la batalla de este día, y eso les molesta el sentir de la recuperación de sus enemigos.

\- creo que las cosas ya perdimos un poco de nuestra ventaja-dijo Alieon sin seriedad.

-eso sí, y la lógica indica que es hora de usar nuestro haz-dijo XANA analítico.

-si es hora, Obulbala ya puedes salir de tu escondite y recibí el poder que tanto deseas, solo que romperlo esta gema- dijo fantasma a Obulbala y le lanzo una gema, la cual Obulbala tomo y en su ambición la rompió sin saber que en realidad llamo a uno de los experimentos del anillo el cual apareció por un portal el cual se abrió bajo de Obulbala pero no cayó por el sino la criatura se lo comió al salir del portal y mostrar su apariencia la cual parece un hombre jaguar con 3 colas las cuales tiene puntas de flecha, y un ojo en la frente, su altura es de unos 30 pies, y por alguna razón a los custodios les recuerda un poco al roma alma que enfrentaron en el corazón ANEXO.

-ahora si estas más iguales, empecemos el baile-dijeron hipocresía sacando las garras, eh indicando a los demás la hora de retomar la batalla.

Al retomar la batalla también invocaron más roba almas comunes pero con la atmosfera del lugar aun con restos del humo que la ninja blanca uso, las hordas de roba almas no pueden ayudar ni aparecer como al principio solo pueden aparecer 15, pero para el anillo infernal las cosas están un poco complicadas ya 3 de ellos no están bien ya que fantasma y cobra están intoxicados por haber respirado el humo y eso lo debilito bastante, y en el caso de Extinción que retomo su batalla contra Ulrich es en la batalla cuando se ve lo que Altaira le hizo que fue una daño a la red muscular lo que ocasiona parálisis y descontrol de los músculos y tal vez no puede pelear al 100 toda vía puede hacer daño y con el gigante apoyándolo y a sus compañeros la batalla parece un poco más pareja, aunque la cobra fue el primero del anillo en refugiarse ya que en su condición no pudo contra Echo que desquito lo presente y lo pasado, sintiendo un poco de alivio y fue a apoyar a William quien lucha contra hipocresía, lo que causa que la misma hipocresía se desconcentre y su guardia se baja por unos momentos, con Alieon está jugando otra vez con Odd solo que esta vez el custodio de las bestias usa la cabeza y aprovecha la zona para eliminar roba almas y tirarle a Alieon una estatua entera y dispara sus flechas contra el gigante, en otro lado Aelita y Yumi luchan en coordinación contra XANA y los roba almas logrando destruir algunos y dañar a XANA, y de paso lanzas esferas de energía al monstruo gigante.

Y con Altaira ella se encarga de la mayoría de los roba almas y de fantasma, aunque la batalla no tiene la misma intensidad que la de Atem, Altaira demuestra su gran habilidad con las cuchillas y su pericia táctica al usa todos sus trucos ninjas para confundir esquivar y matar o con fantasma causar heridas profundas, pero fantasma no es ningún novato él se ha percatado de pequeños rayos rojos en su oponente señal inequívoca de que está siendo dañada por energía corrompida, y también puede ver un talismán en su cuello el cual le da más fuerza para soportar la energía que despide el experimento, y mientras tenga el talismán ella puede seguir en la batalla, pero en eso fantasma vio algo muy útil lo que ve son personas civiles que por fortuna se salvaron del desastre que causo Echo con sus otros poderes, y a lo que fantasma sabe cómo usar.

Y ordena al giganta atacar a los humanos con un relámpago negro, a lo que la bestia obedece y hacer el ataque dirigido a los civiles, en cuanto Altaira lo vio corrió para proteger a los inocentes de cual quiere herida, y para ello uso una desviación para mandar el ataque a los cielos, aunque logro su objetivo la dejo muy débil y destruyó el talismán, lo que fantasma aprovecho para recuera la joya, y sin mucho esfuerzo se la quitó al instante regreso con sus aliados.

-tenemos la joya, es hora de retirarnos, dejen a los roba almas encargarse-dijo fantasma abriendo su portal y cruzándolo tras el La cobra.

-rayos en la próxima terminaremos esto-dijeron hipocresía corriendo al portal, dejando a los roba almas que quedan en la batalla y para darle espacio para escapar.

-terminaremos en otro momento, continuaremos-dijo XANA serio y activando unos cohetes en su espalda y roba almas como escudo, como su compañera para el escape y cruzas el portal.

-aaaa, la próxima vez comeré tu carne, y beberé tu sangre mocoso, pero hoy ya no-dijo Alieon levantando la estatua que la aplasto con su fuerza de dragón, mirando a Odd con mucha rabia, y desplegó sus alas, voló no así el portal si no a su compañero.

-nos veremos en otra ocasión, pero también la próxima no tendrás ningún destello que te salve-dijo Extinción a su joven oponente.

-parece que necesitas un poco de ayuda, para salir de aquí-dijo Alieon tomando a Extinción de su traje y llevándolo al portal el cual se cerró, dejando a los custodios con 5 roba almas y el experimento.

Aunque para los custodios no agradable quedarse con un gigante otra vez, y a la vez para la mayoría una preocupación de saber si Altaira estará bien ya que al ver a fantasma con la joya quiere decir que la ninja está herida, pero eso no es su mayor preocupación en este momento ya tiene que eliminar a los roba almas antes de que causen daños a la población, para lo cual una estrategia muy corta se plano más Echo que por los demás, usando su llave espada creo una tormenta de rayos y hielo con el cual destruyo a los roba almas menores y espera que también al mayor, aunque también termino de destruir casas y como paso antes este día por poco se lleva a sus compañeros otra vez.

-bueno salio mejor de lo que esperaba-dijo Echo muy tranquila. –tal vez, pero por que nos y hacer daño colateral, otra vez- dijo Ulrich muy moleste.

\- Echo ¿si saber que es el autocontrol?-pregunto William con voz que rara mucho entre enfadado y furibundo.

-claro que lo conozco, fue de las primeras cosas que aprendí- respondió Echo seria.

-enserió, por el desastre que causaste aquí no lo parece-dijo Odd con un poco de sarcasmos.

\- Echo quisiere saber, ¿estas consiente de que estamos en el mismo equipo, y que tenemos la misma meta de detener al anillo?-pregunto Yumi seria y tratando de no mostrar su molestia.

-si lo estoy, y también sé que tengo que confiar en ustedes, lo que tengo que pedir que confíen en mí, además conseguimos ganar la batalla-dijo Echo seria y tratando de ver la cosas como sus compañeros.

Solo que el gigante se levantó algo quemado y con algunos hielos en sima, pero muy molesto por los daños a su cuerpo, y suelta un grujido que se escucha por toda la cuidad.

-que decías Echo-dijo Aelita entre sarcasmo y preocupada. –lo reconozco me equivoque, en lo que dije-dijo Echo un poco nerviosa.

-bueno al menos lo reconoces-dijo William un poco nerviosos y serio. En eso momento el gigante llena sus garras de energía y ataca al instante.

-! Sepárese rápido¡-grito Aelita a lo que todos tomaron caminos distintos para esquivar los daños y también evitar que terminen como decoración en el cráter.

-flecha láser, hay ya no tengo munición-dijo Odd esquivando una de las colas. –Entonces usa la energía de tu llave espada-dijo Echo disparando desde su llave espada algunas notas musicales y estrellas.

La batalla contra es gigante es más complicado que con los 2 anteriores no solo porque no tiene punto débil visible sino también porque les falta uno, y por su fuera poco también tiene que evitar que las personas salgan heridas más por lo que se acercan a ver la batalla, Ulrich ataca con su súper velocidad combinándola con su llave espada la cual se cubrió de fuego, tratando de dañar las piedras, pero el daño no es suficiente, y el gigante ataca con sus garras de los cuales fallo en dar en el blanco, con Yumi uso su abanicos y lanzando un rayo de energía Asia ellos para potenciar más el ataque al gigante el cual dio en el cuello, aunque el daño no es profundo si lo hizo retroceder un poco, pero contra ataco con un rayo de su ojo el cual fallo pero por poco le da a unas personas si no fura que William bloqueo el ataque con su llave espada el cual creo un portal al espacio exterior, por parte de Aelita ataca desde el aire usando mucho sus campos de energía ya sea de sus manos o de su lleva espada y cuidando de no darle a aliados, también esquivando los ataques del gigante, y dando apoyo rápido a sus amigos, el campo de batalla está cada vez más destrozado por milagro las pirámides secanos no se han caído en pedazos sobre alguien, con la impaciencia que más la caracteriza Echo decide terminar con su cañón musical, entonces comienza a concentrase y a cantar para disparar a lo cual los demás custodios se dan cuenta intentad darle todo el tiempo que puedan.

Y en cuanto Echo disparo el gigante lo esquivo, y el dispara subió a la punta de la pirámide lo malo es que Echo puso toda su energía en el ataque lo que la deja como una presa fácil, lo que sus compañeros se dan cuenta y tratan de defenderla, pero lo que no se percataron es que Odd está en la punta de la pirámide y uso su lleva espada para absorber el ataque de Echo confiando que su llave puede soportar todo ese poder, en cuanto estuvo listo se preparó para el ataque el único problema es que el gigante se mueve mucho y como solo tiene un golpe no puede fallar, para su fortuna Altaira quienes a las afueres de la ciudad por la energía del gigante ve lo que pasa y se da cuenta del plan del custodio de las bestias mete dentro de una cerbatana varios polvos de luz, y con una gran puntería dispara el dardo que llega con gran velocidad y precisión, y al dar le al gigante se paraliza por el dolor lo que Odd aprovecha y salta con la espada en su espalda sostenida por su manos, con toda su fuerza y con todo su poder para dar el golpear más fuerte de toda su vida a lo que también grita, al gigante el gigante solo pudo sentir como era partido en 2, y con eso la batalla termino ya que el roba almas se desintegro como todas las 2 anteriores ocasionen y la gema en su interior se apagó y se destruyó y se hizo polvo, a lo que Echo le entras las sospechas pero ahora el cansancio es lo que más predomina y se cayó al suelo, aunque no es la única todos los demás custodios.

-aaaaa, que curioso la energía que recuperamos la perdimos en esta batalla-dijo Ulrich muy cansado.

-decide que lo que fácil viene, fácil se va, aaaa, Darkrai descansa no creo que requiere tu fuerzas-dijo William cansado y hablando con su llave o su compañero el cual le contesto en la mente en su portador, y desapareció o se guardó como siempre.

-creo que tenemos mejoras en la batalla-dijo Aelita cansada y mirando para todos lados.

-por los dioses ¿están todos bien?-pregunto Nikte saliendo de su escondite, y regresando a donde están los custodios, a lo que se asusto por ver todo el destrozo.

-tranquila estamos Nikte, y creo que te tenemos que pedir una disculpa por destruir una parte de tu templo principal-respondió Yumi con voz de arrepentimiento.

-bueno el lugar se está muy destrozado, por ustedes están a salvo y también la ciudad, así que no hay nada que disculpar-dijo Nikte muy tranquila.

-eso es bueno, al menos por ti-dijo Ulrich un poco tranquilo. –eso no tuvo mal, para un enano-dijo Odd a Echo y dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-no nada mal Odd, estoy conscientes de que fue una buena idea-dijo Echo dándole a mano a Odd y aceptado la ayuda, y se levantó.

\- Echo me llamaste por mi nombre-dijo Odd sorprendido y con él los demás custodios.

-te dijo que te llamaría por tu nombre cuando me lo demuestres que te lo mereces y lo aconsejo Odd-dijo Echo entre seria y cortes.

-entonces prepárate para ver más hazañas de Odd el magnífico-dijo Odd muy confiado y fanfarroneando. A lo todos sus compañeros suspiran y se llevan la mano a la cara.

\- Odd no hagas que me arrepienta, en serio no lo hagas-dijo Echo molesta otra vez.

-es oficial Echo eres bipolar-dijo William burlón. –Viniendo de ti lo tomare a un cumplido o algo cercano-dijo Echo seria.

Mientras que en lyoko la batalla está terminando ya que solo queda un monstruo dañando su símbolo y causado una especie de explosión interna es decir se comprimen y estallan.

Dejando al custodio del agua con 10 puntos de vida, y a diferencia de sus compañeros el cansancio es parcial ya que está en un mundo digital, y después de unos minutos de descanso se digirió al gigante de agua y tras los movimientos un rayo de energía azul neutro al corazón del gigante y el mismo despertó sus 4 ojos brillan y retoma su caminar por el sector, a lo que Jeremy sonríe al ver cumplido su misión y se desvirtúalizo con su espada.

Unos segundos antes en el puente Hyde está dando todo lo que tiene y más en el combate con los roba almas y ya podemos decir que su armadura es chatarra y también está cansado con algunos roba almas listos para rematarlo, pero es ahí cuando apérese un hombre de unos 60 o 70 años el cual usa la misma armadura que Hyde el cual el custodio del sol reconoce perfectamente.

-¿alfa prime?-dijo Hyde muy cansado y herido, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue un asentimiento con la cabeza del que el reconoce como su maestro, y con los roba almas sienten temor ya que el viejo prime usa una espada de luz y con una fuerte estocada los roba almas se desintegran y lo que venían se alegan de la fábrica, Hyde tiene muchas preguntas pero todo lo que escucho de su maestro es lo hiciste bien mi joven prime y adiós, fue todo lo que Hyde antes de desmayarse por unos minutos.

\- Hyde, Hyde, prime despierta-dijo Jeremy a su compañero, ya que subió a ver quién regreso.

\- Jeremy, me alegro que lo lograste, y ¿Cómo están nuestros hermanos?-pregunto Hyde a Jeremy.

-si están bien, pronto regresaran a casa, vamos levántate tenemos que llevarte a recuperación - respondió Jeremy ayudando a Hyde a levantarse, aunque para Jeremy Hyde está un poco pasado tal vez más por la armadura que por el detalle de ser más un pensador.

Mientras con los demás están descansando un poco antes de continuar con su camino en este mundo, y en su descanso vieron a Obulbala, o lo que quedo de él, sus huesos y su piel parece los experimentos se alimentó de carne, sangre y alma con lo que se fortalecen, dejando lo que no los fortalece, aunque no quite el dolor de ver lo que les puede pasar a uno por hacer tratos con el anillo infernal y lo que también te puede saber si dejas que tus ambiciones te dominen.

-¿era buen tipo?-pregunto Echo. –era uno de los mejores-respondio Nikte un poco triste por el hombre que fue.

-bueno dicen que hasta los mejores ceden a la corrupción-dijo Odd serio. –Creo que tiene-dijo Ulrich concordando con su amigo. Al segundo una flecha blanca llega al lugar a lo que los custodios la vieron.

-vaya Altaira tiene muy buena puntería-dijo William. –eso si, tal vez le pida que me enseñe-dijo Odd tranquilo y confiados.

-si tal vez con gusto te enseñe-dijo Aelita tomando la flecha y la carta que esta amata a la misma y la leyó.

-y ¿Qué dice la carta-pregunto Yumi cordial. –bueno dice que no puede acercarse al templo y a la cuidad por lo que queda de la energía del gigante-dijo Aelita muy tranquila.

-bueno es comprensible, aun hay residuos de la energía-dijo Echo analizando la zona.

-¿y que más dice?-pregunto Odd muy curioso. –bueno también dice que sería muy bueno que nos retiremos de la cuidad, ya que los guardias imperiales y él están libres de algún hechizo de aprisionamiento-dijo Aelita un poco nerviosas.

-retirarnos ¿Por qué, si los salvamos, lo más seguro es que querrán una explicación no?-dijo William con muchas dudas.

-no creo que lo quieren, según el resto dice que están conscientes que fue Obulbala el que los encerró, no están seguros de quien le dio los poderes y como el anillo huyo del mundo, eso nos deja a nosotros como los únicos culpables y lo que por pudo averiguar, de lo que no está segura pero es posibles que nos quiere destazarnos-dijo Aelita bastante nerviosa.

-mmmm, es muy posible, las leyes del imperio dicen que toda amenaza al imperio deben ser sacrificados a los demonios del inframundo-dijo Nikte pensativa a lo que los custodios ponen caras de espanto al pensar que pueden hacerles.

-entonces será mejor que nos vamos, para no confirmar ese detalle-dijo Odd muy nervioso.

-¿y qué hacemos con Nikte, no podemos dejar y que se desquiten con ella- dijo Yumi preocupada.

-no se preocupen por mí, los chamanes me cuidaran y podre decir lo que paso sin que ustedes salgan sacrificados-dijo Nikte muy tranquila.

-bueno si ella lo dice, confiemos en ella-dijo William tranquilo. –Entonces vámonos-dijo Echo seria.

-esperen antes de que se vayan, tengo 3 cosas para William-dijo Nikte acercándose al custodios de la oscuridad.

La primera fue una bofetada por tocarla sin su consentimiento, lo segundo fue un beso en la mejilla izquierda por protegerla de todo en este viaje y por su primer de toda su vida.

-y por ultimo toma esta joya que nuestros dioses los guíen hasta su última victoria-dijo Nikte quitándose una de las joyas de su ropa y entregándosela a William, el cual la tomo con gusto y una luz salió de la mano con la que tomo la joya dirigida a los cielos, y como la última vez la luz creo una cerradura solo que esta vez el custodio de la oscuridad lo cerro con su llave espada y como la otra vez Aelita saco la lámpara y tomo un poco de la luz con lo cual ya tiene en la lámpara 2 luces de 2 mundos.

-¿y esa luz?-pregunto Nikte. –Es nuestra señal, tenemos que irnos de este mundo-respondió Yumi por todos y muy cortes.

-bueno buen viaje mis amigos-dijo Nikte sonriendo. A lo que todos los custodios se despidieron de Nikte deseándole mucha suerte, tomando sus gemas y rompiéndoles regresaron a casa.

Con Nikte ella espero a los guardias los cuales llegaron junto a todos los chamanes y el emperador el cual es un joven de la edad de William, con oídos comprensible escucho la historia de la joven Nikte sin dejar destella y ocultando a la vez de donde son los héroes que los salvaron de esta crisis, y algunos que termino de contra otra flecha blanca llego al lugar con otra carta, que decir que en las afuera de la ciudad hay materiales para reparar todos los daños a al templo principal y a las casa de la zona es su ofrenda de paz y de disculpa por todos los daños, el emperador ordeno que fueran por eso materiales y que el cuerpo del traidor será quemado junto a los guerreros que estuvieron de su lado, pero se mostrara piedad a los que despierten antes, y en cuanto a Nikte su entrenamiento comisario de inmediato ya que ella tiene el favor de los grandes dioses.

En la sala de escáner todas las puestas se abrieron dejando salir a los custodios y regresando de esta pequeña aventura la cual fue un poco más intensa que la anterior y con más dudas del plan del anillo infernal ya que pensaban que irían por una princesa y se llevaron una joya, en cuanto todos se reunieron o la mayoría ya que Echo está en su cuarto los demás, están reunidos en una de las habitaciones que decidieron llamar sala de estrategias la cual tiene una mesa algunas sillas y unos sillones.

Y en están pensando en todo lo acontecido, solo que Hyde ya no usa su armadura ya que está demasiado dañada y la guarda para cuando puede regresar a casa para otra armadura nueva y usa la misma ropa que al principio de este día, pero eso no le quita la dudas del plan del anillo.

-primero el mictlan y sus princesas, ¿y ahora una joya naranjada, y que vendrá después?-dijo William quejándose y sentado en uno de los sillones.

-si es frustrante, y más con XANA manipulando a los gigantes de lyoko, las cosas no van bien-dijo Jeremy quitándose los lentes y tallándose los ojos, está sentado en una silla cerca de la mesas.

-es oficial necesitamos más personal-dijo Odd con los brazos cruzados y con la cabeza en la mesas.

-no solo eso no, si no también más poderes de los que tenemos ahora-dijo Hyde serio y sentado en el sillón. –en eso Hyde tiene razón necesitamos más poder para el próximo encuentro, ya que el anillo nos superan-dijo Ulrich concordando con Hyde y sentado en un sillón que esta seca de la pared.

\- Jeremy ¿hay alguna forma de que en los viaje tengamos más poderes?-pregunto Yumi cordial y sentada en un sillón cerca de Ulrich.

-bueno podrimos alteras las frecuencias energéticas para darnos poder-dijo Jeremy analítico.

-no le recomiendo si lo intentas es muy posible que terminemos quemados-dijo Echo entrando a la sala usando una camisa azul oscuro, una chaqueta negra con una melodía en la espalda de color blanco, unos guantes azul verdusco, un pantalón de mezclilla gris y unos zapatos negros.

-¿y esa ropa Echo?-pregunto Odd. –Mi armadura está destrozada, así que debo usas otra vestimenta- respondió Echo un poco cordial sin perder su seriada.

-entonces si intentamos tener más podres por ese medio, terminaremos peor-dijo William -básicamente si- dijo Echo igual de seria. –Genial, simplemente genial-dijo Ulrich frustrado.

-bueno tenemos que pensar en otra forma de mejorar nuestro equipo y poderes-dijo Yumi tranquilizadoras y pensativo.

-sí, Aelita ¿estás bien?-pregunto Jeremy un poco preocupado. –que a, si estoy bien-dijo Aelita un poco distraída sentada en una de las cercanas a la mesas, con la lámpara enfrente de ella.

-¿estas segura, Aelita?-pregunto Jeremy un poco más preocupado. –Si no has dicho nada, desde que comenzamos a hablar de este tema, y has estado viendo tu lámpara-dijo Hyde cortes.

-bueno solo me pregunto, el por qué me dieron la lámpara y el por qué recolectado la luz de nuestros últimos 2 viajes-dijo Aelita pensativa y mirando a la lámpara nuevamente.

-eso se los puede decir-dijo Atem entrando a la sala. -¡ Atem!-dijeron todos los custodios, la mayoría felices de verlo.

-la luz que esta hartada dentro del mándala, sola y dispersa no tiene el poder para salir, pero si la reunimos tendrá la mitad del poder para destruir él mándala, y reparar el sendero de la luz conectando a todos los mundos afectados con la primera fuente, borrando todo rastro de esta maldición-dijo Atem muy sereno.

-entiendo eso, y como Aelita es la custodia de la luz es lo que la hace indicada para reunirla y resguardarla-dijo Jeremy muy analítico y calmado.

-exacto, y es ella la única que no puede quedarse a cuidar de la fábrica, y también de tomar los regalos de luz o nuestros tesoros- dijo Atem con voz paternal.

-¿tesoro? Ya recuerdo el anillo infernal mencionaron algo sobre tesoro del Xibalba-dijo Odd como si hubiera aprobado una materia.

-¿y cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Ulrich. –cuando me separe de ustedes, los encontré en un callejón-dijo Odd muy contento.

-¿¡ y por qué no lo mencionaste antes!?-pregunto Echo muy exaltada. –porque alguien me golpeo en la cabeza eh hizo que lo olvidara-dijo Odd a modo de defensas. A lo que Echo ya no dijo nada.

-bueno cambiando de tema, dejen que les diga que estamos muy orgullosos de todos ustedes, verdadera mente son los mejores guerreros para esta encomendad, pensar primero en el bienestar de otros antes que el suyo, es algo digno de reconocimiento y es hora de que se reúnan con algunos viejos conocidos, vengan conmigo tiene que hacer un viaje a ANEXO y custodia de la luna lleva tu mochila-dijo Atem muy contento y cortes.

Al salir de la sala de estrategia y Echo fue por su mochila, algunas preguntas se hicieron y la que más resalto es hasta donde cubre el escudo de la fábrica, y la respuesta fue que cubre hasta el lago y como la fábrica está en medio de un lago dentro de la cuidad de Francia, al llegar a la sala de escáner esperan a Echo para poder iniciar el viaje a lo cual no tardo mucho y todos entran a los escáner y fueron transportados al mundo ANEXO.

Al llegar a ANEXO fueron recibidos por Altaira y los 3 perros que ayudan a Anubis a cuidad del corazón de este mundo, ella los encamino así el elevador, hay a Echo se le hace una pregunta de su mundo de origen a lo que responder que viene de una tierra muy parecida a la de sus compañeros solo que más avanzados y que ella vive en una cuidad llamada tokyo de cristal, hay un grupo de guerreras cuidad de la cuidad, al llegar a la superficie caminaron al bosque de la creación, y a Echo se le pregunto una cosas más antes de entra al bosque y eso fue si conocía a sailor moon, a lo que respondió que sí, y en cuanto entraron al bosque todos los custodios guardaron selección ya que sintieron mucha energía de todos sus aliados divinidades.

En cuanto los custodios se presentaron junto al Altaira, esperan lo que la destello tiene que decir.

-es un placer ver los a todos grandes maestros de este mundo en camino a la restauración, sé que se preguntan porque los he llamado, aquí el lugar donde todos ustedes nacieron, por hemos descubierto otra forma en la que nos puede ayudar-dijo Altaira con mucho respecto y petición.

-¿y cómo podemos hacer eso?- pregunto Pachacamac que usa una armadura con forma de traje inca.

-de esta forma nuestros amigos, custodia de la luna por favor saca los huevos de tu mochila, y preséntalos a nuestros amigos-dijo Altaira con voz maternal. A lo que Echo obedeció sacando 15 huevos y mostrándoselos a los dioses, y se retiró regresando con los demás custodios.

-estoy 15 huevos tiene seres fuertes pero no tiene mucha vida, y tampoco mucho poder, pero ustedes pueden darle el poder y la vida que necesita para ayudar a los custodios-dijo Altaira con voz maternal.

-y por qué deberíamos darles de nuestro poder, si nos han apoyado con los roba almas, pero fuera de eso yo no veo razón-dijo cronos muy serio y casi enojado.

-si desean pruebas de su valentía, yo se las mostrare con esta perla azul-dijo Altaira muy calmada y con la perla azul se muestra en el cielo todas las batallas de los custodios resaltando más las partes en las que ayudan a los que no son combatientes.

-muy bien, para mi es suficiente, hay alguien aquí que duda del valor de nuestros amigos-dijo Zeus con voz de mando el cual usa una armadura griega. A lo que ningún otro dios se atreve a objetar.

-parece que nadie va a objetar-dijo Tonacatecutl, que usa una armadura con forma de traje de guerra azteca.

-muchas gracias-dijo Altaira muy agradecida, a lo que los custodios también agradecieron.

-gran Zeus, padre yo sugiero que 2 de nosotros demos la fuerza y el poder que necesitan-dijo uno de los dices de la segunda generación que nació del árbol de alfa, y su apariencia de es un joven de 30 a 40 años y su armadura es muy parecida a las medievales solo que más estéticas.

-¿y dime Primal como sugieres que lo hagamos?-pregunto Zeus.

-es muy simple en realidad, los custodios que están con nosotros representan agua, bestias, fuego, naturaleza, luz, luna, oscuridad, y sol, los dioses de cada uno de sus elementos y los secanos a los mismo o a las habilidades de los custodios, deben decidir quienes darán su poder y los demás crearon un campo de energía que fortalecerá la transferencia-dijo Primal muy seguro de su idea

-mmmmmm, me gusta la idea, así lo aremos, todos comiences a pensar y decidir-dijo Zeus a lo que los demás dioses comenzaron a hablar y dialogar.

-¿y quienes creen ustedes que serán los primeros?-pregunto Odd a sus compañeros.

-quien sabe-dijo William. –bueno creo que pronto lo sabremos-dijo Hyde muy calmado.

En cuanto los dioses terminaron de dialogar comenzaron hacerse a la idea, dejando a unos pocos para ser los pilares principales para la transferencia. Creando el escudo de energía para comenzar.

-Atenea, hermana tu y yo vamos primero-dijo Primal cordial a su hermana. A lo que ella asintió.

-custodia de la luz, acércate y toma uno de los huevos-dijo Altaira con voz maternal. A lo que Aelita tomando uno de los huevos y acercándose a los dioses.

\- Aelita pequeña hija de la luz eterna, que la sabiduría que hay en mi interior te ayuda y de guía-dijo Atenea con voz eteria.

-custodia de la luz que el poder de mi luz te de manejo de todos los elementos ya que la luz es asi su poder esta en todos lados-dijo Primal con voz eteria.

Tras decir eso rayos de energía fueron disparados al huevo que Aelita sostiene y al segundo de acabar de lanzar los rayos el huevo se rompió, revelando a un fénix de color blanco con las garras y las puntas de las plumas de color negro, y un largo copete en su espalda.

-mi nombres es Phoenix, y al conocerte me da gusto-dijo Phoenix muy cordial y dibujando en la ropa de Aelita un corazón rodeado por una onda con forma de corazón y 4 líneas una arrib los lados de la parte inferior.

\- Anubis es nuestro turno-dijo una mujeres de uno 30 o 40 que usa una armadura idéntica a la de Primal. –De acuerdo Moregan-dijo Anubis muy calmado.

-custodio de la oscuridad es tu turno-dijo Altaira muy maternal. A lo que William ya entendió el procedimiento.

\- William la vida mortal tiene su tiempo para ser mejor, sin embrago el fin no es más que un nuevo comienzo para todos, con la muerte también puede llegar la vida- dijo Anubis con voz eteria.

-custodio de la oscuridad que lo que hay en mi te de poder a ti ya que como la luz está en todas pates también la oscuridad, y eso nos da el control sobre todos los demás elementos-dijo Moregan con voz eteria.

Tras decir sus palabras y lanzar sus poderes al huevo este se rompió mostrando a un murciélago, de color negro con ojo rojos, orejas muy puntiagudas con picos en su espalda, una panza blanca junto con sus garras de sus patas.

-mi nombre es Darkie, en honor a tus poderes y a tu amigo-dijo Darkie dejando en la ropa de William el mismo símbolo que está en Aelita

El siguiente fue Ulrich, en tomar el huevo y recibir un poco de los poderes de Amaterasu diosa del fuego y Marte dios de la guerra

-joven Ulrich, que la guerra que está en mi sangre que brinde el poder que necesitas, para ganar las batallas pero recuerda que es tu espíritu el que controlara nuestro poder-dijo Marte con voz eteria.

-custodio del fuego, que la energía de nuestro elemento de té fuerza y voluntad para que los cobardes teman el fuego del honor y el valor sin fin-dijo Amaterasu con voz eteria.

Una vez dichas esas palabras y de terminar de dar su poder al huevo de Ulrich se rompió revelando una serpiente de colores rojo naranjados ojos azules y en toda su espalda todo una línea de fuego.

\- Saber es mi nombre y tus enemigos ahora son los míos-dijo Saber a modo de juramento, y dejando el mismo símbolo en la ropa de Ulrich, que en sus 2 compañeros.

La síguete fue Echo en recibir los poderes de Mama quilla diosa de la luna, y Han Sing Tsu dios de la música.

-custodia de la luna, la noche esconde nosotras brillo interior, pero es en esos momentos en los que más brillamos, el poder que está en mi te de control sobre la gravedad, el frio, los diamantes y el hielo-dijo Mama quilla con voz eteria.

-linda Echo, aprendiz de las artes musicales que la música te de tranquilidad y todo el poder que necesitas para llegar a tu máxima altitud-dijo Han Sing Tsu con voz eteria, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta Odín mando más poder para la magia que está en la sangre de Echo.

Una vez que el huevo se quebró se ve una coneja de color azul celeste, con ojos rosas y una nariz del mismo color y muchas estrellas y luna por todo se pelaje, lo cual medio extraña a Echo ya que le recuerda un poco a su hogar y al truco del sombrero.

-me llamo Bianca, deseo que seamos muy compatibles-dijo Bianca y dejando el mismo símbolo que los otros.

El siguiente es Odd y a él le toco, Hermes dios de los velocidad, y Oshosi dios de las casería.

-joven Odd se que el poder que hoy no es de mucha fuerza pero sé que te ayudada para los momentos de gran prisa para llegar con sus amigos y los que necesiten-dijo Hermes con voz eteria.

-custodio de las bestias en nosotros está el poder de todas las bestias ya que al cazar las criaturas, ya que el conocimientos es poder, yo aquí hay ahora te doy la fuerzas y el poder de todas las bestias que te encontrares y las que conocerás-dijo Oshosi con voz eteria.

El huevo al recibir las energías se rompió y deja ver a un jaguar de color morado neutro con manchas de color amarillo, tiene una melena como un león, 3 colas uno de su especie otra de réptil y la ultima de pez aunque será un poco más larga que la de un pez normal, sus ojos son azules oscuros y muy intimidantes, del tamaño de un perro mediano.

-tu eres mi alfa y yo soy tu beta, puedes llamar me Noir-dijo Noir marcando en la ropa de Odd el mismo símbolo que en los demás.

El próximo fue Jeremy, el tendrá los poderes de Kanalda dios del agua y Ama-tsu-mara dios de la forja y maestro herero de todos los dioses.

-tal vez no controles el fuego pero Jeremy, en este lugar te doy mi poder para creer todo tipo de herramientas y lo que tu imaginación de muestre-dijo Ama-tsu-mara con voz eteria.

-custodio del agua el poder que ahora te daré es grande ya que el poder del agua controla muchas formas todas dentro de sus dominios, y como el poder está en mi ahora lo compartiré contigo-dijo Kanalda con voz eteria.

Como los demás tras decir lo que tiene que decir y dar el poder, el huevo del agua se quebró mostrando a una orca, comúnmente llamadas ballenas asesinas, cuyos colores son azul neutro y blanco colocados como cual quiere orca, solo que en donde está su aleta suprior esta una especie de armadura y de ella salen 2 cañones, y puede flotar con el agua en su estado gaseoso, y su tamaño es de un gato.

-yo soy Platon, y espero que hagamos un buen equipo-dijo Platon marcando el símbolo que hicieron los demás.

La siguiente fue Yumi la que tendrá los poderes de Pacha mama diosa de las naturalezas, y Lakshmi diosa del amor.

-custodia de la naturalezas tu poder es grande aunque está dormido en tu interior, espero que la fuerza que reside en mi te ayuda a despertar el poder de la naturaleza que hay en ti-dijo Pacha mama con voz eteria.

-linda Yumi, puede ver el gran amor que tienes en tu interior por tus padres tu hermano menor, y por aquel que no sabe expresan lo que siento, y es por eso que hoy te daré de mi poder y fuerzas para salvarlos a todos-dijo Lakshmi con voz eteria.

Y al romperse el huevo mostró a una Zorra con 5 colas, su pelaje es igual al césped o pasto de color verde oscuro, pero lo que más resalta es una flor en su lomo ya abierta y bella, sus ojos son de un color amarillo claro.

-mi nombre es Izana, y espero conocerte y que seamos más que compañeras, amigas-dijo Izana marcando el símbolo que sus demás compañeros animales hicieron.

Y el último fue Hyde, y el recibirá la fuerza y el poder de RA dios del sol y de Huitzilopochtli otro dios del sol y como el mismo se ha nombrado el dios de la protección de todo lo bueno y bello.

-joven custodio del sol que el poder que es en mi te ayuda a traer equilibrio y paz a esta batalla, que tus enemigos sientan tu calor el cual los quemara con la fuerza del orden y la justicia-dijo RA con voz eteria.

\- Hyde prime, puede ver en tu interior toda tu entrega a la batalla por tu pueblo y aquellos que más aprecias y amas, que tus enemigos teman tu ira que estar bañada con mi poder, ya que tu valor es como el mío arde como el sol-dijo Huitzilopochtli con voz eteria.

Y como todos sus compañero al romper sus huevos se puede ver a un t-rex de color amarillo oscuro, el cual parece ser el sol, solo que tiene plumas en todo su cuerpo y con un pequeño disco solar en la parte trasera del cabeza, y fuera de eso detallas para cómo cual T-rex solo que del tamaño de un gato.

-mi nombre es muy lago así que solo llámame Rex-dijo Rex y marco el mismo símbolo que todos los demás animales a cuada custodios.

Y en cuanto todos los custodios tiene a sus nuevos compañeros una luz cubrió a cada custodió de un color diferente blanco, negro, azul neutro, azul celeste, rojo, verde oscuro, amarillo oscuro, morado, y dentro de cada energía se está formando una armadura la cual solo deja ver su silueta y las armas que eligieron en el mundo de los suelos, el escodo, la espada, el tridente, el cantón, la ballesta, chakram, un caculo con cabeza de réptil, y 2 espadas contra con cadenas.

Tras la luz y la energía los custodios no tiene muchos cambios pero son de los que se ven a simple vista pero se puedes sentir y lo que más les intriga es el símbolo que usan ya que es parecido a del viejo lyoko, pero Altaira les explica que como en el pasado pelearon sin Bandrés esta vez sea diferente esta vez si la tendrán y una por la que todos los identificaron, algo para dar Esperanza, en cuanto a los huevos restantes Altaira les pido a los dioses que los cuidan para los custodios que llegara, eso les dijo sin dejar de mirar a los frutos de la tercera generación.

Tras agradeces a los dioses de ANEXO y estar con ellos un largo rato los custodios regresaron a casa para descansas comer y conocer a sus nuevos compañeros, con los cuales la batalla está más pareja y tal vez llegue la victoria.

Bueno gracias por leer y ver esta fin muchas gracias por toda su atención, vaya estoy logrando continuar con estas historia, y de nuevo gracias a todos y a mis parientes por su ayuda.

Agradecimientos especiales Smaryt 26, codelyokofan210399 ya Alejito 480 por su atención y sus compañerismos.


	5. jugando con los chicos

**Code almas y corazones**

 **Jugando con los chicos.**

3 días han pasado del segundo encuentro con el anillo infernal, y la llegada de sus nuevos compañeros las bestias de la creación como los destellos los han llamado, y con ellos los custodios tiene mas poderes que antes pero el tener mas poder no significa que saben usarlo, así que se han concentrado en aprender a usarlos, y las armas que han ganado, aunque serán sus mismas llave espadas que ahora se pueden transformar, tomando la forma que vieron en el primer sueño, aunque la transformación no es necesaria para algunos custodios.

En una de las parte de la fábrica una armadura de cuerpo completo de color azul neutro la cual no deba abertura alguna, las hombreras asemejan a las aletas pectorales de una orca, en los ante brazos hay una espacie de coraza que parece caparazón de tortuga, en el pecho de la armadura esta una gema con el símbolo de los custodios, el casco tiene forma cilíndrico casi la cabeza de una orca con lo que podemos llamar 3 aletas que hacen una corona, pero tiene una máscara con 4 ojos blancos, una capa hecha de agua la cual mantiene su forma líquida sin caer o despegarse de su forma, la cual ve para todos lados que pasa nada, pero una bala es dispara contra la armadura azul, la cual al segundo crea un escudo hecho de agua que se solidifico en acero muy resistente, el cual al proteger del ataque se desase como agua simple, la armadura puede ver a su atacante, el cual es otra armadura.

Pero esta es de un amarillo oscuro también de cuerpo completo, en la pechera también está el símbolo de los custodios solo que este parece adornar una cabeza de t-rex con los ojos a los lados, las botas parecen del tipo policía robótico, las hombreras tiene una forma rectangular con lo que parecen faros de patrullas, el casco es igual al de robocop con la diferencia del color, los que parece otros 2 ojo de color azul en la parte superior del visor, y una especie de aleta en el dado derecho, una capa que parece estar hecha de plumas escamas amarillo oscuro con el diseño de un disco solar, al ver que sus disparos fallaron guarda su arma de fuego que es una beretta m93r modificada de calibre 9mm. Al guardarla en una funda especial en el muslo derecho y como la de robocop se esconde.

La armadura amarillo oscuro invoca una llave espada que se transforma en una Xiuhcóatl un bastón la parte superior de serpiente de fuego de color amarillo oscuro casi dorado, y con esa arma en manos comienza a caminar contra la armadura azul neutro, y la misma armadura azul neutro invoca una llave espada que se trasforma en tridente azul neutro, con una punta de un pequeño maso, y también camino contra la armadura amarillo oscuro, al estar frente a frente comenzó una batalla que a primera vista parece muy pareja, pero es la armadura amarilla la que más ataca.

En otro lado de la fábrica una armadura negro cambia buscando algo, la forma de la armadura es de cuerpo completo sin dejar aberturas, las hombreras cuadradas con 2 picos que sobresalen en las puntas de las mismas, los guantes de la armadura tiene garras muy finas y fuertes, la capa parece de piel negra muy parecida a las alas de un murciélago, así el casco que asemeja a la cabeza de uno, pero diseñada para ser un poco más amenazante, y tiene una máscara con 4 ojos blancos y el símbolo de los custodios en la frente de color azul oscuro, así como las articulaciones de toda la armadura aunque es un blanco aunque no se noten mucho. En la búsqueda de la armadura negra se detuvo al ver otra armadura, caminando girando las cadenas de sus espadas cortas, así donde ella esta quieta, de la cintura de la armadura negra aparece una funda con una espada larga, al sacarla de la funda se puede ver que el mango tiene la forma de un murciélago con las alas abiertas, y la hoja de la espada es plana de un lado y del otro es aserrada con los dientes finos.

Con la otra armadura es de un color azul celeste, con varias estrellas plateadas, y lunas negras, también es de cuerpo completo solo que con la forma de salior scout, completamente metálica sin dejar abertura más que la boca, ya que el casco es de un diseño simple con 3 aletas que asemejan las orejas de un conejo, con una máscara con 4 ojos de color plateado, las hombreras con escaleno invertido, uno tiene dibujado una luna en cuarto creciente y el otro tiene el símbolo de los custodios, la capa es azul celeste con varias lunas en sus distintas etapas en ella, en sus 3 coletas hay puntas de metal muy parecidas a puntas de flechas, la cadena está colocada en la cintura y en los mangos de las espadas parecen lunas en cuarto creciente, y mientras camina hacia donde está la armadura negra está silbando junto a su espada, al acelerar para iniciar el combate nota como su oponente hace lo mismo al chocar las espadas comienza la batalla, la cual está muy pareja ya que los 2 atacan y defienden a la vez.

En otra lado una armadura morada, de cuerpo completo sin dejar aberturas, en la palmas de los 2 manos hay una especie de joya que brilla señal de que están en uso, las hombreras son un poco distendías ya que una parece la cabeza de un tigre la otra parece cabezas de dragón y en la frente de esta hombrera esta dibujado el símbolo de los custodios, las botas tiene la forma de un lobo y un lince colocados en las rodilleras, la pechera parece un oso, la capa parece la melena de un león con las rayas y las manchas de varios animales, y el casco parece la cabeza de un jaguar con los 4 ojos de color verde en la máscara, la armadura morada está asechando a otra armadura de color rojo, casando de su mano derecha una ballesta y apuntando con mucho cuidado para no fallar.

Con la armadura roja, que es de cuerpo completo y como las otras no tiene aberturas, la pechera asemeja mucho a las que los soldados romanos usaban, así como el casco general romano con la diferencia de que la aleta está hecha de fuego en los orificios para la visión están 4 ojos de color naranja, y de lado de la boca están unos colmillos de serpiente, las hombreras tiene la forma de unos trapecios rectangular invertido, en el brazo izquierdo esta dibujado el símbolo de los custodios, en la cintura tiene un cinturón con varias cuchillas, la capa está hecha completamente de fuego y como las otras se mantiene con su forma, al quedarse quieto invoca su llave espada la cual se transforma en un chakram, y también tomo una de las cuchilla y la cuchilla se trasforma en otro chakram y la lanza donde está la otra armadura morada, a lo que apenas la armadura morada esquiva, para lanzar sus propios ataques, y comenzar una batalla de esquivar atacar defensa ya sea con las garras o con los chakram.

Y por el otro lado de la fábrica otra batalla se está dando entre otras armaduras una blanca y una verde oscuro, la armadura blanca es de cuerpo completo, la capa está hecha de plumas blancas con rosa, las hombreras parecen alas, el casco parece la cabeza de un fénix con los 4 ojos negros y el símbolo de los custodios en la frente de color rosa también tiene una especie de corona de 3 picos, en los tobillos y en las muñecas unas pequeñas alas, y en el combate usa una llave espada y un escudo con forma de prisma y en el centro del mismo se ve un fénix con el símbolo de los custodios, con la forma de la armadura verde oscuro es completa sin aberturas como las demás solo que con la forma de una armadura samurái solo que más femenina casi como si fuera un vestido, las hombreras tiene forma hexagonal en vez de estar arriba están colocado a los lados, en el ante brazo derecho está el símbolo de los demás custodios, la capa es como si fuera césped con algunas hojas de árbol, el casco en el mismo que el de un samurái solo que en el visor esta los 4 ojos blancos y en la parte superior las orejas de un zorro también usa una lleva espada que se transformó en un bastón con barias raíces tallados en el con una flor en la parte superior y en otro extremo una punta de lanza.

Con la cual la ataca y defiende, de los ataque de la otra armadura blanca, las batalla continuaron durante algunas horas y cada vez más fuertes y cuando la mayoría de las armaduras están a punto de dar el último golpe una campana se escuchó por todo el lugar, haciendo que todas las batallas terminen, y justo a tiempo ya que muchas están en el punto muerto.

-muy bien todos, están mostrando muchas mejoras-dijo Atem sonriendo y con un martillo en su mano. Acercándose a los custodios.

-que buen entrenamiento, Jeremy estas mejorando mucho-dijo Hyde contento y bajando su arma de la cara de su amigo, ya que él, quien usa la armadura de color amarillo oscuro.

-¿tú lo crees?-pregunto Jeremy cansado, y el usa la armadura azul neutro. A lo que Hyde asintió positivamente y señalo el tridente de su compañero, que está en su pecho con más fuerza el tridente lo hubiera atravesado, a lo que el custodio del agua desaparece su arma.

-lo tengo que reconocer estas mejorando mucho, William-dijo Echo un poco sorprendida, ya que tiene la punta de la espada de William en el abdomen, y ella usa la armadura azul celeste.

-bueno tu sigue igual de violenta y mas hábil-dijo William cordial ya que tiene las espadas de Echo en el cuello como si fueran una tijeras, y él una la armadura negra.

A lo que los 2 se alejan unos del otro y así los demás custodios acercándose a Atem.

\- Aelita, tu y Phoenix lucharon muy bien-dijo Yumi muy cordial y con una sonrisa, y ella usa la armadura verde oscuro.

-gracias Yumi, tu y Izana tampoco lo hicieron nada mal-dijo Aelita respondiendo el alegro de su amiga y ella usa la armadura blanca.

-tienes que reconocer Ulrich, que Noir y yo les ganamos, ya que nuestras garras estaban a un centímetro de tu cara-dijo Odd con su clásico tono burlón y fanfarrón, y él tiene la armadora morada.

\- Odd, fue un empate ya que nuestro chakram, estaba en tu cuello-dijo Ulrich tratando de que su amigo no moleste más con el tema y él tiene la armadora roja.

Y mientras caminan Asia Atem, una luz cubre a los custodios dejándolos con sus ropas normales, y sus animales como los conocieron algunos en el nombre de su compañero y otros caminando a su lado, una vez junto al destello todos fueron a la sala de estrategia y luego a comer en el comedor de la fábrica aunque Atem fue de regreso con Altaira ya que él no necesita comer, y como la mayoría de las ocasiones Hyde cocino para todos.

Tras un pequeño descanso Echo se congeló y sus ojos se pusieron negro, señal de que los encontró nuevamente, a lo que todos los custodios llegaron a la sala de control del súper ordenador y tras una plática y ver quienes iras se decidió, Echo y Hyde se quedaron a cuidar del fuerte y dejando que Jeremy acompañe a los demás, y al bajar a los escáneres con sus nuevos compañeros y entrar con ellos, Echo escribió las coordenadas y mandándolos por el mismo camino de todas las ocasiones.

En una ciudad que parece de los suburbios de los estados unidos en uno de los callejones de las casas, es donde los custodios llegan, y al llegar no vieron a sus compañeros animales pero vieron que sus ropas cambiaron un poco con los colores de sus elementos, solo que un poco parecidos a trajes mecánicos con la gema en el misma mano que en el último viaje a un nuevo mundo.

Lo que los sorprende un poco, en ese momento es cuando escuchan la voz de sus animales los que les dicen que en el momento en el llagaron es cuando se metieron en sus cuerpos formando los trajes que tiene ahora, y cuando necesitan más poder tomaran las forma de las armaduras, una vez aclarado la situación salieron del callejón a las calles de la ciudad al caminar por ellas observando a las familias estar un rato juntos, pensaron que Echo los mando a un mundo equivocado, pero al llegar a una calle vieron algo nunca esperarían a ver desde que empezaron este nuevo viaje.

-levante la mano los que vean una casa gigante en un árbol del tamaño de una montaña-dijo Odd con mucha duda en su voz.

-este es un poco raro-dijo Ulrich. A lo que todos están de acuerdo.

-¿creo que tenemos que esperar las cosas nuevas en cada mundo?-dijo William para todos.

-bueno ¿tal vez esto no es lo más raro que veamos?-dijo Aelita

Mientras los demás tratan de digerir el detalle de un árbol y una casa gigante, Yumi se acerca a una flor que está en un jardín, y al tocarla sus ojos se pusieron verde oscuro, la flor le muestra toda la zona y eso incluye al árbol.

\- Yumi ¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto Ulrich acercándose a ella. –Veo lo que las plantas sienten, es como si pudiera oír sus palabras y ver lo que las plantas ven-respondió Yumi muy calma y a vez sorprendida.

-¿y que te muestran Yumi?-pregunto Jeremy. –y si ese árbol es real-dijo Odd. –el árbol es real, esta habitado por niños, no estoy segura ya que están bajo ataque, de los roba almas-respondió Yumi seria.

A la que Odd confirmo el ataque con su vista de halcón, a petición de Jeremy fue la confirmación, y sin perder más tiempo corrieron a la batalla con sus llaves espadas listas.

En el árbol los roba almas tiene otra formas con el cuerpo de gorilas cola de escorpión y cabeza de cocodrilos y el símbolo en el pecho en donde debería estar el corazón, y estos al atacar disparan rayos de la boca, o con golpes, y una especie de ácido de la cola que paraliza y quema sin destrozar la carne, y se enfrentan a unos pequeños lobos con armaduras y casco de los clone trooper de star wats, solo que como son lobos y la únicas partes negras de la armadura es el visor y el rifle laser, son ellos los que están defendiendo el árbol de todos los roba almas.

Solo que hay un pequeño problema los roba almas están superando en número a los lobos y a sus 5 líderes, los cuales son 5 niños, 3 niños y 2 niñas, uno es calvo con lentes futuristas en negro, otro es gordito con casco de piloto de la segunda guerra mundial, una chinita con franjas amarillas en su cabello negro, otro tiene el cabello castaño y es un poco violento, y la ultima es morena con una gorra azul y negro, con una coleta de caballo, y son los que más intentan repeler a los roba almas junto a sus soldados lobos, lo cual no está funcionando mucho por cada parte del árbol recuperado pierden 3 y lo peor es que algunos roba almas están cortando el árbol.

Es en ese momento que los custodios llegar a la batalla aprovechando muchos de sus nuevos poderes combinado con sus llaves espadas, los roba almas son destruidos más fácil que en veces pasados, Yumi se quedó a fuera de la casa y concentrado su energía logra curar el árbol y con sus raíces destruir a los roba almas, aunque eso le trajo un recuerdo no muy grato que rápidamente se olvida, con los demás entraron a la casa y dispersándose por todas las áreas mas invadidas con un poco de la guía de Echo que esta sentada en el silla de la sala de control, con Odd se cubre en un campo de energía morada que le da la fuerza de un tigre y la velocidad de un guepardo destrozando a todos los roba almas que están en su camino, con Ulrich llega a una de la sala de armas del árbol y con una explosión de fuego calcina a todos los roba almas sin causar más daños a la sala y a los soldado que están una vez terminado el trabajo en esa parte de la casa se fue a otra parte, Jeremy llego a una parte en donde guardan piezas de repuesto para todo, con un rápido movimiento de su llave espada el agua destruye a los roba almas por la fuerza con la que fue lanzada, con William a lo que parece el hangar de las naves y otros transportes y concentrando algo de energía en su mano creo una explosión que destruyó a los roba almas y salvando a los soldados en el proceso, y por ultimo con Aelita llega a la fuente principal de energía de la casa en el árbol el cual funciona con hámsteres corriendo en sus ruedas de los cuales los roba almas más intentan alimentarse, más que de los soldados que protegen la zona, y sin perder más tiempo Aelita combinan las energías de agua y trueno lanzándolo a los roba almas lo que los destruye rápidamente.

En cuestión de minutos los roba almas fueron destruidos y el árbol fue salvado, a lo que los custodios se reunieron en el hangar para analizar este ataque, pero paso algo que no se esperaban que todos los soldados les apuntaran con todo tipo de armas

-sabes creo que Echo debió a ver venido en este viaje-dijo William guardando su llave espada y levantando las manos y con él los demás.

-tal vez tienes razón con un concierto que les dé, ellos nos dejarían de apuntar-dijo Odd un poco nervioso. A lo que Jeremy callo a sus 2 compañeros, ya que los soldados están abriendo paso a sus 5 líderes.

-primero que nada, gracias por ayudar con los invasores, segundo quien son todos ustedes-dijo el calvito del grupo de niños.

-bueno mi nombre es Jeremy, y ellos son, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, y William, somos de otra ciudad, y estamos tras los monstruos que los atacaron-dijo Jeremy serio y tranquilizador.

-bien nosotros somos los chicos del barrio, sector B trabajamos con la legión 501 de saiberclones, yo soy 101, y ellos son 102, 103, 104, y 105-dijo 101 serio.

-si que son un grupo muy interesante-dijo Odd un poco burlón y serio, cosa que sorprende un poco a sus compañeros.

-101 estoy adolecentes no me agradan, deberíamos dispáreles y los sacarlo de la base-dijo 104 que es el niño castaño. -101 ellos nos ayudaron contra los invasivos y sus armas son intrigantes, creo que debemos escuchar su historia-dijo 102 el que tiene el casco de piloto.

-estoy de acuerdo con esa idea con 102-dijo 105 la morenita con la gorra. – y yo estoy de acuerdo-dijo 103 con su alegría.

-!oigan algún día se pondrán de acuerdo conmigo de explotar a los adolescentes¡-dijo 104 quejándose.

101 al ver a los custodio noto una gran extrañeza y que bajaron las manos, y con algunas dudas ordeno a sus soldados que bajaran sus armas calmando un poco de la atención que empezaba a llegar.

-muy bien ustedes síganos, para que nos expliquen la razón de su llegada y para nos digan que son esas criaturas que nos han estado atacando los últimos 4 días-dijo 101 muy serio y comenzando a caminar con su equipo y los custodios, mientras caminan los custodios veían quien les explicará las situación esta vez, pero lo que los custodios no vieron fue una ballesta blanca que disparo 5 dardos a los chicos del barrio las cuales están llenas de entendimiento y mente abierta.

En cuanto llegaron a una especie de sala de conferencias, para comenzar a las explicación que vino por Jeremy ya que él se ofreció a contar la razón de su llegada, escondiendo el detalle de universos paralelos.

Mientras los custodios están con los KND, el anillo infernal está en un parque de la zona esperando a unos de sus integrantes la cual es Lagar ya que ella fue a un encargo de parte de fantasma, el cual es necesario para su plan.

Pero está tardando mucho a la opinión de la Cobra, en eso un portal se abre y del sale Lagar pero salió del portal está muy mal herida y muy apaliada, a lo que Alieon le pregunta que le paso y ella muy molesta le respondo que cree que le paso, a lo que XANA responde con la lógica, que la descubrieron, la persiguieron, intentaron desollarla, y fallaste en tu misión.

Al escuchar que fallo Lagar sonrió y saco una perla negra llena de negativa del tipo infernal, y la arrojó Asia fantasma y el la atrapo con mucho cuidado, a lo que fantasma felicita a su compañera, pero también provoca que Extinción pregunta por qué las heridas, a lo que Lagar respondió que llegar al planeta, atravesar la barrera, burlar a todos los guardias y bestias oscuras, y encontrar a los 7 hermanos separados y tomar las gotas de sus poderes fue la parte fácil, decirles una historia verdad a medias, huir tras cegarlos por un segundo, esquivar cada ataque o levantarse rápido de cada impacto directo, destruir a cada guardia y bestia en su camino y traspasar la barrea eso fue lo difícil.

Y por lo que Lagar les conto hipocresía llegaron a la conclusión de que estuvieron jugando con ella, y que te dejaron escapar, a lo que Lagar concuerda ya cuando llego al barrera tuvo que usar el hechizó taladro más poderoso que su maestra le enseño y algunos de sus experimentos más fuertes para que le dieran espacio pero eso no le quito la sensación de que la dejaron escapar, a lo que la Cobra dijo que al menos toma la precaución para que no la siguieran adentro del mándala, a lo que Lagar asiente en cuanto llegó a un claro uso un hechizo de clonación para cruzas muchos portales y así tal vez despistarlos ya que cada clon es una copia exacta de ella, y con otro hechizó de ocultamiento la perla no deja señal que rastrear y le dijo a fantasma que la próxima vez que quiera algo con demonios que el mismo vaya a lo que él responde que los demonios conocen muy bien a las penumbras y cual quiere cosas que les podemos pedir siempre tendrá otra fusión, a lo que los demás miembros ponen una cara de duda la cual es cuantas veces las penumbras ya han intentaron engañar a los demonios.

Recuperando un poco la seriedad de la meta en cuestión, Alieon llevara la perla y a Lagar al escondite la perla para tenerla en un lugar seguro y Lagar para, que se recupere de la paliza que le dieron, él y la Cobra irán a ver unos coordenadas de donde puede estar uno de los tesoros del Xibalbá, XANA, Extinción, hipocresía irán con el aliado de la maestra de Lagar para asegurar la princesa del Mictlán, a lo que todos asintieron y se fueron a cumplir con su misión.

De vuelta al árbol Jeremy termino la explicación dejando un poco sorprendidos a los chicos del barrio, y sus compañeros un poco más tranquilos y antes de que comenzara uno platica más profunda uno de los soldados llega con sus líderes reportando un descubrimiento de donde se esconde uno de sus enemigos está en una plataforma de café abandonadas y esta con algunas de las criaturas que los atacaron, a lo que 101 ordena que las tropas disponibles se preparen para la batalla y también le pide ayuda a los custodios ya que los roba almas pueden ser más fuertes que los que los han invadido y aceptaron.

En el hangar se hacen los preparativos con naves de transporte de tropas.

-generales, la mitad de las naves están muy dañadas, no tenemos naves suficientes para una invasión masiva-dijo uno de los soldados con mascas azules en su armadura.

-gracias por el informe, primer capitán zet-dijo 102. –Generales ya nos comunicamos con el comando central, y dicen que ahora no tiene otros equipo disponibles, ni saiberclones para remplazar a los que perdimos-dijo otro soldado con marcas amarilla.

-eso es muy genial-dijo 104 un poco molesto. –gracias por él informa primer teniente luk-dijo 103 sonriendo.

–generales, todos los líderes de escuadrón reportan bajas considerables, contando a los heridos y a los muertes solo tenemos el 25% de nuestra fuerza actual-dijo otro soldad con las marcas rojas.

-gracias primer comandante jo, 101 estámos muy golpeados-dijo 105 un poco preocupada.

-bueno tendremos que usar lo que tenemos, y eso incluye a los custodios-dijo 101 serio.

-espera 101, en serio vas a dejar que esos adolecentes nos acompañes, y yo que pensé que era broma-dijo 104 muy frustrado.

-es mi decisión, así que ¡CHICOS DEL BARRIO A SUS POSICIONES!-dijo 101 a todos los presente.

En eso momentos los custodios espera a que están listos para la batalla.

-parece que ya están listos-dijo Odd muy tranquilo. –Eso parece, sí que tiene un interesante grito de batalla-dijo William igual de tranquilo.

-bueno como nos van a acompañar, ¿irán con nosotros en nuestra nave principal, o se rían con los soldados?-pregunto 105 y con ella el resto de su equipo.

-eso no va a ser necesario, Echo o Hyde me reciben-pregunto Jeremy otra vez del comunicador, a lo que los chicos del barrio no entienden, y los demás custodios se pregunten que planea.

-aquí Echo, habla pensador marino-respondió Echo con su seriedad de siempre.

-necesito que inicies el programa elementos rodantes-dijo Jeremy muy tranquilo.

A lo que Echo obedeció con la ayuda de Atem puedo iniciar el programa, el cual provoca que las gemas de los custodios brillen y una energía salga de ellos, la cual tomo de distintos vehículos los cuales para la mayoría de los custodios ya los conocían, una roto con una rueda y forma de cabeza de serpiente, una tabla como de una patineta con forma de flecha con bigotes, un deslizador con palanca de mano, otra moto con una rueda gigante con 2 alas como de murciélago, y por ultimo un auto volador con la mitad azul y la otra en blanco.

-nuestro viejos trasportes-dijo Odd muy emocionado. –Con algunas mejoras-dijo Yumi recordando otros momentos.

-¿Aelita tu sabias de esto?-pregunto Ulrich entre emocionado y nostálgico. –la verdad no lo sabía-respondió Aelita muy sincera.

-bueno era una sorpresa, para este tipo de casos, y William la moto con la rueda gigante es para ti-dijo Jeremy.

-ya me lo imaginaba- dijo William sonriendo y con Darkrai apoyándolo en su cabeza.

-bueno vamos aprobar nuestro vehículos o que-dijo Odd subiendo a su tabla, he imitándolo los demás custodios en sus respectivos vehículos, y despeñando junto con las tropas de los KND, dirigiendo se a la plataforma de café abandonado, sin saber que el anillo infernal ya los está esperando junto al villano de ese mundo.

Mientras en la fábrica Echo y Hyde escucharon todo lo que les aconteció en ese árbol, y Hyde dijo que todo está tranquilo para que una alarma sonara en el sector de las montañas y en el corazón de lyoko, pero Altaira y Atem se están encargando de sus invitados no deseados.

Hyde se ofrece para ir a lyoko, a lo que Echo asintiendo positivamente, programando una virtualización retardada, y Hyde toma el elevador junto a Rex entrando a uno de los escáner y en eso Echo programa otro vehículo para Hyde y avisando a los demás del problema de lyoko.

Una vez hecho en eso ella se para de la silla de control y Bianca se fusiona con Echo por medio de una luz en cuanto se despeja se ve su armadura, caminando y apretando el botón del elevador para que suba al puente.

En lyoko Hyde fusionado con Rex mostrando su armadura solo que aquí en lyoko mas parece un traje de tela que de metal, y al ver su vehículo el cual es una carro de policía con 3 ruedas, a lo que silbo ya que para él es una belleza, no tardo en subirse en él y arráncalo para ir donde está el gigante. Regresando con Echo ella está en el puente girando sus espadas cortar y silbando mientras ve a la ola de roba almas que se están acercando.

De vuelta con los demás custodios ya están llegando a la plataforma junto con los chicos del barrio y su legión solo que Ulrich está volando más alto que todos los demás ya que su serpiente de fuego no la agrada mucho el agua, cosa que les cuso un poco de gracia a los demás ya que Ulrich aun sufre de vértigo, al llegar a la plataforma los vehículos desaparecieron y como por ahora no hay nadie en la sala de control no podrán desmaterializarlos, aunque por ahora eso no es algo que les preocupe, ya que se cubrieron de luz de sus respectivo color para que las armaduras se muestren, y los chicos del barrio también aterrizaron junto a sus saiberclones solo que por precaución las naves se fueron de la plataforma y en espera para la extracción, pero también los dejan solos.

Tras verificar las municiones todo comenzaron a caminar en un solo grupo para estar más seguros y para que no los sorprendan con los custodios en las esquinas del grupo hay menos probabilidades de que los ataquen por la espalda, aunque el hecho de que no ataque desde que llegaron y el silencio en el lugar pone nervioso a cual quiera, hasta uno de los soldados disparo a una pared por el nervio, a lo que todos se alteraron y no tardaron en llamarle la atención.

Al llegar a una parte amplia y muy abierta de la plataforma que está cerca de la orillas que miran así el mar, se separaron un poco para ver mejor el lugar a lo que más ven los confundo un poco del diseño de la plataforma, y en eso momento a uno de los soldados le dispararon un rayo oscuro lo que provoca que todos se pongan en defensa y viren a riba encontrando a los roba almas de ase rato, y con ellos un tipo negro con ojos rojos y un sombrero raro, y para terminar el anillo infernal o por lo menos 3 de ellos.

-el tío, nos vemos nuevamente-dijo 101 apuntando con su arma al tipo de negro.

-sí, solo que esta vez, será la última vez en que veré a uno de ustedes-dijo el tío prendiendo sus manos en un fuego un poco raro.

-es nuevo ver al viejo grupo sin los nuevos integrantes-dijo XANA quitándose la capucha

Y con él, los demás, revelando a los custodios quien a compaña a XANA en este mundo, aunque también se preguntan dónde están los demás.

-parece que nos tiene tanto miedo, que ahora usan armaduras-dijo hipocresía burlando se de los custodios.

-ya veremos qué pasa esta vez-dijo William invocando su llave estada y su espada murciélago con el los demás custodios invocaron sus llaves espadas y la transformaron al menos la mayoría.

Y con el todos sus compañeros sus aliados apuntan sus armas contra los roba almas. Y sus enemigos también listos para la batalla.

-yo solo quiero saber una cosa ¿dónde quieren sus pataditas?-dijo 101 tras decir eso la batalla comenzó.

Los saiberclones comenzaron a disparar a todos los roba almas y algunos también ataquen al el tío junto a los chicos del barrios, por otro lado los custodios contra el anillo infernal Aelita y Jeremy contra XANA, hipocresía contra Odd y William, y por ultimo Ulrich y Yumi contra Extinción el cual no está sorprendido que sean 2 contra 1.

En la batalla de los saiberclones contra los roba almas no está nada bien ya que sus armas aún son ineficaces al 50% pero en eso Aelita concentra una esfera de energía la cual es lanzada a donde están la mayoría de los roba almas y al estallar destruye a todos los roba almas y le da a las armas el poder para destruir más roba almas, ya que el anillo no tardo en invocar más de ellos, los chicos del barrio retomaron la batalla contra el tío y los roba almas que lo ayudan.

Y en la batalla de Odd y William las cosas están parejas ya que los roba almas actuales son destruidos con gran velocidad relativamente ya que hipocresía invoca nuevos roba almas a la batalla y usa todo tipos de armas blancas salidas de su cuerpo y con si inusual descontrol, pero esta vez no le está funcionando nada bien ya que William se anticipa a sus ataques y se defiende mejor que antes y con sus poderes de los elementos oscuros mantiene a raya a los ataques de largo alcance, Odd usa la velocidad combinado con su puntería con la ballesta y las fuerzas de un gorila un oso pardo y un brontosaurio, para golpear y defenderse también tratando de romper las piernas a hipocresía la cual por primera vez en mucho tiempo sienten ira, pero antes de que ataque Odd disparo 15 esferas de energías de su mano pero estás no impactaron en nadie y cayeron en el mar, lo que extraña a hipocresía y William pero antes de que continuaran múltiples tentáculos sujetaron a los roba almas y por un segundo a hipocresía, al liberarse vio a 15 pulpos morados que destruyen a los roba almas y causando en hipocresía más ira, y continúan la batallo de 2 contra 1.

Por otro lado XANA está cumpliendo uno de sus deseos destrozar a Jeremy solo que no como lo imagino ya que los roba almas destruidos por el tridente o por el agua de Jeremy, por parte de Aelita está destruyendo a los roba almas combinando sus esferas de energía con su llave espala y con su escudo, y en muchas oportunidades Aelita y Jeremy atacan a XANA causando muchos daños a su cuerpo de metal el cual ya se puede llamar obsoleto, y aunque trata de usar sus armas no le funcionan muy bien que Jeremy con el agua puede crear una buena defensa aunque no le dé tiempo de reaccionar para proteger a Aelita, ella se protege con su escudo o transformando su capa en alas de fénix, con las cuales puede atacar desde los cielos, y roba almas son incapaces de ayudar de manera decente a su invocador, con esta muy buena combinación de luz y agua.

Por parte de Extinción no usa a los roba almas en su batalla con Ulrich y Yumi, aunque al principio de la misma se burla de Ulrich por cambiar de arma tras su ultimo encuentro, pero se acabaron las burlas al vez que una de las cuchilla se transformó en una katara, y al ver que Yumi también trasformo una de las hojas de su capa en un abanico, lo impresiono un poco, y al defenderse de los ataques de los custodios de fuego y naturaleza siente algo que ya casi había olvidado emoción, dentro de la batalla a su pensamiento por fin encontró un desafío aunque sean 2 oponentes y en esa emoción comenzó a pelear en serio, solo que esta vez pelea contra 2 custodios respaldados por la fuerza de sus armadura la batalla está muy pareja con golpes patadas y estocadas por parte de las espadas, chakram katara, y abanico y bastón, realmente es muy pareja.

A Extinción quiso saber si esta emoción sería igual si se enfrentará a uno, así que rápidamente guardo su espada sacando una escopeta disparándola a Yumi la cual salió volando al mar, lo que también provoca que Ulrich baje la guardia por la preocupación, lo que en otro caso le costaría la vida si no fuera que no está peleando solo, Saber tomo el control del cuerpo de su custodio y con varios golpes hizo que Extinción se alegrara de ellos, a lo que su compañero le agradeció, pero antes de que fueran por Yumi, Saber le dijo que estará bien y continuaron la batalla, y con Yumi que estaba cayendo al mar la capa hizo un movimiento que la alejo del mar y que llegara a una torre que sostiene la plataforma y antes de que continuara cayendo de sus palma izquierda salieron espinas como las de una rosa solo que estas pueden atravesar el metal, a lo que Yumi le agradece a Izana por su oportuna intervención, ahora necesitan regresar con los demás así que colocando su bastón en la espalda y dejando que otro juego de espicas crezcan en su otra mano comenzó a escalar, con la velocidad de un zorro Yumi no tardo en subir y regresar al combate lo que alegro a Ulrich, y aumentaron los deseos de batalla de Extinción.

Por lado de hipocresía ellas ya estaban hartas de estos 2 y de estar curando su cuerpo de cada herida infringidas, y en un descuido de los custodios de la oscuridad y las bestias, hipocresía se les escapo e invoco a más roba almas para cubrí su escape, y se dirijo a donde están los chicos del barrio y todo a 103 del cuello, alegándose y aunque sus compañeros intentaron ayudarla no fue posible con los roba almas y el tío, para hipocresía esto es lo mejor de este día pero su sonrisa fue desapareciendo al ver mejor a la niña en su mano.

-¡ESTA NO ES UNA PRINCESA!-dijo hipocresía muy molesta, y arrojando a 103 con sus compañeros, lo que también provoca que los demás del anillo se detengan sus batallas.

-entonces hemos perdido el tiempo-dijo XANA molesto y alegándose de sus oponentes antes de que le destruya el cuerpo.

-así es y también que nuestro aliado nos ha fallado-dijo Extinción guardando sus espadas y alegándose de la batalla.

-no esperen es ella se los juro-dijo el tío con desesperación y miedo en su voz.

-ya no perderemos el tiempo, en este mundo, XANA es hora de llamar al experimento 45569-dijo hipocresía, y su compañero obedeció he invoco, al experimento 45569, el cual salió de un portal que está en el agua, y su apariencia es humanoide giganta con cabeza de tiburón con los brazos de un oso polar lo demás no se puede ver por el agua, y sus colores son el azul oscuro con algunas rayas negras y un gran ojo amarillo en el pecho.

-destrúyelos a todos ellos-dijo XANA ordenando a la criatura. –pero antes, te hago para comer-dijo hipocresía que de sus brazos salió un largo tentáculo y con el sujeto a el tío por el tobillo y eso fue lo que la dio como aperitivo al tiburón monstruoso, lo último que todos pudieron escuchar del el tío fue un grita de pánico, antes que el tiburón se lo comiera de un mordisco.

Para los chicos del barrio el miedo es grande ya que jamás enfrentaron a algo así mientras que para los custodios el cuarto gigante que enfrentan aunque para el del agua es el segundo, y antes de que los custodios pudieron preguntan si no tiene unos monstruos mas grande, el anillo infernal abrió otro portal y se fueron del lugar.

-espero que nos veamos en otra ocasión-dijo Extinción cruzando el portal y cerrándose a tras de él.

-a, ¿101 que hacemos?-pregunto 105. –no lo sé-respondió 101. Ya que en sus cortas vidas jamás han visto este tipo de monstruos, y el tiburón esta por atacarlos si no fuera que los custodios los protegieron lanzando esferas de sus elementos.

-oigan o se esconden o lo atacan-dijo Ulrich a los chicos del barrio, mientras lanza 4 bolas de fuego al tiburón.

-x negra-dijo William creando una x con sus espadas la de su armadura y la llave espada, lanzo su ataque al tiburón mutante.

-tormenta de pétalos-dijo Yumi creando un tornado varios pétalos de energía verde muy afilada con su bastón que ataco al tiburón.

-furia de osos-dijo Odd con los puños creaba varias cabezas de oso pardos polares negros, y un oso de cara corta.

Y al ver como los custodios intentan destruir a este roba almas modificado, 101 ordena a todos disparar al tiburón con todo lo que tiene, y que no le den a sus aliados, la precisión en los disparos saiberclones es muy bueno, aunque todos los ataques no causan el suficiente daño.

En eso Jeremy tubo un plan para terminar la batalla, la primera parte consiste en que Odd cree una serpiente gigante para sujetar al tiburón y que Yumi haga que el hecho marino lo estruje, o que sus compañeros obedecieron las indicaciones, Odd desapareció los pulpos que creo para crear a una titanoboa la más grande de todos los tiempos con la ballesta que retomo su forma de espada, con Yumi llamo a todo el hecho marino que se encontró en la zona con su bastón que retomo su forma original, y cuanto estuvieron listos los custodios de las bestias y la naturaleza atacaron casi al mismo tiempo al tiburón y es en eso momento que Jeremy con su tridente que se transformó a su forma original creo un tornado de agua, el cual cubrió al tiburón, ahora atado por plantes y una titanoboa, y encerrado dentro del tornado, no puede defenderse ni atacar, lo que todos están expectantes de este plan, en eso Jeremy les explica el resto del plan que los demás custodios concentren sus energías en un ataque de cada elemento, y que los chicos del barrio le lanzan todos los explosivos que tiene a su disposición al tiburón mientras lo contiene y lo debilitan lo suficiente para destruirlo de una buena vez.

A lo que 101 ordeno a las naves de extracción que disparan todos los misiles al tornado de agua, y aunque tiene sus dudas pero obedecen la orden y dispararon todos sus misiles que todos junto pueden crear un cráter del tamaño del gran cañón, pero con el tamaño el daño es menor, bueno fuera de el mas no por adentro es otra cosa, y también se lanzaron las bombas de mano hacia el tornado y para que todo pasara el custodio del agua crea pequeños huecos de el tornado para que los daños llegan a su blanco, y tras unos minutos de explosiones el tornado desaparece junto con todo lo que lo contenía al gigante tiburón.

Por un momento todos pensaron que ya ganaron pero el tiburón se levando más que enfurecido, y cargando su propio ataque en su boca, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarlo los demás custodios que no lo contenían lanzan sus ataque, Ulrich creo una estrella de fuego con su llave espada, William combina los poderes de su nueva espada con los de su llave espada para crear una hoja de energía muy similar al ataque en el viejo lyoko solo que es energía es más negra con algunas rayas azules como los ojos de Darkrai, y con Aelita concentra la energía en su escudo y la dispara con su llave espada como si fuera un gatillo, y al dispararlo es como si fuera un cañón.

En cuanto los ataques chocan con el tiburón lo atraviesan matándolo al instante, solo que esta antes de que se desintegre y su gema se haga polvo este explota destruyendo buena parte de la plataforma y las bases de la misma, y por poco se los lleva si no fuera porque las armaduras de los custodios crearon barreras de energía que protegieron a todos de la explosión, lo bueno es que ganaron sin perder a nadie lo malo es que el lugar se está cayendo a pedazos, a lo que 105 ordena la extracción para ahora.

Tras un segundo de espera las naves llegaron comenzando la extracción de todas las unidades y eso incluye a los custodios, ya que están un poco cansados esta es la primera vez que usan sus poderes en una batalla real, y cuan el último de los chicos del barrio subió a su nave todas se fueron de la zona a lo que uno de los saiberclones tomo una foto para el recuerdo de la plataforma destruyéndose.

En el puente de la fábrica Echo hace gala de sus nuevos poderes congelando a los roba almas aplastándolos con la gravedad, empalándolos con los diamantes que puede crear, destruyéndolos con su mejorado cañón musical, el cual ahora es disparado desde sus hombreras se crean como 2 pequeños agujeros pero concentran mejor la energía que un su pose anterior, con el doble de fuerza que en todas las veces pasadas.

Y con Hyde en lyoko todo fue relativa facilidad, ya al apuntar a la marca de xana es como se destruyen a los monstruos y todo eso le recordó a sus clases de tiro al blando, del primer año, encontró destruyo al último, Hyde llego al gigante de aire como sus compañeros esta creado con su elemento, con los 4 ojos, parece muchos tornados tomando la forma humana, una vez con la energía de la llave espada dentro de el gigante comenzó a caminar nuevamente por sus dominios, lo que a su vez detiene los ataques al corazón de lyoko y la barrera regresa a su normalidad, terminando todas las batallas de este día.

Devuelta con los demás custodios los que se encuentran en el árbol de KND antes de hacer las reparaciones a todo el equipo del árbol y los funerales de los valientes saiber clones que cayeron en batalla antes de la llegada de los custodios, se está llevando en la sala de comando una condecoración muy especial, con trompetas y todo tipo de escoltas militares saiber clonadas, de uno de los custodios para mostrar sus respectos a todos ello y en especial al que se puede llamar héroe.

-como líder del sector B y de los chicos del barrio en este árbol es para un honor y un gran privilegio entregar esta medalla a Jeremy Belpois, por su valor y gran estrategia en el momento que más lo requerimos, y darle el nombramiento honorario de un chico del barrio, con el nombre clave de 106-dijo 101 como todo un líder militar.

Los aplausos y los vítores no se hicieron esperar en el lugar ya sea por parte de sus amigos y los saiber clones, y en especial de los KND, en cuanto la metalla está en el cuello del custodio del agua uno luz se presentó en el techo de la sala, a lo que Aelita saco su lámpara de la espalda por la cintura, y como en veces pasado tomo un poco de la luz, mientras que Jeremy con su llave espada hizo los movimientos para lanza su rayo de luz a la cerradura que está en techo como en veces pasadas.

En cuanto la luz se fue los custodios tiene que irse tras algunos despedidas y algo de comer por parte de Odd los custodios rompieron sus gemas y regresaron a casa por los escáneres con sus ropas normales y sus compañeros animales a su lado, y antes de que subieron a la fábrica escucharon una voz familiar o 2 para ser más precisos.

-parece que fueron a una fiesta y no a detener a unos locos-dijo Echo con su típica seriedad y esta recostada en la pared con su coneja a su lado.

\- Echo démosle tiempo de explicar lo que paso, ya que nuestros Einstein, asido condecorado-dijo Hyde sonriendo y junto a al su T-rex.

-si que tenemos que contarlos-dijo Odd sonriendo. –pero subamos para que podamos contar en un mejor lugar-dijo Jeremy muy tranquilo y recordando un dia en que sierto profesor de gimnasia le dijo que es de los grandes. A lo que todos asintieron positivamente y tomando el elevador comenzó la introducción a la historia que los custodios vivieron hoy.

Mientras en otro mundo en la misma montaña en la que está el castillo que se vio en cap 3, se encuentras XANA, Extinción, y hipocresía ante un trono y sentada en el la maestra de Lagar.

-déjenme ver si entendí su explicación, el tío nos falló la niña que él nos indicó ere una equivocación, y en su desesperación intento controlar a uno de los experimentos de Lagar, el cual se lo comió, mucho después de que ustedes 3 se fueron tras ver su fracaso-dijo la maestra mientras acaricia un grifo negro del tamaño de un león adulto.

-afirmativo-dijo XANA. –bueno él siempre fue muy implosivo-dijo la maestra. –así es, y eso fue lo que lo mato-dijo Extinción serio.

-solo tengo una duda que tal vez ustedes me la pueden aclarar, ¿Por qué Lagar no está aquí con nosotros ahora o por que no fue con ustedes?-pregunto la maestra.

-bueno veré poderosa Demona, gran maestra de la maldad infernal, compañera de la bruja Malefica y antigua aprendiz de Morgana, lo que paso con su aprendiz fue a ver un lugar en la que podrá estar una de las princesas pero se encontró con 7 tipos que se la apaliaron y este en nuestro escondite para recuperar-dijo hipocresía.

-ya veo, mmmm creo que ha está descuidando sus entrenamientos, cuando la vean díganle que la quiero aquí para reforzar sus entrenamientos-dijo Demona con todo malicioso y enfadado en voz y tal vez un poco de decepción.

A lo que asintieron y continuaron con el informe de esta misión fallida.

De regreso en la fábrica Jeremy y Platon están cambiando por uno de los pasillo que aún no están remodelados mientras vez en una tableta electrónica una forma de mantener la materialización de los vehículos dure mucho más que esta ocasión y sin que tengan que volver a mandarlos después de su uso, pero en ellos escucharon una voz que no reconoce la cual es de un hombre mayor y junto a esa voz la de Echo aunque no puede saber de qué están hablando, pero al escuchar las palabras que dicen ellos te necesitan y tú a ellos para cumplir con la meta establecida, a lo que escucho a Echo dice lo seguiré intentando maestro, en eso termino la conversación Echo vio para todos lados asegurándose que nadie las viera a ella y a su conejita, y retirándose del lugar no se percató que Jeremy y Platón las vieron irse y eso solo aumenta las sospechas sobre Echo, ahora la vigilara tratando de todo siga igual.

Fin de cap.

Gracias a todos por su atención, cuidase mucho que dios los bendiga.

Comentarios.

Smaryt 26 es que no quise dejar nada fuera en el cap anterior, y por eso que salió así de largo U, gracias muchas gracias compa por tus palabras, y creo que no tiene idea lo feliz que me hace saberlo ;).

codelyokofan210399 gracias espero que este también te intrigue, en una ocasión lo mencionaste y te lo agradezco mucho, y muchas gracias por tus ánimos ;D.


	6. lo que mas desea una hija

**Code almas y corazones**

 **Lo que más desea una hija parte 1**

En un bosque lleno de todo tipo de plantas y animales, es donde esta Echo usando un vestido simple de color blanco con algunas franjas rosas, solo que hay algo raro según sus compañeros y es que esta sonriendo y se ve muy feliz fuera del como la conocen, pero no importa es mejor verla así de contenta en vez de amargada.

Al llegar a una pradera se sentó para ver el cielo y el castillo de cristal de su mundo de origen, pero en el momento de mayor felicidad el cielo se pone rojo cual sangre y la tierra tiembla lo que provoca en Echo se pare asustada y miedo para todos lados, para ver todo el bello paisaje siendo destruido, y como si eso fuera poco del suelo salieron cientos de muertos o quizás milis todo aun sacando sangre de todas sus heridas. Todo se le acercan a ella con gran velocidad a lo Echo Salió corriendo del lugar lo más rápido que puede, pero para su mala suerte más muertos están delante de ellas cortándole toda ruta de escape, a lo que todos se le abalanzan gritando a todo pulmón el monstruo mato, destruyan al monstruo. Por más intentos de escape Echo todos fallaron solo dejándole muchas heridas de repente el piso se abre y todos los muertos son tragados junto a Echo y mientras cae puede ver una sombra sonriéndole con malicia, al fondo de la caída Echo puede escuchar una voz demoniaca que le dice tu eres mía, lo más escalofriante es que suena como su propia voz.

A lo que Echo despierte muy agitada, todo fue un sueño que se transformó en una pesadilla.

-ese sueño otra vez creí que ya lo había superado-dijo Echo muy agitada y llevándose una mano a la cara.

\- Echo ¿estás bien?-pregunto Bianca muy preocupada de su dueña.

-si estoy bien, Bianca es mi pasado no me deja tranquila-dijo Echo un poco más tranquila y acariciando a Bianca con mucho cuidado y cariño.

Echo se levanta de la cama y sale de su cuarto rumbo a la sala de control junto a Bianca, al llegar al elevador aprieta el botón para que suba, y para que las puertas se abran Echo y Bianca y al apretar el botón para cerrar las puertas y bajar, ahí se encuentra con Jeremy y con Platon, uno está viendo el monitor el cual muestra el mundo de ANEXO, y Platón está flotando por el lugar a lo que ve a sus visitas y las saluda con una reverencia.

-hola Jeremy-dijo Echo lo más cordial que puede. –Hola Platón, ¿Qué nuevas diseños tienes en tu cabeza?-dijo y pregunto Bianca.

-hola Echo-respondió Jeremy. –hola Bianca, y si tengo nuevos diseños en mi mente ¿y que hay de ti que nuevas melodías has escrito?-dijo y pregunto Platón.

Y las bestias de la luna y el agua comenzaron a platicar, mientras que sus compañeros mira van el monitor.

-¿y cómo va la instalación de la nueva alarma de ANEXO a la tierra?-pregunto Echo.

\- Echo la instalación de están sencilla, ya que tiene que ver las frecuencias energéticas para medir el peligro y las cuales deben armonizar con nuestros equipos-dijo Jeremy serio.

-bueno mientras más rápido lo terminen de instalar y configurar, más rápido podremos entrar en combate-dijo Echo con su seriedad habitual.

-¿no querrás decir más tranquilos estaremos?-pregunto Jeremy. –Estamos en guerra, la tranquilidad no es algo necesario-respondió Echo.

\- Echo, si todo el tiempo estamos nervioso o presionados, nos van a derrotar antes de que nos demos cuentas-dijo Jeremy serio y tranquilo.

-tal vez tiene razón, pero pensar así no es mi trabajo, bueno los dejamos y si necesitas un relevo llámame, ya que ahora no necesitó dormir, Bianca vámonos-dijo Echo.

-está bien, nos vemos después Platón-dijo Bianca sonriendo. A lo que su compañero asintió.

-de acuerdo, ¿y Echo como van las lecciones del cañón musical para Aelita y William-dijo y pregunto Jeremy. A lo que Echo se detuvo de golpe.

-lo diré de esta manera, el custodio de la oscuridad es un desconcentrado de primera, y tu princesa es una completa desafinada-dijo Echo seria y molesta, entrando al elevador y apretando el botón, antes de que Jeremy pudiera decirle algo.

Desde el último viaje de los custodios, han pasado 4 días y en ese tiempo los ataque a ANEXO han aumentado al igual que en lyoko y para tener más ventajas en la batalla se le pidió a Echo que les enseñe a Aelita y William a usar la forma de ataque que más la caracteriza el cañón musical, aunque al principio no estaba de acuerdo, ella cambio de parecer y les enseño a los custodios de la luz y la oscuridad, pero como dicen a regaña dientes y las clases tampoco han sido fáciles, también Jeremy estado vigilando a Echo lo mejor que puede sin decirles nada a los demás.

En la base del anillo infernal, están un poco frustrados al ver los últimos recuerdo del tiburón gigante a demás por el recuerdo de los golpes recibidos, también por la falta de información han podido aumentar los ataque a lyoko y a ANEXO pero no han podido ver más de los nuevos poderes de los custodios.

-esto no me gusta, nada-dijo la Cobra serio. –a mí tampoco, si dejamos que se fortalezcan más tendremos grandes problemas-dijo XANA en su cuerpo de esqueleto.

-por lo que vi tenemos ventaja ya que aún no saben usar sus nuevos poderes, por lo que indica que apenas los tiene-dijo Extinción serio y analítico.

-entonces tenemos tiempo para fortalézcasenos-dijo Hipocresía con una sonrisa macabra.

-eso es bueno para nosotros, pero también tenemos que saber más de nuestras presas, para cuando llegue el momento aniquilarlos-dijo Alieon con deseos de sangre.

-en eso tienes razón, tenemos mucho que investigar y averiguar cómo nos encuentran, en todos los mundo que hemos estado y en la mayoría los hemos visto, aunque eran 2 y ahora son 8, y por qué no podemos regresar a los 3 mundos en los que hemos batallado con los custodios-dijo Fantasma muy serio y analítico, y jugando con sus llaves.

-creo que tengo un lugar, con el podemos saber más de nuestros enemigos, y tal vez quitarnos a 2 de encima, y todos ustedes saben de quien estoy hablando-dijo Lagar sonriendo y riendo a lo que todos sus compañeros la imitan ya que saben de quien está hablando.

Mientras en la fábrica la paciencia de Echo una vez más es puesta aprueba o su capacidad de enseñar a los demás, Aelita y William aun no son capases de usar el mejor ataque de la custodia de la luna, aunque han hecho pequeños avenes pero para Echo no es suficiente pero antes de que les pudiera reclamar por no logra crear el caño, sus ojos se oscurecieron marcando que los encontró al anillo nuevamente.

Y tras una pequeña organización Jeremy y William se quedarían mientras los demás bajaron a los escáner con sus compañeros bestiales y al entrar fueron mandaron al mundo como en beses pasadas.

En un bosque con algunos árboles secos es donde se abrió un portal del cual salen los custodios, al llegar ven a sus alrededores con sus ropas diseñadas para posibles climas lluviosos.

-vaya lugar-dijo Hyde analítico. –Si es casi como un cementerio-dijo Odd

-olviden eso comiencen a buscar al anillo-dijo Echo si fuera la líder.

-de acuerdo y te recuerdo que tú no eres la líder-dijo Yumi seria, a lo que todos sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo.

Tras eso el grupo se separó en 3 equipos Ulrich y Odd, por un lado, Aelita y Yumi por el norte, por ultimo Hyde y Echo están en el sur y es aquí donde pueden ver a una chica de cabello azul con una gabardina amarilla aprueba de agua, la cual está rodeada por los roba almas lo extraño es que parecen los básicos pero un poco más altos y con casco grises con forma de pájaro carpintero, pero para Echo eso no importa lazándose a la batalla, mientras Hyde solicita refuerzos.

En las manos de Echo aparecieron una garras de energías que tiene una nota musical, y como es de esperarse no tardo en usarlas contra los roba almas, solo que en la batalla se le está olvidando de la chica que su puestamente está ayudando, en el momento que la escucha gritar, a lo que Echo invoca su llave espada para disparar pero ya era tarde por fortuna Ulrich llego justo a tiempo, invocando su llave espada destruyo al roba almas, y el con los demás terminando la batalla con sus poderes y con sus llave espadas.

\- Echo con todo el respecto que te tengo desde que te conozco, así que solo puedo decir en que estás pensando al dejar desprotegía a la chica-dijo Hyde un poco molesto.

-no es mi culpa que tu reacciones prime-dijo Echo igual de molesta.

-Echo ¿se puede saber qué te pasa, estas demasiado inestable, casi como si quisieras morir?-pregunto Ulrich muy serio.

-disculpen me pueden decir quiénes son todos y que fue lo que eran esas cosas- pregunto la chica con algo de seriedad.

-perdona, esos eran roba almas, son una especie de animales, y nosotros somos un grupo de viajeros, yo soy Aelita y ellos son Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Hyde y Echo-respondió Aelita por todos los custodios.

-bueno parece que son de las cosas más interesantes que me han pasado este día, soy Coraline-dijo Coraline un poco más tranquila.

-Caroline-dijo Odd no entendiendo el nombre de Coraline.

-es Coraline- dijo Coraline evidentemente molesta.

-tranquila, Odd es un poco distraído, lo mejor es que te llevemos a tu casa-dijo Yumi tranquilizándola.

A lo que los custodios llevaron a su casa, aunque se encontraron más roba almas, pero fueron rápidamente destruidos más que muchos anteriores algo que les causa más sospechas, pero por ahora lo mantiene en secreto de su nueva compañera, y al llegar a la casa de Coraline pero es una casa de departamentos llamado el palacio rosa, con varios pisos y también hay una a rosalera muy descuidada, un gran jardín que parece desde lo alto una cara sonriendo, y una cancha de tenis muy descuidados ya que está muy destrozada la red tanto como la barda, el grupo dejo a Coraline a la puerta de su casa y se fueron continuando su búsqueda del anillo, encontrando mas roba almas menores muchos rodeando los límites del palacio rosa.

Al caer la noche el grupo se reúne en un claro cercano al palacio para ver lo que encontraron ya que separaron otra vez para cubrir más terreno.

-¿alguien encontró algo?-pregunto Hyde cordial. –Nada de nada-respondió Odd muy casual.

-solo mas roba almas iguales que antes-dijo Ulrich serio y tranquilo. –Sí que es raro, casi parece que estuvieran asechando- Yumi analítica.

-nada solo un gato negro muy peculiar pero no es una amenaza serie-dijo Echo seria y inexpresiva.

\- Jeremy ¿el rastreador ha encontrado algo?-pregunto Aelita atraves del comunicador a Jeremy.

-por ahora nada serio, solo rastros de energía negativa-respondió Jeremy serio, mientras William espera su turno para entrar en batalla.

Devuelta con los demás. –bueno al no estar seguros de lo está pasando lo mejor es que nos quedemos-dijo Hyde tranquilo y serio.

-!Ha levantar el campamento¡-dijo Odd emocionado. Aunque sus compañeros no compartían su emoción, comenzaron a trabajaron los poderes de Yumi y Izana para crear las tiendas, y con los poderes de luz tierra de Aelita y Phoenix para crear los bastones de piedra, y las bolsas de dormir fueron mandaron por las gemas de sus guanteletes, cortesía de Altaira.

Y justo a tiempo ya que la noche llego ya todos estaban listos para cenar y dormir ya que con los poderes de Odd y Noir tiene algo de carne así como con los podres Yumi y Izana, y con los de Ulrich y Saber tiene calor, de alguna forma los sonidos bajos del lugar los tranquiliza, tal vez sea porque son vida, después de comer todos se fueron a dormir confiando que Jeremy les avisara si algo se acerca.

En cuanto amaneció los custodios continuaron su investigación después de desayunar, aunque hay algo curioso y es que en ese mundo paso toda una noche con los demás en la fábrica solo paso una hora, solo que este día está lloviendo y eso significa que Saber no quiere salir a explorar ya que el agua y el fuego no se llevan bien.

Con la exploración solo encuentran más roba almas actuando de una manera muy sospechosa y también pudieron ver a demás personas que viven en el palacio, los cuales son 2 mujeres mayores ya de la tercera edad, un ruso de una piel muy pálida, también vieron a un niño de piel moreno cabello café claro, de unos 11 años que una gabardina de bombero negro con rayas blancas y una guantes simulando una manos de esqueletos, y el mismo toco a la puerta del donde Coraline y sus padres viven, dejando un extraño paquete en vuelto con periódico.

Fuera de eso las cosas están tranquilas, a lo que el grupo se reunió con Ulrich. -¿y cómo se la pasaron?-pregunto Odd que fue el primero en llegar.

-aburrido, tengo que ver cómo hacer que Saber, supere su problema con el agua-dijo Ulrich a modo de queja.

-así como tú con tu vértigo, jajaja-dijo Odd riéndose de su amigo, lo que provoca que Ulrich lo vea con una mirada asesina.

\- Ulrich ahorra tus fuerza, no sabemos en qué momento las vamos a necesitar-dijo Hyde llegando y con él y las chicas.

-de todas maneras necesitamos que alguien vigilara el lugar-dijo Yumi tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-estos roba almas son diferentes, a los demás es como si estuvieran anclados en este mundo-dijo Echo analítica.

\- Echo, ¿crees que algo los esta reteniendo en esta mundo?-pregunto Aelita con curiosidad.

-enana si supiera que es lo que los está invocando no estaría especulando-respondió Echo sin interés.

\- Echo no empieces, otra vez-dijo Yumi molesta con Echo. –antes de que se me olvide, Aelita, Echo encontré en las manos de unos roba almas-dijo Odd entregándole a Aelita y Echo lo que encontró.

Lo que encontró fue unas muñecas idénticas a ellas solo que con los ojos de botones y la muñeca de Echo está sonriendo algo que contradice a su personalidad de malhumorada, aunque hay una duda para que los roba almas necesitarían unas muñecas, ya que estos no tiene la capacidad de usar magia.

Mientras el grupo está analizando todos las opciones y posibilidades fueron alertados de un ataque de los roba almas sobre ellos, aunque no tardaron muchos en repeler el ataque ya que parece que bajando de nivel, cosas que aumenta las sospechas de lo que está pasando en este mundo.

El resto del día está igual de tranquilo sospechosamente tranquilo, y ahora vigilan el palacio rosa con un de los hechizo de Echo pueden ver a las personas y en especial a la familia de Coraline, y lo que han visto es que su familia tiene los problemas de padres ocupados en el trabajo dejando de lado a su hija, y una cena con apariencia muy rara.

Y Coraline subió a su cuarto a dormir lo curioso es que en una silla Coraline coloca una muñeca idéntica a ella y se duerme al segundo así como los custodios sin dar más importancia a la situación por ahora, una vez dieron las 11:00 Aelita se despertó por propia intuición y por Phoenix, al ver una sombra en la tienda salió de la misma la siguió lo que por un momento le pareció raro es que al parecer el ser misterioso entro al palacio en donde Coraline y sus padres viven, y lo que parece más raro es que la puerta está abierta, al entra lo hace con mucha precaución ya que no está segura de lo que vio y otra vez lo ve, al seguirlo otra vez llego a la sala de la casa y a un puerta pequeña de las que uno solo puede entrar agachado, pero eso no es lo sorpréndete sino que al abrí esa puerta un túnel de color azul claro muy hermoso, y sin poder evitar entrar, al salir por el otro lado quedo un poco extrañada ya que vio la misma sala solo que la pintura arriba de la chimenea es distinta en la otra es un niño triste por tirar su helado y en esta es un niño feliz comiendo su helado, aunque un honor muy dulce la saco de sus pensamientos.

Al dirigirse a donde emana el olor llego a la cocina y veo a una mujer de unos 39 a 40 años de edad cabello rosa como el suyo, vestida con un suerte blanco y pantalones negros, y zapatos del mismo color que el pantalón, aunque para Aelita la apariencia de esa mujer le recuerda a alguien muy especial de su pasado alguien a quién extraña mucho, pero su mente o su compañero le dicen que no es posible ella debe estar en su mundo no en este, y por eso es que Aelita no entre de inmediato a la cocina.

-ya puedes salir de tu escondite la comida esta lista mi pequeña Aelita-dijo la mujer con tono materno. Lo que sorprende a Aelita de que ella sepa su nombre.

-de acuerdo-dijo Aelita entre sorprendida y desconfiada, al entrar a la cocina la mujer la puede ver mejor.

-mírate cuanto has crecido, mi pequeña hija-dijo la mujer con el mismo tono maternal.

-perdone señora, usted no puede ser mi madre, mi madre no tiene unos…-dijo Aelita o intento decir ya que la mujer tiene botones en lugar de ojos.

-¿botones?, ¿te gustan?, soy tu otra madre mi angelito, ahora ve por tu otro padre-dijo la otra madre con un tono burlón y materno. Las palabras de la otra madre confunden un poco a Aelita y más al preguntarse de que otro padre se refiera.

-adelante esta en su estudio, por el pasillo la tercera puerta a la derecha- dijo la otra madre. Algo más inexplicable es que Aelita obedeció a la otra madre, y al llegar al cuarto que le indicaron su sorpresa es mayo al ver a su padre franz Hopper, solo que con ojos de botones fuera de eso es idéntico.

El otro franz invito a su hija a pasar y lo mostro un programa musical que esta creado para su hija, el cual menciona muchos de los momentos hermosos que tuvieron antes de XANA, por más que le gusto tuvo que interrumpirlo ya que la cena estaba listo, a lo que los 2 fueron al comedor aunque Aelita fue guiada por su otro Franz.

Al llegar todo está servido y listo para que todos se sirvieran, al sentarse otro Franz a la izquierda, la otra madre a la derecha, y Aelita en la cabezada de la mesa (dicho de otra manera en el centro), después de unas cortas palabras del otro Franz comenzaron a comer los 3 y para la custodia de la luz es lo más delicioso que aprobado en su vida, y como postre un pastel con una decoración que dice bienvenida a casa.

Cosa que la extraña en muchos sentidos, pero la otra madre le dice que la esperaban desde hace tiempo, en esa conversación en Aelita salió un bostezó, que hacer que la otra madre y el otro Franz la lleven a una habitación hermosamente decorada y con muchas cosas que le gustan cosas de su vida pasado la nostalgia se apodera de sus pensamientos y de cierta manera deja siego a Phoenix el cual intenta mantener la concentración dentro de las emociones de su compañera, después de ver el cuarto fue arropada por la otra madre y lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar los ojos fue un dulce sueños de los otros padres.

Cuanto despertó se encontró en la tienda de campaña con los demás, pensar que todo fue un sueño, en el desayuno Aelita les cuenta a todos los que soñó, la única que no le presta atención es Echo o es parece, ya que ella tuvo el mismo sueño solo que en el suyo su otra madre tiene el cabello plateado y su padre tiene el cabello negro metálico.

Después de escuchar la historia de Aelita continuaron buscando lo que el anillo infernal haya dejado en este mundo, si estuvieran aquí ya se darían cuenta de su presencia, solo que hay un pequeño detalle de esta día, Hyde logro que Aelita y Echo exploraran juntas, para que se lleven mucho mejor, Aelita está dispuesta a intentar pero Echo bueno solo digamos que aun prefiere la soledad que la compañía, pero Hyde sabe cómo hacer que la custodia de la luna coopere.

Aunque las custodias de la luz y la luna se mantiene seca del palacio y seca de Coraline no están seguros pero es muy posible que sea el blanco de los roba almas, aunque tratan de mantener su distancia no fue posible ya que los roba almas no dudan en atacar a la más mínima oportunidad, así que tiene que esta con ella, y son en esos momentos en los que puede ver de frente a las demás personas en la casa, el primero es el ruso, cuyo que vive en el paso superior

y su nombre es el sorprendente Bobinsky, pero ellas le pueden decir señor B, y las chicas le llevaron nuestras de queso que avíen llegado al piso de Coraline, el cual el usa para entrenando a unos ratones, y formar un sirco de ratones saltarines, el único problema con por así decirlo es que confunda los nombres de Coraline con Caroline y el de Echo con Echa, y mientras las 3 chicas se alegan de la casa de Bobinsky el mismo sala para darles un mensaje de los ratones, el cual dice no entren a la puerta secreta, dejando a las chicas con más dudas que respuestas Bobinsky regreso a su casa para seguir con el entrenamientos de sus acróbatas.

Dejando las dudas por un lado las 2 custodias siguieron a Coraline al carro de sus padres para sacar una maleta con una sombrero tipo policía de los 80 de color negro azulado, y fueron a ver a las señorita Spink y Forcible ya que Coraline por consejo de su madre o burla como se vea el caso ira a contarles su sueño, al llegar a la puerta del segundo piso inferior, al tocar la puerta Echo deja solas a Aelita y Coraline pero la puerta se abra por la señorita Spink y también salieron 3 perros schnauzer.

Al entrar se puede ver un cartel de las señorita Spink y Forcible mucho más jóvenes del tipo de atraen las miradas de los hombres, y puede ver como las actrices de ópera de otros tiempos, cosa que medio sorprende a las chicas pero al ver más schnauzer disecados y vestidito Ángeles mientras la señorita Spink presenta a los perros y dice sus nombres la señorita Forcible les ofrece una taza de té y algunos dulces, los mejores del mundo de hace 50 años, y mientras a Coraline y Aelita beben el té y escuchan su futuro peligroso o muy afortunado ya que las señorita Spink y Forcible no ponen de acuerdo para varia, Echo apaga su comunicador con la fábrica y abre el que tiene con su maestro ya que quiere hablar con algún sensato según ella

En eso Coraline y Aelita salieron de la casa de las señoras Spink y Forcible, una pensando en el gran peligro, y la otra pensando en los miles de problemas que tendrán en este viaje, en eso una niebla se está presentando en el lugar pero las chicas son observadas por el mismo niño del día pasado el que le dejo la muñeca, pero bueno tardo en se descubrió por Coraline y lo golpea a lo que Aelita para presentarse y de paso preguntar el nombre Wybie Lovat, y el nombre Wybie es por Wyborn claro que no fue su idea.

A lo que Coraline pregunta por qué las estas espiando, a lo que él responde que no las está espiando solo cazan caracoles, a lo que las 2 chicas preguntan quiénes y es en eso cuando aparece el gato negro el mismo que Echo menciono, aunque Coraline se burla del gato siendo un mimado, pero Wybie lo defiende con el simple detalle de que no le gusta mojarse la patas y ya, en la conversación de Coraline y Wybie sobre la muñeca que le dio ayer a lo que Aelita solo escucha y mira lo que hace el gato y nota la extraña agresión así la ventana del cuarto de Coraline, en cuanto Wybie mención que su abuela tiene una hermana gemela que desapareció más parecido a un secuestro, llamo la atención de Echo la que termino de hablar con su maestro y se acercó a Coraline y Aelita al mismo tiempo que Wybie se retiraba con el gato, ya que su abuela lo llama, aunque por poco le saca el alma a las chicas por aparecer tan repente, aunque eso no importo mucho ya que las dudas para las 3 están muy presente.

Al llegar la noche los custodios se prepararon para dormir y reportando que los roba almas también están apareciendo en la ciudad en menor fuerza que en esta zona, y parece que hay algo que no están viendo aunque la pregunta es ¿qué es lo que no están viendo?

Mientras Coraline deja algo de queso en su puerta para ver si el ratón que la llevo al mundo de la otra madre vuelve a parecer, y una vez bien entrada la noche el ratón apareció y Coraline lo escucho y al ver lo no tarde en seguirlo, llevando la una vez más a la puerta secreta y al mundo de la otra madre, al segundo después o antes Aelita es despertado por la misma sensación que la última vez y como la otra vez entra al palacio y al mundo de la otra madre por la misma puerta pequeña solo que esta vez parece un poco más tranquila, y al minuto siguiente Echo despierta un poco agitada y con su llave espada en la mano al sentir otra vez esa esencia salió de la tienda y se dirigió al palacio y al llegar hiso lo mismo que Coraline y Aelita entrar por la puerta secreta al mundo de la otra madre.

Cuando Coraline llego lo primero que hizo fue ir a la cocina ahí esta su otra madre cocinando y ahora usando un vestido gris con muchos puntos negros y blancos.

-bienvenida cielo-dijo la otra madre con su voz materna. –Hola-respondió Coraline tranquila.

-gracias por mandarnos este queso cheddar-dijo la otra madre agradecida.

-¿cheddar?, o el más fuerte-dijo Coraline muy tranquila. -¿puedes por tu padre?-pregunto la otra madre.

-¿dirás mi otro padre?-dijo Coraline un poco confundida. –tu mejor padre, cielo está en el jardín-respondió la otra madre.

-¿pero mis padres no tiene tiempo para el jardín?-dijo Coraline con mucha confusión, pero la otra madre la calla con una salchicha la cual Coraline disfruta mucho y hace caso a lo que la otra madre y la ve retirarse diciéndole que tiene una sorpresa muy especial.

En eso se escuchan otros pasos y aparece en la cocina Aelita y saluda a la otra madre.

-hola mi tesoro, que bueno que llegaste-dijo la otra madre. –Creo que el sentimiento es mutuo-dijo Aelita un poco confundida en sus pensamientos.

-la comida esta lista en breve quieres ir por tu padre está en la rosalera-dijo la otra madre sonriendo.

-¿no queras decir mi otro padre, y en la rosalera mi padre no sabe nada de rosas?-dijo Aelita muy confundía por lo que la otra madre dijo, pero como con Coraline la dio algo de comer y se fue al encargó y como en el otro mundo ya ha visto rosalera sabe dónde está, y también le dijo la otra madre de la sorpresa.

Y al segundo de que Aelita salió Echo hace acto de presencia un poco tranquila sin bajar la guardia.

-mi pequeña musa bienvenida-dijo la otra madre. –hola otra madre-respondió Echo con su seriedad

-aaaay Echo sí que eres muy tierna con tu seriedad, mi niña-dijo la otra madre.

-creo que tienes razón-dijo Echo algo confundida ya que su corazón le dice una cosa y su mente otra o tal vez vacío en su interior en su alma le está diciendo.

-¿puedes ir por tu padre debe estar hambriento a esta hora?-dijo la otra madre sonriéndole.

-creo que quieres decir a mi otro padre-respondió Echo despertando de su desconcentración.

-tu maravilloso padre, está en la cancha de tenis-dijo la otra madre. Y antes de que Echo pudiera objetar le dio una salchicha y salió de la cocina preguntándose qué clase de sorpresa tiene en mente dirigiéndose a la cancha de tienes.

Por parte de Coraline llego al jardín y se maravilló ya que todas las plantas crecen por todas partes y muchas brillan con colores rojos y naranjas, y se puede ver como el otro padre siembra nuevas plantas con una maquina en forma de mantis religiosa y para Coraline no tiene palabras y más cuando el otro padre la sube a la máquina que le salen unas hélices para volar y es lo que Coraline pudiera ver su cara sonriendo dibujado en todo el jardín.

Con Aelita al llegar a la rosalera se sorprendió por todos los colores de todas las rosas y hasta con colores que nunca pensó que, algunas la están saludando y otras cosas de movimientos que unas platas no hacen como bailar, es casi como si estuviera en un mundo mágico pareció a los historias que su padre le contaba de pequeña, en eso su otro padre aparece con una regadera pequeña y unas rosa negra en su hombro derecho, el ver Aelita le da un abrazo y la muestra un mural hecho por muchas rosas y le muestra a su familia en tiempos pasados los 3 juntos y muy felices, cosa que hace que la custodia de la luz suelte unas lágrimas de dicha.

Por ultimo con Echo al llegar a la cancha de tenis se impresiono ya que la barda la red todo se ve nuevo pero sobre todo hecha de diamante la barda los bastones que sostiene la red, la cancha esta alumbrada por 4 gemas cuya luz es fuerte a pesar de su tamaño, todo igual de a su mundo de origen hasta puede ver los símbolos e imágenes de tiempo mejores para ella, en eso ve a su otro padre y le dice que jueguen un partido de tenis, el cual Echo no tardo en aceptar y durante el juego se puede ver algo que sus compañeros no podrían creer y es una sonrisa cosa que nadie podrías puede creer que es posible.

Tras un rato de que las chicas estén con los otros padres llegan a la cocina para comer almorzar comer es lo mismo, y para recibir su sorpresa la cual es que en este mundo las 3 son hermanas cosa que en verdad las sorprendió, algo muy curioso es que las 3 ven de manera diferente a la otra madre y al otro padre, por ahora no le dan importancias ya que el olor de la comida es demasiado trayente.

-que rico-dijo Coraline contente algo que las demás están de acuerdo.

-Adoro el almuerzo comida-dijo el otro padre muy contento y sirviéndose más comida.

\- Coraline, Aelita, Echo, el señor Bobinsky las está invitando a ver el circo de ratones y hay unos cuartos muy especiales para ustedes después de comer-dijo la otra madre muy tranquila.

-¿en serio he visto muchas cosas pero nunca he visto un circo de ratones?-dijo Echo seria y recordando todo lo que ha visto en su viaje.

-pues aquí si hay uno nena-dijo el otro padre. –y yo que pensé que Wybie, no está diciendo torpezas-dijo Coraline de manera burlona.

-su padre y yo limpiamos mientras ustedes y sus amigos están arriba-dijo la otra madre muy tranquila.

-¿nuestros amigos?-pregunto Aelita. A lo que la otra madre abre la puerta y mostrando a otros Jeremy, Hyde y Wybie.

A lo que Coraline y Echo pusieron cara de molestia a diferencia de Aelita que está feliz de ver a Jeremy aunque sea un poco diferente, pero según la otra madre les agradaría más si fueran diferentes un Hyde más serio y menos alegre, uno Jeremy un poco menos racional y más sentimental, y un Wybie mudo, Coraline y Echo agradaría, en cambio Aelita dijo que le puede dar el beneficio de la duda.

A lo que los 6 salieron al patio para subir a ver el circo de ratones en cuanto llegan al piso en que esta y al tocar la puerta esta se abre de manera giratoria haciendo que entren en parejas de 2, unas vez a dentro hay unos cañones que disparan algodón de azúcar, y un carrusel en el que se cocinan palomitas, y en cuanto escuchas que el espectáculo va a comenzar todo el grupo entra a la pequeña carpa de circo y no tarden en aparecer los ratones todos vestidos con trajecitos de gala de circo, y escribiendo los nombre de las 3 chicas, de un salto los ratones toman trompetas tambores haciendo todo un concierto y muchas malabares con pelotitas y otro juegos de circo, en eso el otro Bobinsky en el centro de la pista y todos aplauden el gran espectáculo y para terminar todos los ratones se meten al sombrero de su maestro de ceremonias, a lo que Coraline le faltan las palabras para describir el espectáculo, a lo que otro Bobinsky les dice que son bienvenidas cuando gusten verlo y se despide de las 3 chicas.

Al bajar al piso de la otra madre ellas las guía a los cuartos que les dijo que les mostraría, entre del primero una cancha de un juego que Aelita y Coraline pero Echo la reconoció perfectamente rapbool nunca creyó verlo nuevamente y en eso aparecen otro Ulrich y otra Yumi invitando a las chicas a jugar a lo que Echo aspecto sin dudar y de cierta forma jalándose a Aelita y Coraline, ya que el juego es de 5 jugadores máximo y 3 mínimo pero como Echo tiene a 2 inexpertas el juego esta parejo el primer equipo que robe la pelota y anote 15 puntos es el que gana, la pelota no tiene que tocar el suelo y con algunas complicaciones el equipo de Echo gana y fue durante el juego que Aelita el otro lado de Echo su lado feliz y alegre un poco parecido a la suya o a la de la verdadera Yumi.

Cuando termino el juego la otra madre las lleva a la última cuarto y es en este donde se ve a Odd solo que más intelectual y con cientos de libros de leyendas nórdicas y de otras partes del mundo y cuando Coraline tomo un libro el otro Odd se ofreció a leérselos cosa que sorprendió más a Echo en todo el tiempo hay, la leyenda fue del dios Odin y el cómo perdió su ojo y una de las aventuras de Thor, cosa que a todas las chicas les gusto y para Aelita unos recuerdos más profundos llegan a su corazón.

Una vez acabadas las historias los 3 chicas se fueron a dormir todas en el mismo cuarto con distintas camas y siendo arropadas por la otra madre y acompañadas por el otro padre y sus otros amigos, cuando despertaron las 2 custodias están en la tienda de campaña, está muy tranquila y sonriendo mientras que Echo parece que regreso su genio, y con Coraline se despertó tranquila pero al ver donde esta se molestó, hasta que vio que el queso que puso ya no está y corrió a la puerta secreta solo para encontrarla cerrada y ya pudo saber el porqué, en el desayuno Aelita les conto su sueño y todos pusieron cara de sorpresa cuando según en el sueño Echo es su hermana y Odd por poco se ahoga con su comida tras una pequeña risa se separaron para explorar la zona.

Para la suerte del custodio del fuego otra vez está lloviendo solo que esta vez se consiguió un paraguas para que puede explorar con la custodia de la naturaleza, Hyde y Odd exploran juntos, y otra vez Aelita y Echo vigilan a Coraline y su familia ya que fueron a la ciudad a ver lo del catálogo de jardín y después de dejar al padre la madre de Coraline ya llevo a una tienda de ropa para comprar el uniforme de la escuela, aunque para Aelita está pensando en la posibilidad que realmente Echo es su hermana es lo que más ocupa su mente.

-a Echo sé que tu vienes de otra dimensión, pero am tiene hermanos o hermanas esperándote en casa-dijo Aelita tratando de hacer la pregunta.

-haaa, escúchame bien chaparra, no sé cómo tu y yo estamos tenido el mismo sueño, y no creo que sea casualidad, pero quiero que te quede bien claro esto, YO NO TENGO HERMANAS, espero que eso lo entiendas-Echo respondió claramente molesta.

-si lo entiendo-dijo Aelita un poco apenada ya que puede ver que toco un tema delicado para Echo.

-vamos chaparrita, Coraline y su madre están en movimiento-dijo Echo un poco más cordial, ya que su compañera bestial le dijo que se pasó de la mano esta vez.

En cuanto las 2 custodias se pusieron en marchar otra cosa comenzó a hacerse presente por debajo de la ciudad, cuando las 2 chicas llegaron pudieron ver como la madre de Coraline se fue de la casa, y en ese momento Echo sintió la presencia de la cobra, lo que causa que las 2 custodias entren a la casa y al sentir la energía de la cobra dirigiéndose a la puerta secreta no tardan en entra, y en la ciudad aparece un roba almas gigante, a lo que los custodios restantes son llamados a enfréntalo pero en la fábrica se perdió la señal de la luz y la luna por tercera vez, pero se les informaría a los demás después de destruir a ese roba almas.

Mientras en el mundo de la otra madre las custodia de la luna perdió la señal de la cobra cosa que no puede entender ese nivel de energía no desaparece así y no hay señal de que un portal se abriere, pero Aelita saco de sus pensamientos a Echo ya que Aelita le indico que viera a su alrededor y la sorpresa de Echo estuvo muy cerca del asombro ya que el sueño es real, una parte le alegro y la otra le preocupo, pero sus preocupación paso a segundo plano ya que Coraline las saludo ya que está muy feliz de verlas y les enseña la ropa que la otra madre le cosió, la cual es una camisa azul oscuro con estrellas unos pantalones negros con unos zapatos azul aunque les pareció linda a las 2 custodias para Echo las preguntas le llegan mientras camina junto a Coraline y Aelita para ver lo que la otra madre les dejo cocinado ya que según parece tuvo que salir y la invitación de las señoritas Spink y Forcible a ver es espectáculo a lo que ninguna de las 3 se negó.

Después de haber comido algo las 3 chicas salieron de la casa para ir a donde están las señoritas Spink y Forcible, y en ese momento que se puede escuchar un maullido y todos vieron a un gato negro el mismo que Echo vio en el primer día que llegaron, aunque Coraline pensó que es el otro gato pero el mismo gato le contesto que no es el otro nada es solo él y al ver que no tiene ojos de botón solo deja la duda de como habla ya que los gatos en su mundo no hablan, aunque Aelita pensó que puede ser una posesión por el recuerdo del viejo lyoko, aunque para Echo no está segura de lo que ve ya que en su mundo conoce a toda una familia de gatos que hablan, pero una pregunta de Coraline saco a las custodias de sus pensamientos, la cual fue como llego aquí, a lo que el gato respondió que ha venido aquí por un tiempo es un juego que hay entre él y la otra madre, ya que ella odia a los gatos he intenta mantenerlo lejos.

Pero obviamente no puede ya que el viene cuando quiere, algo que las extrañó un poco a las chicas es que la otra madre odia a los gatos para Echo esa señal puede ser de 2 tipo tanto buena como mala, para Aelita sus dudas están creciendo, ya que el gato afirma que este mundo no es lo que parece, y aunque para Coraline este mundo es un sueño hecho realidad, las negaciones del gato indican otra cosa, aunque en el momento que empezó habla de lo mejor que tiene los gatos es el momento que perdió la atención de las chicas, y continuaron su camino ya que el gato se fue tras escuchas algo que le gusto.

Y llegaron a donde las señoritas Spink y Forcible, harían su espectáculo, en cuanto entraron un perro schnauzer les indico sus lugares y vieron a su alrededor muchos schnauzer, y esperándolas los otros Jeremy, Hyde y Wybie, es aquí cuando se sentaron que el espectáculo de opera comenzó la primera fue Spink la cual es una sirena vieja así comenzó a cantar, luego fue el turno de la Forcible y su disfraz es de una diosa del mar igual de vieja y también canto una canción, pero es aquí donde el orden se pierde ya que las 2 mujeres comienza a discutí entre cada canción que terminaron viendo todo el escenarios, en el segundo acto un columpios tipo acróbata pero las señoritas Spink y Forcible son las que aran las acrobacia, pero no con su apariencia de viejas si no de jóvenes ya que se quitan la vejes como si un disfraz, y comienzas a columpiase y dicen un poema y el mismo trapecio es móvil y la Forcible sujeta a Coraline y con ello otras acrobacias son hechas y así terminan este espectáculo a que todos aplaudieron o ladraron ya que son más perros que humanos.

En cuanto salieron y subieron las escaleras ven a la otra madre junto al otro padre, es Coraline la que dice toda la emoción que las 3 sintieron aunque Echo nota una cara de tristeza por parte de los chicos y otra cosa que le pareció sospechoso fue que la otra madre entro al final como si les dijera algo a los chicos, en eso la otra madre les dice que se pueden quedarse aquí si quisieran algo que Coraline causa emoción, y el otro padre lo afirma y para Aelita y Echo ya no tendrían que seguir con el viaje que ahora están transitando y pueden tener paz, cosa que en la mente de Echo por fin podría tener paz.

Aunque falta un pequeño detalle para que se pudieran quedar, una vez que llegaron al comedor es donde se hablaría de esa detalle, y la otra les dio unos regalos los cuales son botones.

-el negro es un clásico, pero si prefieren rosa bermellón azul o verde, aunque me daría envidia-dijo la otra madre mientras sus ojos de botones cambien de color.

-eso nunca, no coserán botones en mis ojos-dijo Coraline muy alterada y levándose las manos a cara cubriendo sus ojos.

-jamás mis ojos no-dijo Aelita igual de alterada y también cubriéndose los ojos.

-aún tengo cosas que hacer en este viaje, así que no coserán esa cosas a mis ojos-dijo Echo entre molesta y asustada.

-ay pero tiene que aceptar si quieren quedarse con nosotros-dijo la otra madre con tono maternal.

Esta tan afilada que no. Achus-dijo el otro padre o lo intento ya que recibió una patada de la otra madre.

-escuchen es su decisión, musa cielo tesoro, solo queremos lo mejor para todas ustedes-dijo la otra madre acercándose a las chicas mostrando la caja con los botones de cada una.

–Nos vamos a dormir ahora-dijo Coraline casi gritando -creo que nos vamos a dormir-dijo Aelita un poco nerviosa. –Si el sueño es un poco pesado-dijo Echo ya casi a punto de invocar su llave espada.

Algo que extrañó a los otros padres ya que ninguna de las 3 ha cenado, pero Aelita fingió un bostezó lo que ayuda a decirles que están realmente cansados y que solo necesitan pensar las cosas, a lo que la otra madre está de acuerdo y se ofrece a arroparlas a lo que Echo niega por las 3 diciendo que ya ha hecho demasiado, a lo que la otra madre les corta el paso diciéndoles que es un placer, y que ellas o mejor dicho los 2 están confiados pronto ellas lo verán todo a su modo y los otros padres le dieron el paso para subir las escalera a su cuarto en cuanto ya no vieron a los otros padre salieron corriendo a la habitación cerrando la puerta y encerrando a todos los juguetes que las están incitando a quedarse pero es obvio que eso ya no está en las mentes de ninguna de las 3 chicas, al dormir es como esperan regresar a casa con los verdaderos padre y sus compañeros, mientras que los demás custodios están terminando de derrotar al gigante.

Regresando con las chicas tras acostarse en sus respectivas camas y con algunas complicaciones para dormir lo consiguen y al despertar solo fue para darse cuenta de que no funciono siguen en eso mundo, al salir de la habitación todo está en silencio y cuando intentaron abrí la puerta que lleva a la sala y a la puerta pequeña descubren que está cerrada y en el momento que Echo iba a usar su lleva espada para abrirla un sonido de piano llama su atención y las 3 van a ver de donde proviene el sonido y al abrir una de las puertas vieron al otro padre lo que es curioso para las 2 custodias es que ya no ven a sus padres solo ven al de Coraline, y la misma pregunta dónde está la otra madre ya que todas quiere ir a casa, pero las palabras del otro padre despiertan más dudas, ya que dice que todo mejorara cuando su madre se renueva su fuerza es la fuerza de todos.

A lo que del piano salieron unas manos que silenciaron al otro padre y él dice que no debe hablar si mama no está aquí, a lo que las chicas diciendo ir a buscar a los otros chicos ellos las ayudaran a lo que el otro padre les dice que lo olviden ellos pusieron cara muy largas y a la mama no le gusto, en el momento que dice eso se mete los dedos a la caca y la estira a modo de una cara triste para ello se volteó a verlas a lo que el piano lo toma y lo deja a su lugar original, pero eso causa en Coraline, y Aelita miedo y salieron corriendo de la casa aunque Echo ha visto cosas más aterradoras en su vida no puede déjalas solas no esta vez, en cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente bajaron la velocidad en su carrera y en eso un maullido llama la atención del grupo viendo al mismo gato negro, el cual es pregunta ahora que es lo que están haciendo, bueno irse es lo que hacen pero al llegar a donde está el pozo no encontraron nada solo un gran vació en blanco.

El gato les explico que en esta parte del mundo ya que ella solo creo las cosas que les impresionarían las cosas que harían que se quedara, a lo que Aelita pregunto por qué las quiere a todas ellas, a lo que el gato respondió que ella quiere algo que amor algo que no sea como ella o tal vez y más simple quiere algo para comer, a lo que Coraline dice algo sorprendida y nerviosa que ninguna madre se come a sus hijas, a lo que Echo dice que en algunos mundo y ciudades si hay madres que se comen a sus descendencia y al segundo se arrepintió de decirlo en voz alta ya que solo alarmo más a Coraline y Aelita a lo el gato burlón les dice que si tiene buen sabor.

Una de las cosas que las extraño es que se alegaron del lugar solo para regresar a donde empezaron a lo que el gato dice que le dieron la vuelta al mundo todas las chicas pensaron lo mismo esta mundo es muy pequeño, en eso el gato y Echo ordenaron silencio Echo transforma su llave espada en las espadas cortas con las cadenas y las comienza a girar y el gato está cazando algo, y los 2 vieron al mismo arbusto, Echo lanzo su espada sabiendo que fallaría pero dejando al gato terminar con el espía un ratón de circo, por un momento Coraline y Aelita se tocaron el corazón el ver como el gato mato al ratón de circo para rebelar su verdadera forma una rata que el gato tiro al suelo.

-no me gustan las ratas ni en los mejores tiempo pero esta hizo sonar una alarma-dijo el gato retirándose del lugar con todo y presa.

-Buen gatito-dijo Coraline a modo de agradecimiento. –Si un muy buen trabajo-dijo Aelita un poco más tranquila.

-y es por eso que me agradan los gatos-dijo Echo desapareciendo su llave espada y disculpándose con su bestia o el comentario.

Las 3 se dieron cuenta que solo puede ver una salida y es por donde entraron, pero para las custodias puede haber otra sus gemas si las rompen regresaran a la fábrica, pero no dejaran sola a Coraline y aunque no lo parezca Echo tiene buen corazón, además hay otro detalle las comunicaciones a la fábrica están bloqueadas así que romper las gemas no es una opción, con gran valor entraron a la casa y con un bastón que encontraron forzaron la cerradura para entrar a la sala y vieron la puerta abierta pero lo extraño es que no hay luz ni de la chimenea, apenas entraron un gran bicho como un armario bloquea la puerta y todas las luces se prendieron dejando ver otra decoración en la sala como si fuera telarañas pintadas y con otro bichos como muebles, todo de un color naranja.

-dicen que el espíritu más fuerte puede romperse por amor-dijo la otra madre sentada en el sillón ya solo con la apariencia de la madre de Coraline. A lo que la puerta cerradura detrás de las chicas unos bichos en hace que se sienten en ellos caminando más cerca con la otra madre.

-aunque el chocolate siempre ayuda, gustan son cochorabajos -dijo la otra madre ofreciendo uno escarabajos cubiertos de chocolate y comiéndose uno. Cosa que causa en las chicas nauseas.

-ya queremos irnos yo con mis verdaderos padre y madre, y ellas con sus amigos, y exigimos que nos dejes ir-dijo Coraline a modo de demanda por todas las demás.

-eso no es forma de hablarle a tu madre-dijo la otra madre a modo de regaño.

-tu no ere mi madre y de ninguna de nosotras-dijo Aelita molesta. –Así es y deja de fingir que lo eres bruja loca-dijo Echo claramente molestas.

-discúlpense ahora Aelita, Coraline, Echo-dijo la otra madre entre molesta y triste.

-no-dijo Coraline seria. -ni lo sueñes-dijo Aelita igual de seria. –jamás lo hará-dijo Echo con su frialdad.

-les voy a dar hasta la cuenta de 3-dijo la otra madre en forma de amenaza cosa que ninguna de las chicas tomo en serio.

-1. 2. ¡3!-dijo la otra madre y en eso su forma cambio haciéndose más alta delgada con apariencia de esqueleto aún tiene piel. Y con esa forma invoca unos roba almas y ella toma de la nariz a Coraline y los roba almas sujetan del cuello a Echo y Aelita para llevarlas al final del pasillo donde está un espejos el cual es entrada a un cuarto negro con solo una cama, un colchón agujereado en el centro y una sábana.

-se van aquedar hasta que aprendan a ser unas hijas amorosas-dijo la otra madre molesta.

Y al segundo ellas se van y la entrada desaparece, Coraline molesta golpea la pared tratando de abrir una salida.

-bueno ya sabemos que es lo que está atrayendo a los raba almas al mundo real-dijo Echo levantando del suelo y terminando de recuperar el aliento.

\- Echo eso no son buenas noticias, tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo Aelita un poco molesta por el comentario de Echo. Y tratando de invocar su llave espada pero sin éxito cosa que la preocupa.

-no puede usar tu lleva espada, yo tampoco-dijo Echo tratando de invocar su llave espada.

-¿oigan todas pueden usar sus otros poderes?- pregunto Coraline un poco nerviosa. A lo que intentan usa sus otros podres y no funciona.

Esta es una situación muy difícil de comunicarse con los demás están completamente solas.

Fin primera parte.

Bueno gracias por su atención a los que ven esta fic cuídense mucho y que dios les de paz en estoy días.

codelyokofan210399: sip bueno en cada mundo hay muchas reglas o cosas diferentes jijiji, es una gran posibilidad ya que al menos en esas clases salían vivos no que aquí es muy posible los últimos alientos pero bueno los destellos y el destino les eligió es por algo, y muchas gracias por tus palabras.


	7. lo mas desea una hija parte 2

**Code almas y corazones**

Lo que más desea una hija parte 2 la verdad os hará libres y más fuertes

Unos cuantos minutos han pasado desde que Aelita Coraline y Echo fueron encerrados en un cuarto obscuro sin ventanas ni puerta visibles y solo con una cama que tiene un colchón con un gran agujero en el centro, por alguna razón que las custodias de la luz y la luna no pueden entender sus poderes no funcionan ni de sus compañeros bestiales pueden usar los suyos tampoco pueden invocar a sus llaves espadas como si el lugar sellara todos sus poderes.

En eso se escucharon unas voces a lo bajo que pusieron nerviosas a Aelita Coraline, en el caso de Echo ella ha escuchado muchas cosas en su vida.

Las voces se escuchan saliendo de la cama, y dicen silencio y escuchen ya que la bruja puede estar escuchando, las chicas se acercaron a la cama y al quitar la sabana que escondía a niños fantasmas con los ojos de botones y de varias época distintas pero todo son menores que cual quiere de ellas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Coraline por las demás y con algo de tristeza por ellos.

No recordamos nuestros nombres pero recordamos a nuestras verdaderas mamis, dijeron los fantasmas al unísono.

-¿porque están aquí?-pregunto Aelita muy apenada por los fantasmas.

-la bruja-respondieron los fantasmas al unísono. Cada fantasma dijo algo por separado lo que es que la bruja espiaba sus vidas a través de los ojos de la muñeca, y al ver que no éramos felices o con en vacío en su interior busque atraerlos con dulces, golosinas y miles de juegos, nos dio todo lo que le pedimos pero aun queríamos, y la dejamos que nos cosiera los botones. Ella dijo que nos quería pero nos encerró aquí y se comió nuestras vidas, fue lo que dijeron los fantasmas acostándose en la cama y tapándose nuevamente.

-bueno no va a tenernos en la oscuridad por siempre, no si quiere nuestras vidas-dijo Coraline seria.-

-la única salida que nos queda es derrotarla- dijo Echo seria aunque un poco preocupada.-

-tal vez si se ganan su libertad pueden hallar nuestros ojos y corazón-dijo una niña fantasmas.

-¿también les quito eso?-pregunto Aelita aumentando su tristeza.

-si señorita y los oculto-dijo una fantasmas llevándose las manos al ojo y al corazón.

-encuentra nuestros ojos y corazón y libera nuestras almas-dijo un niño fantasmas.

-lo intentaremos-dijo Coraline un poco tristes en eso una mano sale de la pared sujetando a Coraline y al segundo otras toman a Aelita y a Echo.

En cuanto estuvieron fuera del cuarto las chicas lograron quitarse de encima a los atacantes o eso pensaron ya que los 3 tenían mascaras pero lo extraño es que les quitan la máscara y se llevaron una sorpresa.

\- ¿Wybie?-dijo Coraline sorprendida -Jeremy-dijo Aelita -Hyde-dijo Echo

Atrás quitarles la máscara los chicos se llevaron los brazos a cara tratando de ocultarla de la vista.

\- Jeremy permíteme ver tu cara-dijo Aelita cordial y lo más reconfortante que puede sonar, he hincándose para ver mejor así como las demás y otra sorpresa se llevaron al ver que les cosieron la boca a modo de sonrisa permanente.

-ellas les hizo esto-dijo Coraline impactada, y como las demás deshaciendo los nudos de las costuras en la cara de todos los chicos.

-espero que ya estén mejor-dijo Echo seria y tranquila.

Y antes de que cualquiera de las chicas dijera algo más los chicos la toman de la mano y las llevan a la sala para ellas pueden escapar. Jeremy y Hyde bloquen la puerta de la sala mientras los demás tiran al bicho que bloquea la puerta pequeña, y al abrir la puerta y ver el interior del túnel está llena de telarañas y muchas cosas olvidados por el tiempos y la vez de la otra madre se escucha.

-no soy de las que huye pero en este caso-dijo Echo.

\- Jeremy acompáñanos-dijo Aelita a al otro Jeremy y a los demás.

-si vamos los lastimaran otra vez-dijo Coraline a los otro chicos mientras jala la manga del otro Wybie. A lo que él se quitó el guante mostrando una mano de aserrín, y con un simple soplido esa mano se hizo polvo mostrándosela a las chicas.

Y unos golpes a la puerta de la sala las sacan de sus pensamientos y pueden ver como los otros Jeremy y Hyde intentan evitar que entren a la sala.

-ven no somos reales ahora váyanse, ¡AHORA!-dijo el otro Hyde y se puede escuchas la voz de la otra madre cada vez más cerca.

A lo que el otro Wybie las empuja a la puerta con algunas complicaciones y se pone en la puerta para que no la atraparan, a lo que las chicas cruzaron el túnel y cerraron la puerta con la llave que Coraline dejo en la cerradura, y Coraline grito de alegría de haber salido para que sus padres la escuchen.

\- Jeremy me puedes escuchar-dijo Echo. -¡ ECHO DONDE ESTABAN QUE RAYOS PASO, AELITA ESTA BIEN-dijo Jeremy casi gritando.

-vuelves a intentar dejarme sorda y no respondo de mis actos-respondió Echo molesta.

-bueno tu intentaste hacer lo mismo en otra ocasión, así que estamos a mano-dijo William a través del comunicador.

\- Jeremy estoy bien-respondió Aelita. –eso me tranquiliza, un poco ya perdí su señal y de los demás-dijo Jeremy.

-a que te refieres con que perdiste la señal de todos los demás-dijo Echo algo extrañada.

Mientras Coraline busca a sus padres ya que no los encuentra en ningún lugar de la casa y en eso el timbre zona a lo que Coraline fue abrí la puerta pensando que eran sus padres pero solo vio al Wybie de esta mundo el cual vino por la muñeca que le regalo, al mismo tiempos Jeremy les explica que les perdió la señal a ellas 3 veces desde que están en ese mundo, y en la tercera vez les informamos a los demás que habían terminado de derrotar a un roba almas gigante.

Después les pidió que las buscaran alrededor del palacio rosa y fue ahí en donde empecé a perder las señales de los demás.

-y William ya iba a ese mundo hasta que las señales de ustedes regresaron-dijo Jeremy a través del comunicador.

-eso no es nada bueno, chaparrita tu quédate con Coraline, yo buscare a los demás-dijo Echo saliendo de la casa y al segundo Wybie que es perseguido por Coraline, ella diciéndole fenómeno y el a ellas loca, cosas que Aelita mirar todo y acompañarla al auto de los padres Coraline y al verlo vacío Coraline se preocupó más una chispa de esperanza tenia al ver el teléfono de su mama el cual uso para llamar a su papa solo para descubrir que él tampoco está, y al ver Aelita pudo ver en su cara reflejada un entendimiento, ya que Aelita también perdió a sus padres hace mucho tiempo.

Mientras Aelita y Coraline hablan con las verdaderas señoritas Spink y Forcible de la desaparición de los padres de la misma Coraline a lo que las señoritas Spink y Forcible le entregaron a las 2 chicas un triángulo de jade con un agujeró en el centro, por parte de Echo está analizando el terreno con su magia y lugar extraña que no hay señales de batalla, es casi como si se los hubiera tragado algún otro portal, pero lo que más le parece extraño es que no hay resto de energía negativa, o tras parecidos, lo único que puede entender es que lo que les paso a los demás fue rápido sin dar tiempo de nada, a lo que regresó con las demás he informa a la fabrica de que no encuentra señales de los demás custodios.

Al llegar al palacio rosa Echo usa su magia para abrí la puerta para entrar y la cierra, tras caminar uno segundo puede ver a Aelita y Coraline una muy preocupada por sus padres y la otra entre angustiada y preocupada.

-parece que hablar con las señoritas Spink y Forcible, no sirvió de mucho-dijo Echo entre seria y tranquilizadora.

-sí y nos dieron un triangulo, y por tu semblante no hay señales de los demás-dijo Aelita un poco triste.

-como dicen que comes que adivinas-dijo Echo seria. En eso se puede escuchar un estomago gruñir.

-hablando de comer, creo que tengo hambre-dijo Coraline un poco apenada.

-vamos entonces a la cocina, no tengo las mismas habilidades que Hyde, pero se me defender-dijo Echo tranquila.

-¿pero la compra de mi mama están pasados, sí que donde sacaremos la comida?- pregunto Coraline muy confundida.

-de eso déjanos en nuestras manos-respondió Aelita tranquila.

-querrás decir en tus manos, no chaparrita-dijo Echo seria sonríe un poco.

Algo que molesta a Aelita no por la palabra en sí, sino por la clara falta de respecto cuando lo dice, tras eso las chicas se dirigen a la cocina donde la custodia de la luz usa sus poderes de las bestias y la naturaleza para crear algunos trozos de carne y verduras, Echo pueda cocinar algo para las 3.

Mientras comían el silencio reina hasta que Coraline le pregunta a Echo quien le hizo la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, como que apenas está notando, a lo que Echo solo dice que un oponente se lo hizo en un momento de descuido, algo que noto Aelita en la cara de su compañera se marca la tristeza algo que nunca ha visto antes desde que la conoce, y todas siguieron comiendo en silencio.

Al caer la noche Aelita y Echo se quedan con Coraline ya que es mejor no dejarla sola, y menos sin saber que tiene planeado el anillo infernal, ya es obvio que ellos le dieron a la otra madre la capacidad de invocar a los roba almas y la misma Coraline viste una pijama de color naranja con lo que parecen flores y bichos. Las 3 chicas están en la habitación de los padres de Coraline y la misma Coraline improvisa con algunas almohadas las cabezas de sus padres para tenerlos cerca por así decirlo.

Aunque Aelita está haciéndole más compañía a Coraline ya que ella sabe lo que es perder a sus padres, por parte de Echo está en una de las esquinas de la habitación aunque está sufriendo en su interior algo que no permite que sus actuales compañeros de viaje vean, aunque el sueño se apodero de las chicas pero fueron despertadas por la visita del gato negro el mismo de todas las ocasiones.

Al verlo las chicas lo saludan y se preguntan como entro en la casa, pero la pregunta más importantes es si ¿saben dónde están los padres de Coraline? y los demás custodios, ya que 2 de las 3 tiene el presentimiento de que el gato sabe dónde están, a lo que el gato asiente con la cabeza y salió de la habitación y con él las 3 chicas, llevándola al pasillo donde está el espejo en el mismo aparecen varias figuras que asustaron a Coraline y Aelita ya que son los padres de Coraline, y los demás custodios, y por qué se ve están atrapados donde no puede salir.

Los padres de Coraline están en un lugar de hielo y los 2 se están congelando para tener calor están abrazados, Hyde esta en lo que parece un agujero negro abrazando a Rex como un intento de protegerlo de las energías del lugar, Ulrich está en un lugar lleno de agua que lo está dejando sin espacio y sin aire y también intenta proteger a Saber de toda el agua del lugar, Odd está en una zona llena de truenos y grases tóxicos también tratando de proteger a Noir de todo daño lo cual no es fácil como los demás tiene las misma complicaciones, y con Yumi está en un lugar lleno de fuego y trata de proteger a Izana con un abrazo.

El ver todas las imágenes Coraline y Aelita entre la desesperación y tratan de ayudarlo pero lo único que consiguieron fue romper el espejo y la pared, por Coraline y Aelita en eso el gato se acercó Coraline y la misma le pregunta como paso esto algo que las demás chicas se están preguntando, y la respuesta fue llevarlas a la habitación donde bajo la cama estaba una muñeca con 2 caras, un lado del papa y la mama de Coraline lo que también indica que los demás custodios están con la otra madre, como rehenes.

Al regresar a la sala principal las 3 juntas al gato están sentadas enfrente de la chimenea quemando la muñeca que el mismo gato les mostro, mientras el fuego se apaga Coraline se levanta del suelo y toma una de esas esferas que están en la chimenea muy pensativa y preocupada.

-¿no van a volver, mis padres?- pregunto Coraline al gato. –y ¿nuestros amigos tampoco?-pregunto Aelita al gato.-

-no lo harán, no sin apoyo, cierto-dijo Echo seria, tratando de no sonar preocupada. A lo que el gato asintió a todas las preguntas de las chicas.

-solo nos queda una opción-dijo Coraline seria y mirando a la puerta pequeña. A lo que Aelita y Echo activaron sus armaduras, y Coraline toma una mochila de brazo un chaleco grueso, su sombrero, unas tijeras para plantas, y por último el triángulo que le dieron las señoritas Spink y Forcible, ya todas listas abrieron la puerta.

\- Jeremy y William, vamos a buscar a los demás, si no regresamos en una hora, sigan esperando-dijo Echo atrás vez del comunicador.

\- Echo eso es un 0mal chiste-dijo Jeremy respondiendo el mal chiste de su compañera.

En eso las 3 entraron al túnel y con ellas el gato el cual les pregunta si están conscientes de que están caminando a una trampa, están muy conscientes de ello pero son sus padres de Coraline, los amigos de Aelita, y la compañía inevitable por parte de Echo ya que no siente lo mismo que Aelita, tras escuchar las palabras de las chicas el gato le sugiere que la desafíen es muy seguro que no jugara limpio pero tampoco se negara ya que le fascinan los juegos.

Al llegar al otro lado la puerta del túnel se abrió una corriente de aire se sintió para todas las chicas y el gato salió huyendo algo que las extraño, pero no pensaron mucho en eso ya que una voz se escuchó la voz de la madre de Coraline lo que la motiva a salir más rápido y a ella también Aelita y Echo, pero el alivio de su amiga y de ellas duro un segundo ya que la madre de Coraline pregunto el por qué se alejaron de ella revelando que es la otra madre, que cambio su apariencia a la de la madre de Coraline para engañarla otra vez y retomando su forma esquelética.

El interrogatorio de tardo por parte de las chicas así la otra madre y como es de esperarse la otra madre solo contesta con mentiras negando que no sabe dónde están los demás custodios y los padres de Coraline, lo que causa que las chicas se molesten, pero la otra madre las reprende por alzar la voz, solo que las chicas no se dieron cuenta de que el otro padre de Coraline el que ya está pareciendo una calabazas entro a la sala y con el 2 roba almas que parecen mantis religiosas, los 3 sujetaron a Coraline, Aelita y Echo, levantándolas y colocándolas en 3 sillas de bichos, y la otra madre se acerca a la puerta pequeña y aplaude a lo que una de sus ratas llega del otro lado con la llave y se la entrega a su mama, que la usa para cerrar la puerta luego coloca uno de sus nuevos escarabajos para bloquearla y por último se la come.

En eso los roba almas desaparecen y el otro padre suelta a Coraline, a lo que la misma Coraline pregunta por qué ella no tiene su llave, a lo que el otro padre respondió solo una llave, lo que ocasiona que la otra madre la jale una de las ramas que forman su cabello y arrastre así la salida dejando a Coraline, Aelita y Echo solos en la sala, buscaron con la vista el lugar donde puede estar los padres de Coraline y los demás custodios, pero no vieron nada de nada les indica que tal vez no estén ahí, en esos momentos de pensamientos fueron llamados por la otra madre para que vengan a la cocina a comer.

Con mucha desconfianza las chicas siguieron la indicación de la otra madre, dirigiéndose a la cocina para ver a la otra madre cocinando, las únicas que se sentaron enfrente de la mesa fueron Coraline y Aelita, Echo prefiere mantener su distancia, aunque los nervios de Coraline y Aelita al ver las cajas con los botones mientras pueden ver a la otra madre tararear, y es aquí donde Coraline le propone hacer un juego, el cual es de búsqueda y exploración lo que buscaran a sus padres a los demás custodios y los ojos y corazón de los fantasmas, si ellas pierden se quedaran para siempre y la dejará que las amen y los coserán los botones en los ojos, pero si ellas gana las dejaran ir y a todos los que atrapo con los años.

-jajajaja, hecho-dijo la otra madre aceptando los términos del trato.

-si no nos das una pista no-dijo Coraline seria y hablando por sus amigas.

-Ustedes ganan, en cada una de las maravillas que les prepare el ojo y el corazón de un fantasma se haya a plena vista-dijo la otra madre como un acertijo.

-y ¿de sus padres y nuestros amigos?-pregunto Aelita por las demás, y preguntando a la otra madre. Y su única respuesta fue señalar a uno de sus ojos de botones.

-está bien no hables-dijo Echo tratando de controlar la ira que está sintiendo.

-trato hecho-dijo Coraline seria y levantándose de la silla he intentado dar la mano para estrechar la mano de la otra madre para sellar el trato, pero la otra madre desapareció de la cocina sin que las chicas se percataran.

-¿dónde se fue?- pregunto Aelita invocando su escudo. –en este momento tenemos otras cosas de que preocuparnos-dijo Echo analítica.

-tienes razón, ahora tenemos que ver la respuesta de su acertijo-dijo Aelita concordaron con Echo.

-las 2 tienen razón, a que se refería con maravillas-dijo Coraline concordando con las custodias y pensando a lo que se refiere la otra madre.

-tal vez se refiera a lo que nos gustó de este lugar-dijo Echo mirando hacia el patio y con ella Coraline y Aelita para ver el jardín.

Al estar de acuerdo salieron de la casa por la puerta de la cocina dirigiéndose al jardín en el que Coraline estuvo con su otro padre y como esperaban está ligeramente cambiada ya que todos los colores se están pudriendo y las plantas que estaban brillando antes ahora están apagadas prácticamente muertas, a lo que deciden separarse un poco para buscar el alma y corazón del fantasma aunque el problema principal es que no saben cómo se ven, y mientras Coraline busca unas plantas con cabeza de dragón llama su atención y al aplastarlas no se da cuenta de que otras están saliendo de uno de los muros acercándose a ella y de un movimiento rápido toman de los pies enroscándose a Coraline arrastrándola al muro del cual salieron, el grito que soltó alerto a las custodias y fueron a su ayuda pero un roba almas mantis les corta el paso solo que es más grande que los anteriores, y las ataco con mucha velocidad pero en un descuido de Aelita, al esquivarlo es Echo la que recibió un golpe que la mando a volar hacia una de las paredes, mientras Coraline intenta no ser arrastrada al muro ya que se asemeja a una boca y con su mano libre intenta luchar y también alcanzar sus tijeras para plantas, y eso es lo que Echo noto y mientras Aelita esta con el roba almas la misma Echo usa sus poderes sobre la gravedad para darle las tijeras a Coraline, al tomar las tijeras Coraline no tardo en cortar las plantas y liberarse de las mismas, en ese mismo momento Aelita termino con el roba almas y las 2 custodias se acercaron para ver cómo se encuentra.

En cuanto las chicas se reunieron la pregunta de preocupación y de queja también llegaron pero antes de que la conversación continuara 3 colibrís las atacaron y les robaron el triángulo pero su intentó de hurí de los colibríes falló ya que fueron derivados por el sombrero de Coraline aunque las dudas llegaron para las chicas del por qué quieren ese triángulo, en cuanto Coraline recogió su sombrero también recogió el triángulo y al ver en centro puede ver todo en blanco y negro lo que la sorprendió, y le dio el triángulo a los custodios con el cual vieron lo mismo y sus compañeros bestiales solo necesitaron un vistazo para guardar una visión y usarlo para buscar mejor los ojos y corazón de los fantasmas.

Ya que entre tanto negro y blanco algo debe resaltar que sea distinto, tras un segundo de búsqueda una luz azul claro resalta lo cual fue bueno hasta que vieron un roba almas metiéndose en donde están el ojo y corazón, el cual es la máquina de sembrar las plantas conforma de mantis con los faros prendidos y con el otro padre de Coraline.

En eso el ataque por parte de la maquina comienza hacia las chicas, aunque a primera vista parece que el otro padre lo está controlando es al revés es el otro padre que está siendo controlado por la maquina ya que los guantes en el piano están instalados en la máquina, pero el otro padre de Coraline se está disculpando con las chicas ya que él no quiera lastimaras lo que ocasiona que las custodias intenten liberarlo o al menos Aelita ya que Echo está intentando cortarle la cabeza, pero la misma maquina potenciada con el roba almas complica el ataque por parte de las custodias, aunque el detalle de que no están trabajando unidas no ayuda, y menos tratando de proteger a Coraline, pero en ese momento de esquivar ataque pudieron llevar a la maquina al puente el cual no soporto el peso de la máquina y al quebrarse es ese momento en el que el otro padre logra soltar una de sus manos tomar la esfera de la palanca de controles y dársela a Coraline y en cuanto la tomo todo el lugar se volvió gris hasta el roba almas que intentó escapar y como todos los demás se desintegro, aunque las únicas que se sorprendieron del cambio fueron Aelita y Coraline.

-gracias señoritas me encontraron, pero aún hay otros 6 corazones y ojos perdidos-dijo uno de los fantasmas un niño.

-tranquilo nosotras nos encargamos-dijo Coraline muy seria y guardo la esfera en su mochila.

-¿y ahora por dónde?-pregunto Aelita un poco aliviada de que ya tiene uno de los fantasmas, por así decirlo.

-recomiendo que veamos en las habitaciones del palacio, ya que hay lugares que concuerdan-dijo Echo muy analítica.

Sin que otras opciones regresaron a la casa subieron al segundo piso con mucho cuidado de que no las ataquen y de cualquier otra sorpresa, la primera que revisaron fue la habitación donde dormían, al entrar comenzaron la búsqueda causando un desastre tirando y moviendo lo que sea al final Aelita encontró otro ojo y corazón en forma de una canica, y otra voz se escuchó dándoles las gracias por venir por él, pero la puerta se cerró dejándolas atrapadas o eso fue el intento, ya que Echo vio otra oportunidad para que Aelita mejore su cañón musical aunque fallo Echo vio una mejora, pero como maestra le mostro como se hace, terminando de tirar la puerta y destruyendo la pared.

Después fueron a donde está el juego del pueblo de Echo, en cuanto abrieron la puerta y entrar el lugar poco iluminado y muchas de las cosas están cayéndose a pedazos lo que las pone en alerta ya que no saben qué puede pasar, y de una de las sombras del lugar una mezcla de humana y zorro preparándose para atacar al otro lado un hombre lobo con 2 cabezas también el momento de atacar, en cuanto Coraline, Aelita y Echo estuvieron al alcance el ataque comenzó en eso Echo empuja a Coraline fuera de los daños que pudiera recibir, mientras Echo bloquea con su llave espada, las garras de la mezcla de zorro, así como Aelita con el ataque del hombre lobo, solo que usa su escudo pero se sorprendió al ver mejor al lobo es muy parecido a Ulrich y el otra a Yumi lo extraño es que Echo esta sonriendo parece que está desando luchar contra sus compañeros separándose y transformo su llave espada en forma de espadas cortas para continuar la batalla.

Mientras las custodias luchan contra los otros Ulrich y Yumi, Coraline está buscando el ojo y corazón del fantasma, mientras Coraline busca también escuchar como los otros Ulrich y Yumi decir que se queden serán libres de dolor y la soledad y de todos los miedos, aunque Aelita tiene sentimientos en choque ya que es uno de sus amigos, pero antes de que las dudas entren en Aelita, Coraline encontró el ojo y corazón, haciendo que todo pierda su color y vida.

Algo que alegra a Aelita ya que no le agradaba luchar contra uno de sus amigos de los que al principio la defendieron de los monstros de otra época, aunque por Echo no tuvo dudas en el momento que Coraline tomo una esfera de cristal ya tenía su espada clavada en el corazón de la otra Yumi, en cuanto las chicas se reunieron la voz de otro niño fantasma las alienta a continuar.

Mientras salían del cuarto algo le extrañó a Aelita, y es que Echo no le reclamo por su desempeño en la batalla, cuando normalmente siempre reclama por las fayas de los demás, pero las preguntas serán para otro momento ya que llegaron al siguiente cuarto, en cuanto abrieron la puerta todo estaba obscuro lo que hace más fácil una emboscada, en el momento que entraron no tardaron en salir muy agitadas.

-¿ese era el otro Odd?-pregunto Coraline recuperando el aliento. –si ese es-dijo Aelita respondió.

-jajajaja, voy a entrar sola, dame 10 minutos-dijo Echo extrañamente alegre. En cuánto abrió la puerta la cerro de golpe para luego decir que le den 20 minutos y entro de golpe.

\- Aelita, ¿Qué también Echo se lleva con Odd o con tus demás amigos?-pregunto Coraline un poco confundida de la forma de comportarse de la custodia de la luna.

-la verdad es complicado de decir, en ocasiones para que nos respecta y en otras solo a Yumi-respondió Aelita muy seria.

En eso se puede escuchar dientes de golpes que provienen de la habitación, y en cuanto escucharon un grito de niña, Coraline y Aelita pensaron que Echo está en problemas, pero al ver la puerta caer y a Echo salir muy tranquila como si se liberaran del estrés que tenía.

-que bien me siento, no recuerdo la última vez que me sentí así-dijo Echo haciendo algunos estiramientos.

-creo que nos alegramos por ti, creo-dijo Aelita con muchas dudas y preguntas.

-¿y encontraste otro ojo y corazón?- pregunto Coraline preguntando sé que paso haya dentro.

-no esa habitación no estaban, lo más seguro es que lo transformo al otro Odd para atraparnos y que perdimos tiempo-dijo Echo muy segura.

Después de pensar un rato las chicas salieron de la casa con dirección al rosalero donde están puede estar otro ojo y corazón, al llegar y entrar puede ver muchas rosas casi muertas y otras negras, pero no le dan mucha importancia y comienzas a buscar pero sin separase mucho más por Coraline ya que no tiene poderes para defenderse, tras un rato de no encontrar nada decidieron salir, pero la entrada fue bloqueada por muchas espinas lo que aclara la duda que tipo de monstruos vigila el lugar.

Al voltease para ver mejor la única sorprendida es Aelita ya que es su otro padre, el cual está cubierto por enredaderas con espinas y comienza a lanzar espinas a las chicas y también unas disculpas por lo que está haciendo ya que él no quiere las timarlas pero las espinas y las enredaderas lo están controlando, y es en eso donde todas pueden ver que el ojo y corazón está en un botón esférico el cual está en el pecho, y usando el poder de gravedad de Echo paralizan al otro padre, con Coraline usa sus tijeras para cortar las raíces principales para que no mucho más, y Aelita toma el botón terminando con todo y ve los ojos de botón de su otro padre y se puede que le esta agradeció por libéralo.

Aunque unas lágrimas salieron de ojos de la armadura de Aelita una de ella y otro de su compañeros ya que siente el dolor de su portadora, en eso una mano se colocó en el hombro derecho de Aelita y de Coraline que le indica que tiene que continuar, también se escuchó la luz de una de las fantasmas que lamentaba todos estos problemas a lo que Echo dijo que no hay problema y también dijo que caminemos de una vez y con una de las esferas de fuego abren la puerta del rosalero.

Tras salir del rosalero, llegaron a la cancha de tenis, y entraron pero todos los cristales se obscurecieron y muchos símbolos son muy tenebrosos los cuales a los ojos de Aelita y Coraline parecen Echo con muchos muertos a su alrededor, como que no entiende el por qué saben que Echo no dama muy delicada pero no es una psicópata hasta donde saben, aunque en la mente de Echo muchos recuerdo no muy gratos de los que uno desearían que jamás hubieran pasado llegaron con un relámpago, el único inconveniente es la distracción de todas las chicas con todos los símbolos.

Ya que 2 redes de tenis se están acercándose a Aelita y Coraline con la velocidad de una serpiente se enredan en Aelita y Coraline atrapándolas, al darse cuenta Echo intenta liberarlas pero el que es su otro padre la tomo con lo que parece una cola arrogándola a unas de las torres de luz mostrando su apariencia de hombre escorpión y a diferencia de los otros 2 padres, que no quieran lastimar a las chicas este es todo lo contrario al querer lastimarlas, y mientras ataque a Echo no deja de repetirle porque abandonas a tu madre y a mi otra vez, al que Echo intenta ignorar esas palabras ya que de cierto modo ella siente que es verdad, mientras la custodia de la luna lucha contra su otro padre las demás chicas intentan liberarse, a lo que Coraline logra alcanzar sus tijeras y con algunas complicaciones comienza a cortar la red, mientras Aelita usa su poder sobre el fuego para quemar la red, liberase más rápido que Coraline a lo que no tarda en ayudarla a liberase, ya las 2 libres buscan el ojos aprovechando la distracción que Echo haciendo al pelear contra su otro padre, pero para la mala suerte de las chicas el ojo y corazón está en el cuello del monstruo, a lo que Coraline tiene un plan con lo que quedo de la red, lo curioso es que Aelita tuvo la misma idea, al amarar una parte a uno de las torrés arrojando la otra parte a la cola del otro padre podrían atraparlo.

Para sorpresa de Echo el plan de Aelita y Coraline funciono el otro padre cayo de golpes y para mantenerlo hay Aelita usa los poderes de gravedad de la luna con un poco de complicaciones por la falta de entrenamiento con eso podres, cosa que Echo y de inmediato corta la cabeza de su otro padre y tomando una pelota de tenis pequeña y causando lo que ya paso en otros lugar y otra voz se escuchó agradeciendo la ayuda y diciendo que Echo necesita controlar su mal genio.

Sin decir gracias Echo comenzó a caminar seguida por Aelita y Coraline el siguiente lugar para ver seria la casa de las otras Spink y Forcible, al bajar las escaleras y entrar y ver el lugar en penumbras no le da mucha confianza pero no tiene otra opción más que entrar al tener problemas para Aelita crea una esfera de luz, y Coraline recogió una linterna que está en el suelo, pero al subir la mirada vieron a los perros transformados en murciélago que aún tiene las cabezas de perros, y ver que están a punto de atacarlas pero Coraline y Aelita apagaron las luces que tiene calmando las ansias de atacar por los perros murciélagos, pero en eso una luz en el centro de la escenario, eludiendo en caramelo gigantes cosa que para Echo y las demás la palabra trampa está muy claro pero al no tener elección todas subieron al escenario, Echo se quedó atrás para enfrentar a lo que salga de la sombras, por lo que sea Coraline miro con sus triángulo así como Aelita que está usando la visión de su casco y se mantiene cerca de Coraline por lo que sea.

Coraline al meter su mano en el dulce y sacar 2 manos juntas esperaban que pasa algo que no paso, así que con mucho cuidado abrieron las manos y vieron una perla en un anillo, y al no ver reacción Coraline intenta tomar la perla con mucho cuidado, pero es aquí donde las manos se cierran atrapando la mano de Coraline aunque Aelita intento cortarla con su llave espada pero no funciono ya que parece estar hecha de algún plástico resistente.

Al segundo las otras Spink y Forcible salieron del envoltorio con esa apariencia muy parecida a un dulce de color verde y rosa, con un cuerpo y 2 brazos forman una especie de espiral y gritando ladronas devuélvanla, ladronas devuélvanla, ladronas devuélvanla, mientras Aelita intenta liberar a Coraline, Echo está viendo cómo ayudarlas, cosas que le parece muy raro ya que en su experiencia solo suele ayudar a quienes estima, y a dudas penas siente algo por Coraline y Aelita, y rápidamente transforma su llave espada a su forma de espadas colocando la cadena en su cintura y placa sus espadas al escenario lo más fuerte, para luego sujetar a Coraline y Aelita en un abrazo fuerte, diciendo a Coraline que no suelte la perla y a Aelita que cree una esfera de luz para los perros murciélagos.

Confiando en el plan de Echo Coraline y Aelita hicieron lo que se les indico, Coraline sujeta bien la perla y Aelita disparo su esfera de luz así que los perros murciélagos se molestan y se lanzan al ataque y en el momento que están a punto de envestirlas todas se quitaron del paso dejando que los monstruos choquen entre ellos y la cadena evito que el jalón provocado las tirada y consiguiendo el ojo y corazón de otro fantasma y viendo como el lugar se torna gris, mientras una voz de una fantasma les dice que se apresuren ya que su red pierde fuerza, Echo desaparece sus espadas.

Al salir y subir al patio y a la casa del otro Bobinsky una sorpresa muy triste ven las ropas de los otros Wybie Jeremy Hyde colgadas como si fueran banderas, y para indicarles que ya no tiene aliados aquí.

-hay Wybie-dijo triste Coraline. –no Jeremy-dijo Aelita triste por un amigo caído. –primu una vez y lo eres toda la vida, Hyde no importa que mundo sea siempre serás un primu-dijo Echo casi como si sintiera verdadera tristeza.

-¡BRUJA MALVADA NO NOS DAS MIEDO!-grito Coraline claramente molesta y de alguna forma diciendo lo que todas están pensando.

Tras eso la puerta se abre y las chicas entran a la casa del otro Bobinsky y como todos los lugares están muy tétrico, mientras miran para todos lados es cuando aparece el otro Bobinsky con la única diferencia que su sombrero cubre toda su cabeza, y saluda a las chicas errando sus nombres y les pregunto si la pelota de las acrobacias para los ratones es lo que buscan a lo que Coraline responde por todas mirando con su triangulo que sí, pero antes de que ella tome la pelota el otro Bobinsky cierra el puño y empieza a correr por toda la casa, diciéndoles lo infelices ignorada y los peligros que les esperan en su mundo, y que se queden donde siempre estarán felices donde siempre las escucharan y estarán seguras de todo peligro, en eso se mete a la carpa de circo.

Sin otra opción las chicas lo siguen, para encontrarlo sentado en muchos quesos de muchos tipos y al usar el triángulo por parte de Coraline y la visión de los cascos de las custodias, encontrar la pelota en el sombrero del otro Bobinsky, al acercarse a el por 3 lados distintos para no dejarlo escapar y tomar la pelota, mientras se acercan pueden escuchar que si se quedan podrán tener lo que quieran siempre, a lo que Coraline dice que no lo entiendo, cosa que confundo al otro Bobinsky, lo que confirman lo que las chicas ya lo saben solo es una triste imitación del verdadero señor B, pero al quitarle el sombrero solo hay una rata y al segundo cientos de ratas salieron del traje lo que distrae a todas las chicas y tardan en ver que la que tiene la pelota se les escapa, al salir de la carpa tras esa rata y ante las custodias de la luz y la luna usan sus poderes las demás comienza a atacarlas para con sus garras y con los cañones de algodón de azúcar para desconcentrarlas a Coraline lo que tristemente logran.

En la desesperación de Coraline por evitar que la rata escape le avienta el triángulo y falló, al levantarse para ir tras la rata, otras enredan sus colar a modo de palo, tropieza con las colas Coraline hacer una pirueta que rompe la puerta, a lo que Echo corre a verla dejando a Aelita desatar su poder y un poco de su ira destruyendo toda la casa quemando a todas las ratas, pero también destruyendo los últimos soportes del balcón de fuera acelerando lo que ya iba a pasar, se cae con Coraline y Echo solo que la custodia de la luna sabe caer pero no así Coraline, al ver lo que paso Aelita transformo su capa en sus alas para bajar más rápido y seguro, Echo al ver a Aelita la deja con Coraline ya que esa rata ya tiene demasiada ventaja.

-mi cabeza-dijo Coraline llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

\- Coraline, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Aelita muy arrepentida ya que de cierto modo ella tuvo la culpa.

-está bien Aelita, y ¿Dónde está Echo?-pregunto Coraline. –fue tras la rata-respondió Aelita. En eso Echo aparece aunque no se puede ver su cara por la parte superior de la máscara se ve que perdió el rastro de la rata.

A lo que Coraline entre en la tristeza y la desesperación ya que las 3 han perdido el juego lo han perdido todo, aunque Aelita intenta consolarla ella también entra en tristeza mientras que Echo a las chicas y dice algo que sorprende a Aelita, que aún no pierden que ella vera como sacarla a las 2 casi como si estuviera dispuesta a morir por salvarlas.

Pero antes de que Aelita o Coraline le pregunten como lo harán un maullido se escucha y todas ven al gato negro y a sus patas la rata con la pelota.

-creo que les mencione que no me gustan las ratas ni en los buenos tiempos-dijo el gato limpiándose la cara como un gato normal.

-si lo mencionaste en una ocasión-dijo Coraline más alegre y levantándose, con ella Aelita.

Todas cambiando hacia donde esta gato. –y yo creo que necesitan algo como esto- dijo el gato rodando la pelota hacia las chicas.

-gracias gato-dijo Coraline agachándose para tomar la pelota. –si muy buen trabajo gato-dijo Aelita agachándose y acariciando la cabeza del gato. Aunque Echo no es de las que dan las gracias si este agradecida con el gato.

Ahora tiene que ir adentro ya que aún tiene que encontrar a los padres de Coraline y a los amigos y compañeros de Aelita y Echo pero antes de comenzar a caminar lo que parece un copo negro llama su atención y al ver al cielo más precisamente a la luna de ese lugar una especie de eclipse se ha creado en el que es un botón tapa la luna y todo el lugar se está descosiendo, a ver lo que pasa Coraline abre su mochila para que el gato entre en ella y todas las chicas salgan corriendo adentro de la casa para refugiarse y justo a tiempo, un poco agitadas por la sorpresa que por la carrera.

Al comenzar a caminar fueron a la sala principal donde todo ya se ve apagando casi muerto

-así que han vuelto y una plaga viene con ustedes-dijo la otra madre ya con verdadera forma de esqueleto sin piel ni carne y sus manos parecen agujas de coser, su vestido negro y blanco esta mas desgastado y sus piernas parecen patas de arañas.

-no es un amigo para nosotras-dijo Coraline seria. –Todas saben que las quiero mucho-dijo la otra madre acercándose a la chicas.

-tu manera de demostrarlo es muy rara-dijo Aelita seria. –yo diría psicópata-dijo Echo muy molesta. A lo que la otra madre se alejó de las chicas.

-y entonces donde están los ojos y corazones de niños-dijo la otra madre con un todo cariño.

Al o que Coraline y Aelita sacaron todas las esferas que encontraron mostrándoselas a la otra madre pero antes de que ella pudiera tomar todas las esferas Echo le golpea la mano con su llave espada y Coraline y Aelita las alejaron de su alcance.

-espera un segundo, aún no hemos terminado o si-dijo Coraline muy seria.

-no supongo que no ya que aún faltan sus antiguos amigos y padres, cierto es una lástima que ya no tengan esto-dijo la otra madre muy tranquila y burlona, mostrando a las chicas el triángulo de Coraline y lanzando al fuego de la chimenea, a lo que se ríe confiada de su victoria.

Lo que ignora es que los cascos de las custodias aún tiene la visión que el triángulo les mostró, y una voz se escucha de la pelota que les dicen sean inteligentes aunque gane jamás las dejara ir, y al ver a la puerta todas pensaron lo mismos.

-ya sabemos dónde los tienes-dijo Coraline por todas. –mmmm bueno hablen entonces-dijo la otra madre casi como reclamando la respuesta.

-los metiste haya adentro-dijo Aelita muy segura señalando a la puerta secreta. –así es ahí los metiste-dijo Coraline concordando con Aelita.

-¿ahí están, seguras-dijo la otra madre dirigiéndose a la puerta, ordenando al mueble bicho que se mueva. En eso el gato escucho algo subiéndose a la repisa de la chimenea, tocando una de todas las esferas de nieve que decorar la chimenea, y es donde se puede ver a los padres de Coraline tratando de hacerle señales para que los vea.

Y las custodias usan la visión de sus cascos para ver en las demás esferas a todos sus compañeros. Y la misma Coraline se le están saliendo las lágrimas pero tuvo que secárselas ya que la otra madre esta tosiendo para escupir la llave, y se voltea a ver a las chicas muy confiada de que ya gano, ya que todas las chicas la incitan a abrir la puerta.

-se equivocan mis niñas, no están aquí, ahora tienen que quedarse aquí para siempre- dijo la otra madre abriendo la puerta y mostrando la aguja y el hilo para coser los botones en los ojos de las chicas.

-no yo creo y mis amigas que, ¡NO!- dijo Coraline gritando y aventando el gato a la otra madre directo a su cara, lo que causa una batalla entre ellos, y una mirada de extrañes por parte de las custodias a Coraline pero la preguntan luego, Echo se lanza a la batalla para ayudar al gato mientras Coraline y Aelita toman las esferas y las meten a la mochila, y ven cómo ayudar o como ir a la puerta.

Mientras Echo logra hacer algunos cortes a la otra madre con la magia de su llave espada y el gato da muchos arañazos y en eso le quita los ojos de botones dejando ciega, como respuesta de la otra madre fue tomar al gato arrojarlo y a Echo logra golpearla y arrojándola al centro de la sala, y el gato aterrizó en el bicho mueble que bloqueaba la puerta.

-niñas tramposas y groseras-dijo la otra madre y en eso todas las tablas del suelo salen volando creando una especie de telaraña al cual no tardo en caer hacia el vacío de fuera de la casa, Coraline y Echo cayeron junto con muchos de los muebles bichos, el gato se va por la puerta antes de que el bicho se cayera, pero Phoenix transforma la capa de Aelita en sus alas para evitar la caída.

-¡chicas!-grito Aelita antes de tener que moverse rápido ya que la otra madre salto para atraparlas.

Al no sentir a Aelita siguió cayendo a donde están Coraline y Echo, y cuando la ve dirigiéndose a ellas salieron de la telaraña por los mismos huecos que tiene y comenzaron a trepar a la puerta una vez lejos entran de nuevo a la telaraña.

\- ¿dónde están egoístas malcriadas?, sal creación del anillo-grito la otra madre a lo que de una de las paredes una araña con cabeza de dinosaurio carnívoro, y salta a quien lo llamo, para fusionarse con la otra madre, el proceso parece muy doloroso ya que se escuchan los gritos de la otra madre, pero al terminar el único cambio de la otra madre es su mano derecha la que es color morado con un ojo ver en la parte superior del puño.

El único error de todas fue quedarse a ver esa fusión ya que ahora puede verlas y dispara telarañas a las chicas fallando en algunos tiros pero en una le dio a la mochila de Coraline haciendo que se retrase más, Echo está obligada a ayudarla para salir más rápido mientras Aelita les proporciona fuego de cobertura con sus campos de energía, aunque desde su posición la otra madre no puede mucho más que recibir los impactos y tratar de cubrí la cara.

Cuando finalmente logran Coraline y Echo liberar la mochila comenzaron a subir rápido a la puerta lo que logran, el verdadero problema está en que Aelita deja de disparar para reunirse con las demás, y es algo que la otra madre aprovecha disparando una tela a las alas de Aelita asiendo que caiga a la red y con la otra madre comenzando trepar al notarlo la custodia de la luz comienza a trepar lo más rápido que puede, y Coraline la alienta a subir rápido, pero la otra madre la alcanza sujetándola de la pierna con el brazo derecho y por alguna razón se siente débil al igual que su compañero Phoenix, el experimento del anillo de alguna forma se alimenta de la luz de sus presas Pero en el momento que más débil Aelita, Echo le pide a Coraline que la sostenga fuera de la puerta ya que tiene un plan.

-no vas a dejar a tu madre-dijo la otra madre con algo de sadismos, pero una cuchilla de diamante se la clavó en el brazo de la otra madre así en que suba la mirada.

-!oye bruja alégate de mi compañera¡-dijo Echo molesta y lanzando una esfera de gravedad así la otra madre que cayó al fondo de la telaraña, dándole espacio a Aelita para subir lo más rápido que puede pero el brazo de la otra madre se está alimentando de la energía que Echo le lanzo cortando el tiempo de Aelita para subir con las demás pero lo consigue y con algo de apuración toman la llave, ya que la otra madre está a un centímetros de todas ellas y casi las atrapa, ya que logro abrir la puerta en el momentos que están cerrar, pero con la ayuda de los niños fantasmas y los podres de la luz y la luna logran cerrar la puerta cortando la mano donde está el experimentos del anillo, pero tuvieron que salir de túnel rápido ya que parece que aun la otra madre no se rinde, al salir cerraron n la puerta con la llave y un golpe se escucha del otro lado.

Un poco agitada pero más tranquila Coraline abre su mochila para ver la esfera donde están sus padres pero solo ve las dónde están los demás custodios y los ojos corazón de los fantasmas, tras buscar un rato la encuentra en su lugar y rota, cosa que las extraña a todas, pero antes de que las preguntas llegan la puerta de la casa se abra y entran los padres de Coraline como sin nada y sin recuerdos de estar congelándose y sin ver la nieve en sus ropas que se no tarda en desaparecer.

Ya con su familia a salvo las custodias dejan a Coraline, tomando las esferas donde están prisioneros los demás custodios y regresan a su campamento improvisado y antes de reportarse con los que están en la fábrica usan la magia para líbera a sus compañeros y amigos, algunos respirando muy agitados, y Aelita hace que la máscara de su casco se quite para revelar las lágrimas de alegría por todos sus amigos, mientras Echo les comunicó a la fábrica para reportar que todos sus compañeros están a salvo.

Llegada la noche los custodios se están recuperando de su cercanía a la muerte otra vez y están separados de sus compañeros bestiales, los que estuvieron en las esferas, por el lado de Odd y Hyde esperan que sus compañeros regresen uno del espacio exterior y el otro de algún lugar del bosque.

-eso sí que no es raro- dijo Odd para nadie. –Que, nos encerraran en esferas de nieve-dijo Ulrich serio y arrojando otras ramas secas a la fogata que es donde esta Saber alimentándose de las llamas y las ramas.

-no que Echo haya salvarlo trabajando con Aelita-dijo Odd bromeando de la situación.

-en eso te doy la razón, Echo prefiere trabajar sola que en equipo-dijo Hyde concordando y sonriendo.

-en mi defensa no tenía otra opción si todos ustedes morían tendremos que buscar remplazos, y no quiero liderar con otro Odd-dijo Echo seria y apenándose un poco.

-sea la razón que sea tenemos que agradecerles por salvarnos-dijo Yumi acariciando la cabeza de Izana que está enterrada, para alimentarse de los nutrientes de la tierra.

-en eso Yumi tiene razón, Aelita, Echo, muchas gracias hermanas-dijo Hyde muy agradecido.

-de nada Hyde, y me alegro que todos están bien, aunque Echo ya lidiaste con otro Odd-dijo Aelita sonriendo.

-bueno princesa lo que paso en ese cuarto, no cuenta como lidiar con otra persona-dijo Echo seria, pero lo que sorprende a todos es que la llamara por el apodo que Odd le dio hace tiempo

-¿que?-dijo Echo seria como es su costumbre. –Cambiando de tema Echo estas ¿segura que esto ayudara a nuestras bestias?-pregunto Ulrich sabiendo de su sorpresa y dándole a Saber más ramas secas.

-si todos ellos están formados con elementos de la creación así que lo que están haciendo los ayuda a recuperar la esencia prima que perdieron en sus prisiones eleméntales y tóxicos- respondió Echo muy tranquila.

Pero las preguntas fueron interrumpidas por la aparición del gato negro, con una mirada será y a la vez tranquilizadora.

-hola, gatito como estas, sabes en mi defensa y de Echo, no sabíamos que Coraline te lanzaría contra la bruja-dijo Aelita a modo de disculpa con el gato.

El gato asintió como aceptando la disculpa, pero al hacer otros movimientos con la cabeza, parecen indicar que lo sigan, como si hubiera problemas a lo que los demás custodios no entendieron bien con la exención de las bestias, luz y la luna.

\- Aelita, Echo nos pueden explicar ¿a qué se refiere el gato con que Coraline está en peligro?-pregunto Odd sin entender bien lo que el gato dijo.

-el único riesgo real para Coraline es la llave, ya que es la única forma de que la bruja salga de su mundo, no es así Echo-dijo Aelita tranquila, y preguntando a Echo.

-así es y en cuanto Coraline se desgaja de la llave todo va a-decía Echo hasta que recordó algo.

\- ¿Echo estas bien?-pregunto Hyde con extrañeza y con él los demás.

-a menos que esa cosa se haya hecho el muerto-dijo Echo totalmente sorprendida he ignorando la pregunta de Hyde.

-la cosa. Hay no tú crees que eso roba almas aún está vivo, y que esta suelto-dijo Aelita recordando el roba almas que se fusionó con la otra madre y que está en la mano que le cortaron a la otra madre y asustándose con la posibilidad.

-es lo más seguro que está pasando, mueve princesa-dijo Echo dirigiéndose a Aelita y liberando su armadura. Así como Aelita y las 2 corrieron tras el gato negro dejando a los demás, solo que al segundo Ulrich y Yumi se funcionan con sus bestias para usar sus armaduras aunque no están a toda su fuerza tendrá que bastar, los únicos que se quedaron en el campamento fueron Hyde y Odd ya que sus bestias están algo lejos.

Segundos antes con Coraline logro liberar a los fantasmas de sus prisiones esféricas colocándolas en su almohada y dormir con ellos, tras liberarlos los fantasmas le dieron una advertencia de que el peligro no está en la puerta si no en la llave, y decido tirarla en el poso donde la profundidad y el agua lo esconderán el gato que esta con ella se puso en su camino pero fue movido por la misma Coraline al bajar las escaleras para salir de la casa al salir no se percató de que la mano de la otra madre salió de la puerta secreta solo que con un ojo naranja en el centro y comenzó a seguirla, para calmar sus nervios Coraline comenzó a cantar una canción de su padre que le suele cantar, al llegar al pozo y al abrir la tapa al tomar la llave que la tiene colgada en su cuello como un collar y al tratar de tirarla no vio la mano que se la abalanzó tomando el collar tirando a Coraline y la arrastra de vuelta a la casa o mejor dicho con la otra madre.

En eso una linterna ilumina el lugar la cual es sostenida por Wybie que está en si bicicleta, a lo que se lanzó al ataque como si fuera un caballero, y con unas pinzas logro tomar la mano alejándola de Coraline, pero no tardo en zafarse y atacar a Wybie, con lo que el mismo Wybie pierde el control y se cae de la bicicleta entrando en el poso a merced de la mano y el roba almas, solo que Coraline logra evitar que la mano tire a Wybie lo malo es que el roba almas tiene más fuerza que la niña, pero los refuerzos llegaron, la custodia de la luna usa sus espadas para alega el roba almas de Coraline, mientras la custodia de la luz saca a Wybie del pozo antes de que se caiga para luego invocar su llave espada y su escudo.

Pero el roba alma rebela su verdadera forma, la cual es parecida a la otra madre solo que con cuatro brazos, los ojos naranjas y su piel es dorada oscuro con el vestido negro y el cabello blanco, y su sonrisa más parece de un depredador que de una loca, y al chaquiar los dedos invoca a otros roba almas todos de nivel bajo.

Echo sin pensar se lanza a la batalla confiando de que Aelita protegerá a Coraline y Wybie, a lo que la confianza de la custodia de la luna se ve recompensada ya que Aelita este demostrando una mejor concentración que en batallas anteriores sin descordar así mima y a los 2 que están protegiendo usando las esferas de energía o los demás poderes de los elementos, mientras Echo ataca con furia una frialdad que nadie de los custodios tiene en su interior casi como si fuera otra persona.

En eso es cuando Ulrich y Yumi llegan a tiempo para dando más espacio a la custodia de la luz para ayudar a Echo, y dando la oportunidad a los custodios del fuego y la naturaleza de desahogar lo que pasaron en las esferas, aunque difícil tomar a la custodia de la luna con la guardia baja pero un roba almas lo intento solo que fue destruido por Aelita cosa que despierta en Echo un poco mas de respecto ya que para variar aún le falta mucho.

trabajando juntas las custodias de la luz y la luna destruyera mucho roba almas y lograron lastimar al que los invoco, pero el roba almas se alejó de ellas y de su espalda salieron las 2 muñecas que parecen Aelita y Echo solo que no duran mucho con el tamaño pequeño y ahora parecen monstruos, y no tardaron en atacar a las originales y de invocar más roba almas un poco más fuertes, en otro momento para Ulrich y Yumi no serían problema en enfrentarlos pero con sus poderes debilitados las cosas están complicadas para ellos.

Pero varios disparos destruyeron a algunos roba almas, lo que Coraline Wybie, Ulrich y Yumi subieron la mirada para ver Hyde y Odd con sus armaduras y dispara varias flechas de la ballestas y de la pistola recuperando el terreno perdido y esquivando los disparos del roba almas jefe, pero cambia su atención al ver como Echo elimina a su copia sin problemas el roba alma decide ataca a Echo pero fallo en su ataque y la custodia de la luna logra lastimarlo, y entre estocadas y esquivar Echo causa más daños pero en el momento que leda otra estocada el roba almas la sujeta de la muñeca y empieza a robarle energía como paso como con Aelita, tal vez eso Aelita lanza varias esferas de energía solo que muchos le dieron al blanco equivocado ya que el Echo intenta lastimar más al roba almas pero al no quedase quieta muchas de las esferas terminaron dándole.

A lo que Echo tiene una idea la cual puede dolor mucho pero es la mejor opción, así que libera una parte del poder de su cristal de la sombra para poder paralizar al roba almas a lo que le grita a Aelita que use su cañón musical para terminar esta batalla, aunque la misma Aelita tiene su dudas la misma Echo la esta calmándola y re explicando que se concentre como si fuera a invocar su llave espada y que imagine un concierto para sus amigos para facilitar usar sus sentimientos más alegres, al escuchar esa explicación y las palabras, Aelita se colocó como Echo así antes y para asombro de muchos la canción de la custodia de la luz está creando el cañón, y aun cuanto está listo fue dispara con forma de luz de un fénix solo está brillando con los colores de los demás custodios con la exención de la oscuridad, el golpe fue tal que destrozo una muy buena parte de lugar.

Solo aun detalle el roba almas sigue vivo solo que ahora tiene un gran agujeró en el pecho, pero cae agonizando y fue los custodios del fuego, sol bestias y naturaleza los que terminaron con su sufrimientos, solo que no pudieron celebras ya que no saben dónde quedo en el momento que se pusieron a buscarla una mano salió de los escombros por un segundo todos se alarmaron pero se tranquilizaron rápido ya que era Echo, un poco golpead para que ella se llevó la mayor parte del daño.

A lo que todos fueron a ayudarla ya que se cayó al segundo que salió de los escombros.

-parece que la alumna supero a la maestra-dijo Hyde dándole la mano a Echo para levantarla.

-sabes Hyde, mas parece que la atropello un tanque-dijo Yumi también ayudando a Echo, y parece que las sorpresas de esta noche no termina ya que Echo acepta la ayuda cuando en otras ocasiones no lo aria.

-creo que tienes más poder del que parece Aelita-dijo Coraline sonriendo.

-estoy muy de acuerdo y más por todo los daños en el lugar-dijo Odd muy despreocupado.

-supongo que tiene razón y Echo perdona por los daños colaterales-dijo Aelita un poco nerviosas y disculpándose con Echo ya que ella se está acercó.

\- Aelita tienes un gran poder, pero aún tienes que aprender a concéntrate más en tu blanco, para que no causes mucho daños colateral-dijo Echo entre será y tranquila.

Lo que sorprende a todos sus compañeros y para Odd y Ulrich parece que el golpe que recibió fue peor en cabeza lo que provoca que los vea con ojos asesinos, pero antes de que pasara otra cosa reunieron lo que quedo de la mano de la otra madre y la tiraron en el pozo junto con la llave y después de cerrar el poso a lo que Wybie se disculpa con Coraline por no haberlo creído solo ese mal a lo que Coraline le pregunta por qué cambio de idea y Wybie una foto de su abuela y su gemela y Coraline se la mostro a las custodias de la luz y la luna, en cuánto todos escucharon la voz de una mujer mayor los custodios supieron que era hora de irse, Coraline detiene a Aelita y Echo para darles su broche de libélula solo que la partió a la mitad para cada una, y una luz salió del broche en cuanto toco las manos de las custodias y como otras veces Aelita toma la luz con su lámpara solo que es ella la que hace los movimientos para sellar este mundo.

Unos minutos después dejar Coraline a su casa y Wybie también, para luego regresar al campamento para recoger las cosas, y para luego romper las gemas en sus guanteletes para regresar a la fábrica con toda una historia que contar para los que solo escucharon las comunicaciones, y es en la sala de recreación donde todos los custodios están y las bestias también algunas alimentándose de lo que da fuerza a su elemento.

-sí que tú y Echo sí que se la vieron negras en eso mundo-dijo William muy tranquilo.

-eso no fue tan malo como nosotros fuimos encerrados dentro de esferas-dijo Ulrich serio.

-aunque saben, de alguna me hubiere gusto que fuera verdad, ya que por un momento creo que puede ver a mi madre nuevamente-dijo Aelita un poco triste y pensativa.

\- Aelita tal vez un día después de todo estos podemos tratar de averiguar que fue de tu mama-dijo Jeremy lo más reconfortante que puede ser y con un tono de voz de un enamorado, y que provoca en la custodia de la luz una sonrisa muy calida.

-para hay una cosas que aún me sorprende-dijo Odd con su típica forma de ser.

-y ¿Cuál es Odd?-pregunto Hyde tranquilo. –que Echo no cayera de lleno en la trampa de la otra madre-respondió Odd sonriendo.

-bueno tal vez tenga algunos problemas con sus padres-dijo Ulrich. – Echo¿ crees que nos puedas explicar tu experiencia en este último viaje?-pregunto Yumi tranquila.

-en primera no estoy loca, y no tengo los pensamientos psicópata o manipuladora, en segunda la bruja me llama Echo todo el tiempo y mi madre sabría que ese no es mi nombre hasta mi otra madre-dijo Echo seria he inexpresiva.

-espera entonces Echo no es tu verdadero nombre-dijo William un poco sorprendido.

-entonces ¿algún día nos dirás cuál es tu nombre verdadero?- pregunto Odd muy curioso.

-esta cree que se los diré están alucinando, Bianca vámonos-dijo Echo seria y saliendo de la sala, dejando a todos con las dudas.

-y ya regreso a la normalidad-dijo Hyde muy tranquilo.

-lo mejor es no presionarla más ya que tal vez ella conoce el dolor mejor que todos juntos-dijo Aelita muy tranquila y pensando en toda la experiencia mutua.

Tras alegarse de todos los custodios, Echo saco de su mochila la gema que usa para comunicarse con su maestro y unas fotos, una de ella con sus padres cuando tenía 5 años, muy felices pero hay algo que Echo no noto antes y es que su madre tenía una franja rosa en su cabello, pero no le dio importancia para luego ver la segunda foto en este tiene su edad actual solo que esta acompañadas de otras 9 chicas todas vestidas como ella, luego de verlas y recordar cosas de su pasado, encendió el caminador para hablar con su maestro de todo lo que paso en este viaje las partes que no esté informado y expresarse más que con sus compañeros.

Pero el verdadero problema es que el anillo infernal obtuvieron más información de los poderes de los custodios comprobando que pueden ser volqueados ya que el experimento 102587 obtuvo los recuerdos y experiencias de la otra madre hasta la forma en la que en cerro a los custodios que no le interesaban, una alegría torcida se ve en la mayoría de las caras del anillo ya que es solo cuestión de tiempo para tener nuevos experimentos para enfrentar o aniquilar a los custodios en cuanto hayan eliminado a las mayoría de sus aliados que tiene.

Fin cap.

Creo que vamos bien ya van 7 capítulos de este fic aunque técnicamente este es la segunda parte del 6 pero bueno gracias por toda su atención a todos los que en este fic T_T cuídense mucho que dios los bendiga siempre.

codelyokofan210399: gracias por tus ánimos y voto de confianza gracias.


	8. bestia del bien y bestia del mal

**Code almas y corazones**

Bestia del bien y la creación, bestias del mal y la destrucción.

Han pasado 5 días desde el último viaje, y en ese tiempo los custodios no solo han entrenado también han repelido ataque a **lyoko** y **Anexo** y también han explorado lo que fue su mundo ahora casi un cementerio alejándose de la barrera que protege la fábrica y también están tomando algunas cosas pequeñas antes de regresar a la fábrica, el único problema es que al salir, son presas para millones de roba almas básicos, aunque el grupo tiene grandes poderes, no es lo mismo pelear junto a los dioses de **Anexo** que solos contra quien sabe cuántos roba almas básicos y algunos de segunda forma ya que destruyen unos y cientos más toman su lugar.

Fuera de la fábrica se puede ver a Odd, Hyde y Yumi con unas mochilas en sus espaldas ya que salieron a explorar solo que ahora están corriendo de una marea de roba almas básicos, aunque usas sus poderes para disminuir el número de perseguidores el único problema es que literal parecen un maremoto los roba almas.

En cuanto llegan al puente de la fábrica están salvó ya que los roba almas se estrellaron con el escudo destruyéndose al instante un alivio, aunque pueden ver a Echo aplaudió como burla, o eso parece ya que en ocasiones parece amable y en otras lo contrario.

-¿ Echo se puede saber por qué aplaudes?-pregunto Hyde por los 3.

-estoy un poco impresionada de que hayan soltado una buena carrera con los roba almas, y todo por la ropa de los nativos-dijo Echo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-bueno no todos aquí puede usar magia para crear nuevas ropas-dijo Odd

-lo mejor es que continuemos esta conversación dentro-dijo Yumi seria a lo que todos asintieron y entraron.

Para al segundo esquivar una esfera de energía disparada por Darkrai que está entrenando con William en equipo contra Ulrich el cual usa sus poderes de fuego para equilibrar las cosas, aunque técnicamente son 2 contra 3 ya que los custodios del fuego y la oscuridad están usando sus armaduras lo que también significa que están con sus bestias.

Pero no son los únicos ya que Jeremy está ayudando a Aelita con el manejo de los podres de la luna con algunos clones de agua para que los destruya o los levite, mostrando una gran mejoría y control del poder y como los custodios del fuego y la oscuridad también están usando sus armaduras.

Aunque los entrenamientos se vieron parados por el intento inconsciente de volar más cabezas de los demás que apenas han regresado de su exploración con las ropas de los que no salieron, Odd y Hyde trajeron la ropa de Jeremy, William, y Ulrich, con Yumi se trajo su ropa con la de Aelita por respecto a la intimidad de todo el grupo, y para que los chicos no imaginen el cómo se ven con las chicas ropa interior.

Tras un segundo de platica y reclamaciones por parte de Echo con Ulrich y William por el intento de decapitación, aunque los 2 mencionados se disculparon por eso, aunque nunca sabrán si Echo acepto la disculpa ya que sus ojos se pusieron negros como en todas las ocasiones en las que encontró al anillo a lo que todos bajaron a la sala de control para iniciar el viaje de este día y para quienes se quedarían a cuidar del fuerte.

A lo que para Hyde fue una sorpresa que Echo se ofreciera para quedarse y con ella William ya que perdió un juego de piedra papel y tijera con Odd, ya resuelto eso los demás bajaron a los escáneres para ir al nuevo mundo y para frenar al anillo en sus plan.

En lo que parece un desierto muy parecido al gran cañón y a muchas zonas secas de Australia es donde se abre el portal del cual los custodios salen con sus vestimentas más parecida a trajes espaciales de cuerpo completo con sus respetivos colores su escudo en el pecho y en los hombros imágenes de sus compañeros bestiales.

Lo que es curioso es que solo dieron unos pasos y ya se metieron en problemas, de su derecha se ve un ejército formado por muchos hombres y mujeres que marchando así donde están ellos y a su izquierda otro ejercito formado máquinas de miles de formas y tamaños, y como el otro también marchan a donde los custodios están, y sin previo aviso los ejércitos aceleraron el paso para enfrentarse con los custodios en el medio de la batalla.

La batalla comenzó en el momento que los ejércitos choraron con los custodios en el medio de la misma, para esquivar ataques ya sea de los humanos o de las máquinas y también se han visto obligados a responder los ataques en su intento se salir de esta batalla sin causar más daños del que están presenciando este momento.

Al lograr salir de la batalla los custodios se alejaron lo sufriente para ver mejor la batalla la cual es una matanza por las 2 partes, las maquinas matan a cada humano que ven y los humanos a cada máquina que tiene en frente.

-muy bien creo que estamos en el mundo de terminator-dijo Odd tranquilo y colocando sus manos en la cabeza.

\- Odd eso fue una película, y es muy nulo que estemos en un mundo de ese tipo-dijo Jeremy analítico.

-Odd tiene algo de razón por lo que está pasando en esa batalla-dijo Ulrich serio y apoyando a Odd.

-aunque también Jeremy es poco probable que estemos en un mundo así ya que las armas que usan más parecen de rayos que de balas-dijo Aelita apoyando a Jeremy.

-y ¿qué es terminator?- pregunto Hyde claramente no entendiendo de que hablan.

-es una de las mejores películas que se han hecho, trata de que las maquinas se rebelan contra los humanos, para asegurar el futuro de la resistencia mandan al pasado a un soldado para salvar a la madre se su líder-dijo Odd muy animado.

-algo parecido a lo que les paso con XANA, por lo que nos dijeron hace tiempo-dijo Hyde analítico.

-si algo parecido-dijo Odd sonriendo y pensando en la casualidad.

-disculpen no quiere interrumpir pero no somos los únicos mirando la batalla-dijo Yumi señalando a 2 personas un hombre de piel morena de unos 25 años que viste como un científico y una maquina con forma de humano con la cabeza parecida a una aleta de tiburón.

Los cuales se alejaron de la batalla a lo que los custodios los siguieron por la sospecha de que están planeando y de que tal vez trabajan con el anillo, tras unas horas de seguirlos ocultos llegaron a lo que parece una cueva.

-Sabemos que están ahí puedo detectar sus señales de calor-dijo el robot muy tranquilo.

A lo que los custodios salieron lentamente de sus escondites con la guardia en alto ya que no saben nada de ellos 2 y viceversa.

-sus ropas son de una de las ciudades del norte, pero tiene rasgos mecánicos, así que nos pueden decir de donde son y de que ciudad vienen y el por qué nos están siguiendo?-pregunto el científico.

-bueno no somos de este continente, precisamente somos de otras tierras, y nos preguntábamos el por qué observaban la batalla anterior-dijo Hyde por todos los custodios confiando de que no creen mas sospechas.

-parecen sinceros, ¿tú qué opinas amigo?- pregunto el científico a su amigo mecánico.

-no veo mentiras en sus palabras, pero si veo una mezcla biomecánica, de lo que estamos tratando de crear, en el joven de amarillo oscuro-respondió el robot muy analítico.

-vaya eso es muy interesante como lo lograrían ellos-dijo el científico con mucha curiosidad

-esperen antes de que intenten cortar a nuestro amigo nos pueden decir quiénes son ustedes y sus intenciones-dijo Ulrich serio.

-oh disculpen nuestra descortesía, me llamo Tisgres, y el Mecanuz-dijo el científico presentándose y a su compañero mecánico.

-lo que asíamos en esa batalla era solo ver como nuestros pueblos son destruidos entre sí, y tal vez encontrar algo de esperanza-dijo Mecanuz serio.

-y ahora les toca presentarse- dijo Tisgres tranquilo.

-ok, bueno él es Hyde nuestro hibrido compañero y una computadora caminante, él es Ulrich un peleador muy serio y gruñón, el de los lentes es Jeremy el cerebro del grupo y un genio en muchos campos con la exención de los deportes, ella es Yumi la mayor del grupo lo que casi la conviertes en nuestra hermana mayor, la de cabello rosa es Aelita la tierna del grupo y la segunda cabeza, y yo soy el buen Odd el grandioso-dijo Odd presentándose y a todos sus compañeros de una manera muy exagerada más de lo normal.

Lo que causa que se extrañen mas de lo normal y en la fábrica causo que Echo se contuviera la risa por la forma de presentación, lo que extraña a William pero luego le preguntaría el por qué la risa.

-interesante presentación, supongo ¿bueno nos pueden decir que asían en la batalla anterior, y en medio de ellas?- pregunto Trisgres curioso.

-bueno lo que paso es que estamos explorando el terreno, ya que sabemos el por qué esta en un estado tan dañado-dijo Hyde tratando sonar creíble y sin dramatizar.

-de acuerdo síganos, les explicaremos todo-dijo Mecanuz serio y confiando en las palabras del joven.

A lo que los mayores siguieron su camino dentro de la cueva y en voz baja para luego seguir a los mayores dentro de la cueva, mientras camina Trisgres les cuenta la historia de este mundo llamado **Stra** al principio de los tiempos hubo paz entra los humanos y las maquinas 2 especies creadas por la naturaleza o tal vez un plan mayor, nadie lo sabe con seguridad.

Lo que saben que las robots no fueron creación humana, si no que evolucionaron juntos, desarrollando sus culturas y tecnologías, solo que al revés los robots crearon biología, y los humanos crearon metales, y también fueron estas diferencias lo que desato la guerra, las batallas son tan viejas que nadie recuerda quien las empezó solo saben del odio entre ellos pasados de generación tras generación, pero los peores golpes se los lleva el planeta ya que la energía del mundo alimenta a las armas que los ejércitos usan.

Pero así como hay ciegos hay quienes ven lo que le pasa al planeta, Trisgres y Mecanuz son parte de un grupo de científicos de las 2 culturas en búsqueda de una solución una nueva especie para frenar la guerra con la paz y el entendimiento.

Y al llegar al final de la cueva los custodios nacidos en la tierra se sorprendieron al ver un laboratorio con muchos humanos y robots trabajando juntos con las plantas y ordenadores, y muchos otros equipos biológicos y mecánicos, aunque para Hyde no es tan sorprendente ya que en su mundo la fusión perfecta de la naturaleza y la mecánica se logró hace mucho y él es un ejemplo de ellos.

Y al ver más el lugar los custodios pudieron ver muchos planos muchas escamas de los prototipos para la nueva especie, notando una similitud entre ellos todos tiene la forma humana como base, a lo que uno de los robots le pidió permiso al custodio del sol para tomar un poco de su sangre para tal vez dar vida a sus propias creaciones, a lo que el custodio del sol acepta con algo de temor, pero Jeremy al ver con más detalle vio 3 capsulas y al acercarse a ellas ve a 3 niñas vestidas como power rangers azul, rosa y verde, sabe que son chicas por las caras que no están cubiertas por el cascos, y lo que parece cabellos amarillo, negro, y naranjado.

-disculpen una pregunta Trisgres, ¿que son estas 3 y por qué no les despiertan?- Jeremy dijo y pregunto a Trisgres. Lo que causa que todos los custodios y los 2 científicos que los trajeron se reúnan.

-Son las verdaderas protos, y no sabemos mucho de su diseño, ya que el que las creo sabía muy bien lo que hacía son lo más cercana a su amigo amarillo oscuro-dijo Trisgres muy tranquilo.

-y la razón de no despertarlas, es que son más para el combate, y no es el tipo de guerrero que necesitamos, si no uno que puede usar su poder para destruir armas y cree un camino más tranquilo-dijo Mecanuz terminando las palabras de su compañero.

-entonces es por eso que sus diseños se están basando en ellas sin tanta capacidad bélica-dijo Jeremy serio y escuchando el análisis de Platón en su cabeza.

-por lo que puede sentir tiene mucho poder-dijo Aelita sintiendo la energía que emana de los cuerpos de las 3 chicas, cosa que Phoenix confirma dándole la información por telepatía solo que esos poderes parecen de animales un Dragón un Unicornio y un Fenix.

-ya lo pillo y eso mismo de por lo que sus intentos no han funcionado-dijo Odd viendo los esquemas tachando en negro.

-que nuevos ojos tiene joven y si algunos esquemas no han podido soportar el poder que hemos aprendido a dar de las 3 protos-dijo Trisgres serio y asombrado.

-es posible que con la sangre se su amigo puede funcionar, bueno eso esperamos-dijo Mecanuz tranquilo.

-eso esperan, eso no suena muy confiado-dijo Ulrich serio y mirando como Hyde se sigue sobando el brazo donde la aguja fue infectada para sacarle la sangre.

-yo solo espero que no requieran más-dijo Hyde quejándose. –la pregunta es que les falta para que funcione-dijo Yumi analítica.

-y si tal vez puede que no tengan todas las piezas-dijo Aelita analítica. - Aelita tiene razón lo que necesitan es la energía para funcionar, del mismo tipo que de estas unidades solo que más pura- dijo Jeremy como si hubiera encontrado la solución al problema.

-eso puede ayudar, y como mis ancestros tienen su fuerza motriz, ellos también deben tener su fuente de vida-dijo Hyde serio sin dejar de quejarse en el interior.

-si es muy posible que exista esa fuente de energía-dijo Trisgres con un poco más de esperanza.

-¿y ustedes nos ayudaran a buscar esa fuente de energía?-pregunto Mecanuz, y con esa pregunta todos los científicos pararon sus trabajos para escuchar la respuesta de los custodios.

-¡ni lo pienses todos ustedes tiene otra trabajo que hacer!- dijo Echo atravez del comunicador y casi gritando a todos sus compañeros.

Lo que causa que William se tape los oídos, cosa que sus compañeros no pudieron hacer ya que pueden parecer locos.

-nos dejan pensarlo un momento-dijo Aelita cordial, a lo que los custodios se reunieron en circulo.

\- Echo intentas dejar nos sordos otra vez-dijo Hyde evidentemente molesto.

-ya que parece que lo olvidaron, su misión es encontrar al anillo y obtener la parte de luz en ese mundo- dijo Echo aun molesta.

-no lo hemos olvidado Echo, pero estos científicos necesitan ayuda- dijo Yumi molesta con la clara insensibilidad de Echo.

-les tengo que recordar que como portadores de la llave espada no pueden interferí en los asuntos de otro mundo-dijo Echo tratando de calmarse.

-esa reglar puede aplicarse en otros casos mas no al nuestros ya que el anillo altera los mundos y sus situaciones-dijo Jeremy analítico y tranquilo.

-y nuestra opción para iguala la balanza es que intervengamos a favor de los mundos-dijo Ulrich tranquilo.

-así que Echo tenemos que ayudarlo-dijo Odd muy seguro. –como puede ver Echo nuestros compañeros tiene la razón de su lado-dijo Hyde con un tono burlón.

-por el cristal de plata, esta bien hagan lo que crean mejor-dijo Echo totalmente bensida.

A lo que los custodios dijeron que los ayudaran a encontrar la energía que necesita, tras tomando todos los equipos necesarios para buscar una radiación específica y con el apoyo de la frecuencia dada por los custodios todos salieron con rumbo así las montañas ya que es donde está la mayor concentración de radiación, al llegar se separaron en varios grupos dejando a los custodios solo con Trisgres y Mecanuz, lo que sorprende he intriga a los científicos es que los custodios no necesiten del equipo para revisar la zona.

-oigan, creo que Rex encontró algo-dijo Hyde llamando a sus compañeros, y él está en una colina superior en lo que se puede decir una planicie.

-crees que encontraron algo-dijo Odd por lo demás. –eso creemos hay algo aquí abajo, pero no estamos seguros-dijo Hyde serio.

-es posible ya que Platón también siente algo-dijo Jeremy serio.

-vamos a ver-dijo Aelita agachándose y tocando el suelo con su mano para usar sus poderes de la tierra, para ver que hay bajo tierra, ve algunos una red túneles muy compleja aunque no está segura de que tan larga es o su estabilidad, pero hay algo más que puede ver ya que resalta un poco en la negrura y es una gema pero no su tamaño o sus colores y no lo puede ver que tan profundo esta.

-hay una gema pero no puede ver más-dijo Aelita un poco resignada.

-creo que necesitas practicar más tus podres sobre la tierra -dijo Yumi tranquilizadora.

-¿y tú no puede ver algo Yumi?- pregunto Hyde cordial. –no puedo, aquí no hay muchas plantas de raíces muy profundas-respondió Yumi tranquila.

-bueno creo esta vez el anillo no tiene nada que ver con los problemas de este mundo-dijo Odd muy tranquilo.

Lo que ocasiona que Hyde recibe una esfera de fuego por la espalda lo que lo tira y los demás miren a Odd con la frase de tenías que hablar, y al esquivar otra esfera de fuego pudieron ver quien la lanzaba, para ver a 2 encapuchados uno sentado y con otra esfera de fuego en su mano izquierda y otro parado con los brazos cruzados.

-quien lo diría que estas presas no entienden la cadena alimenticia-dijo la que juega con fuego.

-estoy de acuerdo la ley del más fuerte en este mundo, solo quedara el ejército más fuerte-dijo el otro encapuchado.

\- !Alieon, Extinción¡-dijeron todos los custodios. Invocando sus llaves espadas y liberando sus armaduras.

-aaaaah se acuerdan de nosotros, que bueno por que seremos quienes los destruyan-dijo Alieon quitándose la capucha e invocando a los roba almas que parecen un pulpo realmente feos y deformes.

Dando comienzo a otra batalla aunque no puede evitar que los científicos vean este combate. Y que también causa que Hyde fuera a protegerlos de los roba almas, por parte de Aelita, Yumi, y Jeremy se enfrentan a la mayoría de los roba almas, ya que los ataques de los roba almas separan a Odd y Ulrich, por su parte Alieon quiere saber que tanto Odd mejoro, por lo que Hipocresía le conto, aunque no está impresionada por lo que ve aunque el mismo Odd no está usando todas sus habilidades.

Por lado de Ulrich las cosas no están mejor ya que Extinción no se está guardando nada atacando con mucha fuerza y velocidad, pero Ulrich tiene una ventaja y es que no lucha solo de lo que él no se percaté Saber so ve claramente y reacciona para la defensa o ataque, haciendo que Extinción se interese más por el joven preguntándose qué más puede hacer el custodio del fuego.

Pero en el calor de la batalla nadie se da cuenta de que el terreno no es precisamente muy sólido ya que con cada impacto que todos se están dando provoca más y más gritas en suelo, hasta que ya lo soporta y se abre el suelo con Odd y Alieon, ya que son los que no les da tiempo de responder a la caída, a lo que Extinción de manera sorpresiva desaparece a los roba almas y se retira de la zona, lo que les da a los custodios un momento para repiar pero no de tranquilidad ya que perdieron a uno de los suyos y ahora tiene que explicar a Trisgres y Mecanuz que fue todo eso.

Tras un rato de inconsciente Odd comenzó a despertar llevándose una mano a la cabeza y algo que le extraña es que el suelo no esté muy duro, pero al segundo una cola lo estrangula y lo lanza a otro lado de la cueva, tras recuperarse del golpe puede ver a Alieon claramente molesta.

-nadie que no usa paracaídas, vive para contarlo-dijo Alieon tratando de exhalar fuego, pero por alguna razón no puede.

-jajajajaja, parece que te cortaron el servicio de gas, jajajaja bueno veamos si puede contra mi llave espada sin tus poderes-dijo Odd también intentando invocar su llave espada pero no funciona.

-jajajajajaja, parece que esta ver nuestro combate no será con nuestros poderes si no con nuestras garras, y ya recordaras lo que paso la última vez-dijo Alieon sonriendo con malicia.

Pero en el momento que intento atacar a Odd sus garras no salieron, lo que la extraña mucho, y aunque Odd intento aprovechar el momento sus propios poderes no respondía cosa que también lo extraño así como a Noir el cual no entiende que pasa la caída no puede bloquear sus poderes.

Pero antes de que pudieran comenzar la batalla una luz les llama su atención, y sin darse cuenta comenzaron a cavar donde salía la luz mostrando, en cuanto terminaron de cavar vieron la gema que Aelita vio antes de toda la batalla, brillaba en muchos colores y es del tamaño de una persona adulta con una forma de estrella de 7 puntas y con lo que parece llamados de bestias.

En el momento que reaccionaron Alieon intento golpe a Odd por su cercanía, pero Noir tomo el control del cuerpo y esquivo el ataque y se puso en guardia, aunque se calmó al ver mejor la gema.

-¿que tanto le vez a esa roca brillante?- pregunto Alieon para continuar con la batalla.

-parece que esa gema está absorbiendo nuestros poderes de las bestias-dijo Odd tratan de que Alieon no se entere de la existencia de Noir.

-eso fue una buena observación para una presa inservible, sabes a simple vista eres más torpe de lo que demuestras-dijo Alieon seria y bajando la guardia.

-que graciosas, bueno ya que por ahora no podemos hacernos daños, te propongo una tregua, para poder salir de aquí-dijo Odd molesto por el comentario recibido y por la idea que se le ocurrió.

-jajajajajajajaja, una tregua contigo, jajajajajajajajaja, eso sí fue gracioso, jajajajajaja, tu busca tu propia salida yo me voy por aquí-dijo Alieon tratando de abrir un portal pero para su suerte no lo consigue por más que se concentró he izo todas las poses que conoce de concentración mientras Odd miraba y se ría a lo bajo.

-parásitos, de acuerdo aremos una tregua, pero solo hasta llegar a la superficie-dijo Alieon resignada y dándole la mano a Odd.

-de acuerdo y no te voy a atacara por la espalda, palabra de custodio de las bestias-dijo Odd estrechando la mano de Alieon.

Y es así como los 2 guerreros de las bestias comenzaron a buscar la salida de la cueva para comenzar a ir a la superficie, mientras los demás custodios buscan la forma de encontrar a su compañero perdido ya que para varían ni en la fábrica lo pueden localizar y es un poco arriesgado seguirlo por el cráter por el que cayo.

Con Odd y Alieon encontraron la salida y ahora estas caminando y escalando para salir del lugar y en secreto ven que tanto de sus podres regresaron tras alegarse de esa cueva.

-!cuidado¡- grito Odd empujando a Alieon quitándola del camino.

-quítate paraci-dijo Alieon o intento decir al ver una estalagmita clavada en el suelo.

-bueno sigamos-dijo Odd muy tranquilo y continuando con el camino.

-espera un segundo, ¿Por qué me salvaste joven cazador?-dijo y pregunto Alieon.

-bueno como custodio que soy no puedo dejar de ayudar a quienes necesiten ayuda-dijo Odd con si típica despreocupación.

Alieon ya no pregunto más y continuo su caminata con el custodio de las bestias, hasta a un punto en al que tiene que escalar solo que Odd vio una roca floja y al quitarla no se percato de toda la recién en cadena que libero la cual por poco lo aplasta de no ser por Alieon, la que lo aparto del camino.

-oye gracias, me parece que estamos a mano-dijo Odd agradecido. –¿en serio crees que dejare que unas rocas te aniquilen?, eso es un placer que me estoy reservando, vamos por acá ya que esa ruta ya no sirve.-dijo Alieon casi como si fuera amable.

A lo que Odd se lleva las manos a la nuca y continua caminando, tras eso llegaron a lo que parece un tunen más estable que los anteriores.

-¿y dime como es que una chica como tú termino unida a un loco, una bruja, un muerto, una cobra, una psicópata, y un programa mal diseñado?- pregunto Odd tranquilo, mientras caminaban.

-de alguna manera nunca tuvo otra opción-respondió Alieon seria y comenzando a contar su historia.

En alguna tierra ella nació jamás conoció a sus padres, por lo que puede suponer y le han contado su padre murió y su madre la lanzo a un rio en una canasta mal diseña que no tardar en hundirse con ella, en eso un chamán la recogió y la crio como si fuera suya.

Al principio fue feliz y tenía el nombre de Gralia, pero no podía soportar los maltratos de los demás niños y de muchos adultos de la tribu así que huyo para buscar un destino, durante ese viaje muchas veces estuvo a punto de morir, pero algo siempre la levantaba y en uno de esos momentos fue encontrada por otra tribu y la recogió después de ver como mato a un gigante, la entonaron para convertirla en una bestia de guerra dándole el nombre de Alieon , los métodos fueron extremos.

Y tiene reglas muy distintas a su anterior tribu, una de las que más sufrió fue quien no ayuda en la cacería o falle no come, esto lo sufrió por los abusos y humillaciones de otros jóvenes que nunca dejaron de molestarla por su apariencia, hasta un día en una cacería ya no lo soporto y masacro a todos sus compañeros al volver con la tribu no trajo las presas que esperaban los mayores sino a sus compañeros presentándolos como el alimento, pero el miedo se marcó en las caras de muchos.

He intentaron matarla por el crimen de canibalismo, pero no lo lograron por primera vez en su vida uso todos sus poderes matando a todos en la tribu no fue una batalla fue una masacre, ella desolló a muchos les arranco las extremidades una sed de sangre se apodero de su cuerpo y alma, solo unos poco les perdona la vida ya sea por ser muy niños o por estar enfermos y viejos, uno de los que la encontró sonrió al ver a su bestia de guerra y morir en sus manos.

Tras eso se fue para buscar venganza de su primera tribu al encontrarlos fue recibida con burlas y luego con gritos de miedo, lo que intentaban detenerla morían más rápido que los que intentaron huir pero aquí tuvo un poco más de piedad dejando vivir a los que están protegen a los niños, al llegar con el chamán que la salvo de bebe, vio a un viejo sufriendo por las enfermedades al acercarse a él le dio las gracias por salvarla y darle una vida y encontrar su destino y luego lo mato, pero fue rápido sin dolor y como último gesto de respeto y cariño quemo su tienda con su aliento de fuego dándole una ojera funeraria para luego irse del lugar.

El tiempo paso se transformó en la mejor cazadora no hay bestia o hombre que pudiera con ella por donde va deja destrucción, ya que está guiada por la sed de sangre y el odio a todos los que están felices y los que se burlan de lo que es, pero ahora busca buenas presas que la lleven al límite de su capacidad y es aquí donde conoce a Fantasma, Cobra, Lagar y a Extinción.

-y ellos me prometieron darme buenas presas, la capacidad de calmar mi sed de sangre y otra cosas-dijo Alieno seria y tranquila ayudando a Odd a subir una pendiente.

-entonces cumplieron 2 cosas ¿y puedo saber cuál es la tercera?-dijo y pregunto Odd con su tono de voz calmado y despreocupado.

-en serio crees que te diré lo que planeamos, eso es nuestro asunto, tú y los tuyos son solo una molestia pasajera-dijo Alieon retomando el camino.

-bueno no perdía nada con intentarlo-dijo Odd muy tranquilo y sonriendo.

-creo que fue un buen intento para informarte de lo que hacer tus enemigos- dijo Alieon

A lo que continuaron su camino, cuidándose las espaldas el uno al otro, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la superficie, a lo que en la fábrica Echo localiza a Odd y le informa a los demás y también que se apuren ya que no está solo aunque aún no entiende cómo puede localizar amenazas cercanas.

-aaaaaa que bien se siente el aire en mi cara-dijo Odd muy tranquila.

-así es y cómo estamos en la superficie, nuestras alianzas ha terminado-dijo Alieon muy tranquila y muy oscura, y sacado sus garras lista para atacar a Odd.

Al sentir el peligro Noir nuevamente tomo el control del cuerpo y esquivó el ataque que llegaba por la espalda y ponerse en guardia, ya que Alieon no tardo en lanzar otros ataques tras ataque.

-no pensé que romperías la tregua tan pronto estuvieras fuera de los túneles-dijo Odd esquivar otro ataque.

-en serio creíste que no le atacaría más este día, no he olvidado como me llamaste la primera vez que nos vimos, además te estas transformando en una presa digna de mi poder-dijo Alieon lanzando otro ataque.

Pero esta fue interceptada por unas dagas hechas con fuego, y también se ponga en guardia ya que no tardo en recibir varios ataques de balas de sol, espinas verde oscuro, esferas de agua, y varios truenos de luz blanca, lo que demuestra que los demás custodios llegaron justo a tiempo rodeando a Alieon sin darle espacio para escapar, pero Alieon no ve cual es la diferencia ya que se ha enfrentado antes a superioridad numérica, pero antes de que ella se lanzara contra los custodios un roba almas con forma de hidra con las cabezas de osos y jabalís, el cual comenzó a atacar a los custodios y que Alieon reconoce perfectamente.

-el experimento 1032369, pero que hace aquí-dijo Alieon con muchas dudas.

-yo lo invoque-dijo Extinción serio y apareciendo de tras Alieon.

\- Extinción, ¿por qué lo invocaste?-pregunto Alieon muy molesta y girando a ver a su compañero.

-estas muy debilitada para pelear contra todos ellos-dijo Extinción y virando la batalla del experimento con los custodios.

-que, no estoy débil y no necesito ayuda, cambiando de tema, encontraste lo que buscamos en este mundo-dijo y pregunto Alieon calmándose un poco.

-no, este mundo es una pérdida de tiempo, además te está buscando en los túneles, pero ahora nos retiramos de este mundo-dijo Extinción serio y abriendo un portal.

-supongo que ya tendremos otra oportunidad-dijo Alieon seria y cruzando el portal con ella Extinción el que no deja de ver al custodio de fuego mientras el portal se cierra.

Mientras el anillo se retiraba el roba almas se enfrenta con los custodios. Lo que se concentran en esquivar los ataques del roba almas ya que parece que su inteligencia es mayor que todo lo anterior y con las muchas cabezas que tiene sorprenderlo sea convertido en un reto más complicado que los anteriores, pero como los otros también tiene una debilidad solo hay que encontrarla.

En los ataques que lanza por el roba almas que consisten en fuego, esferas oscuras, latigazos y cabezazos hay un patrón el cual todo los custodios notan hasta Odd y es que la cabeza del centro no ataca es más como si controlara la demás, y es lo que piensas aprovechar a sus distintas maneras ya que van a improvisar por la falta de comunicación en este caso, con varios rayos de energía que los distintos elementos logran destruir algunas cabezas para dejar desprotegida la del centro solo que paso algo que no esperaban una regeneración completa de las cabezas, lo que ocasiona que los custodios suspiren y que el ataque se retome así como la batalla.

Solo que estas vez los custodios si se organizan para terminar con esta batalla lo más rápido posible, con algunas maniobras evasivas los custodios logran obtener un plan, el cual consiste en usar a Odd como bala de fuego, ya que están combinando los poderes de fuego y sol, para crear una esferza sobre su Odd para que se estrelle con el roba almas, a lo que combinara la velocidad de los animales más rápidos en su ser, y mientras los demás custodios distraen al roba almas y tratan de inmovilizarlo para que el tiro sea limpio.

Lo cual no es fácil ya que el roba almas intersecta todos los ataques que le mandan y contra ataque pero al ver a los otros custodios intenta atacarlo pero es en eso donde los demás custodios lo ataquen con varíes esferas de agua luz naturaleza con las que logran desviar la atención del roba almas así ellos nuevamente, mientras los demás terminan la esfera a lo que Odd no tarde en lanzarse a la ataque a lo que los demás cambien de distraer a paralizar al roba alma.

Yumi utiliza su llave espada para crear lianas, por parte de Jeremy y Aelita usan sus llaves espadas para crear cadenas de luz y agua, todo para logar que el roba alma reciba el impacto directo de la esfera, con lo cual el roba almas fue destruido con un gran agujeró en su centro y como muchos comenzó a desaparecer y como los otros alterados una gema cayo del interior para hacerse polvo en el suelo.

-otro más que muerde el polvo-dijo Hyde serio. –si lo logramos una vez más-dijo Odd un poco cansado.

-si logamos-dijo Ulrich tranquilo y recuperando el aliento ya que esta es la primera vez que concentran su fuego.

-¿ Jeremy estas bien?-pregunto Aelita algo preocupada por el semblante del custodio del agua.

-si estoy bien Aelita- respondió Jeremy lo más tranquilo que puede.

-estas bien pero se nota que tienes, algunas sospechas la posición de tu cuerpo lo indica-dijo Hyde como un detective en pleno caso.

-¿se nota tanto?- pregunto Jeremy sin salir de sus pensamientos.

-bueno Hyde lo nota por su entrenamiento de policía, pero yo no veo la diferencia a cuanto están en tu computadora-dijo Odd con su típica despreocupación.

-nos puede compartir tus dudas-dijo Aelita tranquila y muy cálida.

-bueno, es muy posible que el anillo infernal nos están analizando, esta roba almas parece que tiene la misma fuerza que los últimos, sin contar del viaje anterior ya que ese actuaba como paracito-dijo Jeremy analítico.

-eso es un pensamiento muy preocupantes-dijo Yumi igual de pensativa.

\- Jeremy tu pensamiento, puede ser más ciertos de lo que sospechamos, ya que esta batalla fue algo fácil-dijo Hyde concordando con Jeremy.

-creo que los 2 tiene razón este roba almas fue fácil de cierta manera-dijo Ulrich con muchas dudas.

-oigan y si mejor lo pensamos en otra ocasión ya que Trisgres y Mecanuz, viene para acá-dijo Odd señalando a los mencionados.

Tras un rato de explicación del por qué el lugar está destrozando todos decidieron continuar con la búsqueda de la fuente de energía, a o que Odd les señala la entrada a las cueva donde cayó hace poco con Alieon, con muchas precauciones todos los grupos de científicos y los custodios entraron por los túneles de la cueva, unos minutos después todos llegaron a donde esta la gema, al ver su poder es igual que el de las 3 protos, a lo que con mucho cuidado extrajeron la gema para evitar cualquier tipo de daño, con un poco de ayuda de los custodios la gema llego a la superficie para luego llevarlo al laboratorio.

El viaje de regreso al laboratorio fue muy tranquilo, y sin señales de más roba almas o los ejércitos locales ya que la gema emana una señal de energía muy fuerte y distinta, por fortuna no han tenido problemas, en cuanto llegaron al laboratorio comenzaron a extraer una parte de la energía en un motor de prueba el cual no soporto el poder y estallo, pero en vez que todos los científicos se desanimaran entraron en emoción ya que la energía paso sin problemas al motor.

En estos momentos los custodios solo son testigos el posible nacimiento de una nueva especie, y antes de que se fueran del mundo dieron algunas sugerencias para los nuevos diseños que construirán, al salir fueron acompañados por Trisgres y Mecanuz los que están muy agradecidos con los jóvenes, al llegar a la salida comenzaron las despedidas.

-¿están seguros de que no se pueden quedar?-pregunto Mecanuz a los custodios.

-lo lamentamos, no podemos tenemos nuestra propia guerra que parar-respondió Hyde por todos.

-además ya tiene todo lo que pueden necesitar- dijo Yumi sonriendo y muy cordial.

-es verdad y gracias por las sugerencias joven Jeremy, jovencita Aelita - dijo Trisgres muy agradecido.

-no hay de que-dijo Jeremy cordial y sonriendo. –Esperamos que les pueden ayudar-dijo Aelita muy cordial.

-yo solo puedo esperar que no requieran más sangre, realmente odio las agujas-dijo Hyde casi como un niño de 5 años, pero por esa manera de decirlo causo que sus compañeros se rieran a lo bajo.

-bueno vámonos, que tenemos un largo viaje-dijo Ulrich serio y cordial. A lo que los custodios comenzaron a caminar, pero en eso momento Trisgres los detiene.

-¿qué pasa Trisgres?-pregunto Odd por todos sus amigos.

-bueno me gustaría darte esta pluma, como señal de respeto mutuo y de amistad ya que gracias a Odd por encontrar el corazón de las criaturas-dijo Trisgres muy contento y ofreció una pluma blanca.

La cual el custodio de las bestias acepta la pluma y de la misma salió una luz como todos las veces pasadas, y como todas las veces Aelita saco su linterna para tomar un poco de esa luz, mientras Odd sella este mundo con su llave espada, lo que deja sorprendidos a los 2 científicos pero nadie de los custodios dio más explicaciones si no solo el último adiós, para romper sus gemas y regresar a la fábrica.

Ya en la fábrica el único que los recibió fue William ya que Echo nuevamente se escondió aunque eso es algo que a nadie le extraña ya que no es la primera vez ni la última que lo hace, ya en la parte superior de la fábrica para ser más preciso en el comedor con sus bestias para que todos coman algo tras toda la odisea de este día y para Odd cuenta toda su aventura con Alieon en los túneles.

-eso explica muchas cosas de Alieon-dijo Yumi seria. –bueno ya sabemos algo más de uno los miembros del anillo, ahora solo faltan 5-dijo William pensativo.

-saben creo que Alieon meda un poco de tristeza-dijo Aelita un poco triste.

-¿y eso a que se debe?-pregunto Odd con dudas. –es que ella no se merecía tantos maltratos en su vida-respondió Aelita pensativa.

-en eso tienes razón Aelita, es como dicen los monstruos no nacen se crean-dijo Hyde concordando Aelita y sosteniendo una hoya con unos guantes de cocina.

-tal vez tiene razón, pero al final no cambia la situación ya que Alieon eligió ese camino- dijo Ulrich serio.

-si bueno, pensemos eso en otro momento, Hyde con que platillo nos vas a sorprender-dijo Odd muy tranquilo.

Cosa que hace que todos se rían a lo bajo ya que Odd aprobado una vez más que piensa con el estómago y mientras los demás custodios comen Echo habla de lo ocurrido con su maestro.

-y eso fue todo lo que paso en ese viaje maestro-dijo Echo muy sumisa.

-ya lo veo te agradezco que me informaras de todo lo que paso, aunque me extraña que no fueras ya que según tus palabras la batalla es lo que te ayuda a soportar a los demás custodios-dijo el maestro sonriendo.

-a bueno es que pensé, en bueno, yo supuse que, hay-dijo Echo muy nerviosa si los demás la vieran no darían crédito de lo que ven.

-tranquilízate mi aprendiz de cristal, ere solo para ver tu reacción-dijo el maestro sonriendo.

-por el cristal de plata, odio que haga eso maestro-dijo Echo molesta pero no como suele mostrarlo con sus compañeros.

-bueno eso me muestra que aun tienes a Diva en tu corazón-dijo el maestro tranquilo.

-por favor maestro no me llame así, no estoy con mis compañeras sailor scouts y ese nombre es preciado-dijo Echo entre apenada y recelosa.

-lo sé, y es por eso que te di el nombre de Echo, desde que comenzaste a entrenar conmigo, lo que ahora importa es que descubras los planes del anillo infernal y los detengas esa es tu misión actual y cuídate mi aprendiz adorada-dijo el maestro un poco más serio sin perder la tranquilidad.

-como usted ordene mi maestro Magnuz, gran mago de las dimensiones apartados-dijo Echo muy tranquila y sumisas.

-bien, ahora ve a comer algo, ya que no puedes luchar con el estómago vacío-dijo Magnuz cortes y terminando la comunicación. A lo que Echo se levantó del suelo tomando el prisma y dirigiéndose a la comedor con Bianca a su lado.

Mientras los custodios Vivian su aventura de este día en **Anexo** la dicha está en el bosque de la creación ya que la nueva generación a nacido, y a diferencia de las anterior generaciones que nacieron como adolecentes esta nació como bebes, lo que enternece a los mayores.

También con ellos una milagro un nuevo árbol en el centro del bosque los símbolos que tiene significan Esperanza Voluntad y Beta, aunque es pequeño llegara el momento que crezca y nuevos dioses nacerán de él.

Ahora los dioses tiene que ver quienes criaran a la nueva generación, sobre todo a 5 de ellos cuyo poder es diferente a los de más, aunque tal vez sean 6, sin contar a los de los arboles alfa y omega.

Primal, tomo bajo su cuidado el nuevo alfa llamándolo Kane, y como Primal Moregan cuidara de la nueva omega dándole el nombre de Naxa.

Hefesto dios de los metales cuya apariencia es de un hombre piel morona calvo y usando una armadura griega, tomo bajo su cuidado al nuevo dios de los métales que llama Percy.

Por otro lado Quetzalcoatl dios de los vientos de piel neutra que viste una armadura sencilla que protege el pecho la cintura y un casco de serpiente emplumada, decido cuidar de la nueva diosa del aire y la nombro Aurora.

Thor dios del trueno y uno de campeón del mundo de piel blanca cabello amarillo, usa una armadura tradicional Escandinavia, decidió adoptar a la nueva diosas del trueno dándole el nombre de Electra, por los que pequeños rayos que suelta.

Dialzer dios del tiempo su piel es de color índigo cabello platino, viste una armadura que asemeja mucho a un dragón con muchos engranajes de reloj, decido cuidar de la nueva diosa del tiempo dándole el nombre de Susan, aunque puede ver en Cronos una cierta mirada de desagrado Asia la nueva diosa del tiempo.

Pirdicras dios del espacio que se parece mucho al su hermano, solo que su armadura asemeja a un tigre, decido cuidarla con gran alegría a la nueva diosa del especia llamada Marín, que es idéntica a su hermana Susan ya que el tiempo y espacio son el mismo árbol.

Y para sorpresa de todos los dioses presentes, Anubis tomo bajo su cuidado a una diosa de las bestias que parece una mezcla de perro y niña, llamándola Noelia también siendo el primero en retirarse con la bebe en sus brazos.

Así como los demás dioses con las nueva generación y en cuento Zeus está solo, Altaira parece para mencionar que los nuevos dioses están los nuevos custodios de los demás elementos los cuales son el aire, tiempo, trueno, metales, y espacio, para que les informa a los demás dioses y para entrenar de una manera especial para Susan, Marín, Electra, Percy y Aurora

Fin cap.

Smarty26: muchas gracias no sabes lo mucho que significa para mi, que te gustara.

Codelyokofan210399: gracias por los votos de confianza y ánimos amiga y en otro mensaje te responderá esa duda o tal vez ya lo ice


	9. guerrero de fuego y guerrero n

**Code almas y corazones**

Guerrero del fuego guerrero negro

han pasado 5 días desde el ultimo viaje de los custodios aunque las cosas no han cambiado en la tierra, pero en **ANEXO** las cosas son distintas ya que la humanidad a nacido en el mundo y junto a ella muchas criaturas de la misma manera que los dioses ya que hay otro bosque de la creación, y algunos monstruos también los cuales los dioses han encerrado por su fuerza y su bestialidad, pero los roba almas siguen apareciendo en el mundo ya que aún no tiene la luz de la primera fuente para mantenerlos lejos y sin contar con el mandala aún están lejos de ser una amenaza, aunque para los dioses los roba almas no son importantes si no que la humanidad los conozca y los adoren al menos para la mayoría ya que para otros proteger a la humanidad es más importante.

Lo que es más impresionante para los custodios es que en **ANEXO** ya han pasado 1000 años desde comenzó la reconstrucción del mundo, y aunque aún tiene zonas muertas hay más zonas con vida una clara señal del trabajo logrado, aunque son de los lugares donde los roba almas mas se concentran para destruirlo ya que el mundo aún carece de la luz de la primera fuente no puede mantener lejos a los roba almas y a toda su familia de seres oscuros.

En **ANEXO** los dioses se construyeron un coliseo para entrenar, mostrar los avances en el manejo de los poderes, y poner a prueba las creaciones de los dioses ya que el coliseo también funciona como prisión para los roba almas más fuertes y otras criaturas nacidas en la corrupción, solo que este día los custodios están en las gradas viendo a la nueva generación de dioses entrenando, los cuales ya tienes 6 años todos ellos.

Y se puede notar que la nueva diosa de la oscuridad Naxa toma estos combates de práctica como un juego ya que de un simple movimiento de su mano manda a volar a muchos de sus oponentes solo cuando se enfrenta a Kane o a los primeros alfas y omega es cuando se lo toma enserio las batallas.

Solo que esta vez está luchando con la nueva diosa del trueno Electra, y no la toma en serio ya que la mando contra la pared 5 veces, mientras los custodios observan y con ellos las 2 primera generaciones de dioses.

-parece que Electra está perdiendo la paciencia-dijo Hyde analítico.

-es normal ya que Naxa se está burlándose de ella-dijo Yumi seria y analítica.

-eso se nota, aunque no creen que es un poco injusto 2 contra 1 -dijo Aelita mirando la batalla de Kane contra las nuevas diosas gemelas Susan y Marín.

-tal vez lo sea, aunque Kane tiene los poderes de todos los elementos, así que eso empareja las cosas-dijo Jeremy serio y mirando las demás batallas entre los niños.

-aunque solo hay que lamentar que no los vimos cuando nacieron-dijo Odd imaginando como se veían de bebes, por lo que les contaron los mayores esta generación nació como bebes.

-puede ser Odd, aunque para mí la verdadera lástima es que Echo no esté aquí viendo a los pequeños dando el máximo-dijo William extrañamente observando a Electra levantándose nuevamente.

-eso sí, aunque según sus palabras alguien tiene que cuidar del fuerte-dijo Ulrich mirando la batalla de Pele la nueva diosa del fuego, contra Aurora la nueva diosa del aire.

-en eso ella tiene razón, aunque tal vez fue bueno que no viniera ya que siempre anda diciendo las fallas en el combate-dijo Hyde sonriendo mientras dirige la Mirada al combate de Kaiser el nuevo dios de la magia contra Percy el Nuevo dios de la forja

Y cuando los custodios más se interesan en los combates son llamados por Echo ya que encontró al anillo, así que tiene que retirarse para ir a otro mundo, a lo que se escusas con los dioses mayores para que un portal se abra fuera del coliseo.

En cuento lo cruzaron regresaron a la fábrica y en la sala de control debatieron quieres se quedarían y tras una plática los que se quedan son Yumi y Hyde mientras los demás bajan a los escáneres y viajan a un mundo nuevo.

En una ciudad llamada playa del Carmen en una de sus calles deshabitadas es donde se abre el portal de los custodios, solo que al salir les falló un poco la frenada es como si en los mundos la conexión sea más rápida que en otros.

-¡ay! Esto ya no nos pasaba-dijo Odd quitándose una late de la cabeza.

-cuando regresemos, recuérdenme que le rompa a Hyde la mano-dijo Echo molesta.

-tal vez el programo las coordenada, pero tu fuiste al que las dio, no lo olvides-dijo William recordando.

-será como sea ya estamos aquí-dijo Aelita ayudando a Jeremy a levantarse.

-en eso tiene razón, y parece que estamos en un mundo muy acorde al nuestro, gracias Aelita -dijo Jeremy analítico y agradecido.

-y¿ cómo lo sabes?- Odd pregunto. – Odd nuestras ropas están normales-dijo Ulrich señalando lo obvio.

-y con el símbolo de siempre-dijo William mirando el símbolo de los custodies en su camisa.

Después de un segundo los custodios salieron de la oscuridad de la calle para entrar a una de las calle más transitados por las personas, por lo que pueden ver algunos son turistas y locales están vendiendo todo tipo de recuerdos y comida, aunque tu que arrastrar a Odd ya que de detuvo por el olor de la comida, también algunas vendedores intentaron vender muchas de sus joyas a las chicas pero ellas se negaron cordialmente.

Tras 2 horas de recorrer esa calle los custodios salieron asi otra mas tranquila, y por recomendación o presentimiento de Echo siguieron un camino que lleva a un museo de historia prehispánica, en el momento que llegaron la noche se hace presente.

-bueno ya llegamos, y está cerrado bueno vamos de aqui-dijo Odd comenzando del museo.

-si es mejor que nos vayamos, a otra parte-dijo William concordamos con Odd.

-adonde ustedes 2, los recuerdos que no somos turistas, así que no tenemos que obedecer las reglas de horario-dijo Echo seria y sujetando las camisas de Odd y William.

-creo que Hyde te dirá que tenemos que respetar las reglas y leyes de otros mundo-dijo Aelita recordando las palabras de su amigo policía.

\- Aelita tiene razón y Echo nos puedes decir el por qué estamos aquí?-dijo y pregunto Jeremy con mucha curiosidad.

-necesitamos más información sobre los tesoros del Xibalbá, cuántos son ubicaciones todo, asi tal vez podamos salir de la defensiva y entrar a la ofensiva-dijo Echo seria y tirando al suelo a Odd y William.

-eso nos ayudaría mucho -dijo Ulrich concordando con Echo. –entones veamos si en el techo hay una entrada-dijo Aelita

A lo que los custodios saltaron al techo del museo y buscan una ventana o una puerta pero algo les parece muy extraño ya que el silencio dentro del museo no parece normal, y al encontrar un tragaluz ven dentro del museo, lo que vieron los sorprendió.

Dentro del museo se está llevando a cabo un robo lo más callado posible ya que están buscando y toman ciertas antigüedades, las cuelas no se puede ver de que son por la altura, sin pensarlo mucho los custodios abrieron el traja luz con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no alertar a los ladrones, solo que en el momento que los custodios tocaron el piso sus compañeros tomaron la forma de armaduras liberando sus luces.

Lo que por un segundo llama la atención de 2 ladrones pero al no ver nada retomaron su camino con unas estatuas en sus brazos.

-por poco perdimos el elemento sorpresa-dijo William saliendo de su escondite.

-saben que aún me molesta estar de acuerdo con ustedes, pero en este caso, Bianca ¿me puede explicar el por qué la trasformación?-dijo y Echo a su bestia algo molesta.

-bueno todos nosotros sentimos un peligro, y es por ellos que tomamos nuestra forma de armaduras-respondió Bianca muy tranquila y hablando por todas las bestias.

-la próxima avisen antes-dijo Ulrich serio y saliendo de su escondite como los demás custodios,

Lo que no se percató ninguno de ellos es que unos ojos rojos los está mirando desde la sombras siento la amenaza que las bestias sintieron, pero los custodios se separaron en distintas salas para atrapar a cada ladrón que encuentren sin activar las alarmas ya que no pueden asegurar que todas están desactivadas, en lo parece la sala de animales disecados es donde Odd encuentra a 3 ladrones y creando 3 serpientes las cuales se acercan a los ladrones y los atrapan tan rápido que no se percataron de lo que paso hasta que ya es muy tarde.

Y al buen Odd se le ocurre celebrar sin notar que hay un cuarto ladron llegando pero Noir siempre atento toma el control del cuerpo para garlo y sacando una de sus ballestas dispara una flecha dejando al ladrón colgado en una de las paredes, en otra salo Echo encuentra a otros 5 ladrones y así algo que a querido intentar con sus poderes de la luna la cual empieza a alrededor diamantes alrededor de los ladrones y de golpe en los cierra dejando en una especie de petrificación.

Con Aelita ella llega a lo que parece la sala de seguridad donde hay 3 ladrones con todos los guardias atados así que crea ratón de energía que entra a la sala y explota en una luz brillante que deja cielos a todos, con lo que aprovecha para atacar a los ladrones con ligeras descargas eléctricas para que estén inconscientes y sus mismas ropas sean sus ataduras, y procede a liberar a los guardias pero con su ceguera no irán a ningún lado por un rato.

Por el lado Jeremy usa sus poder para atapar a 10 ladrones ya que los atrae con antigüedades falcas hechas de agua, al cuales al sentir la presencia de los ladrones los encierran en burbujas con una máscara de aire, con William y Ulrich están en salas distintas pero usan métodos similares para detener a los ladrones el cual es golpear con fuego o oscuridad hasta que queden inconscientes.

En lo que parece una de las bodegas del museo es donde se reúnen los custodios ya que Aelita vio en una de las cámaras en donde hay más ladrones, al llegar al lugar ven a 15 ladrones metiendo en una furgoneta todas las antigüedades que se están robando, lo que uno está intentando comunicarse con todos los demás que ya están tardando mucho, y es ahí cuando ve el reflejo de uno de los custodios ya que están escondidos para atacar, pero ahora están a la defensiva ya que el ladrón que vio el reflejo comenzó a disparar con una ametralladoras he imitándolo los de más ladrones, haciendo que los custodios crean escudos de energía para que las balas no les hagan ningún daño aunque no sabes que tan efectiva serian contra sus armaduras pero hoy no es el día para averígualo.

Parece que el múrciela se encontró ayudantes, dijo uno de los ladrones y antes de que alguien más dijera algo una sombra callo del techo para tomar la forma de un joven de 22 años, traje completamente negro, una capa negra con un negro más claro en el interior, un cinturón negro con una hebilla roja, una máscara negra con orejas de murciélago y un visor rojo, el joven no tardo en golpear a los ladrones de una manera tan violenta que con suerte el corazón y los pulmones están intactos, solo 2 ladrones se salvaron de esa palizas y son que estaban en la furgoneta la cual arrancón antes de que múrcielo los golpear desmedidamente, pero cuando Odd intento reventarle uno de los neumáticos el múrciela lo detuvo.

-!Oye se están escapando¡-dijo Odd quejándose de que le arruinaran un buen tiro.

Pero el múrcielo lo ignoro por completo y lanzo un bateran el cual se transformó en un múrciela vivir con los ojos rojos, el cual ahora está siguiendo a la furgoneta sin que esos ladrones se percatan ya que ese murciélago está perfectamente camuflado con el cielo nocturno.

-un animal de rastreo, eso es un poco ingeniosos-dijo Echo con un poco de sorpresa.

-ahora me pueden decir quieres son todos ustedes, por que huelen a destellos y penumbras, y que hacen en mi ciudad-pregunto el joven igual de serio que la misma Echo

-genial otro amargado solo que vestido como Batman-dijo Odd un poco fastidiado.

-ah, olvida eso, solos los custodios, y somos de otra ciudad y escuchamos que hay problemas, causados por un grupo llamado anillo infernal, así que es por lo que estamos aquí-dijo William por los demás.

-perdone si no les creo del todo, ya que puede ver que son de otra dimensión, y la esencia de sus armaduras no son normales-dijo el murciélago.

-vaya es bueno, el tipo-dijo Odd, sorprendido. –Ya que sabes eso nos ¿puedes decir quién eres tú?-dijo y pregunto Jeremy.

-soy Dark bat caballero de la casa del murciélago, y creo que debemos continuar esta conversación en otro lado, la policía ya viene paraca –dijo Dark bat serio he invitado a los custodios lo acompañen.

-¡a la baticueva!-dijo Odd un poco emocionado, coso que extraña a Dark bat ya que no entiende de que está hablando esta forastero mientras sus compañeros siente un poco de pena ajena.

Uno de los guardias del museo ya recupero la mirara y lo primero que hizo fue activar todas las alarmas asiendo que la llamaría de la estación fuera al museo, en cuanto llegaron se realizar una investigación por parte de todos los policías y detectives, muchos se sorprendieron en la concisión de los ladrones ya que algunos tiene queda dures agua electricidad y muchos otras cosas que no puede entender algunos pensaron que el murciélago tiene nuevos trucos, solo que una detective escribe un mensaje en su cel., él dice tenemos que hablar.

Mientras los custodios llegaron a una edificio abandonado, y en el piso más alto es el cuartel general de Dark bat en el cual se puede encontrar todo tipo de computadoras, un pequeño sofá y una silla fuera de eso el lugar está muy descuidado, aunque el único decepcionado es Odd ya que el lugar no es la baticueva que imaginaba.

-ahora estamos en lugar seguro, ¿ahora si díganme porque están con los aspirantes a Ángeles?-dijo y pregunto Dark bat sin perder la seriedad.

-bueno es una larga historia-dijo Ulrich un poco mas tranquillo, y procedía a contar todo lo que les paso desde el día que se transformaron en los custodies, sin omitir detallas contando sobre Atem, Altaira y todo lo que saben del anillo infernal saltándose el detalle de los Tesoros del Xibalbá.

-y es la razón por la que estamos aquí, en tu ciudad-dijo Ulrich terminando la explicación.

-guaul, Ulrich no sabía que puede explicar así un tema-dijo Odd, sorprendido por su amigo.

-algo que tu deberías aprender Odd-dijo Aelita tranquila y burlándose de su amigo. Lo que provocó algunas risas.

-así que es por eso que huelan a destello y penumbra, mmmmm creo que su compañera de la luna no se equivocó en las coordenada, ya que en 3 días han ocurrido 10 robos a los museos de historia y 2 intentes de secuestros las víctimas identificaron a una tipo vestido como maquina tal vez sea el tal Xana que mencionaron, pero aun no le logrado ubicar bien el verdadero punto de entrega de todos los robos-dijo Dark bat serio.

-dices que todo está relacionado-dijo William pensativo. –es muy posible que así sea, no sería raro que todo fuera una distracción, si me permites creo que poder ubicar en donde están con los datos que tienes-dijo Jeremy pensativo.

-si podemos ayudarte en este caso-dijo Aelita concordando con Jeremy.

-está bien les dejara ver el mapa y mi información pero si intentan algo que no me agrade les romperé los huesos elegidos de destellos-dijo Dark bat serio y amenazante.

-lo entendemos y descuida no causaremos problemas-dijo Jeremy tranquilo y caminando a las computadoras con Aelita para iniciar el análisis de los datos.

-parece que sabes muchos de los destellos-dijo Ulrich un poco más relajado pero no baja la guardia.

-dejen que les dé un consejo, no depositen su confianza en los destellos-dijo Dark bat. Pero sus palabras provocaron las dudas en la mayoría de los custodios.

-como parece que no les preguntaron nada sobre su especie o las penumbras dejen que les quite la dudas, las penumbras se crean de los restos de las almas de buenos y malos, los sueños metas ambiciones esperanza y anhelos es de donde nacen las penumbras, pero si alguien tiene un fuerte deseo de destrucción conquista avaricia o egocentrismos causara que la penumbra alcance niveles superiores, como su Fantasma que es de nivel 1 pero hay otros más poderoso que los de nivel 0 son los que están más cerca de los demonios, y las penumbras se alimentas de todo tipo de corrupción, desbalances, de la imaginación la fantasía y los sueños de los seré pensantes y sentimentales-dijo Dark bat serio.

-esos son las penumbras, ¿pero y los destellos?-dijo y pregunto Odd un poco confundido.

-sobre los destellos también son los restos de las almas solo que ellos murieron a mano de las penumbras, verán las penumbras más poderosas tiene un plan el cual nadie sabe de qué trata pero una parte es corromper los planetas en los que entran, asegurando se de crear más penumbras se aseguran que el alma está llena de odio antes de que matan a su víctima de maneras que solo a un psicópata o un demonio puro se les ocurrirá, pero cuando matan a una persona con una fe, esperanza y uno corazón fuerte que no sede a la corrupción crean a un destello, los grilletes que seguro ya lo han visto no solo los ata a los mundos mortales si no al recuerdo de la penumbra que los liquido, y como muchos mundos y personas están desequilibradas les da más poder a las penumbras mientras que los destellos pierden poder-dijo Dark bat.

-¿estás diciendo que los destellos son más débiles que las penumbras?-pregunto William muy chocado y confundido.

-por si no quedo claro si los destellos aspiran a Ángeles pero no tiene el poder para detener a las penumbras o de encontrar la forma de estar completos-dijo Dark bat serio.

-yo no lo creo, tal vez tienes razón y los destellos no tengan el poder que deberían, pero jamás se han rendido aun obtenido muchas victorias y saben que aun día ellos vencerán y por eso jamás se rinden, y sin contar las veces que nos salvaron-dijo Ulrich defendiendo a los destellos y recordando algunas platicas que ha tenido con Atem.

-como se suele decir uno da un consejo si no quieren tomarlo ya es su decisión-dijo Dark bat.

-yo creo que hay que dejar este debate para otro momento, ya que tenemos un posible lugar donde más se concentran, muchos de los caminos que los ladrones tomaron terminan el bosque cercano a las ruinas mayas-dijo Jeremy muy seguro.

-como es un laberinto natural esa zona, es donde hay posibilidades que reúnan-dijo Aelita apoyando a su compañero.

En eso el murciélago que Dark bat mando a seguir a los ladrones regreso con información que concuerda con los que los custodios del agua y la luz han explicado, y sin perder más tiempo todos los héroes salieron a ese bosque solo que los custodios con un poco de ayuda de los que se quedaron n la fábrica activan sus vehículos y Dark bat usa a otro murciélago lanzándola a un carro viejo y olvidado para transformarlo en un batvimovil según la opinión de Odd ya es muy parecido, ya en camino al bosque encontrón para haya a los ladrones y quizás al anillo por parte de los custodios.

Al llegar a la entrada del bosque los custodios y Dark bat dejaron sus vehículos y se adentraron en el bosque que mas parece salve por denso y lo espesa que esta, aunque se pueden entre mejor por qué escogieron esta lugar como punto de encuentro pero también despierta la pregunta de donde esta el camino que usan para entren con una furgoneta, pero la pregunta fue olvidada por unas voces que se están quejando de todo, ya sea por los mosquitos el lodo que se formar por las pasadas lluvias en la zona y de que su empleadores están tardando mucho.

-bueno parece que los encontramos-dijo Odd en voz baja. –gracias por el dato gato obvio-dijo Echo seria.

-¿y ahora como vamos actuar?-pregunto William vio que fácil son unos 100 ladrones en el lugar.

-esa es una buena pregunta, es una lástima que Yumi no está con nosotros en este lugar-dijo Ulrich pensando su compañera japonesas.

-bueno podemos usar los poderes de Aelita y William para controlar las plantas para paralizar a todos los ladrones, sin necesidad de una pelea-dijo Jeremy analítico.

-es un buen plan-dijo Ulrich concordando con su amigo acuático.

-si suena bien, pero creo que el ya se nos adelantó-dijo Aelita señalando a Dark bat ya que se alegró del grupo.

A lo que el de manera rápida y silenciosa neutraliza a cada ladrón que están en lugar, y los que lo ven terminan como los que ya quito del camino, en cuestión de segundos Dark bat neutralizo a la mitad de los ladrones aprovechando tono lo de su entorno y el mismo color de a su traje, cosa que medio sorprende a los custodios, medio por que con sus poderes es más fácil neutralizarlo.

Y tras uno segundos los custodios salieron del escondite para ver si los mato o solo los dejo en consientes ya que a simple vista algunos ladrones no respiran, aunque otros la ladrones les vean son rápidamente capturados sin mucho esfuerzo ya que no son rivales para los custodios, pero a pesar de ellos algo no los deja tranquilos, es como pudieran ver las auras de los ladrones y ver restos de energías oscuras de los roba almas muy pequeñas pero muy presentes en todos ellos.

En el momento que se encontraron con Dark bat ya el resto de ladrones están en el suelo respirando con algunas dificultades con la exención es que Dark bat tiene en sus manos, aunque unos 8 ladrones intentan dispárale no lo logran no solo por sus heridas si no también los custodios terminando el trabajo de dejarlos inconscientes.

-sabes que debes tener más cuidado, con los que intentas dejar inconscientes-dijo William muy casual y tranquilo.

-sabía que ya salieron del escondite, así que les deje algo para que golpear-dijo Dark bat serio y sin soltar al ladrón.

-gracias por la confianza, eso creo-dijo Ulrich, sin entender a qué se refiere este murciélago.

-¿y se puede saber por qué a es, no le as roto el cuello todavía?-pregunto Echo como si aprobara los métodos de este murciélago, algo que sorprende a los demás custodios y a la vez no les sorprende.

-este tiene información de donde estas las cabezas de tota esta operación, y de ser necesario lo voy asurar como pelota de criquet, hasta que me diga lo quiero saber-dijo Dark bat serio y amenazante.

-por mi es un buen plan-dijo Echo concordando con el plan. - ¡Echo!-gritaron los demás custodios al unisonó.

-espero un segundo creo que no sea nosesario, creo que podemos averiguar lo que queremos saber-dijo Aelita acercándose al ladrón que aún está siendo sugertado por Dark bat.

En cuanto Aelita se le acercó al ladrón, sus ojos lo los de su armaduras brillaron con una luz tan intensas que abren las puestas de la mente mostrando lo que intenta ocultar.

-este lugar es la entrada trasera para bodega que está en el puerto principal, él no sabe cómo pasa pero aquí se abre un portal que los lleva a la bodega-dijo Aelita segura de lo que vio y llevando una mano a la cabeza, a lo que Jeremy no tarda en ayudar a su amiga.

-eso si fue útil-dijo Dark bat serio y soltando al ladrón que termino inconsciente tras la experiencia.

-genial, Aelita ¿cómo lo hiciste?-dijo y pregunto Odd sorprendido.

-yo también quiere saberlo-dijo Ulrich concordando con su amigo bestial.

-la verdad no estoy segura, Phoenix me dijo que la luz de la sabiduría al mezclarse con la fuerza del sol, las mentes perdidas pueden revelar las cosas que quieren esconder-dijo Aelita ya recuperada de su primera experiencias.

Cosas que sorprende a los custodios del fuego y las bestias, y a la vez hace que William se pregunte si puede hacer lo mismo con sus poderes de la oscuridad, antes de que se todos tomen camino a la bodega Echo abre un portal Asia la misma, con lo restos de energías de las veces pasadas en las que se abrió en el lugar, a lo que lo todos el grupo lo cruzo para llegar a la bodega y a los responsables de todos estos robos, pero lo único que nadie noto es que un robot con forma de esqueleto con el símbolo de XANA en el pecho lo vio todo y su maestro ya está avisados de que tendrán visitas inesperadas.

Mientras en la fábrica las cosas están tranquilas de momento.

-hasta ahora los demás van bien, ¿no lo crees?-dijo Yumi casual.

-si van bien solo que si hubiera ideo abría buscado la forma de arrestar a ese tipo disfrazado por agresión en primer grado-dijo Hyde serio.

-bueno tal vez tiene razón en eso, pero hasta ahora también, con el murciélago-dijo Yumi pensativa.

En eso momento sonó unas alarmas y estatuas que esta en las cuatro esquinas de la sala y sus ojos parpadeaba en rojo, ya que uno de los gigantes en lyoko se detuvo, lo cual también indica que la barrara se está debilitando.

-¿Qué sector?-pregunto Hyde serio y con Rex ya listo para la batalla.

-sector del bosque- respondió Yumi seria.

-de acuerdo, nosotros iré al puente, ustedes al sector-dijo Hyde serio. A lo que Yumi asintió y programo una virtualización retardada.

Una vez ya programado la virtualización, Yumi con Izana usaron el acensar para bajar, y con Hyde y Rex apretaron un interruptor en la pared una escalera se muestra por la que el custodio del sol y su bestias usaron para subir.

Y en eso en el sector 5 en corazón de lyoko Altaira y Atem se percatan de que el gigante se detuvo y saben de la batalla que llegara pero también saben que hay que informar a los demás cuanto antes.

De regreso con los demás custodios y Dark bat lograron entrar a la bodega pero ahora tiene que mantener el silencio ya que aún no saben lo que aquí hay o cuantos del anillo infernal, en eso los custodios residen un mensaje por la gema de parte de Atem.

-tenemos problemas en casa, otro gigante sea detenido, Yumi está en camino de levantar el gigante, y Hyde va a enfrentar a los roba almas en el Puente de la fábrica-dijo Aelita en voz baja.

-Xana no deja de molestarnos en el momento más inoportuno-dijo Ulrich un poco molesto y en voz bajo.

-aunque en ocasiones fueron de ayuda y más para salir de clases-dijo Odd con un poco de burla en voz baja.

Mientras están escondidos pueden ver a las cabezas de toda esta operación 2 encapuchados, y a otro que parece un luchador de WWE con una macara de un oso pardo y un traje sin mangas, una pantalón militar así como sus botas, porque ven los custodios tiene una discusión por el pago.

-por qué no nos van a pagar todo mi ejercito le hemos traído todas las reliquias que nos han pedido-dijo el enmascarado molesto.

-vera mi estimado For hasta ahora ninguna de las reliquias que nos han traído es la que deseamos solicitado- dijo uno de los encapuchados.

-además de que se molestan, con todas las reliquias, ya tiene una fortuna-dijo otro encapuchado con todo mecánico.

-el problema es que la policía sabe de todos nuestros atracos, lo que significa que no podemos mover nada sin que mis operaciones sufren muchos daños-dijo For muy molesto.

-los humanos son tan ciegos para ver otras opciones, aunque tal vez les pagamos ya que otro grupo ya tiene un nuevo botín-dijo el encapuchado mecánico.

Abriendo un portal a unos centímetros de ellos, dejando entrar a otro grupo de ladrones con más reliquias mesoamericanas, Todas en cajas a lo que las sacaron para verlas mejor.

-bueno estamos viendo un crimen en proceso otra vez-dijo Odd en voz baja.

-gracias por el dato obvio Odd-dijo Echo seria. –creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que necesitamos un plan-dijo William en voz baja.

-una operación muy lógica, escoses oscuro, ya que muchas reliquias-dijo Dark bat Serio y analítico.

Lo único que nadie de los custodios y su compañero murciélago, es que el anillo ya sabe de qué están ahí y menos se dieron cuenta que una de los encapuchados saco una especie de escopeta 2 cañones y la disparo donde ellos están, dándoles un golpe tirándolos al suelo violentamente.

-creo que ya nos encontraron-dijo William, con la mano en la cabezas, y levantándose junto con los demás.

-saben para tener, grandes poderes aún tiene que aprender a el sigilo-dijo Extinción quitando se la capucha así como XANA

Y con la mayoría de los ladrones están rodeando a los custodios y Dark bat con sus armas apuntándolos.

-parece que están en una pequeña desventaja numérica, creo que algunos de ustedes les trae recuerdos-dijo XANA a modo de burla.

-nos tomaros por sorpresa nada más, aún tenemos el poder para pelear-dijo Echo seria he invocado su llave espada, como los demás custodios.

-entonces que la batalla comience, y aparece experimento 269875-dijo Extinción serio y llamando a uno de los experimentos de Lagar, en cuanto se abrió el portal salió el experimento solo que este es más pequeño que los primeros de 1. 90 De altura, el color se su piel es gris oscuro, tiene 4 brazos con garra en las manos y 2 espadas en las manos inferiores, su armadura solo cubre la cintura las piernas y el pecho su color es de un café claro, y en su cabeza hay un casco de halcón rojo y el símbolo de los roba almas.

-ese es más pequeño que-dijo Odd o intento decir ya que el experimento es más rápido de lo esperado y de un golpe lo mando a estrellarse con algunas de las cajas.

En el momento que intento atacar a otra del grupo Echo lo ataco alegándolo de los demás y la batalla comenzó ya que los ladrones comenzaron a disparar asiendo que la mayoría de los custodios y Dark bat se cubrieran para responder mejor ya que los atacantes son solo humanos y no hay más roba almas en el lugar y Dark bat no es aprueba de balas así que también tiene que cubrirse.

-For que tus hombres ayudan al experimento y a XANA contra nuestros invitados, pero el custodio del fuego es mío-dijo Extinción serio y con voz de mando.

A lo que XANA y For asintieron para luego unirse a la batalla, mientras en lyoko Yumi y Izana están a unos cuantos pasos para llegar al gigante de plantas, sus cuatros están negros y su apariencia es de un gran bosque con brazos y pies.

Solo que el problema es que hay muchos monstros ya vistos solo que 2 tiene las apariencias es de una mantis, con 2 cañones en sus espaldas, de un color azul con los ojos negros, todos en una formación alrededor del gigante, sin perder más tiempo Yumi y Izana se combinaron para luchar juntas, y en el puente Hyde Rex en su forma de armadura y listos para la batalla contra los roba almas que se acercan como un maremoto.

Mientras con los demás custodios están en sus batallas, con los ladrones no son una gran amenaza, pero el roba almas es otra historia, ya que se está enfrentando William, Echo y a Odd quien ya reacciono después del golpe recibido, mientras Jeremy y Aelita están luchando contra XANA como la última vez, solo que esta vez XANA está resistiendo mejor los ataques de la luz y el agua, pero aun con las mejoras los daños causados por Jeremy y Aelita son visibles, pero los custodios del agua y luz no se percatan de que hay un esqueleto robótico mirando todas las reliquias nuevas.

Por el lado de Ulrich esta pajero en su batalla con Extinción ya que el mismo anillo no se está guardando nada de su fuerza y habilidades aunque con Extinción nunca se sabe cuándo esta serio y cuando no, y con Dark bat está limpiando con algunos ladrones pero en cuanto su jefe entro en el combate fue un reto mayo para el murciélago, pero en uno de los ataque de For el cual Dark bat esquivo y aprovecho para sugerir el brazo de For y luego lo arrojo a una de las caja destrozándolas por el impacto, en eso unos aplausos llaman la atención de Dark bat asiendo que desvíe la mirada, para ver en las cajas más altas a un hombre de unos 30 años, con un traje completamente blanco, una capa blanca con una capucha del mismo tono , con una marcara igual de blanco un poco más oscuro, sus ojos son de un color negro, y en su pecho un símbolo que consiste en una cabeza de demonio negro.

-bravo Dark bat bravo, ese fue una buena maniobra-dijo el misterioso de blanco.

-¡Anarquía, ¿Qué haces aquí, acaso estar trabajando con ellos?!-grito y pregunto Dark bat claramente molesto.

-claro que no sabes que solo espero las órdenes superiores, y estoy viendo el espectáculo, además me preguntaba quienes están alterando las energías locales- dijo Anarquía total mente despreocupado.

-ya lo sabes, ¿a lo que me hace preguntar que haces aquí todavía?-pregunto Dark bat serio y golpeando a un ladrón que intento tomarlo desprevenido.

-bueno aparte de ver este espectáculo, y esperar a que mi señora Lilith me llama, estoy aquí para comunicarte noticias muy dichosas-dijo Anarquía muy contento.

-¿y qué es lo que me quieres informar?-dijo Dark bat más serio y listo para atacarlo.

-esta como una profecía del buen destino, esta narrado que cuando las 25 esferas se alinean con la guerra de los 7 caídos crearan un choque de energías negativas, 2 entidades poderosas y antiguas se hartaran de las presencias de uno del otros a lo que buscaran la forma de aniquilarse he iniciaran el ultimo juicio para la creación, los cielos y los infiernos se preparan para la llamada, el único que puede ser la salvación o la destrucción son los 4 que no aparición en la guerra anterior-dijo Anarquía muy tranquilo.

-las 25 esferas, los mundos atrapados en el mandala-dijo Dark bat serio y golpeando a otros ladrones que lo intentaron atacar.

-así es, y unos de mis compañeros me informo que Zeros y sus hermanos están en guerra con los guardianes de Asmara, así que esto puede ser lo que iniciara la guerra final, o tal vez no de cualquier forma tu no podrás escapar y verlo, en cambio yo esta hay en cuanto los guerreros sean llamados-dijo Anarquía más relajado y desapareció del lugar como apareció.

Dark bat intento detenerlo pero un ruido llama su atención, y al ver a las cajas destruidas vio a For claramente molesto.

-muy bien murciélago, ahora si te voy a partir en pesados-dijo For muy molesto y tomando una bolsa sacando unos polvos para luego respirarlos, y al hacerlo toda su masa muscular aumento dramáticamente, asiendo parecer un gigante.

Ya listo For se lanzó al ataque dejando un cráter donde Dark bat ya que esquivo el golpe antes de que lo aplazara, pero al tener más fuerza Dark bat tiene más problemas para causar más daño ya que los músculos de For están fortificados casi como una armadura, algo que la custodia de la luna se percató.

\- Odd ve a apoya a Dark bat-dijo Echo seria y como orden, chochando espadas

\- Echo ¿estas segura?, este roba almas es más fuerte que los anteriores-dijo Odd con dudas.

-si nosotros podemos con esta cosas-dijo Echo seria y lanzando al roba almas algunas lanzas de diamante, mientras William lanza algunas esferas de fuego negro.

-de acuerdo, suerte a los 2-dijo Odd muy tranquilo y usando la velocidad del escarabajo tigre llego justo a tiempo para ayudar al caballero murciélago ya que está apunto de recibir un golpe titánico.

-eso estuvo cerca-dijo Odd sorprendido de la velocidad de un pequeño escarabajo.

-eso fue un poco impresionante-dijo Dark bat con un poco de emoción en su voz.

-bie no cambian las cosas aun así hoy el murciélago va a caer-dijo For tronándose las mudillos.

Y la batalla prosiguió ahora 2 contra 1 aunque con los músculos extra quizás sea una batalla más pareja, con Ulrich en su batalla con Extinción aún siguen igualados, solo que en uno de los golpes de Ulrich, logra derivar a Extinción y quitar le el casco.

-ese fue un buen golpe tus habilidades están creciendo, en realidad te estas convirtiendo en un buen desafío-dijo Extinción tranquilo y levantándose por el ataque recibido, dándole la espalda al custodio del fuego.

-lo que pienses de mí no me importa, lo que me importa es que tú y tus compañeros se rindan y desaguan lo que hicieron a mi mundo-dijo Ulrich serio y con la guardia en alto.

-jajaja, es raro que tú lo digas, por lo que XANA nos dijo de ustedes tu eres el que menos le importa tu mundo, y tienes muchos problemas con tu familia, así que los únicos que importan están a tu lado en esta guerra-dijo Extinción tranquilo y ya levantado.

-no hables como si me conocieras, ya que XANA no sabe nada de nosotros-dijo Ulrich molesto y asiendo que su capa se encienda más.

-tal vez tienes razón, aunque estoy seguro de algo y es que tú y yo somos casi parecidos-dijo Extinción frio y volteándose mirando al custodio de fuego, la cara de Extinción es de un alemán caballo café y sus ojos negros.

-¿papa?-dijo Ulrich en sorpresa ya que la cara de Extinción es la de su padre más joven pero es no hay duda es el mismo, lo que también provoca que el fuego de su capa baje su intensidad.

-parecer sorprendido, bueno ahora veamos que tal reaccionas-dijo Extinción serio y tomando su espada.

Saber no puede mover el cuerpo aun viendo que un ataque se acercaba, ya que sus acciones son bloqueadas por las emociones de su compañero, algo que Extinción piensa aprovechar para ver lo que ara su oponente tomando una de sus espadas se acercó al custodio del fuego y estaba a punto de darle una estocada, pero es salvado por Darkrai en el último segundo.

-¿qué rayos paso?-pregunto Ulrich llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-que te desconcentrarte, y a mí me dejaste como piedra-dijo Saber un poco molesto, en la cabeza de su compañero.

-es verdad, gracias Darkrai-dijo Ulrich agradecido al fantasmas.

-a mí no a mi compañero, ya que el noto que necesitabas ayudas-dijo Darkrai con su voz fantasmal.

-entonces serán 2 contra uno, está bien por mí-dijo Extinción serio y recogiendo sus casco.

-esta vez muy a luchar con todo sin más distracciones menores-dijo Ulrich serio y reactivando el fuego de sus amigo.

A lo que el anillo y los custodios retomando su batalla Darkrai se una a la batalla apasionen de su compañero mientras el custodio de la oscuridad usa su otra espada.

Mientras todos batallan XANA que está usando uno de sus robots de esqueletos, esta revisa todas las reliquias en búsqueda de la que desea, hasta que sus sistemas encontraron lo que buscaba, una estatua pequeñas de un murciélago de color gris y con una cerbatana en la boca.

-esto salió mejor de lo esperado-dijo XANA contento y lanzando la estatua a su otro cuerpo que es luchando.

El cual dejo la batalla para atrapar la estatua, y en un momento de descuido por los custodios de luz y agua XANA logo abandonar la batalla y atrapar sus objetivos.

-¿eso es lo que quieran?-dijo For muy confundido. –no puede ser, la mitad del tesoro-dijo Dark bat muy impactado.

-!Todos ataquen XANA¡- grito Odd a todos sus compañeros, lo que todos pensaron lo mismo.

Y es algo que todos los custodios lanzaron múltiples esperas de poder pero todas fueron destruidas por Extinción y experimentos quienes se reunieron con XANA.

-bueno es hora de irnos, ¿no crees mi compañero biológico?-dijo XANA muy animado.

-estoy de acuerdo, experimento 269875 quédate aquí encárgate de ellos y págale a nuestra aliados-dijo Extinción serio, a lo que XANA abrió un portal tan cerca del anillo.

-esperón como el me pagara-dijo For molesto, en eso el experimento apareció frente a el y lo golpeo tan fuerte que atravesó barias paredes llegado hasta una bodega con varias barras de oro solo que en su inconcina se percató y aun si estuviera consciente estaría molesto ya que solo es una parte de lo acordado.

-esa cosa tiene fuerza-dijo William medio sorprendido, ya que ellos también pueden hacer algo parecido.

-aquí viene-dijo Odd a todos sus compañero ya que el experimento no tardo en concentrarse en ellos nuevamente.

Y la batalla continuo nuevamente solo que uno pensaría que el experimente tendría una desventaja al ser uno contra 7 pero no es así ya que este experimento es mas rápido que todos los anteriores y más fuerza ya que ataca y contraataca de una manera muy impresionante, tanto que logra sacar a William de la bodega para luego sacar a Echo con un golpe de energía combinado con velocidad.

-ok esto ser tiene más energía concentrada, que los anteriores-dijo Echo recuperándose del impacto.

-se nota, ¿y tienes algún plan para el?- pregunto William ya levantado y recuperado.

En eso Dark bat salió de la bodega con los demás custodios, y de tras de ellos el roba almas, y al analizar a este oponente una retirada estratégica es muy necesaria en este caso, al alegarse lo suficiente pueden organizar un plan contra este roba almas.

-bien ya estamos lejos de sea cosas- dijo Odd un poco agitado.

-bueno ¿ahora que hacemos contra es roba almas?-dijo William serio.

-ese ser parece estar diseñado para adaptarse automáticamente a todos los oponentes que se enfrenta, pero tarda unos 3 segundos para cambiar de blanco-dijo Dark bat serio.

-les sorprenderá pero yo también lo he notado, cuanto ataco a Ulrich tardo eso 3 segundos para defenderse del ataque de Odd-dijo Echo seria.

-entonces ustedes creen que hay una grieta en defensa –dijo Ulrich serio.

-así es y lo podemos aprovechar para terminarlo, tal vez en eso segundos de cambio es mas vulnerable a un ataque más concentrado-dijo Jeremy analítico y pensativo.

-si concentramos todos nuestros poderes en un ataque, pero habría que distraerlo para que puede funcionar-dijo Aelita pensativa.

-yo lo distraer todos ustedes tiene más poder, además yo tengo más capacidades de combate mano a mano-dijo Dark bat serio.

-no iras solo yo te acompaño-dijo Ulrich serio y listo para la batalla.

Sin más palabras Dark bat y Ulrich están listos para enfrentarse al roba almas, el cual no tarde en hacerse presente y al verlos se lanzó para la batalla contra los guerreros, y la batalla continuo a hora 2 contra 1, Ulrich usa su llave espada junto a uno de chakram que esta prendido en fuego como una motosierra para causar la mayor daño posible junto algunas patadas, y por el lado de Dark bat usa una combinación de golpes y patadas en los puntos mas débiles del roba almas, el cual esta tanto atacando como defendiendo a sus oponentes ya que puede usar sus 4 brazos para atacar con sus espadas o defenderse de los ataques.

Mientras la batalla continua los custodios están combinando sus poderes en una esfera de energía de varios colores, y los que lo lanzarían serían los custodios de oscuridad y luz, ya que son los únicos que pueden usar las energías de todos, en el momento que estaba listo lo apuntaron y lo lanzaron, al verlo Dark bat y Ulrich se quitaron del impacto, pero el roba almas no tuvo tanta suerte ya que intento adatarse al faltarle un segundo no hacer nada contra el impacto.

Pero la sorpresa se la llevaron por un momento ya que el experimentó estaba en pie después de la explosión aunque muy mal herido y los mismo Ulrich y Dark bat terminaron con su sufrimiento, desapareciendo como los demás y la gema apagándose y asiéndose polvo.

-buenos movimientos guerrero fuego-dijo Dark bat serio y dándole la mano.

-lo mismo digo Dark bat-dijo Ulrich estrechando la mano del guerrero murciélago. A lo que los demás se reunieron con los guerreros.

-¿creo que nos pasamos un poco?- dijo Odd mirando el muelle, tan destrozados.

-es lo más seguro, ya que esto parece zona de guerra-dijo William concordando con Odd.

-para mi esto es algo nuevo, vámonos de aquí la policía viene para acá, además creo que tengo darles algo de información, sobre la estatua-dijo Dark bat serio.

-me leíste la mente y por lo que vi en la bodega tu sabes que tesoro del Xibalbá es esa estatua-dijo Echo seria.

-así es, sé que es, y como una forma de pagar el favor de esta caso les daré la información de los tesoros del Xibalbá -dijo Dark bat serio.

-es una muy buena forma de pagar el favor-dijo William tranquilo y agradecido.

-estamos agradecidos por cualquier información- dijo Jeremy agradecido.

-si muchas gracias-dijo Aelita muy agradecida.

A lo que el grupo salieron de los muelles y en eso momento llego la policía en el momento comenzaron la búsqueda encontraron a muchos ladrones y a For y todas las reliquias, pero las preguntas aumentaron por los destrozos en todos el lugar.

Mientras en lyoko los destellos destruyeron a los monstruos mandados, y en el sector del bosque los monstruos fueron destruidos Yumi con la fuerza de las plantas en el sector y usando su llave espada para que el gigante y retomo su camino causando que se levantando la barrera nuevamente, Y en el puente Hyde destroza a los roba almas con muchas tormentas soleras, algunas balas y algunos golpes de su lleva espada en su forma normal y de arma legendaria, en ese momento la barrara se levantó nuevamente.

De vuelta con los demás custodios y el Dark bat ya estando en el escondite del murciélago, Xibalbá está buscando algo para los custodios.

-¿y que sabes de los tesoros del Xibalbá?-pregunto Echo seria y algo impaciente.

\- Echo por favor, tranquila-dijo Ulrich serio.

-está bien, verán Xibalbá es un reinos infernal uno de muchos solo que esta tiene energías más corrompidas por sus amos, pero en Xibalbá tiene 7 casas de tormento en los que su poder es concentra y los tesoros abran las puertas de cada una de las casas y liberar el poder, las cuales fueron sellados por 2 héroes gemelos tras destruir las formas físicas de sus amos, y para evitar que el poderes sea usado otra vez, los tesoros fueron partidos en dos, para una casa 2 tesoros-dijo Dark bat serio y tomando unos pergaminos de uno de los muebles.

-¿y esto nos ayudara a encontrarlos antes que el anillo?-pregunto Jeremy curioso y tomando el pergamino.

-si este es el Ahitybalba solo existen 3 uno de ellos debe estar con sus anillo, el otro esta perdido en los universos, y el otro está en sus manos-dijo Dark bat serio.

-¿oigan no debería a ver una luz cuando nos estregan algo?-dijo Odd un poco confundido.

-lo que quiere decir que aún no recibimos la luz de este mundo-dijo Aelita serio.

-¿bueno ahora tenemos que buscar la luz?- dijo William pensativo.

-así es- dijo Aelita. –Bueno al menos ya tenemos algo más de información-dijo Echo seria y pensativa.

-hay otra cosa que deben saber, todas las copias están conectados así que les pueden mostrar los tesoros que el anillo tienes-dijo Dark bat serio.

-gracias por el dato, compañero-dijo Ulrich tranquilo y dándole la mano al murciélago.

-lo mismo dijo- dijo Dark bat más tranquilo. Estrechando la mano de Ulrich.

-bueno es hora de irnos-dijo Odd muy calmado. –esperen Ulrich creo que necesitan algo así-dijo Dark bat serio y dándole uno de sus bat-teran a Ulrich, en el momento que la atrapo la luz se liberó si el techo del lugar, y el custodio del fuego izo los mismos movimientos con su llave espada en el techo y como todos sus compañeros.

Mientras Aelita toma su lámpara y tumo algo de la luz, y esa es la señal es hora de que regresen a la fábrica. Rompiendo las gemas y teletranpotarse enfrente del Dark bat, a lo que no se impresiono y el fue su escondite para ir a una reunión con la detective que le escribo, para dar su explicación de todo este caso.

Mientras en la fábrica en la sala de escáner los demás aparecen y separándose de sus bestias y dirigiéndose al elevador.

-este pergamino esta algo complicado de entender-dijo Jeremy pensativo.

-permíteme verlo Jeremy-dijo Aelita con mucha cortesía. Y En cuanto la miro no puede entender nada de nada.

\- Echo ¿de casualidad sabes leer Maya?-pregunto Aelita a su compañera. –A ver-dijo Echo seria.

-y ¿bien que dice?-dijo Odd por todos los presentes.

-esto no es maya y a la si, lo que quiero decir es que esto está escrito en un lenguaje muy antiguo puedo entender algunas palabras pero no la mayoría, tendrá que ver mis libros-dijo Echo seria y pensativa.

Retomando el camino al elevador. – William gracias por pedirle a Darkrai que me ayudara-dijo Ulrich agradecido.

-bueno se que aun no confías en mí, algo que puedo entender y espero que la confían crees que mas, además creo que Yumi nos colgaría a todos si algo muy serio te hubiera pasado-dijo William serio y bromista.

Algo que causo las risas de todos los demás presentes, al entrar al elevador y subir a la sala de control se concentraron con Yumi, Izana, Hyde y Rex quienes ya los esperaban para que les cuenten todo lo que les pasó mientras ellos estaban defendiendo la base.

Fin cap 9, me alegro mucho por todos los que están llevando esta historia y espero que les guste.

Comentario

Codelyokofan210399: gracias muchas gracias me alegro que lo veas así. Sobre eso espero no decepcionar, bueno puede crees pero nunca madurara lo suficiente y como dices es Odd al fin y al cabo. Me alegro que estoy respectando bien sus esencias. Gracias por el consejo aunque no estoy seguro de seguirlo ya que luego puede ser muy útil en ocasiones, gracias muchas gracias por tus ánimos y palabras.


End file.
